Crippled
by Sora Killua
Summary: The ANBU captured Sasuke right after he succeeded in defeating his brother, they brought him to Konoha and a death sentence was in waiting. What will happen when his only ally was Naruto? SasuNaruSasu
1. Chapter One

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello everyone, this is my second Naruto-fic. It will be an eight chapter's story. Each chapter would be long enough =). Thanks for clicking here. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, for if I did, Yaoi-love will control the Ninja world! =D And no one shall ever die, except the villains, that is.**

* * *

><p><strong>~::Chapter One::~<strong>

**~:::The beginning:::~**.

The atmosphere was thick and heavy; one could actually cut through the silence with a sword. Hazy blue eyes looked with a blank expression at the girl glided in black before them; her face had a troubled, confused air around it. Making it clear to anyone who saw that the news she held was making her greatly uncomfortable. She had hoped for this day to come but also, feared it the most. Taking a deep breath, she unclenched her hands from her dress; she had gone with a different choice of clothes. A black knee-length dress, black wasn't her first choice or her favorite color, but after looking in her closet for something appropriate to wear and finding only cheerful colors, she decided that black was neutral and good enough. To explain her feelings that is.

She dared to raise jade eyes at her long time friend, watching him stare at her with half sleepy eyes, Sakura felt somewhat sorry for waking him up. Especially after she knew he had recently come back from an A-ranked mission and was in no condition to walk, let alone talk. But when she knocked, he had opened; she saw his mouth start to open to whine. But when he took a look at her face and eccentric choice of clothes. He shut it, invited her silently in and sat, waiting for her to speak.

Over the years spent together, she had developed a good connection with Naruto; they could almost read each other's emotions. She guessed that sharing the same passion for their missing comrade did that to them. Sakura had to bite her lip when thinking of Sasuke. She shook her head seconds later and focused, this wasn't the time to dwell on how she was taking it. She had to tell Naruto, and they had to figure a solution for it.

"Naruto," She knew she had his attention without addressing his name, but she had to at least get some words right, before she starts crying, for the pain squeezing at her heart. "You have to listen to me carefully."

The blond nodded at her. Sakura took a deep breath; she looked around and nodded for him to close the window. Naruto shook his head.

"No need, I already preformed a Silencing Jutsu, figured you didn't want people to hear. Not that they'll care, anyway."

She smiled, seeing the work of their connection. "Alright. Yesterday's evening, I got a message from The Hokage,"

"Tsunade-Baa-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto, I don't know how to ease this on you, I had tried to think of a good way for you to know, but the only way I know how is by coming right out and say it, because we are on a clock right now, and it's ticking away! Time is not on our side," She eased her throbbing heart and returned her hold on her dress.

Naruto frowned at her, his lax expression gone. He waved his hands to clam her, noticing that she had started to lose her composure. With difficulty, she did.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Sasuke, they caught him! And they already sentenced him to death, Naruto! We have to save him!" Her tears didn't agree with her anymore and flowed down her pale cheeks. She hick-upped and drew a napkin out of her pocket. Knowing that her tears will fail her, she came prepared.

"….What do you mean? W-When did this happen?" Naruto's face was very calm, but his shaking voice told Sakura the opposite.

"The day before yesterday, they caught him when he was severely injured. We don't really know the details of what had taken place, but it looks like he fought someone or something and got himself injured really badly. His internal organs are all twisted, and bones were broken; it's too much, so his chakra is unable to fix the huge amount of damage. The ANBU had no trouble capturing him since he was unconscious." She took a breath, then continued. "This news is supposed to lay in dormant. I was only contacted because The Hokage thought I would be best to treat him. Naruto, they don't want to give him any trail. He was sentenced to death just like that!"

The blond's face twisted into a scowl. "That can't be right, Sakura-chan, they won't just kill him."

"They will! They picked the date and everything is being prepared!"

"When is it?"

Sakura wiped the remaining tears away from her eyes and said. "The day after tomorrow, inside the Grand Prison, he will be executed before his strength returns and he breaks free. They're all afraid of him Naruto, they want to get rid of him as soon as possible, saying he is too dangerous, and they can't trust that he won't flip-out on them again. Naruto, we can't let this happen!"

She abandoned her seat and came to sit beside her friend; grabbing his hands in hers and making him know that they felt the same. Naruto gave her a small smile and squeezed her hands in silent comfort.

"And we won't! Where is he now? In the Grand Prison?"

Sakura shook her head. "He was severely wounded, so, before his sentence comes to pass, they decided to give him a good treatment, ironic, ha? Patching him up just to lead him into the slaughter."

"Didn't Baa-san do anything? How can she just let this happen!"

"But it was Tsunade-sama who stood up for him! She tried everything for him, but nothing worked. In the end, the only thing she was able to do was give him some rest before they slay him. You know, they were planning on killing him on the spot, but she refused that."

Naruto sighed; he bit the inside of his jaw and said. "Good. That can give us a time to do something. Can you take me to see him?"

Sakura looked at their joint hands thinking. "It would be hard, but I'll try, I'm sure if we asked Tsunade-sama, she would help us. But just know that he is strictly and powerfully guarded. You probably won't have that much time, and we will have to sneak you in and out fast."

"I understand."

She released his hand with that, quickly excusing herself to get the consent of The Hokage, she knew she will be punished for revealing that Sasuke Uchiha was within Konoha, but she was ready for the punishment. She had received the information with the Top Secret stamp. But she had ignored it, there was no one who worked as hard as Naruto did to get their teammate back, she knew that under different circumstances, they would have made the perfect ANBU, climbing the power ladder together, and also, the bestest of friends. But destiny refused them that little happiness, Sakura had to hold her tears again not to weep at her friends' hard and sad destiny.

Naruto watched his door close, just when he knew Sakura's chakra was out of range, did he let his anger, frustration, and happiness, overwhelm him. He panged his hands on the bathroom door as he passed it to freshen up his sleepy features. As cold water met his face, he couldn't help the smile to creep on his lips. Sasuke had finally returned to Konoha. The smile died down when he remembered Sakura's words, they will have no chance to catch up, chat together, do silly and serious missions together, be happy together. Since his best friend will disappear from the entire world in one day's time.

They had their differences, and Naruto forced himself to cope with the fact that they won't be enjoying ninja life together or be in the same room chatting without Sasuke running after a power-hunger filled mission. Nevertheless, he took comfort knowing they still walked the same earth, breathing the same air. But now, as what was happening came clear to his brain, he knew he wouldn't be able to cope if that little knowledge was taken away from him.

* * *

><p>"Remember Naruto, I'll pass them a sleeping pill in their drinks, you'll wait for me to give you the sign then move, alright?"<p>

He nodded at her with serious eyes. "What will your sign be?"

Sakura smiled at him, drew her hand across her pink locks and said. "You'll know."

With that she took the four glasses for juice and walked away, ANBU might be resistant against attacks, but they can't win over a woman. They will let their guard down, fearing nothing from a frail Medical Nin with sexy ass who was walking up to them holding cold juice to freshen up their parched throats. That what Sakura was relaying on anyways. Sex appeal and stupid male hormones.

Waiting hidden was something that Naruto found much difficult in doing, especially when his heart was thumping every two minutes directing him to just run and open that room. He reached a state that his legs were physically shaking from the burden on his heart and emotions, his brain said something, while the rest of his body and soul said another. Using what little willpower he had, he prayed for Sakura to hurry.

Minutes later, a Sakura petal floated to his hidden hands, he blinked and grinned. Trust Sakura to send something like this, he hoped he wasn't wrong as he flew up the stairs. Avoiding anyone who might know of his face, or have any experience in using charka control to a Genin level.

He sighed in relief when he saw Sakura standing beside a door with a golden handle, and with the bodies of four ANBU sprayed before her on the ground. As soon as she laid eyes on him, she urged him to come. He ran, stopping beside her, she said checking her watch.

"You have five minutes exactly, fifteen if you want to be busted and spend the night in jail. So, take the safe five and step out!"

Naruto nodded, his hand already reaching for the golden handle, before he could turn it. Sakura's pale hand stopped him. "…..One more thing, Naruto,"

Upon the distress in her tone, his heart stopped beating, fearing the worst. "What?"

"Sasuke, he….when he was brought here, he was brutally wounded. His face is half smashed and you might have a hard time recognizing him,"

"I will!" He aimed clear cerulean eyes at her; she looked surprised for a second, then smiled back.

"Of course you will."

"Is that all?"

"No….he lost use of his…." She took a deep breath, reminding herself of the little time they had, and that crying now wasn't the best thing to do. "His right leg, it's useless, good as gone."

The blond had to control his feelings but his hands shook in spite of him, it took all of his might not to crush the handle, when Sakura squeezed his hand, he woke up. Clearing his throat and turning the handle, he walked inside, not wanting to hear any more news. Sakura understood and let her friend go, watching him walk with unsteady steps, she closed the door and placed a Silencing Jutsu. Then moved to wait a few meters away. Keeping watch for anyone who might interfere with Naruto's safe five minutes, or if one of the ANBU decided on waking up a bit early.

Inside, Naruto told himself not to take too long to slide the curtains open, but his hands shook. Sakura had said he'd lost use, was it still there? Was it shattered? What exactly happened to Sasuke to be in such a state, was he even awake? Naruto stopped his train of thoughts and remembered his time. He gathered his courage, knowing that all of his training was for this moment, the moment where he will be able to gaze at those onyx orbs again, to fight peacefully with those pale hands, and in all, to get his best friend back.

His throat hitched at the sight in front of him, Sasuke's messy black hair was even taller than the last time he had seen it, but it was still a chicken's butt at the back, which made him smile. His pale face had different degrees of colors, descending from blue, green to red. The pale features were gone, and his whole face was swollen. His neck wasn't better off, as bandages covered the slender throat. Naruto drew the blanket hiding the injured body to reveal what disaster had happened to his friend. His eyes quickly went to the leg. Finding it wrapped in bandages but still bleeding here and there, he sighed to know it was still safe. They didn't cut it off.

His other leg was good, it had wounds, cuts and several burn marks, but it was still there. Getting to the abdomen, there was a big bandage in the stomach across the chest and around the back, Naruto smiled in agony over his teammate, he tried to grab a chair and sit, but standing just seemed to pull on him, and he couldn't move his legs, nor was he able to look away, avert his eyes and puke, for that what he felt like doing. This was the worst case that either of them had ever gone through.

Suddenly, a flashback from their combined childhood about the state Sasuke was in after he took the hit for him -when Haku attacked them- came flying up to him; he could remember his heart stopping when there was no response from Sasuke's body to indicate he was still alive, making him think that he lost a dear friend. Something that he had gone mad after, his hand shook but he ignored it, he knew that there will be more of those as the time passes. He put it gently over Sasuke's head, feeling the soft silky hairs underneath.

Naruto froze when a hand grabbed his, steadying it from moving. According to Sakura, Sasuke should be in a coma and will not be able to wake up until a period of at least two weeks, exceeding the execution day. Even though Tsunade-baa-san had applied that Konoha's Elders await the ninja's awakening to trail him, her pleas were on deaf ears, as The Elders' couldn't wait to get rid of one of the two remaining Uchiha.

"Wh..ere….am…I?"

Unexpectedly, Naruto felt his eyes grow moist; God only knows how long he has been waiting to hear this voice. He stopped the tears at a halt and spoke. In a soft and soothing tone meant to relax his friend into oblivion once more, so he wouldn't have to face his destiny, not that Naruto will allow such destiny to befall them.

"In a hospital, shush now, everything's alright, go back to sleep."

A half glare from those eyes that he missed so much was directed at him, Naruto found himself smiling despite being glared with death at.

"I'm…not a …chi…ld!"

"I know."

The tight hold on his hand stopped and the person who was glaring at him fell into sleep again, Naruto blinked the fogginess, then frowned, thinking inside himself about what had just happened. Was he dreaming again? But he was sure that Sasuke spoke. Not wanting to think about the thing too much, and knowing that he had exceeded the five minutes. Naruto slipped through the door quietly, mingling with the darkness and walking downstairs unnoticed. When he reached the backdoor, he found Sakura waiting for him, Medical Ninjas clothes out of her body and the same black dress that he saw presented on her body that morning was in their place, he suddenly felt like he understood why she wore it. Knowing that he also will change his choice of clothes very soon.

* * *

><p>They had thought keenly, about a way to get Sasuke out of Konoha, knowing that two people couldn't actually fight and win against The Elders. Naruto called backup; he went to his teacher, Iruka, getting Kakashi in, too. Whilst Sakura told Lee, she made use of the fact that he won't refuse her a thing. Also Ino, knowing her friend –although holding a grudge against Sasuke for a while, will not want his death and so will help. Ino dragged Shikamaru who felt uncomfortable about the whole thing, but agreed as not to get yelled at or have Ino sing nonstop at his ear for a whole month. Naruto thought about giving Gaara a call, but Kakashi told him that doing so will resolve in The Elders finding out about their little plan, which will probably lead to a war between the two villages.<p>

They had gathered, all putting in mind that they are risking something big in doing so, but despite their grudges against Sasuke for what he have done. They cherished his remaining teammates to do this favor for them, knowing that they did countless of favors for them at one point or another and it was time to repay. Naruto had wanted Hinata to participate but Sakura told him that the girl was too delicate for this. And will not be of much help anyways, recognizing she was right, he agreed.

Now, the group was in Iruka's place, sitting inside his hidden room that he built solely to disappear from Kakashi's constant tries to violate him. And from the smirk that he felt coming his way every two fucking seconds from a certain Nin, he knew he will have to build another, and fast!

"So, everyone's here?"

"Everyone that you've called." Replied Ino.

"Great, now, the plan. It's very simple," Naruto took out a map. "This is the hospital that Sasuke is being held at, this is his room, as you see, it's not a part of the original design. I'm positive that they made it out of chakra or something,"

Kakashi hummed in agreement.

"Now, what we have to do is secure it enough that Naruto and I can snatch Sasuke out, we'll have to transport him to here," Sakura took the lead pointing to a rundown cottage in the borders of Konoha. "There, Iruka-sensei and Lee will be present, waiting with the needed medical equipment that I'll make a list of and we'll have to get later for this to work."

"Wait, how will we be able to take a grown person out of a hospital without anyone noticing? And yeah, said person is heavenly guarded by the ANBU." Asked Shikamaru with an annoyed look at the answer to come.

"Here comes Kakashi-sensei's role, he will produce a diversion of some sort along with you, Shikamaru, and if something went wrong, I and Naruto will be there to help in fighting."

Shikamaru frowned. "But if you fought with the ANBU, you'll defiantly end up severely wounded, as well."

Sakura nodded with a smile. "I already put that possibility in check; Ino will be there to help if anything is to happen, right?"

Ino twirled her silky hair in her fingers and nodded. "You can count on me, Hun."

"Alright, now that everyone knows the plan, time to know your positions, this must go down tonight, or we'll have no time since they plan on finishing him off tomorrow!" Naruto announced. The bitterness visible in his tone, it caught everyone in a surprises, the always cheerful blond was spitting venom now?

Iruka put a hand over his pupil's shoulder, urging him silently to relax, which Naruto did.

"There is just one question in this perfect plan, Naruto." Kakashi turned his masked face to the blond.

"Yes?"

"What will happen after? You don't expect the ANBU not to know that Sasuke is right under their noses, now do you? You'll have at least one or two days before you'll have to find yourselves another location."

Naruto smiled sadly. "I know, I already thought about that, we'll wait two days in that hut, then I will take him and we'll get out of Konoha."

The porn-addicted teacher arched a brow. "Then?"

"Nothing, we'll find ourselves a nice place to stay in until things get quiet again, or The Elders change their minds about Sasuke. Then we'll return."

Iruka slammed his hands on the table, angered by what Naruto was saying. "Naruto, are you hearing yourself? Imagine that the situation never gets quiet and The Elders still want Sasuke's head, will you go on the run with him for the rest of your life?"

Naruto nodded. "If I have to."

"That can't happen, what if they put you on the black list as a Missing Nin? You'll have to deal with all of the other Ninjas coming for your life; can you live in the run, Naruto?"

The blond put a gentle hand over his sensei's to cool him, returning the earlier favor. "I will, Iruka-sensei, I know you want me to stay safe here. But if Sasuke has no place here, then so am I, I wish you can understand this."

"But that is Naruto, I don't. I know that he is your best friend and all, but you can't elope with him, this isn't that kind of situation, here you will throw your life as you know it. You will have no home, no friends, no one to speak with except him! And looking back at your joint history you will end up killing each other! Plus, you'll have to keep taking care of him because of his leg until he recovers, _if_ he recovers! You have no idea how long that will take!"

"Neither do you, but I can't abandon him, Iruka-sensei, I have been training all of my life for this moment. Please, understand."

Iruka knotted his brows, a frown already taking place. "How about your dream? Are you just going to throw being a Hokage away, too? Don't you own it to yourself after getting this far to –at least- try and finish?"

"Even if I become a Hokage, there is no assurance that the villagers won't fear me anymore and respect me, or that their attitude towards me will change. Also, I'll always be hunted by feelings of guilt because I couldn't help my most important friend when he needed me the most. I can't live like that. I can't betray him,"

"He betrayed you!"

"But I can't betray him! You don't know Sasuke as well as I do, and I would like to believe in him another time!"

Iruka gritted his teeth. "You believed enough, and he let you down every time. What makes you think that this one won't be like those other times?"

Naruto smiled softly. "Nothing, but this is what my heart and mind and telling me to do, I can't _not_ do this. Sasuke, although he might not want anything to do with me or will not hesitate into running away from me when we get out of here and he is safe, I still will not give up on him, I'll chase him down again, will follow him to the deepest hell, and I _will_ convince him to come back. We then will discuss everything with The Elders and if they still want to kill him, then, we'll run again."

"Naruto,"

"Let me finish, although most of the people here except Sakura and Kakashi-sensei think that I might be doing a big mistake in helping my friend, I just would like them to put themselves in my shoes, if your best friend in the whole world was in need of your help, and you were in a position to offer that help, would anyone of you say no?"

Naruto looked at the faces of everyone in the room, feeling understanding settling in their souls, he grinned joyfully at them. "I thought so. Now, let's proceed with the plan."

"But Naruto!"

"Let him be, Iruka. The boy had made up his mind and I don't think there is anything that you can say that will change it. So just, let him be." Came Kakashi behind Iruka and placed a warm hand on the teacher's shoulder, making the other lean behind him on the strong chest, not noticed by the rest of their students. He sighed inside his heart and gave Naruto a smile, knowing that he'll have to lean more on the gray haired Jōnin when this dynamic plan ends.

"Alright Naruto, although I don't completely agree with your way of thinking, or how you do things, or how you eat too much Ramen and don't do you laundry on daily bases, I will help you out with this. But make sure that you stay safe. I won't forgive you if you were to die without my consent!"

Naruto gave his teacher a look that meant all the thanks in the world. "I'll do, Iruka-Sensei."

* * *

><p>Everyone stationed in their positions, Naruto waited by the back exist whilst Sakura miles ahead of him, they all took the time that they should to do the task seriously, and were highly punctual. The first sign came from Kakashi as he succeeded into breaking through one of the guards, leaving three behind. Shikamaru battled his share and with a help of Kakashi got through the second. There were two more left, and a high security in Sasuke's room consisting of a new evolved Jutsu. In the midst, Kakashi asked Naruto to call Gai-sensei. That they needed him for this sort of situation. He after all, had the most experience with this field.<p>

Contacting Lee, and asking him to call his teacher, in merely minutes, the optimistic teacher was there. He got a summary of the situation quickly from Sakura and headed in a puff of air to where he was needed. Minutes after the old man went, Naruto and Sakura got the signal to dash in, that there was only one guard and Kakashi and Gai will take care of him.

When the two arrived they saw Shikamaru hulled in a corner with wounds on his body, he thumbed them up that he was okay and with a grateful smile they dashed through, hiding their chakra as best as they could. They arrived watching Gai-sensei prepare a Jutsu as Kakashi-sensei was dulling with the last ANBU member.

They slipped thought the many Jutsu prepared for intruders, and finally got to Sasuke safely….enough. Sakura kept her cool, moving her hands as fast as she could to perform the transport Jutsu along with Naruto; they planned on using it when they stepped outside, into more neutral grounds. But Lee informed them that more ANBU members were on their way, seeing that some Medical Nin reported a disturbance in Sasuke's wing. Her eyes were focused on Naruto's so that they can work together and her heart won't waver in the state her teammate was in then they'll have to explain to everyone why one part of Sasuke was in the agreed place whilst the other whereabouts was unknown.

Naruto finished in the same second Sakura did, they put one hand on either sides of Sasuke's body whilst the other hand linked with the other's. Closing their eyes and focusing on their destination, they completed the Jutsu. Three minutes later, they opened their eyes, arriving at the place where they meant to be. Naruto started rolling the bed inside the hut since they arrived outside it with a few meters give and take.

Getting inside, Sakura quickly took her place as a Medical Nin and started giving everybody orders to do this and that, Naruto stood watching in awe as in merely minutes, Sasuke's stage returned to how it was in the hospital, and the little flush that was on his face when they stopped all the Jutsu that was placed on him, had disappeared. He smiled and sat in a chair as Sakura started stabilizing the condition of their patient.

"Finished, successfully. We just have to see what will come of him now."

Naruto nodded at her, they all stayed watching him for a while, getting freaked out by how much damage was done to their old friend. Gai called after a while saying that they needed to get back to their homes or the ANBU who were questioning them will get a taste of the truth, Sakura sent Lee and Iruka-sensei with a promise to come later away. She stayed for a while then Ino told her she needed to come back, excluding Naruto who refused to budge knowing that his friend needed to be watched.

Sakura tried to convince him in taking turns, but he refused all of her attempts, telling her that staying with Sasuke was best for him, besides, she needed all the rest she could get. She knew that he was more tired than her and only said that so she could go and sleep. So, Sakura stopped arguing and bid him and Sasuke farewell with a gentle smile.

Naruto brought his chair a bit closer to Sasuke's bed and released a Warning Jutsu beside the shed to alert him if any intruder decided to crash in. knowing they will be safe for now, Naruto took the crushed and bruised pale hand in his, caressing it a little then brought it to his lips and planted a soft kiss on it, hoping to get the other out of his sleep.

He smiled, feeling happiness that was robbed form him ages ago return, he started remembering the soft smooth nights and happy days that he spent with Sasuke. Like magic, all the good times were flowing in him, like there was a switch and he pressed it. That night, Naruto fell asleep on the chair, holding that hand and dreaming of days he thought were erased from his memory forever.

* * *

><p>Dark black eyes opened in the middle of the night, they took a look around them, the owner couldn't feel anything in his body, like there was nothing attached to him, the darkness and fogginess were getting hard on his eyes, he blinked multiple times to clear his vision but failed. Finally he used his left hand to rub at them, since his right one was occupied with something. Gaining control over his sight, he looked at his right hand, trying to see what it was holding, or more accurately, what was holding it.<p>

His eyes widened slightly when he found tan fingers curled into his and a face that was hunting all of his dreams and nightmares, sleeping beside him. He tried to study his surroundings before thinking of a way to escape or get free, then, it hit him. There was no reason for him to fight or run or anything. The target for his life, the reason why he wanted to get stronger was finished, in the end, his brother still thought of him as a dear younger brother. He remember the fight, how warm the fingers that hit his forehead –when he thought were going for his eyes- were, the trail of blood on them, and the limp body of his brother.

Memories of when they were young flowed into him, and he wondered, why? Why when his brother -only remaining relative- was about to die that he remembered the happy times that they shared? When all of his life, he could only think about that horrible night, when all was taken. He had hoped, to get an explanation, that Itachi tells him that the one who did all of the killing was someone else, not him. Then he could live a different life, the pain was so hard to bear. Sometimes he couldn't stand it. And there were many nights that he'd hoped, prayed that time returns itself and he gets blind before seeing his brother slaughter their only home.

Every so often, it surprised him how stupid he can get, in hopes and dreams. But knowing that staying with Naruto probably caused it. That he was becoming soft and relaying on useless things that didn't make him stronger, he had to go, get stronger in order to kill his brother, his idol, his only family. He had to get stronger, enough to kill. But now, he did it, he had killed Itachi, what now? The last thing he remembered was being caught by the ANBU, but he couldn't care, he had achieved the purpose that he betrayed his friends and home for. There was no need for him to live. Even the idea of getting together with a woman and rebuilt his clan was becoming like a nice memory, a dream that he didn't want to fulfill. Like a duty smothering what's left of him.

A mumble of his name followed by a squeeze to his hand, brought Sasuke's attention to the blond sleeping beside him again, he didn't know what kind of expression he should show, judging by the place they were in, he knew that the blond pulled out something stupid again. He would guess that The Elders decided on finishing him off-something that he was sure they'd do being the scaredy-cats they were-, and being the idiot he was, the Dobe fled with him. Sasuke suspected a help from Sakura and some other people including Kakashi. After all, Naruto wasn't as smart as to pull an escape like that, and by the Medical chakra around. Sakura defiantly had a hand in this.

Calculating that they were in the run now, Sasuke couldn't help but feel disgusted then angered. How could the Dobe just throw his life and stand up for him? Was it that stupid friendship that he valued so much? Then he had thrown that and stepped on it! Why couldn't Naruto do the same? Was it because he had no friends? That was absolutely a lie. For since the blond grew up, he seemed to blend in with the crowds just fine and get a couple of friends along the way. Saying he considered Sasuke a childhood friend would obviously be a lie. Since when they were little, they avoided each other like the plague, they knew they both had no family. But none tried to talk to the other. Sasuke knew that even if the other tried, in that state he was in, he would've only shunned him out.

The body before him stirred then shivered. Making Sasuke notice that the weather was getting colder and the only blankets that were visible on his sight were the ones he was covered in. Again, he gritted his teeth, in anger, feeling like a baby being nursed by a helpless Ninja. He mustered his chakra and focused on healing his hand to at least be able to yank right.

It took a few minutes more than he liked to believe, he didn't know how many since he lost count of them, but his right hand was good to use. At least up to his shoulder. He tugged at first, but Naruto only mumbled and drew closer to the heat which was his body, feeling the hairs on his back stand up in anger, he tugged harder, but the reaction he got was the same.

A memory of the far past floated to his mind, a time when he was still the innocent child who wasn't thirsty for power and just had good times in training with the team that he stopped loathing. He and Naruto were still training and got so absurd in their fights that they didn't pay attention to the time. They ended up sleeping against each other's backs to keep warm, but Sasuke woke up the next morning, finding Naruto sprayed on top of him with his smaller body curled into his. He had wondered at night about why suddenly the air didn't seem so cold. He'd slipped from the blond's grasp lightly without waking him, and didn't speak of it to Naruto. Keeping that sweet memory to himself.

Sasuke coughed the strange memory and yanked the hand very hard, this time Naruto woke up with alert, his hand jolted from Sasuke's and he stood at the door, Kunai in hand, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sure, now you wake up, after getting fucking hauled!"

Naruto slowly turned to him, with surprised blue eyes he looked, finding that hazy eyes that greeted him the day before gone, totally gone, without a trace. And a clear, determent –a little angered- eyes instead. He walked with stable steps towards the man in the bed, fearing that this was a dream of his and he'll wake up any second realizing that he was still dreaming then fall back to the hurtful reality again.

But though approaching, this dream didn't vanish like the rest, he sat on the chair that he jolted to the floor –after getting it up-, and stared at Sasuke. He didn't know what to do but stare, afraid that this dream was the kind to vanish by words, not by walking towards the main object of it.

"Haven't you been taught that staring is rude!" Sasuke flipped after being stared at for ten holy minutes without anything else.

"…..oh, you can talk…alright."

"I healed the inside of my jaw, idiot."

"Oh."

They returned to silence again, Naruto not knowing what to do, and Sasuke getting irritated by every minute that passed.

"What happened?"

Sasuke looked at the other who was not looking at him but finding it interesting to play with his fingers, he could feel the tension that radiated from Naruto, and if it was someone other than himself, they would surely have tried to sooth the blond and tell him that there was no need to be so nervous in the presence of an old friend. Sasuke smirked at himself, and old friend who tried to kill you that is.

"What are you talking about, Dobe? That should be my line."

Naruto lifted his face, making his spiky hair sway with the movement. "I'm asking about what caused you to be like this, who were you fighting with that was this strong? Don't tell me you and The Akatsuki…" He trailed off not knowing how to complete.

Seeing the uncertainty in Naruto's face, Sasuke looked at the ceiling, already playing what had happened.

"I found Itachi, we fought. I won, end of story."

Sasuke took a while to himself then looked at the person beside him, there was nothing coming from Naruto and there was a moment where he considered repeating himself, his old friend was a bit hard on the uptake sometimes. But before he could decide if he should or not, Naruto spoke.

"What now? What are you going to do now?"

Sasuke didn't answer; he averted his sight as well. It wasn't that he wanted to be rude or insult Naruto -although he felt like doing just that- or anything, but, he just didn't know the answer. Because, it was something that he never took a time to think about, figuring that he'd be dead with Itachi.

"What? You don't know, right?"

"That's none of your business."

Naruto rolled his eyes at him. "That line is getting old, Teme. Just get it through your thick pride that it is! And that sentence doesn't apply to me anymore."

Sasuke arched a brow. "And why is that?"

"Because I _FUCKING_ spent four years perusing your ass!"

"No one told you to,"

Gritting his teeth Naruto had to settle not to smash the already smashed face before him to pieces. "I don't need someone to tell me, I am your _friend_!"

"You're the only one who thinks that, for me, I severed all ties with you, useless, at the Valley of the End. When I spared your life."

Naruto angrily released a hallow laugh. "You know what? Sometimes I wish you hadn't done that. Then you'd have saved me a lot of fucking trouble! You think you did me a favor by keeping me alive? Well a flashback to you buddy, you didn't! You just gave me a rope and held the other end, a rope that makes me want to bring you back, I can't continue with my life until I do!"

Sasuke looked passively at him, then said after a period of time in which Naruto caught his breath. "You've became more annoying than ever, Dobe."

Naruto glared at him. "You're not the pleasant eye for me as well, bastard! At times, I don't know why I bothered feeling sorry for you and making up excuses to cover your stinking ass! You obviously don't need it!"

Sasuke glared heatedly at him, feeling those small words hit a spot deep inside his darkness filled heart, that shouldn't be touched.

"I don't need your pity, keep it fucking to yourself!"

Naruto's temper started to flare again. Being near Sasuke always brought the worst in him; still, he didn't know why, but he felt a need to stick to the other, a need that will be the downfall of him, he knew.

"All of these years, and you still think it's pity. Well, let me tell you something Mr. Dump My Friend When I Want To, pity doesn't get you up four o'clock in the morning to train! Pity doesn't tell you that you should work harder even when every bone in your body wants to crush; pity doesn't make you feel that you're not alone even when you're because there is someone out there with the same pain. Pity doesn't make you try for four fucking years to get the one person you care about home and safe, pity doesn't let you feel torn every time you fail in returning that person. Just know this Uchiha, pity just doesn't cut it!"

"Naru-" Sasuke interrupted.

"No, I tried so hard! You don't even care, do you? You've spent all your life chasing Itachi, and now you've got him. What now? What do you plan to do? Getting back and producing little Uchiha? Tough luck doing that since The Elders wants you out! They were going to kill you tomorrow! I fucking rescued you!"

Calmly Sasuke retreaded. "I didn't ask you to. I prepared myself for death; I've nothing to live for anymore. I did my dos."

Naruto's eyes turned from surprise at the suicidal sentence to anger in merely seconds, he put his hands on Sasuke's collar, growling furiously at him.

"Then guess what Uchiha! You have another thing to live for, you have to repay me! For the times I tried so hard to get you back, you'll make it up to me for the years I spent looking for you, you will repay me! And you will stay alive to repay me!"

Sasuke glared and released himself from Naruto's grip. "You can't tell me what to do, Dobe!"

"I can fucking do! You have no idea about your situation do you?"

Something cringed inside Sasuke and his glare hardened. An evil smirk lay on Naruto's lips; he knew he wasn't acting right, that he needed to offer the news in a different method, a way that won't have Sasuke feel like he will live like a hostage for what's left his life. But, the horrible things that his old teammate was saying were just hitting many sensitive nerves to be let down; he just didn't see any other choice. He wanted Sasuke to step-down the high horse for a while and see the things like what they really were; after all, the world hadn't ended with killing Itachi!

"Your right leg, it's useless, you can't use it, no chakra, healing power, or Jutsu will heal it. You will have to live without it for your entire life. The only reason why it's still there is because the circulation is flowing through it, but you won't be using it!"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, then the next minute, they returned to their natural glare. "I still have another one, idiot. I'll use it to get away, if I want to. You need another thing to threaten with."

"Food, you will need food to survive and I'll be the only one to bring it to you in your current state."

"Starving to death. Another way to end my worthless life, besides, I highly think that Sakura will let you be in charge of something like that."

Naruto puffed his cheeks, crossed his hands, and sat on the chair. He let his head cool down a little, then said gently. "Your life is not worthless, at least not to me."

Sasuke felt something tingle inside his heart through the darkness in which it lay, considering it something trivial, he didn't pay it any thought. He frowned at Naruto's words though; it was obvious that the person beside him wasn't the one whom he knew four years ago, he'd changed, both physically and mentally. But Sasuke knew, deep inside, he was the same agonized child he always was. The raven bit the inside of his jaw, there was a desperate look on Naruto's face, it told him that saying any harsh words right now would devastate his old friend more than he already is.

Sasuke settled for the one question that came to his mind at that moment. "Why would you think that?"

Naruto shrugged, relaxing his nerves to a normal conversation, well, as normal as they could get. "I just don't want to think that the life I fought so hard to save is worthless…. no not that, I _know_ that the life I fought so hard for is _not_ worthless!"

"You're still the same idiot you always were."

The blond felt his face scowl at the remark, but the relaxed expression that Sasuke's face had after it, made him perk up, out of his scowl. "Does that mean you'll stay with me?"

Sasuke looked at those blue orbs again; he couldn't feel anything inside his body to indicate that he will acknowledge the other and therefore stay by his side like the blond had wished, but there was desperation, he located a deep desperation hover inside the blue depth. The same kind he showed his brother after he had massacred their family. Sasuke lowered his gaze towards his hands, something from his past memory made him understand how it would feel like if he were to say no right now. He'd experienced how cruel it is, and Naruto, in his opinion, had suffered enough….they both have.

"I don't care anymore; you can do as you wish."

There was a trigger of happiness inside those words. It took Naruto a while to absorb the hidden meaning though, as the mouse inside his brain started cycling, he grinned. So hard that Sasuke had second thoughts about his decision.

"I will!"

He stated. Taking a deep breath and putting his head on the mattress again, relieved, he gazed at Sasuke. It lasted for a few minutes before the raven grew irritated with the happy look that he smacked Naruto across the shoulder, the only place his hand was able to reach in his current condition.

With aggravated tone, he snapped. "What now?"

"Nothing, nothing," Naruto held his hands defensively, and rubbed his shoulder as the smack did more damage than it should have, he didn't know if it was intentional or not, but he hoped not. "I just, I haven't seen you for a while, but yesterday your face looked all puffy and swollen, your right eye was totally gone, I mean, I couldn't even see your iris. But now, you look….fine."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, irked. "You aren't the only one who heals fast, Dobe."

Naruto sniggered and returned his head once again to the bed.

"In spite of how angry I should be for you calling me that, you have no idea how happy hearing it makes me. I feel like we got back to our childhood, you know, the old happy days."

"Except that we didn't."

The dark tone got Naruto out of his happy world; he moved his head out of the mattress and nodded.

"Yea…we didn't."

A gust of cold air passed, making Naruto shiver. Swiftly, he searched through the things that Sakura had brought for something to shelter under, but there was nothing, no blankets to cover with, no curtains, coats, or anything that he could use. The blue-eyed teen stood like a stray cat not knowing what to do, he heard a rustle nearby and turned to find Sasuke making room on his bed, beside his back. He knotted his brows in question, but no words were exchanged, as Sasuke pointed to the space behind him. Naruto wanted to complain about how crowded it would get, and that Sasuke was still in recovery from his hard injuries.

But the next wind that blew had him run straight ahead to the warmth. They avoided eye contact and any chance to look at each other, not knowing why. But they did, Naruto felt himself too happy to wake up if this really turned up to be a dream, he could die content at that moment, knowing that this was the closest he has gotten to Sasuke in a very, very _long_ time.

Before closing his eyes, Naruto whispered soft words that seemed like thanks, but Sasuke had no idea if it was directed at him, the Gods in the heavens, or anyone else.

* * *

><p>That morning when Sakura opened the door, she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Her eyes had widened in surprise. Her two teammates were on the bed, and however she looked at what they were doing, she couldn't find another word – she knew she will be killed if Naruto were to ever hear her put that <em>adjective<em> on the two of them combined-, but she really couldn't find another word. For that was what they were doing, _cuddling warmly_. Sakura smiled at herself, then closed the door. A few seconds later there was a chakra, a chakra that she was very familiar with, although it was much darker than how it used to be, she wouldn't mistake it for any other. Sakura opened the door as the said chakra was calling her inside, this time their position had changed, the hand that was circled around Naruto's shoulder was now removing the hairs out of his eyes.

Sakura coughed to get the raven's attention, but he only brought a finger to his lips. "You'll wake him. Although I don't really care whether you see us like this or not, he does. So, can you get back after he wakes up? I'll tell him to fetch you later."

The girl had to try for a while to get her ear to function; this wasn't the reaction that she thought she will get; she had prepared herself for the spite, the unwanted comments, the venom and death threats. But speaking to her in a calm collected voice, with a face that was pure of any energy while his hand was playing with their teammate's hair wasn't what was on her mind when she had woken up that morning. Still, speaking to her as if she was a maid of his was something she felt she would punch Sasuke for. Cooling her flaming nerves, she spoke with gritted teeth.

"I'll be back."

She nodded at him and before she closed the door, Sakura forced her uneasiness to alleviate and said with a genuine smile. "I'm really glad you came back." Then vanished, leaving Sasuke to wonder what came over him to do such a thing, it wasn't like he was now in a place where he could tell others what to do, or even have them respect him. He was a betrayal, a sell-out and an avenger who would do anything to get his goal. And selling his soul to the devil wasn't a problem for him.

Looking at the man in his bed, he couldn't help a frown coloring his features, was he suppose to live for Naruto now. How can one do that exactly? Live for another? He had no idea, should that mean he must be nice to him? Treat him like when they were still children? That just didn't seem right to Sasuke, they both had been forced to grow, at that rainy night when he cut all ties and spared Naruto's life. He pulled the trigger on them ever being friends again.

He'd lost hope in that aspect and inside his soul, deep hidden from the darkness; he wished Naruto to give up. This doomed friendship that Naruto risked so much for, was just that, doomed. It paid Naruto nothing except torment; he was just suffering more and more. And Sasuke couldn't understand why, why would the other not want to let something that brought him harm go? The raven knew that asking himself was the wrong way, for he had thrown all of those sentiments away, and it would be very long until he comes to feel them again.

Nevertheless, no answer was provided inside his head about living for Naruto. As he started to echo this matter again, he felt a headache forming. Figuring that stopping thinking about his and Naruto's future was the best choice, Sasuke stopped, switching to a blank page inside his brain.

Naruto stirred beside him and one cerulean eye opened, Sasuke looked at him blankly and said what he thought was appropriate at that time.

"You have been pressuring my arm's blood circulation to an extent that I know I'll have to cut it off if you don't lift your head, right about now."

The blond quickly got out of the bed, stumbled through his steps until he got them eventually right; Sasuke just rolled his eyes at the silliness.

"I didn't actually say to get out the bed, just raise your head so that I can return the blood circulation."

It took Naruto a minute to identify that his eyes and ears weren't playing with him, and when he did, his tan cheeks colored with a hint of red. Making The Uchiha on the bed quirk a brow.

"N-No need, I already slept enough….ummm…" Naruto looked around him frantically, his voice hinted with a shake."S-Sakura-chan should be coming here any minute now, and she shouldn't see us l-like that."

Keeping the eyebrow raised, Sasuke asked. "Like what exactly?"

Naruto waved his hands hysterically in the air, trying to dismiss the attention from his still increasing blush, and by the look he was getting, it didn't work. "You know…like _that_."

"What's _that_?"

"L-Like….we are.…you know,"

"I don't know; that's why I'm asking."

Naruto shook his head to get his thoughts straight. "Like we….."

"Yes?"

"Aghhh Sasuke! Can't you take a hint?"

The raven felt the urge to throw something at the other; a Kunai was very tempting at that moment. "You didn't give me any hint to go by, stupid!"

"Just forget it!" Naruto said in frustration.

"No, I won't, it's like you're stressing out about your girlfriend finding out you were cheating on her with me!"

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes; his face heated up at the suggestion and he shook his head. "No, no, no, Sasuke! She isn't my girlfriend! And I can't believe you just said that!"

"Then….there is no problem."

"Yes there is, no grownup _men_ should be sleeping in the same bed! And a tiny one that can barely hold one of them!"

"Dobe, we had to, it was a necessity. Not like I wanted to share with you and get all cramped and circulation-cut, but we had to, so suck it up."

Naruto mumbled something under his breath and crossed his arms, looking at the other side with a pout on his face.

Sasuke looked at him unblinking, then said. "You know what, you're right, let's forget it, and she did come, I sent her away."

That caught Naruto's attention and he looked at the other again. "You did what? Why?"

"You were sleeping; I thought that was good enough,"

Naruto scowled. "You can't drive people away just because I was sleeping!"

"Yes I can, and your recent blow-up was a good proof of why I had to. Furthermore, I don't think she would have liked to see us like that even,"

Naruto wrinkled his nose, asking. "We weren't that bad, right?"

"You were sleeping on my arm, with my second arm over you; we were in a state of _cuddling_, would you really want to wake up having her see us in such a situation?"

The faint pink on Naruto's cheeks got darker; he averted his eyes not knowing if he could dare look at those onyx orbs just yet. "F-fine. When did she say she was coming back?'

"She didn't, I told her you'll go get her,"

"You did what again? Sasuke, I can't leave you alone, the ANBU are after us, and we're still in Konoha, I need to stay here until we figure out a place to go to. Plus, she needs to check on you and your wounds. You really shouldn't have sent her away, even if she did catch us in a questioning position."

"Did you even hear me? We were _snuggling_, Dobe!"

"I heard you! Loud and clear, but your health is far more important than that!"

"You weren't saying that two minutes ago!"

Ignoring the bad habit that his old teammate had of looking at the flaws in people's words, Naruto proceeded in thinking out loud. "Now, how do we get out of this mess?"

"Just go get her, or wait until she gets here herself. Being the quick thinker she is, she'll catch on fast. Just stay here."

"I don't have any other choice, even if I want to go, I can't."

"It's settled then. And try not to fuss so much about my wounds, you'll only give me a headache."

"Jeopardizing the chances of infuriating you, I will have to fuss over your wounds. For in case you haven't noticed, they are very dangerous!"

"My charka will heal them in one week."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Might be, but we don't have a week, we must start moving tonight, the ANBU are already on the move."

"Then you should get Sakura to help more,"

The blond puffed his cheeks and was about to send his pink haired teammate a message when the door slide open. Revealing the object of their conversation, she gave them a friendly smile while her hands were occupied with boxes.

"Hullo, I believe you had a goodnight's sleep?" She smirked at Sasuke who just 'Hn'ed at her causing Naruto to raise a questioning brow between the two.

"….We did as a matter of fact, but-"

"Great, we don't have much time to waste on pity chat!"

Her smirk switched to a serious look in mere seconds. She closed the door quickly with her foot as she put the two boxes in a corner. Sakura stepped towards Sasuke and started checking his wounds, looking for any new bleedings, scratches or anything that she had missed to detect in the darkness of the previous night. The raven stayed silent and did as she requested every time she wanted to apply an examination, or use a healing Jutsu on something.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto came from behind her with an anxious look on his face. Matching hers.

"We have been caught! Kakashi-sensei informed me that they started searching inside Konoha, going by the theory that we wouldn't get far with Sasuke's condition. They inspected the Medical Stores and pharmacies, they found out about what we took, and questioned Iruka-sensei since he was the one to purchase them." Sakura bit her lower lip, feeling guilt at making their former sensei go through all that trouble. "Kakashi-sensei said that Iruka-sensei won't last long, he will try to stall them for a while, but in the end, they will get the information out of him. And he also said this, to get Sasuke out before they start torturing Iruka-sensei or he'll march in and spill everything before they touch a hair in his head. Now, Naruto, you have five hours at most. Think of a place you can go to outside of Konoha,"

Naruto slammed his hands on the rundown wall, making Sakura jolt. She thanked God for it not crashing down on their heads and sent a silent glare to Naruto, who was too busy thinking to notice her glare.

"It's too soon Sakura; I didn't have that part figured out just yet! We need more time!"

"We don't have it! They will be here to take him back if we don't act quickly."

Sasuke watched as his former comrades' heads filled with agony and distress, he closed his eyes and sighed inside his heart, what he was about to do was a taboo that he shouldn't perform, a line that he shouldn't cross, but, being the last one of his clan, there was no one to judge his actions, and he knew, Naruto will be as discreet as he is. This time he coughed, drawing the attention to him.

"I have a place. It's a bit far outside the borders of Konoha, the run there will be about three hours. But due to these circumstances, I guess we will be needing seven."

Sakura stopped her work on providing Sasuke's body with chakra meant to increase his healing ability over its max and asked. "Where is it?"

"It's a hidden place, normal people won't be able to enter it or see it, even skilled ninjas will have a hard time locating it. It was designed for Uchiha only, and the entrance will not open unless you have an Uchiha with you. It has something to do with the bloodline."

Millions of questions twirled inside Naruto's brain, he wanted to ask but sensing that Sasuke probably didn't wish to discuss the subject about his family's hideout right now, made him shut his trap.

"So, you know the way?" Sakura continued inquiring.

"Yes."

"Fantastic! I know how you must feel about having _that_ take care of you," She eyed Naruto, smirking. "But don't be afraid, I'll prepare you so that you can at least use your left leg. That would make your journey much easier."

"Hey!" Naruto protested. "I've a name you know!"

"Yes, yes, Mr. Ramen-San,"

Naruto pouted in the corner and stepped out to sulk some more, while Sakura chuckled to herself. She saw the look Sasuke was giving her and smiled."Don't worry, he is just blowing steam."

"I didn't say anything."

"But your eyes did,"

"Hn."

Sakura let them have a moment of silence as she gathered her courage; she finished renewing the bandages around his hurt leg and then said – courage at its utmost.

"Sasuke, there is something about him that you don't know," She didn't wait for the _'what'_ and proceeded, knowing he was all ears. "Naruto, he tried desperately to being you back. At first, I thought it was because he made a promise with me, but then I librated him of his words. But still, he went and tried to bring you back. There were times that he refused to believe the terrible things that people around the village said about you, or that you did. And he fought with other people. Many of the fights were started just to defend you. I couldn't do anything but admire him for what he did, and finally -although you might think that this will only burden you and you would most likely rather die than be stuck in the same place as him. Try to be nice, he suffered enough, and I can't help but feel that this is a gift from God for him. He bid his share of troubles, and it's time to relax, help him relax."

The raven turned at her with serious eyes.

"We will be wanted, different ninjas from different villages will come looking for us, he won't have the easy life that he wants if he comes with me, it's easier to just leave me here."

Sakura chuckled causing Sasuke to knot his brow. "Iruka-sensei said that same thing last night, you know. But Naruto gave him a good answer in my opinion; do you want to know what Naruto said?"

"What?"

Smiling that her old crush was still interested, she continued. "He told him that if he let you die, then his life will be filled with guilt, he will feel that he betrayed his best friend. And even if he did get to be a Hokage, he will not lead a peaceful life for he will feel like a walking dead every single day of his guilt filled life."

Sasuke felt a tug at his heart but tried not to let the slip of his mask show before Sakura. It would be hard to explain to her why a part of him felt guilty over every word she was saying. Getting to the end of their little conversation, Sasuke felt like he was obligated to at least assure her that he'll take care of their idiotic friend, but he just didn't know how.

"He'll live; I'll make sure of that."

She was a bit startled about hearing his husky voice after a long time of silence that she doubted he'd even heard her speak in but she smiled, and nodded causing her pangs to stick to her forehead due to sweat. Sakura knew what Sasuke's words meant, and felt really happy to hear them, a silent promise, between them. She realized that she was working so hard that her body felt more exhausted than her brain. So, Sakura finished up her work quickly and stepped away.

"This would do for now, I hadn't expected that, but your body is really healing fast. Faster than expected even."

"It should, after all I've done."

Sakura had no idea what her runaway friend meant, but she didn't question, only nodded her understanding, although she didn't. She bent beside one of the boxes she brought and opened it, just in toe with Naruto stepping inside all cleaned up, she smirked, knowing that he'd found the little stream of water that was beside the small rundown hut. Over all the times that she saw Naruto's hair, she always preferred it moistly, having pangs fall here and there on the blond's face, made him really look cool, different from the pure-good-hearted idiot that they all knew and loved.

"What do you have in there, Sakura-chan?"

The subject of her observation asked, she looked at the box and her smirk switched into a lovely smile.

"Food."

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't stop himself from feeling tingly all over, every time he made eye contact with the blond and saw the sparkling blue eyes, he would tingle. It reached to a stage where he thought there was something seriously wrong with his system and the thought to tell Sakura just floated to his inner mind, urging him to at least take notice before it escalated. But if so, what would he tell her? That his whole body felt strange after looking at Naruto? He wasn't a Medical Nin, nor was he an expert in rare Ninja diseases, but he knew that this was not an illness where simple treatment would do. It was something inside him, and he should be the one to figure it out, still a little piece of advice won't hurt.<p>

He looked around him, finding Sakura telling Naruto about what he should do and how to contact her if things went bad or they got into troubles, or in worst case scenario, Sasuke's case worsens. He saw his idiotic friend nod at the right places, and urge Sakura to continue her final recommendations. Sasuke leaned further into the rundown wall, his body ached and his left leg was barely able to hold his weight. But, he refused to be on a bed all of his life, in his sight, his body was recovering just fine and he wasn't a child that needed to be nursed. Even though his former teammates thought he was just being a stubborn ass, he disagreed. Not wanting to be some helpless Ninja that couldn't even heal his own body. And was so desperate as to ask help and relay on other people.

"Hey, Teme, we are leaving now!" Naruto shouted at him, although there was really no need for it, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes at the never changing brainless idiot.

"I can hear you."

Naruto grinned childishly and walked towards him, he stretched his right hand for Sasuke to use. The raven's only movement was raising his brow at the extended hand, resulting in Naruto rolling his eyes.

"I know you said you don't need any help in moving, but just, think about your health a little, give me your hand, you can lean on me. Let me be your right leg!"

"I can function fine without it."

As to make his point across, Sasuke started walking towards the forest, where they will make their exist. His whole body ached and the healing chakra that Sakura had provided for his right leg was decreasing every second, he tried not to show the pain he felt stretch on the muscles of his face, but his walking that turned to limping before he reached the start of the forest made Sakura sigh. She walked over to him and cut him midway.

"Sasuke, listen! As a Medical Nin, I can tell you this, you will have to suck up that useless pride of yours and accept the help that God knows you need or get the idea of ever being able to walk out of your head! Right now, you need help, even _his_ help. No, _especially_ his help, Sasuke, Naruto's chakra might be the solution to getting your dead leg back to life. I don't know how but I did a little research and consulted with Tsunade-sama, we concluded that maybe the Kyuubi's chakra have the power to save your leg. We don't know the method for using it just yet, but we'll look it up and get back to you as soon as possible, but for now, you _need_ to work together with Naruto in order to reach that place you talked about!"

Sasuke knotted his brows and glared at her. "No! It will take a while but I can do it by myself, he can follow me."

"Sasuke, that won't do. You have the elite of the elites of the elites of the ANBU on your tails, you'll need every help you can get not to fall! Believe me in this condition you won't be able to climb a single tree, let alone run all the way there!"

"Even if you say that, I can do it."

"It's not a case of whether you can do it or not, you were limping just now for God's sake, Sasuke!"

The glare that was directed at her hardened and Sasuke pulled his lips into a thin line. "I made it this far, didn't I? Now step outta my way!"

"You only walked seven steps and you're already sweating!"

"I said, Out. Of. My. Way!" Sasuke spat the words out for her.

Sakura knew that if that same glare was given to her when she was eleven or so when she was deeply in love with him then she would shun away from the world and cry for ages. But not now, not today, and defiantly not tomorrow. She had grown strong. Stronger than ever, to be able to live and support Naruto, and right now, she didn't feel a thing for that stupid glare, it won't kill her if she was hated by Sasuke now, no it wouldn't. Because she had another person who meant the world to her more than this pride-stuck-up-asshole whom she had idolized forever.

"No! There is no stepping away until you let Naruto help you, God help me Sasuke, I can punch the life outta you right now! You better take the help willingly, I know with that weak injured body you have, you don't stand a chance against my punch, so just accept it before anything gets worse, or I end up breaking your bones!"

Naruto sweat dropped, he knew when Sakura was being serious about something, he had witnessed a fight she had with one of her patients that refused to stay put. His concern increased when a flashback about the hard condition the patient went in after her punch came floating into his brain. He looked around him and saw a tree branch. Smiling, he used his kunai to cut it just the right size. Before the fight between the two heated any further, he presented the log to them.

"Here!"

Sasuke looked from the stick to Naruto then raised a brow. "What the hell is this?"

"A cane, to help you walk."

"I don't need it."

"Look, if you don't want my assistance, and don't want Sakura to pour a hole inside your stomach and crush your bones to dust, take it. You wouldn't have to use the help of people since you hate it so much. And we won't be worried sick about you, plus, it would make our trip much easier!"

Sakura sighed from beside Naruto and put a hand on the blond's shoulder. With clear jade eyes, she addressed Sasuke. "I think this will be a good idea, for _all_ of us!"

Naruto huffed after holding the cane for a while and getting no reaction to take it from the other man. "Sasuke you're being ridicules!"

"Hn."

Sakura sighed, she looked at the sky in agony, yelling right now and losing her clam due to Sasuke behaving like a six years old child won't be the best solution. A drop of water hit her nose; she blinked and took a good look at the heavens, finding heavy clouds gathering. A troubled look crossed here mind.

"Ok Naruto, step back! We don't have time for this, he needs some sense to be knocked into him!"

Naruto's eyes widened, he held his hands for Sakura's hand motion to stop but it was too late. Sasuke didn't even know what hit him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened his eyes, his first reaction was shock. Shocked at being punched by Sakura and actually faint from the punch. Then disgusted, that he actually <em>fainted<em> after being punched by a _girl_, –no matter what the circumstances were. Finally, his emotions settled on anger, he couldn't move, and the fucking world kept on spinning around and around and around and around! He felt his stomach turn and do flip-flops.

"Just fucking stop moving!"

He yelled at whatever object was causing him to stir so much. Suddenly, the movement stopped and he took a good look at where he actually was, and when he did, he wished he didn't.

"Sorry there…you awake now?"

Sasuke snorted at the blond. "Put me down!"

"No can do," Naruto pointed to the fact that they were about thirty meters above the ground. "Even if you say you want to get down, it would be a while before we accomplish that task, besides,"

The nervous tone that Naruto's voice took made something inside Sasuke panic. "What?"

"Err…well, Sakura kinda…."

"What? What did she do?"

"Ummm….She dislocated you Joints, so you won't be able to move,"

"SHE WHAT!"

Naruto winced at the scream that echoed inside his eardrums; he shook his head and placed his right hand on his right ear, letting his hold on Sasuke's thigh go. "Please! Refrain from making a hole through my ear!"

Sasuke growled. "Then let me fucking down!"

"I can't, and I won't return your Joints to their normal place until we reach that hidden place of yours, currently, you can bitch on my back all you want or….we can act like the adults that we are, and you start telling me about the right directions cause I've been in this rain long enough to develop a freaking hypothermia and I have absolutely no idea where I'm going!"

The raven glared. "Fine! But I _will_ kick your ass once we get there!"

Naruto sighed then smiled, shaking his head to get rid of the raindrops, he had freaked out outta his mind when Sakura had hit Sasuke with all her might, causing him to faint. She had given him a number of serious instructions about Sasuke, and bid him farewell with a tight hug. Remembering her face while it squeezed in pain over their departure, he assured her with another hug, that he'll come back with Sasuke and they will all live together in a quiet and peaceful environment, one that didn't have every individual after Sasuke's head.

Sakura had nodded and smiled back, wiped the unshed tears before they start flowing and encouraged him to go on. She had suggested an umbrella, but they both knew that with him carrying Sasuke on his back and using both of his hands to support the guy not to fall, while his legs kept on running and jumping from one branch to the other, with the cane he made tied into his side, that the chances of holding an umbrella were close to zero.

"_NA-RU-TO_!"

The blond stopped moving and screamed back. "Haven't I told you not to yell in my ears?"

"I was freaking calling you for the past hour and your hearing was in another fucking planet!"

Sighing again, he asked. "Alright, my bad, what do you want?"

"You're taking the wrong turn. I said clearly turn left after the big Oak tree that looks like a foot hanging from the air,"

"No you didn't!"

"I fucking did, but you were _not_ listening!"

Naruto grunted. "Do ease on the cursing if you can! My ears are dirty as it is with all this mud and stupid rain!"

"The only stupid thing here is you, Dobe."

"If you want me to throw you out here and have whatever beast munch the life out of you say that again, Teme. 'Cause for the love of me I will!"

"That was my wish from the damn start! But someone with zip intelligence won't fucking listen!"

"I told you not to curse!"

"And I did, what are you going to do about it?"

"Okay! That's it, Uchiha!"

Suddenly Naruto gritted his teeth and let his grip on Sasuke's leg go, causing the raven to slip from his back, and since his Joints were dislocated his hands were in no condition to grab into anything. Sasuke glared at Naruto, he wished to die, but not in this condition! The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was the angry -and with a hint of pain- face of Naruto.

Sasuke got every cell in his body to get ready for the crash, and hopefully, his departure to the other side won't be as painful as his life was, he had enough of the pain, and wanted a chance to breath and rest in peace. Naruto watched as his former teammate fell from his back, he crossed his arms. But as a part of him told him to sit back and watch the bastard get what he deserved, a larger part said to dive in and help. Just before Sasuke's head made peace with the ground, his body was being carried away; the raven opened his eyes to see Naruto holding him bridle style then change to a piggyback, he glared.

"What? I thought you were going to leave me to the beasts to munch on my flesh."

Naruto rolled his eyes and frowned. "Shut up, Teme. Just lead the way!"

"Hn."

* * *

><p>They reached their destination in three hours after their little fight, Naruto stood rising a brow at the huge mountain in front of his face, looking at the raven in his back, the frown that was painted on his face, deepened.<p>

"What the hell is this?"

"The hideout."

"How the hell should we get in? Draw a freaking hole!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No, idiot, just let me down. And for heaven's sake return my Joints to their right position!"

Naruto raised a brow and looked at the other tentatively, then dropped him off his shoulders and into the muddy ground. "Imagine I did that, you'll hit me!"

"No I wouldn't,"

"Yes you would! You said you would!"

"I was joking; now, return them to their place."

"You _don't_ joke! I know you'll hit me as soon as you get use of your hands!"

"Naruto, stop being a paranoid idiot and return them! If you don't then the door will _not_ open! And we'll have to sleep out here, with larger chances of the ANBU arriving and having me back. I don't care if they catch me as I said millions of times before, but _you_ obviously do. Now, return my Joints to their freaking original place!" Sasuke all but screamed.

Naruto knotted his brows and put one hand on Sasuke's right shoulder. "But you won't hit me, promise?"

"_Naruto_!" The other threatened.

"Say you won't hit me,"

"I won't hit you."

"That was too fast for me to believe you!"

"Naruto, I will not hit you, but keep this up and I'll skin you alive!" Sasuke said gritting his teeth.

Naruto grinned and started returning the Joints to their respective places; he stood a bit away from Sasuke and admired his work, watching Sasuke clench his hands to check their mobility. The raven used the tree behind him to support his weight and stand up, and when he did, he limped straight to Naruto and smacked him _hard_ on the head.

"Hey! You promised!"

"I promised not to hit you for not doing your job when I told you to, but I didn't promise not to hit you for being an ass."

Naruto felt a single tear slip out of his left eye duo to the slight pain; he fisted his hands and glared at Sasuke's back. "That's not fair!"

"Sue me then."

"You cheated me!"

"Says you, now stop whining and help me find the damn spot!"

"What spot?"

Sasuke started feeling the mountain with his hands, he closed his eyes and focused on a single place, then moved his hands up and down in motions that Naruto had never seen, and was drawn to. Abruptly, Sasuke's face lit up and he pushed on a rock near the left side.

"This spot."

The rock went inside and swiftly, a group of other rocks moved forming a door, a big Golden-Aura door shined at them, Naruto watched in awe as Sasuke made his way inside, after a while in awe-ing he figured that following Sasuke would be better than standing with his mouth gaped like a fish out of water.

Inside the door there was a deep forest; Naruto had no idea where to go as not to get lost in it. But, gradually as he started making his way further inside, the lost look was getting visible on his face. He started searching for Sasuke but his eyes couldn't find him anywhere. Naruto started to panic when the trees around him seemed to get higher and the ground slipper. With no trace of Sasuke anywhere.

"Sasuke! Where are you?"

He started calling but no one was answering and really, the ground was getting slipper by the minute! _What was going on? _Naruto used his chakra to locate the chakra of his former friend, to his surprise; it seemed to be near him, as if Sasuke was walking right beside him. He freaked out when he moved his hands to where Sasuke should be but nothing was there, only thin air. Getting officially alarmed, Naruto prepared himself for a fight, maybe the hideout was nothing but a big scam, a plan that Sasuke had prepared to run away from him and now he was facing a strange Jutsu, God knows he fought enough to recognize an odd one when it starts to play with his mind!

He sent an energy ball to a tree, trying to start a fire; most of the mind-playing Jutsu had no real ability once you start a fire. But nothing happened; the energy ball pounced off the tree and to the other until it reached the sky then vanished. Gritting his teeth at the eccentric opponent, Naruto jumped to a tree, deciding that a vision from the air would be most pleasant to examine his surroundings, but he failed. For the tree he used to jump bent and sent him back to the ground which turned into quick sand, it sucked the blond right in. Naruto reached his hand inside the back box he placed things for emergencies in, and pulled out a rope. He used his chakra to have it stick to a tree branch.

When the tree literally pulled the robe from its branch, Naruto's eyes widened and he knew he was out of normality. "You gotta be kidding me!"

The sand started swallowing his legs, moving to his stomach and chest next, Naruto had no idea what to do but scream, if Sasuke was really near as the charka signaled, then even if he wanted to escape, he wouldn't want Naruto to die like this, right? After being nearly killed several times by Sasuke, a big part in Naruto was seriously questioning that.

"Sasuke! Teme! Where the hell are you? You want to kill me here? Oh God help me, I'll become a fucking ghost and hunt you down, and if you died after me I'll follow you to hell and make sure every day is a living hell for you down there! I will not forgive you for leaving me in this fucking shithole!"

"What the hell are you blubbering about, Dobe?"

A calm voice reached out to him, and Naruto blinked his eyes, finding himself struggling on the ground like a kid swimming in a pool with no water, his body was safe and the ground was still the ground. He looked at the trees beside him and threw a stone at one of them. It pounced to the ground -not the sky- with a sound. Knotting his brows at what had happened to him, he said with all honesty.

"I….don't know."

After being pulled by the hand, Naruto realized that Sasuke's hand was now linked with his, he blushed a little and wanted to question the deal because even after his little freak out-session, Sasuke's hand hadn't let go.

"W-What exactly had happened there? I swear the earth and the trees were acting up!"

Sasuke sighed. "That's a defense mechanism, I told you not to let go my hand, but you foolishly ignored my words and walked behind me without any protection, this place, as I said earlier -but I'll have to repeat myself because you _don't_ listen- is designed to help Uchiha, those with blood that is foreign or don't have any contact with an Uchiha, will be attacked. It starts mentally, but if you died in your head, you die in reality. Thank God I realized that you had no contact with me before you were a goner."

"What do you mean a goner? It was only for a minute or two."

Sasuke stopped walking; he looked Naruto straight in the eyes. "It's made to kill in three."

The blond sweat dropped and tried to avert his eyes from the long stare. "Three hours….?"

"Three minutes."

Naruto gulped. "Oh,"

Sasuke started walking again, this time feeling the hold on his hand tighten, he smirked. "Afraid, are we?"

Naruto flushed and was about to jerk his hand away but Sasuke's grip was strong, reminding him of what will happen.

"Not really."

"Hn."

Looking around, he could see the long trees come to an end, and a line of daisies come to view. The smell of them lingered in the air and he took a sniff, already feeling his body lighten up, the daises extended to a road, he could see numbers of houses combined there, all with the Uchiha symbol on them, the Red and White Fan. A breeze came and blew past them; Naruto shivered a little judging by the fact that he was drenched to the bone.

"Sasuke, can't we find shelter in some place?"

"Yes, we will arrive shortly,"

There was a grim tone on Sasuke's voice and Naruto realized just now how hard this must be for his friend, getting to a place where his slaughtered family used for protection was something that no one should go through, especially after killing the only relative in the world that you know of. Naruto watched Sasuke's face with the corner of his eyes, searching for anything that might help him with the raven, with his pain. But the stoic mask was still on. The only thing that told Naruto that Sasuke actually felt something- regardless of what it was- and wasn't a prick of ice, were his hands, they turned colder than ever, and then squeezed his every now and then. Naruto considered that saying anything will be a big mistake right now. He just smiled softly and let his friend lead the way.

They arrived at a big house, made of wood with The Fan painted on the front door. Sasuke stepped in dragging Naruto with him; he walked –with slow steps using the cane- until he reached a staircase, they started climbing up. Sasuke led Naruto to a room on the far right side of the staircase, with The Fan also drawn on the door. Naruto wanted to roll his eyes at all the Uchiha. Can they get any obsessed with their symbol if possible? It was on everything! The doors, the houses, their clothes, their food, and Naruto suspected he'd find The Fan engraved on their bodies as well! Obsession had it limits, but the Uchiha closed a door on that rule.

"You'll stay here, I'll be over there," Sasuke pointed to a door behind the stairs, Naruto snorted. "Like hell I will, let me just point out the _many_ wrong things about this," He used his right hand to count since his other was still busy intertwining with Sasuke's. "First, yours is closers to the stairs, you could run away from me any time. Second, if the ANBU come to get you they'll get to you faster, since again, yours is closers to the stairs,"

"They need an Uchiha to step inside."

"Assume that they'd figured out a way around that mind-playing-Jutsu."

"Fine, then, what do you want to do? Switch with me?"

"Won't work, because of number three, you said in order to live, I have to keep contact with you, and having a seven meters distance between us will surely kill me before you run away or the ANBU get here!"

Sasuke sighed. "There is something I didn't say, you were in danger in the Dark Forest. Once we entered the Daisy Field, there was nothing that can hurt you, the danger was out. You can let go of my hand and still be here."

Naruto's face relaxed when he understood. "Soooo…. if I let go now, I'll still live?"

"I promise."

The blond groaned. "The last time I believed that, I was smacked on the head!"

Sasuke smirked. "That was an invalid one, this is the real deal. So, which room?"

Choosing to ignore the subject about the hands for now, Naruto sighed. "Isn't there a room where I can keep an eye on you? Like a two bed room or something? We can share."

"I don't need to be kept an eye on!"

"Sakura disagrees!"

"She isn't here, now is she?"

"No, but I'm and I will not have you die on my watch especially after all I went through!"

Sighing at not being able to win the stupid fight, Sasuke nodded. "There is one, but there is only one bed, king sized though, it will hold us both,"

"Great! Take me there then!"

"Didn't you throw a tantrum earlier about sleeping together with a male?"

Naruto flushed faintly. "Well, that was because the bed was small, and you needed your rest."

"Aha, and Sakura had nothing to do with it? Nor the way you acted like a cheating husband?"

"What? No! No! Sakura and I aren't like that, I told you!"

"Then why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous! Just frustrated with your thick head!"

Sasuke ignored the frantic blond beside him and started walking, dragging Naruto along with their joint hands.

"Hn."

Looking at the great big room that they were in, Naruto couldn't hide his delight. The ground was perfectly polished but a bit dusty, nothing a good cleaning won't fix though. A blue fan was on the ceiling, matching well with the decorated blue and green flowers on it. He switched his eyes to the walls; they were painted with a deep sea and a wave like paint, giving the room a calmness that could only come with that particular degree of color. At different places, different ornaments lay here and there thriving in the room a sense of style. Finally, Naruto's eyes laid on the bed, the queen sized beautiful bed, with two brown nightstands decorated with two matching lamps.

Naruto smiled feeling that he'd be really happy with his bed, still one big problem caused his brows to knot. The whole place was dusty, the sheets held dust and spider webs were forming on the corners of the room, he doubted that the electricity still worked and noted to check on it soon, also the water, and the food. They were all things that he'd have to look for if he intended to live with Sasuke in this rundown deserted ghost like hideout. But, even if it all was looking gloomy and dark and no hope was on the horizon, Naruto was determent to make these the best years of his and Sasuke's lives!

"The bathroom is over there, I checked the water and it's running,"

Sasuke sat on the small couch that was placed in the room for the sole purpose of ornamentation, he sighed to release the pain that was aching on his muscles. Naruto noticed the pain radiate from the other and came sitting beside Sasuke, folding his hands together.

"Great. Say Sasuke?"

"Hum?"

"How is your body feeling? Truthfully."

Sasuke looked at him then heaved another sigh, twirling the long cane that Naruto forced him to use in his hands. "I hurt in places; the gash across my back is still healing. As the one on my stomach, sometimes they hurt a lot, but they are healing well. I'm fine, I'm not unconscious anymore and my chakra is returning slowly, I shall be in good health after one month, you don't need to concern yourself with me, look at yourself more,"

Naruto knotted his brows. "Me? What about me? I'm good and healthy,"

"That may be true, but you just left the village that you lived in for your whole life to live on the run with the friend who had betrayed you for power and was trying to kill you every time you've met. You just threw away every chance you had of becoming a Hokage because you've helped me. Try to rethink this decision of yours, because I don't see it benefiting you with anything."

"But it does," Naruto smiled at him. "And you will learn how soon, now! There is so much work to be done, you just sit here -of course- and rest, I'll get something to clean this dust with and then we can get you rest in this comfortable big bed instead!"

Sasuke sighed. "You know that I don't need all this rest, I was carried on your back the whole time."

The blond winked at him. "I know, but humor me, okay?"

"Hn."

"That's more like it!"

And with that Naruto went inside the bathroom to find anything that he could use to clean the house with or at least their bedroom until they get some rest from the long travel.

Three hours later found them both laying on the bed, Naruto all clean and dressed in black, he took the left side since Sasuke's injured leg needed to recover and having it in Naruto's range of vision would be a disaster in itself. So, with that rule in mind, Sasuke was given the right side. They lay there, unmoving with their hearts beating with rhythm, and the air around them turning cool since the window was closed.

"Sasuke?"

"What?" Answered the other already surrendering to sleep.

"Thank you."

"For?"

Naruto shook his head, smiling to himself. "Just, thank you." Then he turned over and gave Sasuke his front, closing his eyes when he saw the other doing it. Slowly, Naruto let his body get consumed into the land of dreams, with his dear treasure by his side.

* * *

><p>The next days that followed had Naruto run like crazy all over the place, he wanted to make sure that there was a source of water, so Sasuke took him to the river where they got their water from. And then, he started hunting food, only to discover that The Uchiha had frozen meat, chicken, fish, green beans, fruits, vegetables and many objects in the house. Finally, the electricity, he asked Sasuke about it before running down the power line, the raven told him that they have a special generator, and if it broke, they have thirty others. Relieved that his food, rest place, water and electricity were provided, Naruto took the rest of the day revising the instructions that Sakura had given him about Sasuke's condition and how the Kyuubi inside him could help with the chakra.<p>

Thinking of Sakura and her words too much gave him a headache, so, he decided to take a walk, inside the hideout, to get to know his surroundings, without telling Sasuke. Some part of him said that the other will not behave lightly to someone invading the privacy of his dead clan and search through their stuff. So, after making triple sure that Sasuke was in deep sleep, Naruto started exploring.

Naruto started from the first line of houses, he stepped inside one house, praying silently for the souls of the people who used to live in it or use it, to rest in peace. The same dust greeted him and he found the water and electricity, also food there. Getting to the other house and the next then the next. Naruto confirmed one thing; The Uchiha placed the same things that were in the house they were using in all houses. Sometimes, Naruto felt uneasy to think of the house he was sharing with Sasuke as their house, they weren't kids anymore, and certainly weren't married. Then what were they?

He started walking with this question in mind, what was he to Sasuke? A friend? A former friend? Or someone precious to him? Did Sasuke think of the things that he did for him as worthless and have no use or the opposite, actually thinking highly of them? Does he appreciate Naruto more? Acknowledge his power? Naruto snorted, they never had a difficulty in acknowledging each other's power. It was something else between them, Naruto knew, if he started opening up to Sasuke, he'll never stop, and that scared him. Because then he won't be able to live if he couldn't talk to him, and that required them being always together, something that he knew from an early age, wasn't possible.

He remembered when Sakura yelled at him to stop trying to bring Sasuke back, that she doesn't love him anymore. And years later, that she fell for Thick Eyebrows in all honesty. But even so, his heart couldn't stop searching, and every time they've confronted, he hoped dearly, for Sasuke to rethink his decision and return with him. He had many times and lots of opportunities to flee, and not think about Sasuke. No one would have blamed him, but he will blame himself. That he knew, and that was his drive every time he went to fetch Sasuke.

He arrived at a meadow, a dark meadow, where the grass had already dried out and died, making it lose its vivid green to a deathly gray. But there were still some new seeds that were making their way up in different directions. Naruto chose a spot that had a better view of the growing side, and started looking at the sky. The clouds were still there, it was as if they were trying to help them and shed a little darkness on them to hide. He liked to think that way anyways; it was better than thinking that cloudy weather meant bad luck for them.

"God…!"

The weather was cold, Naruto zipped his jacket to his face, and sat, drawing his legs to his chest, he gazed at the faraway clouds and land, trying to take peace in the nice setting before him.

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto was jolted from his thoughts by a calm voice that came from his behind, he turned around. Coming face to face with Sasuke, Naruto smiled and waved Sasuke to come near him, the other slowly made his way beside Naruto, he didn't take an invitation to sit down, a bit far in Naruto's prospective though.

"I was taking a stroll and ended up here, you?"

"Nothing much,"

"And _'nothing much'_ refers to…?"

"To nothing much, I was just walking."

"Walking?"

"Walking."

"Walking."

Naruto nodded to himself with a calm smile on his face while the wind blew at his hair. Staying at this place wasn't so bad, he kept thinking as the silence stretched between them.

"It was all here."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with confused eyes, he found him gazing at a faraway tree with that blank look that always hunted those dark irises. After a while of stillness, Naruto knew the other will not make himself clear unless he asked to, so he urged.

"Excuse me?"

"Trees, green-wide field that extended from here to that tree," He nodded with his head at a tree lying in the northern side of where they sat. "My clan, this was their home."

Naruto knotted his brows. "I thought this was a hideout that was made for emergencies."

"It is, but it's our home. This place was made after the original place we lived in, these empty houses; they are of the same design as the ones back in Konoha, the same layout. It was made like this to make the life of the ones who will use it easier and not have people fighting over where they should stay."

"Oh," Naruto's brain started working, adding two to two, his eyes widened and a look of sadness flowed into them when he realized something. "The house that we are in now, is it yours?"

"Made after it, haven't you wondered why I knew my way around it so well?"

"I did wonder, but didn't really put any thoughts into it, had more important things in mind."

"The first room I pointed at was mine, and I gave you Itachi's."

"Then the one we are in now?"

It took Sasuke a while to state, but he did. "…It's my parents'. _Was_."

"I didn't know, umm…are you sure it's okay to stay there?"

"If it wasn't alright, I wouldn't have let you in."

They returned to the silence once more. This time Naruto not knowing what to answer, so, he took his time to inspect Sasuke's attire. The raven's body was lidded in black, a raised collar black shirt open at his torso, with black pants. The blue cloth and the robe that held his sword were nowhere to be seen. Naruto knew that the ANBU must have – most likely – taken everything that Sasuke had when they captured him and his old clothes as well; the thing that he just couldn't understand is why they changed him into black. The first time he visited, Sasuke was dressed in the normal white gown used for patients with severe injuries. But on the day of their little kidnapping plan, he found his friend's clothes totally different, it was something unimportant. Therefore, he didn't inquire Sakura or any other person about it.

But now, his curiosity was munching on him. He sighed, and continued his checking. Sasuke's hair had defiantly gotten longer, it was the same though, decorating his cheeks roughly, Naruto could see how the girls would call him handsome, his skin was fairly pale, and if you looked hard enough, you can actually see the blood bump inside the veins. But it went perfectly with his flowing hair, Naruto felt a chill run down his spine; he shook his head and looked at his fingers. He noticed the blood run down from the tips, signaling how cold he was getting. He huffed on them to warm them up, not wanting to get back just yet.

"I had a dream,"

Blue orbs went to the voice, this time; Naruto found Sasuke looking back at him and the question he wanted to ask flew away from his lips.

"We were sitting on the ocean, you, Sakura and me. We had just finished a D-ranked mission, Kakashi was there reading one of his books. Sakura had ran off making us something to eat, while you sat on the ocean just smiling stupidly at the waves and the moon,"

"What were you doing?" Naruto interrupted with a soft tone as not to totally interrupt the mood.

"I was watching, I stood on a faraway rock watching you all, Sakura was calling for me but I couldn't move, you scowled at me and called me but I couldn't move, as well. Kakashi tried, and the same result came true."

Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder making him return his sight to the semi-dead field.

"What happened next?"

"Nothing, the dream just faded away."

"When did you have it?"

Sasuke looked at the sky before answering. "…..A few days before my fight with Itachi."

Naruto didn't know what to do except tighten his hold on Sasuke's shoulder, he had been suffering with words to say lately. For the sudden way they've met, didn't leave him any time to prepare a speech for the other. The air blew on them but none felt it, they were inside their own worlds, with Naruto biting the inside of his jaw for not getting to Sasuke on time, that he should have worked a bit harder to try bringing him before he did something like this, killing his only relative. Even if Sasuke refused to admit it, Naruto knew, killing Itachi was the hardest thing he had to do, the problem was, he didn't know what to say to Sasuke, if he said he understood the pain that resulted in killing Itachi, Sasuke would surely get angry that he didn't. And if he sided that killing Itachi was for the best, Sasuke will still get angry that Itachi was his only brother, after all.

Finally, Naruto had something to say that won't get the other to flip out on him.

"Sasuke, you know that I have no family, right?"

The raven nodded.

"I always hated my birthday, to me; it was the day that hell broke loose, villagers would actually get very violent with me, blaming me for the death of their family. I know it was my fault, so that's why I don't blame them for anything but, there was this time, Iruka-sensei had knocked on my door and gave me a sunflower. I didn't really know why, but it cheered me up somehow. He told me that day not to sulk, brood or get angry. To celebrate my birthday, as smoky as that day got because of the incense made for the dead to rest in peace got higher and higher. My spirit seemed to fly with it, I didn't know why, but just the mere thought that someone out there, asked me to celebrate my birthday was enough."

Sasuke eyed him for a while and Naruto started to think that he might have in fact chose the wrong thing after all, he was ready for any bursts that might come from Sasuke, but the other only kept looking with onyx eyes that didn't give Naruto any clue as to what their master was feeling.

"The weather is getting grim, we should head back."

Naruto sighed relieved from the prison Sasuke's eyes placed on him, then smiled softly and stood up, dusting himself. "Yeah, we should."

It was obvious that standing up was something hard for Sasuke to perform, with the same smile, Naruto stretched his hands, when Sasuke made it clear that he had no intension of taking it, Naruto said.

"Sakura isn't here; no one is here, except me. I know you are strong, I don't think you're weak, I wouldn't think you're weak if you took my hand either, people can get strong while accepting help, too Sasuke. I'm not judging you, I just want to be there for you, I want you to be able to relax in front of me, we are the same. I know you; you can lean on me from time to time. I will _not_ judge you."

Sasuke looked at the hand and then his cane. "We aren't the same, I've taken lives, you haven't."

Naruto winced at that part, then he shook his head. "We are the same, I took double of the lives you've taken. I have a thing inside me that will kill without a second thought f I allowed it, I'm taking and bearing all the blood for those who he have killed. So Sasuke, we _are_ the same!"

Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes; he had to blink the brightness away, a brightness that always seemed to glow naturally from Naruto, it was a thing that forever brought him amazement since a child. Not blinking a lash, he seized the tan hand into his, Naruto grinned and lifted him up, even when up. The hold he had on the blond's hand didn't waver, and Naruto couldn't be happier by that fact. Minutes later, they reached the house, faster than both of them had anticipated.

Naruto helped Sasuke sit on the wooden chair in the dining room, as he rushed with calm steps to the kitchen, to make something.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto poked his head from the kitchen's door and grinned, showing his bright smile again. "Making us food let me warn you though, I don't know much about heating meat, but I'll try."

"What do you know?"

"Is that sarcasm or a real question, Uchiha?"

"Take it as you like,"

"Then it's a real question, not many dishes, but I'll try doing a chicken soup, Sakura said it's very good for your condition, she did give me a recipe though and if everything went right, I'll get it done perfectly!"

"Chicken soup and?"

"What do you mean and? Isn't the chicken soup good enough?"

"When someone is recovering, the meal should be balanced, Dobe. You should make me some salad with lots of tomatoes, a fresh juice and something sweet."

Naruto came out of the kitchen frowning. "Hey! Sakura didn't mention anything about a balanced meal! I don't know how to make all those stuff!"

"You have a recipe for the chicken soup, right? And to make it easier for you, you can wash the salad and I'll be the one to chop it, we'll make a green salad, with lots of tomatoes. Fresh juice, you just have to cut the fruit then add water to it with sugar in the blender, then pour it and bring it to me. About something sweet, I hate sweets, so, we won't be making anything sweet, I'll eat an apple a day, should be enough."

Naruto looked with sparkling eyes at the man in front of him. "Wow Sasuke! How did you know all that?"

"I did live on my own for a while, I had to make myself nutrient food not some Ramen like some people,"

Naruto felt a vein pop in his forehead. "Ramen is very good thank you very much; you just don't know what's good if it was shoved up your ass, Uchiha!"

"Suit yourself."

"I will!"

"Just don't forget to get me lots of tomatoes!"

"Yeah, yeah, you tomato-obsessed-freak!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in their dinner time, Naruto had started talking about how many matches they will do when Sasuke heals up, how they will go to the ANBU and ask to have Sasuke back, even after all that he did. Across their talk, Naruto had grown angry; a small phrase that Sasuke said had set the fire.<p>

"I know that my leave did something good for you, you've grown stronger."

Naruto's face grimed, he looked with serious eyes at Sasuke.

"No it didn't, I missed you, Sakura missed you, and everyone missed you. I couldn't take not having you around; everyday was like a challenge to me, to get along with people, to try hard. You, who didn't need me to try hard was not there, you just belted out and left. Without even saying a word to me. Do you know how much time it took for Sakura to smile the way she used to after you were gone? How many nights Ino would come crying to me because Sakura had a breakdown after remembering your last words to her?"

Sasuke let his sight fall from Naruto's eyes to the food on the table, then back at them.

"No, I don't. And I wasn't the one who asked her to fall in love with me, I didn't ask anyone to do that. I had my goal, Naruto. I put that goal in my sight since I was seven; I couldn't throw what I worked so hard to get just because of some girl! A girl that I didn't even love. There was no reason for me to bother about how she felt."

Naruto couldn't help but fist his hands; this was their friend that he was talking about. "She was your _teammate_, the one who relayed on you, to help and protect! Have you forgotten?"

"No, but I threw that away when I left, remember? I had no obligation towards her," Sasuke dropped his spoon and gave all his attention to Naruto. "Nor to you. But you still ran after me, I threatened to kill you if we met again, but you still ran to get me. And now, you're changing your whole future to help me, no matter how many times I think about this, I can't get an answer. Why exactly are you doing this, Naruto?"

The blond bit his lower lip and drew back from their contacted eyes, knowing that he still had no answers to Sasuke's questions, and right now, he felt as confused as the latter did. So, having no official reply ready at hand, Naruto closed his eyes and stood.

"I'm going to bed."

He didn't wait for Sasuke to stop him or tell him to give an answer right away, he just started walking with steps that he liked to think of as confident and when he knew he was out of Sasuke's range of vision, he ran swiftly up the stairs, to the room that he now knew to belong to Sasuke's dead parents.

Sasuke took his time finishing up his dinner, then he helped himself one step at a time and finally was able to get to the second floor, he had hidden it well from Naruto. But moving was a difficulty, let alone walking on stairs. He stood facing the door of their room, he could feel that Naruto was not ready for his questions, and so, most likely will fake asleep when he opens the door. If the blond had no mood to speak and explain, then he'll wait for him, he knew they had all the time in the world for that.

"It took you long enough!" Naruto sat on the bed with both his hands crossed. "Eating shouldn't really take that long, are you sure you're alright down there?"

Sasuke looked piffled at him. "…..I'm fine."

"How can I be sure of that?"

The blond walked over and kneeled beside him, he began feeling the injured leg examining it; Sasuke leaned on the wall behind him and stopped Naruto's movement by holding his head.

"Naruto," the blond looked up at him, his cobalt eyes shining in the dim lit room. "I'm fine."

Naruto smiled and let the leg go, instead of returning to the bed though; he sat in his place on the floor, cross-legged, then started playing with his fingers, and refused to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"I don't know."

Sasuke sighed. "What don't you know?"

"Just now, you asked about why I did all these things, I don't know. But, they just felt right, when you left, the whole world changed, and not to the better. A time had come when your name was a taboo in front of me and Sakura. I couldn't sleep nor eat and Sakura's condition wasn't far better than mine. We supported each other in hope that you'll come back, there was a void that your absence created and no matter who was assigned in our team to replace you, we just couldn't get along well together on the inside, because your place was reserved. Sai had to do a lot of work to get me and Sakura to acknowledge him seriously, even if we looked like friends on the outside, inside, I thought of him as an intruder, he shouldn't have been there, you were!"

Naruto took a deep breath then continued. "I worked hard to get you back and fill that void, every day was a living hell, and we had all these assignments to work on without you, besides, everyone seemed to talk bad behind your back! All those hypocrite people that acted like they admired you, they couldn't wait for a second then start to speak ill about you. And you weren't there; you couldn't defend your name. The name that they hung with bad reputation, even if Sakura and the other called me stupid for hitting them, I would do it a second time if I have to!"

Naruto tightened his hold on his pants as the memories started flowing inside of him, he prayed the tears that were threatening to fall stay at bay, he didn't want to get all emotional in front of Sasuke, not knowing where it will lead them.

"I…..I tried…."

Sasuke let himself slide down, still leaning on the wall, he crawled the small distance between them and sat in front of Naruto, with his right hand, he removed the pangs from Naruto's face to get a good look at his expression.

"You know you didn't have to go through with it," His black orbs poured inside Naruto's blue ones. "I was going to return in the end, after killing Itachi."

"But there was no guarantee that you'll live to kill him! Itachi was too strong! And there were also the Akatsuki, and that snake wanted your body and you were willing to offer it! How do you think I could deal with that?"

Sasuke knotted his brows in puzzlement. "I wasn't thinking of you at that time, Naruto. I had a purpose, I couldn't just let the person who killed my whole family go just like that and live with all of you happily. I owned it to them! To bring a closure! Even if the whole world turned on me, even if I was alone in the end, even if my life was on the line, I owned it to them. You should understand."

"I understand, but you could've gotten power in other ways, why did you have to get involved with Orochimaru?"

Sasuke bit his lip. "I needed power, and needed it fast, Itachi was getting stronger by the second and I was….nothing. He just had all the answers to my questions, and provided the amount of power I needed."

"That's not enough!"

"It was to me."

Naruto punched the floor with his right hand, frustrated beyond his mind. "Dammit! It's all your brother's fault! We couldn't have a normal friendship because of him. Why did he have to go mad and slaughter everyone?"

"I ask myself that every morning."

The sad tone brought Naruto out of his little aggravation fit, and he looked with worried eyes at the man before him.

"Sasuke," Naruto reached his hands to touch Sasuke's cheek but the raven stood up abruptly, making the hand hit thin air, Naruto withdrew it hesitantly with a somewhat hurt expression on his face, but he cleared it before Sasuke could see anything.

"I think we should go to sleep now."

Sasuke drew the blankets away, put his cane near the stand and crawled inside, closing the light that was beside him. He closed his eyes but his ears picked up on everything Naruto did. The somewhat hushed rustle of sheets and the warmth that followed singling that Naruto was beside him, he felt him sitting.

"I know you're awake,"

"…"

"Sasuke, there is one last thing I hadn't told you," Naruto sighed into the darkness, hoping for it to hide his secrets as he took every second to collect his courage. "You were my first and last best friend. That's something that will not change any time soon."

Naruto drew the sheets over his head and hurriedly fell asleep, which was a bit hard 'cause, his face kept on heating and his body's heat kept on rising. Another reason was the absence of his sleeping hat, at his first night; he cursed his luck and mind for forgetting it. He whined for a while to Sasuke about how he couldn't sleep without it, but then when he put his head on the mattress and felt the warmth of the being beside him knowing that he was Sasuke, he slept good, and with a smile on his face.

Still, he always made sure to wake up first, his body would just sometimes jolt to consciousness and take a peek to see if the raven was still there, one crazy night, he opened his eyes and Sasuke wasn't there. He started to sweat, then heard the bathroom flush. He relaxed then, knowing that Sasuke hadn't run out on him. After that night, he gained a little trust in Sasuke, but not to the extent of letting him wake up first.

* * *

><p>That night Sasuke had a lot to think about, which made sleep fly out the window. His relationship with Naruto, he revised it from the first time they've met, and how he heard from other children about Naruto's situation, at first, he didn't pay much attention to him, but after his family was killed, he started to relate to him, they would take glances at each other sometimes and would get comfort in the fact that they weren't alone, but that was it. Naruto never came close to him and he didn't either. As they grew up, each one took a certain quality and was known for; he remembered always hearing how troublesome Naruto was, or how he liked to tease The Hokage and many others. In his sight, he saw Naruto only seeking attention, because part of him wanted to do the things that Naruto was doing and release the air of loneliness away.<p>

But, he had a goal, unlike Naruto, he had a clear goal. To kill the villain who ruined his family. So, that made him distant from other boys, he didn't try to befriend anyone who wanted like Naruto did, no, he used his free time to train, get stronger and achieve his goal. Sure, it killed in the cold nights to get back to empty doors or when he saw children with their parents and he was all alone, but, the training always kept his mind busy from thinking about all of these _unnecessary_ things. When he was placed in team seven, alongside Sakura and Naruto, he felt annoyed. The most irritating stalker and the clown of the village were his only teammates.

He felt like their team was a joke especially when the perverted Kakashi was in charge of them, at that point, Sasuke seriously thought about asking someone to switch teams with him. But, as things started to evolve and they started to get into adventures, he felt a bond between them starts to grow. Sometimes, he wouldn't pay attention to the fact that he was alone, because Naruto was there. And they made a secret-silent pact to train when one of them didn't feel like wanting to get home just yet, they never asked Sakura to participate because they considered it their alone time. Time that they could be their real selves in front of someone who went through similar pain.

Looking back, Sasuke remembered the big fight he had with Naruto when he first left the village, at the Valley of the End, he had won. But both of them got out with heavy injuries, Naruto's were worse though. He remembered kneeling before Naruto's face and looking, the blue eyes that meant to shine up to him were closed, and there was no movement except the slow rhythmic beats that assured him that Naruto was still alive, he felt a strange feeling at that time, something pulling him to get closer, to help Naruto and to go back together. But he caught himself, feeling like if he did, he wouldn't be able to leave, so, he pulled back, squeezed his injured arm and left. Assured after sensing Kakashi's chakra come closer to the place he was in that Naruto will be carefully taken care of.

Although Itachi had told him that in order to get the Mangekyou Sharingan, he needed to kill his best friend, like he did, Sasuke couldn't stomach it. Naruto was too treasured inside of him to kill in cold blood. He had come to that conclusion after a deep night's thinking, more like this. He did think of Naruto as his best friend, the closest person to understand him. Sasuke looked at the person beside him and uncontrollably, his hand brushed the golden locks, to remove them from Naruto's face. Every time his hands would touch, he'd feel a tingle in it. And just when he was beginning to dote on every little feeling he was getting, did he feel a headache forming. He released his hand away from Naruto's hair and looked at the window, finding the moon his only witness.

As Sasuke tried to sleep that night, he just kept thinking of one thing, and continued to curse his bad luck.

_I really should've taken that advice from Sakura!_

* * *

><p><strong>So everyone, how much do you like it? R &amp; R. I'll be waiting for your honest reviews<strong>. **Yeah, another thing I** **forgot to mention is** t**hat I kinda pulled their meeting after four years from the first Shippuuden meeting; also, Itachi will take all the blame –sorry for all Itachi lovers out there- just to make the flow of the story easier. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Authors Notes:**

**So sorry for the long delay, but I had so many problems lately, to start with my account was hacked after I posted the first chapter, and many reviews were posted to many authors whom I respect, by my name, some, were flames, and some, were thanks. Plus, my grandpa died this Thursday, and my cousin's wedding was on the same Saturday, so, our family had tons of things to do and prepare. Not to forget my busy collage schedule that left me zero time to open a laptop or to even review anything. *sighs* But, thanks to everyone who reviewed and placed this story in their favorites and alerts. I hope this chapter meets what you expected of this story. And again, if you found any mistakes, grammar or anything, feel free to inform me in a review, I'd like it if you used a nice approach, since harsh comments tend to dishearten me and my will to write. I'm a sensitive writer, so go easy on me. Thanks, and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked inside the house and shut the door behind him, he looked down at the leg he was dragging and bit his lip, as much as he tried to hide it, it still hurt, badly, too. He had no idea what to do with it, the pain wasn't lessening, nor was his chakra helping, and if he said anything to Naruto, the blond would start to freak out, and since neither of them is a Medical Nin, they'll have to go back to Konoha, and Sasuke knew that Naruto will not agree to such a decision, so, he kept his pains to himself and tried not to show anything on his face, and by his history of facial expressions, that won't be a big problem at all.<p>

Naruto put down the remote control when he saw his friend come from the door; he smiled, feeling his soul fly at being able to welcome him like they were finally living the peaceful life they both desired.

"Welcome back, how was your walk?"

"Not so bad,"

"Did you find new things?"

"Define new things."

"I don't know, since we started staying here, I feel bored all the time. Sasuke, there is only us, couldn't you find a rabbit or some animal to play with?"

Sasuke wrinkled his nose. "A rabbit? What are you, five?"

Puffing his cheeks, Naruto stuck his tongue. "I'm just bored!"

"You were the one who suggested we flee from the ANBU, or you would have been with all of your friends living the happy pleased content life you had."

"Sasuke, that's just wrong. My life was anything but content,"

"Could have fooled me." Sasuke knew he was overreacting and to what he didn't know, but there was anger inside him that he needed to blow off, too bad for Naruto, he was in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You know what Sasuke, even if you say that, I don't regret my decision. Staying with you bored here to death is better than standing by helplessly while they chop your throat off!"

"Then stop whining!"

Naruto glared, crossing his arms. "I'm not whining!"

"Yes you are! You've been whining for the past three days, really Naruto, we have been here for what? A week now? And you're already flipping! Just admit it, you can't stand living with me, let's just go back."

"Huh? Hey, wait a minute, how did me asking about a rabbit lead to us going back!" The blond yelled after Sasuke who started walking up the stairs –still using the cane to steady his steps-, he followed seeing as his friend had no intensions of stopping whatsoever.

"Nothing!"

Walking a bit faster, Naruto came to position himself on a higher step than Sasuke's, earning a clear prospective on the pale features. Blacks orbs darted away from him, Naruto frowned. "You seem upset now, what's the matter, Sasuke?"

"It's nothing, just step outta my way."

"I won't, not until you tell me what's this all about!"

Sasuke shoved past Naruto using the power of his shoulders, even if his lower half had problems walking, he was still able to at least shove past his problems. Sasuke walked to their shared room. Sighing as a moment of peace floated to him, he let the door open and seconds later, Naruto stomped in, with discomfort written all over his face. "I can't believe you just shoved me, you ass!"

"Hn, told you to get outta my way, dobe."

"Now look here, I won't start bickering with you like when we were kids! We need to get freaking along! Just tell me what made you so angry, or you can sulk there without dinner as long as you like!" As soon as he released his warning, Naruto cringed.

Not getting any fazed by the threat, Sasuke snorted. "I can go on without your food!"

Naruto sighed, after about one week and millions of stupid fights together, he found out just how difficult life is with an injured and an all-time-pissed-off Sasuke. He was grungy, quiet, depressed, and would get angry at every little thing; Naruto couldn't even make a small joke and not have it explode in his face. On their seventh fight, in the third day, he had refused to give Sasuke food, and the latter spent all that day ignoring him and going on a hunger streak that extended to the next day, and the next, and the next. Until Naruto finally cracked and actually _begged_ him to eat. Thinking now that maybe threatening with food wasn't in his best interest, Naruto sat on the bed, he made sure to sit extra close than needed to get a good look at the other's expressions, not that they changed much.

"Sasuke," He began, easing into the conversation. "I know I can be an ass, I tend to say all the wrong things at the wrong times, and I'm an idiot. I may have stepped on a landmine without realizing it, in which you should have informed me about. But, you should also know, that this really is not the best way to work things out together, we need to have better communication. So, you have been grungy for a while, and I really want to know the reason, the real reason not the one you keep feeding me about you just being injured and losing it. I don't want to fight anymore, just tell me and I promise, I'll understand."

The raven put his cane between them, creating some distance to which Naruto raised a brow at. "You don't want to know."

"I do, I asked, didn't I?"

"You asked out of curiosity and the desire to get along, you won't want to know the cause of my distress,"

"How about you let me judge that?"

Sasuke stood up abruptly, and took his cane walking towards the bathroom. "Naruto, you won't want to know, just leave me alone to cool my head and I'll try to get along with you."

"Sas-"

"I promise!"

The stern tone told Naruto that this was where this conversation was going to end. Saddened, Naruto walked out the room with a troubled look on his face, Sasuke chose not to look at him knowing that the weird thump that always came with the picture of Naruto would hit again, after his realization that the continuous tingles he had about Naruto were based on feelings, deeper friendship feelings than he thought he still held, he had a hard time talking with Naruto. Even maintaining a poker face was becoming a difficulty, it never was a difficulty! He thanked every God up there for making Naruto the dense human being he was or he would have been in big troubles. Sasuke needed to get them back, that way he could speak with someone about this _sudden development_ in his…..heart. The picture of Sakura came as definition to someone.

He went inside the bathroom, stripped out of his clothes and waited for the tub to fill with water, because the weather was freezing, he chose hot water. Already getting comfortable with their hideout, he knew with everyday how observant his ancestors were, they provided everything, even clothes. They all were labeled with the Fan and were mostly black or dark blue, of course. Sasuke remembered when Naruto was first introduced to their new wardrobe, all black, nothing flashy or cheerful like the clothes he used to wear, and Sasuke had no idea why would a good ninja use such flashy outfits when most of their assignments required becoming scares and invisible.

It only proved how much of an idiot Naruto was, which brought a small smile to his heart. Sasuke threw his dirty clothes in a small basket that they found in the kitchen and brought upstairs for dirty laundry, he made sure that his injured leg was out of the water and his midsection's bandages were removed. Sasuke started easing into the water and winced in pain when it hit his wounds, he could see them healing real well, but still a tingle of pain was constant every now and then. The reason why he insisted on them returning was mainly because of Naruto, whenever the blond said he was bored, Sasuke would feel a sting, he refused to think that he was making Naruto bored. True, he didn't know how to entertain someone, because he spent all of his time training, and had no time to learn other useful traits. But Naruto could have shown some curtsy for him!

_Be bored, but don't __shove it on my face for crying out loud! _

Reminding himself to relax, Sasuke switched to a new subject, his new found feelings. He had to convince Naruto that getting back was the best choice, he had to come up with a way, but the only solution he could think of that will make Naruto give in is if his condition was to worsen, that left the question of how? He could act something in front of the blond, but by the fast healing rate his body was doing –duo to Sakura's massive healing chakra-, it would be hard to sell that idea, also, he knew Naruto feared for his life from the elders of Konoha, he would have to come up with a very good excuse for him. Sasuke sighed into the water causing bubbles to appear.

He ran a hand through his thick black hair making water seep into the hidden depth of his scalp, and closed his eyes, deciding to get the better of his bath as long as he was there. As his mind started to loosen up, images of Naruto started popping, of him sleeping, eating, laughing, being the idiot he was and the last one jolted Sasuke to reality, he splashed water as his body gave up on him and sank abruptly. Getting his control back, he shook his head and told his eyes to un-widen. After three large gaps of air and splashes of warm water on his face, he reviewed what he had just imagined.

Sasuke felt his face redden and his heart stop beating at the repeat. He coughed the image out but couldn't erase it as it kept popping back in, being too vivid. The half opened pink lips with saliva shinnying them, the hazy look on those holy sapphire eyes and the flushed rosy cheeks with the chest heaving up and down. Sasuke had a hard time maintaining his body, he held his head and shook it a few more times, trying to get the _weird_ image out again but it ended like his first try, in failure. Revealing parts of Naruto's body that were left to his imagination and what bad imagination he had, he felt his member twitch; Sasuke silently gave up on trying to erase the image and sent all his power to switch to a cold shower.

With the mess down there, God knew he needed it.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke got out of the bathroom, a very particular and exciting scene was in front of him; his reason for dwelling so much on his feelings –a thing that he had never done- was on the floor with his ass high up in the air smiling at Sasuke's now disturbed face. At that moment, Sasuke stopped thinking. The blood refused to bump to his body, his fingers grew cold and the only voice he could hear was the loud thumping inside his chest, he hit himself mentally and looked away before he got something similar to his small bathroom incident. He sat on the bed with his eyes focused on the rug covered floor, trying to reduce the heat on his face before Naruto notices anything.<p>

The sound of movement on the bed, pulled Naruto's attention from what he was doing to the human behind him; he looked over his shoulders at Sasuke. "Oh, you're out! Great, come help me with this."

"….W-what?"

Naruto knotted his brows at pause and the stuttering, something was seriously wrong, for Sasuke never stuttered! "Sasuke…you okay?"

"Totally fine!" He looked the blond briefly in the eyes to back up his point, praying that his face had turned back to normal, the blue eyes weren't buying his lie, he tried another approach, changing the subject. "What are you doing?"

"….Oh, this, I thought since we spend most of our time in this room with no entrainment, we should as well move the TV in here, great idea, right?"

"It would be noisy."

"Come on, Sasuke! Didn't you for once have a dream about sleeping with the TV on and waking up with it still on!" Happy eyes glittered at him.

"No. It would be noisy, Naruto. Return it to its place,"

Naruto felt a vein inside his head twitch at the ordering tone; he crossed his arms sitting on the floor with his whole attention glued to Sasuke. "That's not fair, Sasuke, I really want it here!"

"I don't want it; you are welcome to switch rooms if you want,"

"You know I will not be able to do that!"

"That's your problem then!"

Knowing that pissing Sasuke was probably the wrong idea since they just had a fight about an hour ago, Naruto had to change tactics.

"Just this time, please, what do you say? We have this room fifty-fifty and I really, really, really, really want it! Pretty please?"

Sasuke made sure not to look at the puppy dog eyes that he was sure were given to him. He fisted his hands on the bed and continued to pour a hole on the floor. "Naruto, it's too much trouble, I had one in my room back in Konoha, it's not that much fun as I know you think,"

"But there is also no problem with it, I promise, I'll turn the volume down if you want to sleep and I will close it if you have _major_ troubles with it! Please, Sasuke, for my sake?"

"You beg a lot, you know that?"

"I only beg you,"

A thump had Sasuke do the wrong thing and look, his heart started throbbing like mad at the big clear azure orbs with the small smile and then did he wonder, when did his friend's eyes get to be so beautiful?

"Sasuke?"

He sighed and darted his eyes, feeling his face heat up at the strong stare, again. He gave in. "Do what you want!"

"You mean it? Oh thanks, Sasuke, you are the best!"

Naruto excitedly gave the other a hug, Sasuke felt his body freeze, he could literally feel his heart jump to his throat, and for the love of him he hoped that Naruto's ears were too busy with hearing the air to pay attention to the loud heart's poundings that were crushing the walls. When Naruto let go, he didn't know how to react, he didn't hug back, because he was too busy trying to keep his brain sane not to boil from the extra heat it was getting, and didn't know how Naruto would respond to the lack of affection. When a smile was given to him, he rested assured.

Naruto stood away with the same smile intact; he put one leg behind the other and joined his fingers behind his back, with soft eyes he said. "Back then, whenever I tried to hug you, you'd shove me away,"

Sasuke didn't know what to say for the umpteenth time that day, he kept his mouth shut, feeling like the silent was the best answer he could give Naruto at the moment.

"I just wanted to say thanks, for not shoving me away…..I guess." And he returned to fixing the TV humming to himself, obviously happy with this little twist in their relationship, Sasuke pulled himself together and took his cane deciding on walking out to relieve his nerves.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked over his shoulders.

"Going to get some fresh air,"

"...But you just came back."

"I'll be fast, don't wait up though,"

Naruto heard the front door close after Sasuke's leave, his hands stopped working and his face got troubled again, no matter how much he tried to get the gap between them to shorten, the other just wouldn't let him in. he knew that Sasuke's heart most likely was one of the best built fortress of all times, and it would be hell before he got a small chance to step in, but he comforted himself that he was starting to enter the borders, and until now, he was still alive.

* * *

><p>Even though Sasuke told him not to stay awake, he couldn't stop himself from waking up and waiting for him to make his entrance, he rolled over many times trying to make his heart relax, they were safe here, no ANBU will be able to come through that Forest, they will need an Uchiha with them, and Sasuke was the last one of his clan, as far as Naruto knew. He knotted his brows in worry, what if they found a way to enter the hideout? And had another Jutsu to defeat the one the Uchiha made? He shook his head, this trail of thoughts was leading him no where, he sighed and sat up right. His worry was getting thicker by the second and a strange urge to find Sasuke and just stay with him in silent washed over him.<p>

Another possibility came flying to him, what if the raven chose to run away from him? It wasn't an unlikely prospect, since they were at each other's throats all the time lately, but surely Sasuke was better than that, he trusted Sasuke not to do that. He trusted him. But even so, his heart wavered at it.

He ran down the stairs, opened the small closet near the exit and took out a long thick black coat, he frowned at the color and the logo but he had no other choice, when he fled with Sasuke, the last thing he remembered to bring were his clothes, they had little time to work everything and the deadline didn't allow him to go home and pack. He pulled the coat over his shoulders and walked out, his hold on it tightened when the cold air hit him.

Naruto started thinking of possible places that Sasuke would go to, his mind went blank, he couldn't come up with anywhere, they had been together for a week, and still, he knew nothing about Sasuke, except that he hated sweet things and preferred his chicken half done. Which was nothing, he exhaled and started walking, random directions to random places, every now and then, he'd face a house, the empty streets, the hollow shops, they all made him feel a bit sad inside, he missed the noises of people, missed the villagers, the nice ones who treated him like he was a human being not a monster who killed their loved ones.

Naruto rubbed a hand to his stomach, feeling the markings on it, when he was little; he had no idea about them and thought that everyone must have them, just like a bellybutton. But after growing older and seeing other boys in the shower with nothing on their bellies and his was marked red, he started to wonder, sometimes he thought that it was the markings fault for him being different, but when he found out the truth and that he had a monster sealed inside him, he freaked out, but with the help of Iruka-sensei, he got to his right senses, and accepted that truth.

He knew that no one except Iruka-sensei would accept him after knowing about his secret, but then, he started losing control sometimes, and the Kyuubi's chakra would evolve him and he would get stronger, people around him started to suspect and he pretty much knew that some already knew but kept their ideas to themselves, he was scared though, about the reactions his teammates would show if they come to the same conclusion or their parents told them -although it was forbidden, because the Third Hokage made a low for no one to speak about the Kyuubi or it's host. Because he wanted Naruto to live a normal life, which was Minato's dying wish that few honored-, Naruto was terrified.

After walking for about half an hour, Naruto found a house with a swing at the front, he smiled and went to sit on it, swinging a little, he felt his childhood self come back and cheer him to go. He looked at the sky, seeing as the clouds gathered and lightning struck here and there, a chance of rain falling was close, he wished that Sasuke would come back before it starts raining, or he'll run around this whole big hideout to find him.

He rubbed his hands together to cool them, a peeping sound got his attention to his pocket, it was something that Sakura had given him to send messages with, an oval black speaking device. She had told him that Lee had given it to her, to communicate when they were on different faraway missions. Naruto didn't know how to work it, but she said to just hold it near the ear and speak, his voice will reach her and hers will reach him, as well. He got the small device out and put it near his ear, speaking.

"Sakura?"

"_Naruto! Finally! Where the hell were you? Why didn't you answer! I was trying to get through to you forever now!_"

"I didn't hear it, sorry."

"_It doesn't matter, anyway, how's Sasuke doing?_"

Naruto took a deep breath. "He says he's fine, but I don't believe him, Sakura, I caught him multiple times having a hard time on the stairs! In front of me, he acts all brave and stuff, but I know he is hurting, the part that kills me is that there is nothing I can do except changing his bandages and making sure he is still alive!"

There was a long pause then Sakura's voice said. "_Naruto, I told you about the chakra, the one that can help heal him faster, you know, the Kyuubi's chakra, remember_?"

"Yeah I do, you said you'll look for a way that we can use it,"

"_Yes…..We found the way, well, a __way__, we're not sure if it will work or not, but it's our safest bet right now._"

"Will it help with his pains?"

"_Probably, his leg will heal gradually, though. We don't know about the other things, there might be some side effects, but I hope that the Kyuubi's chakra help in all of his superficial wounds and bone fractures._"

"Wait! Sasuke has fractures?"

"_Yes, multiples, on his stomach, right hand, left ankle, and another parts of his body._"

"Why did you not tell me this earlier?"

He heard her sigh over the small black device. "_Look, Naruto, Sasuke isn't the type to act well to other's making him feel weak, if I told you that his condition was in fact worse than he let on, or you knew how messed up he was and that he needed every little power in his body not to fall, you will treat him like glass, and he will not respond to that nicely, keeping you in the dark is best._"

"You could've told me!"

"_I chose what I thought was the __**best**__ for your relationship! Now, I'm sure that with the great speed of healing he possesses, most of them are gone by now, so, don't worry._"

"I can't believe you hid it from me, Sakura!"

"_Naruto! Let it go, if I knew you'll be acting like this, I wouldn't have told you to start with!"_

"Humph….!"

_"Anyways,__ do you want to learn about the way to help Sasuke with the Kyuubi's chakra or sulk on me?_"

Naruto exhaled, rubbed his eyes and answered her. "I want to know."

"_Very well, what you have to do is actually pretty easy, you need to bathe together…naked, Naruto._"

His eyes widened and he looked surprised at the ground imagining Sakura before him. "You want us to….what?"

"_Bathe naked, if you want to help him, you will do that. Plus, you need to connect your body to his, I don't know how yet, but the Hokage thinks that you should most likely hold his hand, hug, touch or kiss him. It doesn't matter which one you chose to do, but you must connect!_"

Naruto felt his face turn red, and he tried to stop his raising heart to be able to speak right. "S-Sakura, what you're saying is i-impossible!"

"_It's not i-impossible, Naruto!" She mimicked, earning a scowl. "You can do it, just get the embarrassment out of the way, besides, you are both guys, there is nothing new for you to see,_"

"You don't understand, even if I agree, Sasuke will be hard to persuade!"

He heard a chuckle form the other line. "_I don't think so, Naruto, just do what I say, you'll have to connect your body to his! Don't forget that!_"

"Yes, yes, I'll try. So, is there any news from the elders?"

"_We're still trying, the Hokage is doing all she can not to get you in the black list, they are suspecting that you were the one who took Sasuke and fled, but another theory that he took you hostage is circulating, although most people who know you don't believe it,_"

"Then, they still want Sasuke's head?"

She sighed. "_I'm afraid that's it, the situation doesn't look so good, but give us a while, we'll work hard on this. Anyhow tell me, how is the hideout?_"

"Good, no, _excellent_, there is food, water, electricity and clothes, it's very spacious, too. We don't need anything; the only thing that's missing is you, Sakura."

"_Aww, I miss you, too. But try to use this alone time to get closer to Sasuke, God knows you need to!_"

"I'm doing my best, but he is so hard to deal with," Naruto sighed rubbing his temple in the meantime.

_"….It's not like you to give up so easily,"_

"Who said I'm giving up?"

"_Your tone did, you know….I remember once upon a time, Ino told me a fact about Sasuke, and I think it will help you here,_"

"A fact? What fact?"

"_That he lives in another world than we do, he sets his eyes on the price never giving up, throwing everything, endangering his life, but, he never endangers the people who he cares about. I'm not sure if she said that to make me feel that I'm special because he chose to leave without me not to get me hurt, or that it held a certain truth to it,"_

"Sakura…." Naruto started his tone soothing, but the words failed him.

"No Naruto! I'm not feeling sad or anything, I'm happy now, and I want you to find your happiness, I wasn't meant for breaking through his walls, but you might be meant to."

"…Breaking through his walls is harder than any mission I have ever gone through,"

"_But you can do it, you are our sun, I have faith in you. Okay, before I start crying, I need to go now, Lee is calling for me. He has been waiting for a while now; we are going on a date! Wish me luck_."

The cheerful tone made Naruto's heart assured about his friend; he smiled widely through the device. "Good luck, take care and say hi to him from me,"

"Will do, stay safe, Naruto. And do exactly what I told you, if you want Sasuke to heal faster."

"Uhumm…."

Suddenly there was nothing coming from the oval black device, Naruto removed it from his ear and returned it to his pocket, he walked away from the swing and decided that returning home was best, not knowing where Sasuke was and searching with a blind eye wasn't the best thing to do. Alas, the possibility that Sasuke returns finds him not there and flips out. Assured Naruto of his decision, he grinned, getting joy from the idea of Sasuke worrying about him and quickened his steps. He was beside the house in seconds, realizing that he in fact, hadn't gone far.

* * *

><p>Naruto slide the door and stepped inside, pulled his coat from his shoulders to the closet and smoothed his sticking hair. His first thought was to watch TV in the living room while waiting for Sasuke, When he entered the living room and no TV was in sight did he remember that he had changed the location of it, then jogged to his room upstairs. Before he opened the door, he could hear a racket coming from within, knotting his brows and taking care to open the door with little sound as possible, just in case.<p>

His eyes widened in surprise when he found Sasuke sprayed on the bed with his head falling out of its edge, black silky hair falling all over his face, both of his hands were hidden by the bed's front. Naruto tilted his head to the side to see the pale face.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke flinched, clearly not paying attention to the other sneaking up behind him. He tried to straighten himself but winced as it made unwanted strain on his muscles. Luckily Naruto was too engraved with the thing in his hands to notice Sasuke's obvious discomfort. "Nothing,"

"What's that in your hand?"

The raven coughed and sat upright, causing whatever was on his hands to squeal in surprise at being hauled up suddenly in the air, Sasuke pulled the small white creature to his chest; he used his left hand to steady him while his right hand was too busy petting the huge ears away.

"I found it lurking near the house,"

Naruto smiled and sat beside Sasuke, taking the small rabbit away from him, which Sasuke let him do. "So cute!"

The rabbit bit at Naruto's shirt, drawing the collar to the front, the blond tried to remove the small two teeth from the shirt not wanting it to rip, and started playing with the rabbit's sticking ears. "God, Sasuke, there're so soft, and fluffy and easy to rub, so adorable."

Sasuke rubbed the nape of his neck, his silky hair intertwining with his fingers, looking at the far side away from Naruto's starry eyes. "You like it?"

"I love it!"

"Good, because you'll be taking care of it,"

Naruto stopped playing with the small creature and looked the other in the face. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but, we keeping it?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

The blond quickly shook his head. "Nope! It's just, you gave me such a hard time about keeping the TV up here, and you're being this easy about a living rabbit."

"If you don't want to we can always return it to mother nature!"

Holding his hands defensively and trying not to let the small animal slip from his grasp to the floor, Naruto said. "That's not what I said, I would love to keep him…err…her, what sex is it?"

"A female."

"Great, we need more of those around here," The blond joked.

"You can always go back to your girlfriend."

The strained tone, made Naruto roll his eyes at the stupid joke that exploded in his face like the many before, he clarified. "Sasuke, Sakura isn't my girlfriend, I said it before and I'll say it again, she is with thick eyebrows now!"

"I wasn't talking about her."

"Then, who were you talking about?"

"That Hyuga girl, she had the hots for you, anyone with good eyes could see it,"

Not knowing why his friend was getting a bit too emotional about this subject, he tried to put a calming hand on Sasuke's back, but it was shrugged roughly. Again reminding Naruto of the many walls he will have to break through.

"Sasuke, I really have no idea what's going on inside your head, but, I don't have a girlfriend, Hinata isn't my girlfriend, nor Ino and also not Ten-Ten, not any girl, I was too busy busting my ass off to get you back that I didn't have time to get one!"

The raven turned to him. "Then if you had the time you'll get one?"

Naruto frowned, feeling like there is something tricky about this one question. He tried the safe path, not knowing if it was safe enough for Sasuke. "I don't know, I may have or may have not, I liked Sakura, but she liked you and after you left, she liked Lee. I stopped liking her, and now, I don't like anyone."

"If Sakura broke up with Lee and started liking you, will you like her back?"

"I don't know! It's highly unlikely that they will, and even if she did, we started seeing each other like siblings for a long time now to switch to that possibility."

"But there is a chance, right?"

Naruto sighed. "What are you getting at with this, Sasuke?"

"Just answer me!"

Naruto scowled at being questioned like that, he rubbed the ears in his hands to try and clam his temper. Shouting at Sasuke right now wouldn't be the best solution for anyone. He relaxed and returned his gaze to the other, trying the best way to say his feelings.

"No, not at the moment, and I don't believe Sakura will even, she is _so_ in love with Lee, you should watch them together, it's very hard to think of us like that."

"You aren't in love with her anymore?"

"_THAT_ is what I have been saying from the start!"

Sasuke smacked him on the head. "Don't scream at my face!"

"You made me!"

"Hn."

Naruto brooded at the treatment, he stuck his lower lip up and glared at Sasuke behind his back, the small rabbit pulled at his shirt demanding attention, Naruto smiled at her, feeling somewhat glad to have another creature with them, al least now he will have another thing to think about.

"Hello there,"

The small animal rubbed her right cheek on Naruto's shirt, her whiskers moving with her movement, making the blond chuckle in delight. Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye.

"You like her?"

"We just established that with the first time you asked,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just making double sure, smartass."

"And so the genius says!"

Ignoring the response that will lead to another fit of fighting, Sasuke switched to another subject. "What will you name her?"

Naruto looked the other blinking. "I'll be naming her?"

"Yes,"

"Don't you want to name her?"

"No,"

Naruto put his back on the mattress with his leg on the floor; he lifted the animal before him and looked at the big feet, grinning to himself at their cuteness. "How about Yuki?"

"I hate that name,"

"Really? Why?"

"I had a cousin with that name, I hated him, he was too weak and everyone treated him like he was made of glass."

Suddenly, Sakura's words came ringing the doors of Naruto's ears. "Oh, you hated him just because everyone was treating him with care?"

"Not just that, he was acting weak, like there were simple things that he could do if he put his mind to them, but he refused, only acting like a spoiled child, a worthless trash! I hated him,"

Frowning, Naruto said. "'Kay, no Yuki. Then Harumi?"

"Sounds too sweet."

"There is nothing sweet about Harumi!"

"It sounds so to me, like the name of some candy,"

"Alright, then Cuto?"

"Like some company, no good."

"Ule?"

"Nice, but good for a male,"

"Tomoyuki?"

"A male name, Naruto."

"Chiori?"

"Remind me of sharing stuff, can't you find something good for her?"

"I tried! But you find something wrong with it every damn time! Why don't you try?"

"I left the naming to you,"

"No you didn't! I wanted Yuki, but you had a grudge against the name!"

Sasuke glared. "I don't have a grudge against the name; it's to what it refers to!"

"It refers to the fucking _SNOW_!"

"I told you not to shout!"

"AGGHHHH!"

Naruto put the rabbit on the bed and then it hit him; his eyes shined brightly, but a grief smile settled on his face. "Sasuke, how about Kushina?"

"Kushina? Umm, sounds weird, but its good I think, might be right for her,"

The blond looked her, smiling when she started nipping on the bed sheets. "Your name is Kushina, then! Now, let's get you something to eat I get the feeling you are starving,"

Just before Naruto walked out the room, Sasuke asked him.

"Just a second, where did you get that name from?"

Naruto smiled at him. "My mother's." And closed the door behind him.

Sasuke sighed and threw his aching body on the bed, he had gone out searching for any kind of life beside them, talking with Naruto made him realize that the blond wasn't used to staying alone without anyone to talk to, he wasn't much of a talker, and this past week, he talked his share, enough to last him months. Luckily, when he went out, the rabbit was roaming closely, it took a bit of energy to catch her, and he know he'll have to lie to the blond, because if he told him that he had ran and used his ninja ways to get the animal, Naruto will insist on returning her to her home, something that he didn't want to get done.

He felt his leg throb with pain and gritted his teeth to get the sting done with, he heard footsteps coming and quickly straightened up, making sure that his face was evidence free. Naruto opened the door with Kushina in hand, she was holding onto a piece of lattice and munching like there was no tomorrow, Sasuke had to raise a brow at he strange picture.

"The only thing that I thought she might eat and was available was the lattice,"

"I'm not too sure about what rabbits eat, but if she is hungrily sucking the life out of it, it means it's in her range of good food, anyways, have you decided on a place for her to sleep in?"

Naruto sat beside him; he looked at the ceiling as if it held the answers to all of his questions. "Nah, I didn't. Don't we have a basket or anything like that?"

"There is a small one in the kitchen, the second drawer down the left."

"Wait, I'll go get it!"

Naruto placed the rabbit in Sasuke's hands and off he went; he poked his head seconds later into the room. "It's not there,"

"Try the third drawer then, I'm sure I saw it somewhere there,"

The blond dashed down the stairs, minutes later after series of cursings and some rumpus, Naruto appeared beside him with a stupid grin on his face and a reddish basket in the other hand.

"I found it!"

He placed the red basket beside their bed, a bit far to the right so no one trips over it.

"You need to put something in, I doubt Kushina would want to sleep on something this hard." Said Sasuke as he felt the inside of the plastic substance.

"O~kay, what should we put? Will a billow cut it?"

"I don't think so, it will be better to use a cushion; since ours are softer and smoother on the skin. We should use one that we don't need because she will shit and pee in it,"

Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust. "No she wouldn't! I'll teach her how to use the bathroom,"

Rolling his eyes at the stupid idea. "Naruto, she isn't a monkey, she has no thumps to at least lift the lid up!"

"I'll leave it up for her!"

"Dobe, that idea won't work,"

"It will! You just wait and see!"

Sighing at the headache in front of him, Sasuke let the other have his way, Naruto dashed again and Sasuke guessed he went to get a cushion, relaxing and watching the small rabbit eat her dinner, Sasuke felt somehow content, this simple life wasn't so bad after all.

"Alright! Will this do?"

A medium sized, fluffy, blue cushion was thrust in his face; Sasuke looked at it from all angles and nodded. "Will do,"

"Come on, Kushina. Say hello to your new home."

Lifting the rabbit, Naruto put her on the cushion and watched as she moved her butt and settled down marking her territory.

"Sasuke, do you think she will feel outta place?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause rabbits usually live in holes underground, right? Won't she feel like, I don't know, exposed?" Naruto moved his hands franticly as he spoke. Another thing that Sasuke came to notice, his friend used to speak using his hands quite a lot, truthfully, his whole body was speaking with him, not just the hands.

"Exposed? Seriously Naruto, you need a dictionary with good adjectives!"

"Jerk!"

Naruto glared at the brow that was mocking him, and pouted, Sasuke's mouth twitched upwards into a half smile, it wasn't as cheerful and brightening as Naruto's, but the blond knew that this is as close as he'll get to a real smile anytime soon. Still, the smile was followed by a ruffle to his golden locks; it was just the right icing on the cake!

"And to answer your question, no she won't, she seems to like you and I hope she can adapt to her new life quickly,"

Naruto nodded. "I hope for that, too."

They spent the next few minutes in silence watching the small rabbit and her lattice, the only sound was the occasional thunder added to Kushina's munching. After a decent amount of silence, Naruto cracked.

"Um….what do we do now?"

"Do about what?"

The blond tilted his head to the side. "I mean, will we just sit here?"

"I'm kinda tired, today was a bit hard for me, so I'll try to get some rest, you can watch TV if you want."

"It will bother you,"

"You will cut down the volume,"

Naruto nodded, watching as his friend slowly disappeared inside the silky blue sheets, he gazed at Kushina for a while then took the remote in his hands, every time he would open the TV, he will feel amazed at how intelligent the Uchiha were, thinking of adding a TV while building their hideout. Of course, if he wanted to build something like this, the only thing that will be on his mind will be protection first, food and supplies second. Entertainment will not even cross his mind, but still, there were people who actually thought about everything, smiling, he was glad that those people were connected to his friend.

Just when he was about to flip on another channel did he remember Sakura's words, he jolted to Sasuke's side in seconds, shaking him to wake up.

"Sasuke! Hey, wake up!"

A grungy eye opened to him, the other glared, obviously not appreciating getting woken up from the sleep that he was slowly getting sucked into.

"What!"

"There was something I forgot to tell you!"

"Can't this wait till tomorrow? Naruto, I'm really tired."

"No it can't! The sooner we do it the faster you'll heal!"

Sasuke pulled the sheets over his head ignoring Naruto's presence, he couldn't tell him about his little rabbit chase with the injured body, but he could ignore the other and fall asleep.

"Sasuke!"

"Look, when I sleep, the chances of me healing faster rise, now, you do want that, right?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "You didn't hear me."

"I did, you said something about you forgetting to tell me something that will increase my healing rate,"

"Then wake up!"

Sasuke knew that with Naruto acting like this, his chances of getting a good night's sleep were close to none; he removed the blankets from his face and glared at Naruto.

"You have five minutes, start talking!"

"That's not very nice!"

"Dobe!" The raven warned.

"Well, Sakura gave me this thing to communicate with, I don't really know how it works so, she is the one doing the communicating, anyways, today, she contacted me, she said that they found a way for you to be able to use the Kyuubi's chakra,"

"Is this why you woke me up?" Upon the nod, Sasuke's eyes twitched and he closed the blankets over his head once more. "Then I don't need it!"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto forcefully removed the warm blankets from Sasuke's injured body.

"Yes you do! Just hear me out! I won't let you sleep until you do!"

To make his point across, Naruto folded the blankets and placed them away from Sasuke's reach, so if the raven wanted to have them back, he'll have to get up, use his cane, limp to where they were, fight a perfectly healthy ninja, win the fight, come back with the victory blankets and arrive to bed before his healthy leg give up on him. Yeah, hard time pulling that one off.

"Fine, I get your point!"

Smiling triumphantly, Naruto continued. "She said that they only found one way to do it, they are still searching though."

"What is it?"

"Umm…..we kinda need to bathe together,"

Sasuke sat quickly in alert, his worries about the blankets replaced with new ones. "Bathe together?"

"I think what she meant was that we need to stay in the same water together….I think."

"Is that all?"

"…..we need to be naked."

Sasuke felt a chill run down his spine, _naked in a bath with Naruto, naked in a bath with Naruto,_ _naked in a bath with Naruto_. His brain couldn't stop repeating that sentence, but his subconscious refused to acknowledge it, he couldn't grasp the information right. After about ten minutes of no reaction from the raven, Naruto started to get worried that he might have shocked this mighty ninja to oblivion, he had readied himself for an explosion, rejection or any flying embarrassing comment, but none came, he tried to look Sasuke in the eyes, but found the latter gazing at his lap with his long bangs covering his facial expression. Worried, he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to shake him to reality.

"Sasuke, you there? Earth to Sasuke?"

The shaking seemed to pull off as Sasuke shook his shoulder to get rid of the tan hand, avoiding looking at the other's eyes, he nodded. "…..Is there anything else?"

This time, Naruto felt his face heat up despite the obvious discomfort that Sasuke was showing now, he needed to go on. Still, how he wished to tell Sasuke there was nothing else, that all they need was to bath together, but he knew, Sasuke's health came number one to him, getting a bit flushed was nothing.

"Yes, there is."

"So?"

"We have to _connect_,"

Sasuke raised a brow, but it was hard for Naruto to see since his face was still down. "How exactly will we _connect_?"

"Holding hands, hugging, touching or…..kissing. That what she suggested,"

Sasuke shot his face up in seconds, it was so quickly done that Naruto feared for the pale neck to be stretched to hard; but when he looked good enough, a tiny redness spread on the pale skin like wild fire. "Where do we have to c_o_nnect exactly?"

Naruto rubbed his head; it was now his time to avoid those piercing black orbs. "That I don't know, I forgot to ask her and she didn't exactly clarify since she didn't know, but, I think she left it for us to decide."

"…..Alright,"

Sasuke had to convince his heart to stop beating; this thing about deep-friendship-feelings-that-reached-too-deep was really driving him crazy, in his wake he could only think about Naruto, even when he was sleeping, the images of Naruto were hunting him, he was starting to feel annoyed with it, but the thumping of his heart didn't stop, especially when Naruto was avoiding his gaze with all his might, looking all adorable and cute, enough to eat.

The raven smacked himself mentally to stop those train of thoughts, what the hell was he thinking! Has he finally lost it to start dreaming of jumping his best friend out of frustration at not being able to train or do anything? He bit his lip. No, it wasn't frustration, he was _frustrated_, but he would never think something like that out of mere frustration….would he? Sadly Sasuke didn't know how to answer his own question. But, he knew one thing, until he finds away to get rid of his frustration; he'd not know what he is currently experiencing towards Naruto. Another point rose inside a side in his brain, Naruto clearly wasn't thinking of him like _that_, but just in the column of a _very_ good best friend, which Sasuke felt he was starting to get really pissed about.

"We can't do this-"

Naruto's eyes widened, he quickly started to shake his head. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no Sasuke! I know it's awkward, embarrassing and uneasy, you're embarrassed, I'm embarrassed, but we have to do this! I'll do anything if it can help healing your eve-"

Sasuke held his right hand up to stop Naruto's already known speech.

"You really need to stop cutting people off, what I wanted to say was that we can't do it today, since I'm dead tired. We'll start tomorrow,"

Naruto blushed and settled down. "Oh, I didn't think we will be able to do it today either,"

"Good, but I'm glad to see you jumping the first chance to get naked with me,"

Teasing the blond. It was something that started to pull on Sasuke's cords lately, he had started with little harmless comments that just flew out of his mouth before his brain processed them well, like how Naruto seemed to want to sit extra close when there was no need to, or about the _cuddling_ that seemed to drag on them since their third night. Sasuke took pleasure in it at first, for it was a new way for him to communicate with Naruto, he wasn't the kind to joke and light the room with laughter, he was the serious type, the cold type, the I-don't-give-a-shit type, Which made it very hard for him to get rid of his old habits and try to have a normal conversation with Naruto. But he did, he tried to be less cold than he already was, but, as time passed and their conversation started to heat –duo to his anger problems-, Sasuke learned that they had two very different definitions of normal.

Naruto rolled his eyes and threw a billow at Sasuke, already getting used to the teasing manner; the other dodged making it hit the board of the bed. "Just shut up!"

"Then return my blankets,"

"Our blankets, Ass,"

"Dobe,"

"Teme,"

"Idiot,"

"Jerk,"

"Bastard."

"Illiterate moron."

"Asshole!"

Sasuke sighed. "Although I _can_ keep this game of insulting each other till the very morning, I'm too tired, _AS_ I said thousands of freaking times before, give the damn blankets!"

Naruto wrinkled his nose at the low blood pressured being and threw the blankets at his face, Sasuke rolled inside of them, released an air of annoyance and slept. Missing the small mumble of "Jerk," that went also unnoticed by the thunder.

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened his eyes in the middle of the night; he could feel something smothering his collarbone, making him unable to get enough oxygen into his brain, he had attempted to ignore the disturbance and return back to sleep. But, it reached a point where he started exhaling deeply to get a good amount of air. Finally, he opened his eyes to see what was going on, his eyes blinked when he saw Naruto's elbow on his throat and the rest of his body stretched over his. He sighed and slowly started to adjust their position, happily gapping the air that was robbed form him.<p>

As he placed the legs a way from his side, his hand moved to Naruto's upper limp, gracefully putting the head on the billow meant for the blond, when he was pulling a way, his face came inches a part from the latter's and Sasuke stopped moving. He felt the blood drain from his fingertips, and his hand moved to circle around one tan cheek. A wrestle from Naruto made him jolt his hand away, and return to his side. But as he lay there with his breath coming out in short gaps, one simple question rang loudly inside his skull. _What_ _would the feel of Naruto's lips be like?_

A flicker of thunder followed by lightening, returned Naruto's body back to Sasuke's side, forcing his heart to stop pounding so he could hear his own thoughts, Sasuke tried to remove the tan arms from squeezing him to death, but Naruto didn't let go, he sighed and decided to let Naruto have his fun. Sasuke spent the next few minutes thinking about his disturbed condition lately, he came to two conclusions after lots of thinking, one, Naruto was extremely afraid of thunder –since every sound had him squeezing tighter-, something that he will have to _stop_ thinking is too cute, and second, that he was screwed.

Sasuke realized as his conclusions proved him none that he needed to stop thinking, and just enjoy the moment. As he gazed, memorized at Naruto's face, he had come to understand that he hadn't appreciated the fact of how attractive the other was. When they were little, he knew that Naruto's appearance was odd, because everyone in his family held black hair and eyes, he felt confused by the blond hair and blue eyes. Then, when he got a little older and saw the strange features that different boys and girls in his class held, he understood that Naruto was pretty. Of course, he stopped paying attention to those things after his clan was murdered. Remembering the clan, he felt his hands fist on his side.

Looking back at their history together, he could see the marks, the marks that told him little by little that Naruto was something special, for he could never pay attention to any girl when Naruto was around; they either fought or urged each other to grow stronger to surpass the other. Then, the enlightening vision that he saw in the Valley of The End, of him and Naruto, grasping each other's fingers and smiling warmly at the other. It was the best memory he could ever think of, he cherished it, every time Naruto was in the picture, that small vision would pop in his mind and make his soul remember. Finally, the kiss, their kiss, his first kiss, and he was sure, it was Naruto's first, too.

Something inside him moved at that, if he went by Naruto's words, then the blond didn't kiss anyone beside him, it made him smile, knowing that the only lips that touched Naruto's were his, even if they didn't like it or want it, or even felt disgusted by it when they were little, he knew, if he were to kiss Naruto now, then something will spark between them. The trick was that he didn't know if he wanted the spark or not.

He relaxed into the warm body beside him, and drew the other closer by his hand forgetting about dealing with his messed up emotions. Sasuke sniffed Naruto's hair, feeling his senses fill with rain, mud and sweat, Naruto's smell exactly. He closed his eyes, with nothing forbidding him from breathing, and the person who gave up on everything just to be near him in his arms, Sasuke felt something strange, something that he forgot long ago, and he wasn't sure if this thing will continue accompanying him for the coming days or not, but he liked it, he wanted it. The long awaited feeling of _happiness_.

* * *

><p>Naruto grabbed his sides, his arms were crossed and his face was beat red, the bathroom was steamy and he wished he couldn't see anything over it, but he did. There he stood, in the middle of the bathroom, darting his eyes as he started taking his clothes off. Sasuke had suggested that he – Naruto- starts changing first. The blond shuddered through every piece of clothes that left his body, he could feel a hot gaze fixed on him, studying, observing, and for the love of him, he couldn't muster the courage to ask about it or yell Sasuke to stop.<p>

He'd finished, stood at the far corner of the bathroom, to hide his manhood from certain eyes. Sasuke on the other hand, was taking his time with every piece, making Naruto more and more uncomfortable…..if possible. As more of the pale skin started to get revealed, Naruto reminded himself not to look, it was rude to look! Even if Sasuke had no problem with looking at his body, he had millions of problem with staring at naked men bodies. Sasuke's especially.

"Dobe, I need help with this."

Naruto turned around, still going with the rule of not looking. "W-What do you need help with?'

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the stutter and pointed to his midsection. "The bandages around my stomach, you wrapped them too tight, they refuse to loosen up,"

Naruto walked to him with his eyes half closed, he moved his hands up and down Sasuke's body, blushing more when he touched bare meat.

"Naruto, you won't be of much help if you acted like a blind old man! I don't have an extra penis so stop acting like I do! Open you eyes! There is nothing I'm embarrassed about,"

At Sasuke's words, Naruto felt his face heat up more, and breathing was becoming something a bit tad hard. "O-Okay," He opened his eyes and looked at the bandage, still refusing to look down there, although there was nothing covering that area.

Naruto coughed, and loosened the bandage up; he took it and put it near the others.

"S-Should we go in now?"

Sasuke scowled and took Naruto by the hand; he entered the tub and winced a bit when the hot water hit his muscles, then sat dragging Naruto to sit between his legs. The shocked waves radiated from the blond filling the small bathroom, Sasuke's hands quickly moved to lay on the cold shoulders, asking him to relax, but it only helped in making Naruto more nervous than before. When the tan hands started to shake more, Sasuke gave up on the silent comfort.

"You can't do that, remember, we have to connect." The raven whispered huskily in Naruto's ear.

Naruto stopped his struggling, and tried to cool down. Telling himself that this wasn't a big deal, that people do this all the time, but he couldn't. No example came to his mind where people go to bathe with their best friends naked and sitting in such a position, he could feel Sasuke's penis against his back for crying out loud!

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, in the end, I can't do this!"

The raven hummed in his hair, not helping Naruto's nerves. "Why? You're still embarrassed?"

"My heart won't stop thumping! I can't relax!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he allowed himself a smile, then he said softly. "You said we need to do this for me to get better, right?"

"Right, but….I just…."

"You do want me to get better, right?"

"You know I do!"

"Then focus on that idea, and let everything else fade away."

Naruto closed his eyes tightly, five minutes extended like that, but the shaking didn't go down.

"Still nervous?"

"Sorry…."

"Alright, tell you what, just stop thinking, here, lean on me. Think that there is a wall behind you not a human being. Take a deep breath, and close your eyes."

Naruto did as he was told, he felt Sasuke hum an oddly familiar song, while his right hand intertwined with his and with the hot water tickling his body. The warmth behind him and the smell of Sasuke enveloping him, he felt his heart relax.

"How about now?"

"It's working,"

Sasuke smiled in the blond locks, he started rubbing Naruto's thumb with his, feeling the happiness return, an orange light suddenly shown from Naruto's hand, and Sasuke felt his body grow hotter by the second, especially the place where their hands were touching, the new energy was making his head a bit dizzy, he stopped humming and playing with Naruto's fingers, which alerted the blond to open his eyes. Naruto lifted his head and turned around. Finding Sasuke with his eyes half lidded, and face flushed red. His brows shot up in worry.

Naruto quickly adjusted himself so that he was facing Sasuke. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The other didn't answer, only tried to open his eyes but another jolt of energy moved to his body refusing him a rest, Naruto noticed the light that was coming from his hand, he panicked and removed his from Sasuke's. The raven slide inside the water but Naruto pulled him back before he drowned.

He shook him to wake up. "Sasuke! Hey! Teme, are you alright?"

Sasuke coughed and blinked his eyes. "That was….wow; I never felt something like that!"

Naruto scowled at him. "You scared me there, what happened?"

"I don't know, one second I was all relaxed, but then something washed over me, a wave of energy, it was so strong it took me a while to breathe, my back felt hot though,"

Sasuke turned around, Naruto's voice hitched in his throat. "Sasuke!"

"What? What happened?"

"The wound on your back! The big cut, it's gone!"

"You're kidding! That needed at least another three or four days to heal,"

"I swear to God, it's all good now!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Then what Sakura said was right, the Kyuubi's chakra really is the answer."

"Yes! Oh God, quick link your hands with mine, let's see what will heal next!"

The raven shook his head. "There is something off about this, Naruto. The Kyuubi won't just give me part of his chakra just because Sakura found a way to,"

Naruto shook his head. "Yes he will, right now, I'm controlling my body and he is locked inside, he'll have to do as I say, and I believe that this way that Sakura found is the right one to use,"

"I'm not comfortable with this, let's slow down a bit here, I can use my chakra to heal."

"Sasuke! Look, it will save us both the time and effort; don't you want your pains to stop? To get back to the way you used to be?"

"I do, but,"

"Then just use it!"

Naruto took both Sasuke's hands and intertwined them; he closed his eyes and allowed the energy to flow to them, although the raven wasn't totally sure, he let Naruto do what he liked. This time, the wash of energy was too great; he felt his head spin and his brain boil, his body's heat rose rapidly, too. A hidden sensation told him that soon foam will come out of his mouth if he didn't stop right away. Sasuke started coughing drawing Naruto's hearing to him. Naruto heard the voice and opened his eyes, when he saw Sasuke's state; he removed his hands, a worried look taking over his overjoyed expression.

"Sasuke! Are you-"

The raven nodded at him. "Too much energy at the same time, Naruto, I think I found the trick here,"

"What trick?"

"See, you can use the charka, but it's too powerful for my body to endure, especially in this condition I'm in, we'll have to take this thing day by day or I'll break, might even die."

Naruto nodded in understanding, a gloomy cloud was visible over his head, he splashed water over his face and stood up. "I think this should be enough, let's get out of here."

Sasuke saw the gloom come out from the blond's face, he shook his face. "No, it's true we will need to take it easy, but why should we escape a perfect chance to calm down, just hop in and forget about my treatment for now,"

Naruto shook his head. "I can't, it's the most important thing!"

"Naruto, I'm not about to die if I didn't use the chakra right now, I'm not going to die any time soon, why can't you enjoy a good time with me?"

"Enjoy? I didn't think about that,"

"I know. Now stop dwelling and come here!"

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Sasuke used his left hand to steady himself, then yanked Naruto to him with the other, he thanked God that his back's wound had healed or it would have been a big trouble if it reopened due to the heavy weight that was on his lap. Naruto's face turned color as soon as he opened his eyes, coming face to face with Sasuke's manhood. He jerked his head away and used his right hand to remove the water from his eyes.

"T-There was no need for you to do that!"

"There is no need for you to blush like a fourteen years old girl either, but you do."

"I do have!"

Sasuke raised a brow, his smirk widening knowing where this conversation was going exactly. "Oh, and that would be?"

"I j-just came in contact with y-your…." Naruto averted his eyes.

"Yes….?"

"You know what I mean! God, Sasuke, you should wear something down there! This will shock people you know that!"

Sasuke couldn't help the dark chuckle to himself that sent shudders down Naruto's body. "Dobe, you are in the nude, too. Plus, as I said before, I have nothing to feel ashamed about; you can look if you want,"

"Sasuke, you're such a pervert!"

The rave raised a brow. "Really? I'm the pervert?"

"Yes, you are!"

"Then who was the one with two inches away from my dick just now?"

Naruto's face smoked, he stood up and tried to walk to the door, but Sasuke's hand stopped him, he still didn't get enough of seeing the blond naked to get him to walk out and get dressed.

"Chill dobe, I was just pulling your leg,"

"Well, stop it!"

"If I did, will you sit back down?"

Naruto puffed his cheeks and nodded. "I'll,"

"Then I stopped, no more making you uncomfortable, okay? So, sit down."

This time Naruto chose to sit on the far side of the tub, Sasuke rolled his eyes at him, but said nothing, if the blond needed some time away from any physical touching between them, then he'll give it to him.

"How is Kushina?" Not that he was feeling like talking, but something told him that he shouldn't let Naruto think too much, the idiot was a bit sharp sometimes, and he didn't want his little secret to be out just yet.

"…Huh? Oh, I think she is fine…"

"You think?"

"Well, last night, before I went to bed, I gave her another carrot just in case of her waking up before me and getting hungry, when I woke up, she wasn't there, I have no idea where she went, but before I could think of searching you woke up and we had to do this,"

"Ahhh, I think she'll be back soon, though,"

Naruto sighed. "I'm not too sure about that, I keep feeling like she has a family somewhere and that she returned to it,"

"Might be,"

"Yea….not everyone is like us," A sad smile came to rest on Naruto's mouth; Sasuke felt a tug on his heart. He moved his foot and linked his toes with the latter's, he looked at the side as he said.

"We have each other, though."

Naruto smiled softly and rubbed the foot before his, feeling light headed all of a sudden.

"You're right."

* * *

><p>"Dobe, its raining heavy outside, you won't be able to look for her,"<p>

"But I can't stop worrying!"

"Didn't you say that she might've gone home, just sit with that possibility in mind until the storm passes."

Naruto bit his thumb. "I tried but I can't! I want to be sure she is safe!"

Sasuke sighed, if he knew that bringing Naruto a rabbit will turn him into a mother-hen, he wouldn't have brought the small creature, he stood up, relaying on his cane, he walked towards Naruto and stood in front of him, noticing their difference in height, he was always taller than Naruto, and in his mind, more powerful. But this wasn't the time to think about such things.

"Look, dobe, if you went out in such weather you'll only get back with flu, we don't have anything to treat flu with and if you don't want to be nursed by someone who is still recovering, you should suck up your worry and sit tight! She will return, and if she didn't, we _both_ will go look for her, _after_ the storm passes! Sit!"

"You can't come with me, and I can't just sit!"

"I can, you can, and you will!"

Naruto glared. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Snorting. "This is not about telling you what to do, idiot, its fucking common sense! You have no clue where she is, and the storm is getting heavier. Uzumaki, I won't allow you to go out, I'll fight you if possible!"

"You're too hurt to do that!"

"I can still kick your ass!"

Sasuke conjured his energy and released a power ball; he sent it to Naruto but the blond dodged, barely.

"Hey! That's against the rules! You know I won't fight you because you're injured!"

"But I'll fight you, now sit! Or I'll send another one, I've plenty where that came from!"

Naruto sat deliberately smacking the cushions; he glared at Sasuke and pouted. "This is not fair!"

"It's better than having to nurse you to health,"

"You only think about your comfort!"

"I think about yours as well, or I wouldn't be doing this. Just tell me what goes on inside that stupid thing you call a head?"

He kept his glare, and said. "I don't answer people who think they are more intelligent!"

Sasuke smirked. "Then it's your lucky day, I don't think, I know."

Naruto threw a cushion to Sasuke face but the other ducked out the way. "Ass."

"But you love me."

Sasuke said it as a joke but the reaction he got made him widen his eyes, Naruto was blushing with his hand grabbing at the side of his coat, and he stood up.

"…..No, I don't!"

And dashed out the door, making Sasuke release a huge sigh before getting an umbrella, then opening the door and moving to catch up to him. The cold air and the raindrops greeted him, he cursed under his breath and opened the umbrella, inside his head, he searched for the only place where he thought the dobe will be in. the only picture that came to his mind was that of a swing, Naruto always sat on that old swing at the entrance of their old school, he always saw the dobe with a depressed expressing swinging, it was like he wanted his pains to fly away with every swing.

Sasuke thought about the layout, was there any swings in the hideout? He couldn't remember seeing one, his father never told him about swings either, he sighed and tried to search with his chakra, moving every so little to try again, since he wasn't in good health to use his chakra on long distances.

"If I knew he'll act like that, I would have never opened my big damn mouth, dammit!"

He searched through the first group of houses, picking up on nothing, he moved on, finally he felt tired to the bone and rested on a random doorstep, he collected his power and breath, something bizarre throbbed inside of him, unexpectedly, he felt his heat rise and his heart beat rapidly, he didn't have a chance to freak out for a red light shone from his index finger, it stretched into a thin line.

Sasuke looked at the light in his finger and raised a brow, wondering just what triggered it and where was it pointing to? He stood up and decided to find out. The red line took him near the Forest, it stopped shinning as he neared it, he looked questionably at his finger, just when he was about to curse, he heard a small whimper and a hushed voice calling for him, his ears quickly recognized the voice.

He started running to the source, coming to stop before a crack in the ground. He looked inside but it was too deep for him to see a thing.

"Naruto? Are you in there?"

There was no replay at the beginning, he repeated his question much louder this time and got a reply.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, we're down here!"

"How the hell did you end up down there?"

"It's a long story, get me out!"

"Can't you climb on the rocks?"

"What rocks! It's fucking slippery, and Kushina is getting scared, it is pitch black down here, I can't make out a thing! I tried to climb but I fell down, I think I broke something, my ankle is bruised!"

Sasuke sighed and cursed Naruto's idiocy. "That's why I told you to fucking wait until the storm pass! What should I do now!"

"Let's not judge here," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's nobody's fault, just get me out."

"Hold on,"

Sasuke started to think of something that he could do, according to the idiot, he couldn't just climb up because the rocks were too slippery and even if they weren't, Naruto was into too much mess to do the climbing, he sighed, this will need him to get a rope or something close, his condition didn't allow him to jump inside and just carry Naruto out, no matter how much he wished he could.

"Naruto, try to hold on for a minute, I'll run down home and bring something to help us!"

"Just be quick, I don't want to freak you out or anything, but my leg just started bleeding!"

Sasuke used all his might to run, he left the umbrella near the crack where Naruto fell not to lose time in searching for the right place to throw the rope, he went through the emergency supplies and found a rope, he took two just in case of one being too short. He accelerated his steps and in minutes was standing by the hole again, his hair sticking to his face and a thought about it being too long came floating to his mind.

"Dobe, are you still alright?"

"Wow Sasuke! That was quick, I'm glad that my chakra helped you like this,"

"This is not the time, Naruto. Are you _alright_?"

"Oh, yea, yea, I'm fine!"

"I'll throw you a rope, tug on it when you see it!"

Sasuke threw the first rope, then asked. "Can you see it?"

"I told you its pitch black down here,"

"Then try feeling the wall, I threw it just in the place I heard your voice coming from! It should be near you,"

"Nothing,"

Sasuke tied the first rope with the second one tightly then let it go. "How about now?"

"Yes, there is something, but it's a bit high, lower it!"

Sasuke did, making sure to tie the last end of the rope with a rock, so if he couldn't lift them or Naruto couldn't climb on one leg then at least he wouldn't fall down.

"Can you climb?"

"I'll try,"

Sasuke held tightly to the rope, he would occasionally help Naruto and pull a little, but his energy wasn't allowing him too much work, something that he cursed. Minutes later, and getting washed up by the strong rain, Sasuke saw a strand of golden hair come up to him, he pulled, even if his power was decreasing, he pulled back. Finally, Naruto held onto the edge, he put the small rabbit on the floor and start climbing with his hands, Sasuke helped him after a sigh.

"Hullo,"

"You know, you deserve what you got! It will teach you not to run down on me again." Anger was visible on Sasuke's face and words.

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't sit there doing nothing, and just so you know, I arrived just in time, she was planning on going inside that damn Forest!"

Sasuke hit the blond hard on the head, ignoring the wince he got. "Animals won't get affected by it idiot, it's a Jutsu that only works on people, and ninja animals, too."

"So, she won't die in three minutes?"

"If she is a normal rabbit and I know she is, then she won't, just tell me how the hell did you fall in here!"

"Umm….can we talk about this later? We need to get outta the rain, I started sneezing three times and I'm afraid I'll get a cold, also, my ankle is hurt."

Sasuke looked at the said ankle, he kneeled to inspect it, when Naruto flinched, he squeezed tighter.

"Hey! Gently!"

"Don't be such a baby, it's nothing big, the bone is alright, it's just a small spring, you'll heal in one day, maybe less,"

"Are you sure it's just a spring? The pain is much worse than that of a spring!"

"I know what I'm saying; here you can lean on me,"

Sasuke took the umbrella with one hand while helping Naruto who scooped Kushina in his other one, he smiled at her softly then put half of his weight on Sasuke, who gritted his teeth and bore with it, not wanting Naruto to notice that he was still recovering from his own pain, a simple fact that the blond seemed to forget.

"You're all wet, why are you all wet? You had the umbrella with you, right?"

"I left it, the crack was too long for me to know the exact location you were in, and so, I ran without it."

Naruto glowered. "You shouldn't have done that. Now, you too might get a cold, or worse, the flu."

"I'll worry about that when it comes; tell me, how did you two end up in that crack?"

"Simple, I ran out, started searching for Kushina, I found her in about ten meters or so away from the Forest, I ran to stop her, but she ran opposite from me, I still don't know why she did that, I didn't pay attention to my footing so much and just when I grabbed her, did I notice the crack and we fell inside, of course I used my super ninja speed to try and lessen the fall for us, and I did."

"To sum up, your idiocy was what got you two inside,"

"Hey! She was the one who ran away from me! Blame her!"

"Dobe, I can't blame an animal, she wouldn't _understand_! And to her we were intruding on her wild life, that's why she was running from you! God, when will you grow a brain!"

"I don't like to be insulted so much,"

Naruto pouted and refused to look at the raven, Sasuke on the other hand refused to apologize for something that he knew was very true, his friend and the reason for his recent frustration was an idiot, he did idiotic things, said idiotic things and was the idiot that they all knew he was! Why couldn't Naruto just for once think about his actions before doing them! It was a mystery to Sasuke, and to life itself how he made it out this far without dying.

"Look, you acted….irrationally, and I might have said it a bit too harsh, but you were irresponsible, you should've heard my word,"

Naruto sulked more at the half apology, knowing that this is the closest he will get to an actual one. "You were mean,"

"I was mean; can we let it got, now?"

"Only if you promised not to call me an idiot again!"

Sasuke scowled. "…..That's impossible."

"That's not impossible, you just don't want to!"

"It's not a matter of will, it's a matter of possibility, I'm unable to stop calling you that, I'll be lying now if I told you I'll, it's something beyond my control. I'll call you an idiot and most possibly in the few coming minutes, or hours, but I'll eventually."

"Sasuke, you're really mean!"

Sasuke smirked, knowing now how he'll get out of this. "You were the one who chased after this mean me for four years, remember?"

"I'm having second thoughts about that now,"

"It's too early for that, don't you think?"

Naruto mumbled away from Sasuke's ears and pulled his lower lip in a deep pout.

"I know, but it's not fair!"

"What's not fair? You wanted me, now you got me, this is the real me, Naruto. And I'm not changing, what you see is what you get."

"No, with you what I don't see is what I get, you act all cool and fine on your own, when I know you just want friends to circle around you, you talk little because you don't know what you should say most of the times, you act stern but you really want to have fun and be your age. I know you better than you think, Sasuke."

The raven had to wipe the astonishment off his face and give Naruto a small smile. "But not good enough,"

"What do you mean, there is more?"

"That you'll have to find out on your own, dear Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>Finished at last! R&amp;R, I'll be waiting, and will try to hurry with the next chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Notes:

I apologize for the long wait, and thanks for those still reading this, from now on, I assure you that my updates will be constant and regular. *bows* I leave you now to enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Sasuke spent the next five days in agony, Naruto was determent to teach Kushina –the rabbit- how to use the toilet, regardless of how many times he –Sasuke- had clarified that doing so was impossible, the blond refused to listen. Sasuke had found that he fell for Naruto's stubbornness at times, but this wasn't one of them, this just meant the blond was a stupid, a moron, and a human being who refused to accept simple <em>obvious<em> facts. Naruto was driving him crazy without knowing it, and it took every cell in his body to control his temper and not to lash out on the blond and do something they both will regret. Like throwing him out for instance, which started to be a very appealing idea to Sasuke.

He had came up with a way though, to keep sane around the insane atmosphere and to help his blood circulation, Meditation. Mediation was the miraculous cure he was ever introduced to, at first, he took it lightly and did it halfheartedly, but after getting in a fight with Naruto and searching for a way to release his anger, he did it, with focus. Five times, and his anger vanished. Plus the times where he felt like exploding and strangling the blond lessened. Sasuke took a deep breath and let the cool clean air fill his lungs, getting rid of bad-polluted air to calm his nerves. He chose the time when Naruto decided that their little rabbit was starting to smell and began his meditation. Thinking that Naruto will be too busy to bother him, as his relaxation started to kick in, he could hear the bathing-experiment not going so smoothly.

"Hey! Stop moving!...Wait! Not there! Aghhh!" And a sound of racket with something hard hitting the floor reached Sasuke's ears; he shrugged the noise and took another deep breath, clearing his mind.

Two second later, echoes of crashing glass and Naruto's hushed curses -which weren't so hushed- floated to his inner mind.

"Sasuke! You didn't like that front mirror so much, did you?"

The raven felt a vein pop in his forehead, he fisted his hands and hummed, remembering Sakura's words a long time ago about how humming helps in blocking voices from the outside environment, unwanted voices.

Sounds of small hops, a door swinging open, footsteps walking, running then colliding with something and thudding on the floor made Sasuke give up his meditation and open his eyes. Fuck getting some rest! Fuck focusing on healing his body! Fuck not being able to relax. Fuck everything that had to do with humming or hearing! He'd had enough!

He glanced at the blond who stood at the far side of the room holding a wet Kushina with one hand while the other was busy holding the vase from falling; his whole attire was filled with white bubbles of soap and drenched with water. Sasuke didn't bother with taking breaths, only glared heatedly, trying not to snap too quickly.

"Before you say anything, I'd like to state that I'm so sorry, very sorry, don't get mad, please, I'll clean everything in a moment. And, it was her fault! She just wouldn't hold still for a second and kept hopping all over the place! I'll advice you not to step into the bathroom before I clean it,"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Na-ru-to, remind me again of what I told you before you went to bathe her."

The blond sweat dropped, he looked at the ceiling, then the floor, anywhere but the black orbs that were pouring a hole in his forehead. "Umm…not to make a sound, to try and be as quiet as possible…."

"And?"

"No matter what to stay quiet,"

"And?"

"You repeated it five times….."

"Why?"

"Ummm….because I didn't pay attention the first four times….?"

"And?"

Naruto frowned; he couldn't remember anything else to add to the hard instructions to stay quiet. "Err….I don't remember…."

Still glaring, Sasuke stepped out of the bed using his two legs; he could lean a bit on his right hurt leg while his left was good as new, walking with slow steps to Naruto, making the other's heart beat in fear.

"Oh, you forgot? Let me refresh your memory then, I needed my meditating time, and why was that? Because some air-headed insisted on me using his chakra, a lot! Which made me sick, tired, and dizzy all the time, I needed to get my focus back. And the best way was?"

Naruto looked at him with a small nervous smile. "….Through meditating?"

"Correct, and for that to work I needed what again?"

"Peace and quiet."

"Correct again, and who was that made the fucking house descend to hell just when I started to relax?"

"….I was."

Sasuke closed the distance between them, he put both of his hands on either sides of Naruto's head, refusing the latter any chance of freeing himself or escaping the eyes, which were intense on him. Naruto had no choice but to look at them. Shuddering at the hidden glint.

"Well, well, you're becoming sharper by the minute, Na-ru-to."

"Stop saying my name like that, it gives me the creeps!"

Sasuke smirked, he used his right hand to make Naruto let go of Kushina –which hopped away out of the room- and glue Naruto's right hand to the wall behind him.

"Hey!"

"You don't get to say a word, dobe. After ruining my meditation."

"I'm sorry, alright? It's not like I did it on purpose, now did I?"

"I wouldn't know that, you tell me."

Sasuke brought his body closer, making Naruto press back to the wall, but the distance between them didn't alter, only got smaller, Naruto cursed the wall for not moving. He knew that Sasuke liked this kind of teasing, for slowly their fights were turning to something else. He didn't know where they were going, but Sasuke was becoming more….intimate with him. Back in the old days, whenever Sasuke came close to him it was either to threaten or to fight. But these moments, they were not for that purpose or the other, which confused the blond to no end. And why the hell was his heart beating so fast for crying out loud! It was Sasuke here! There was no need for the throbs or the blushes! But they were present, pissing Naruto off at not being able to handle his own body.

"Then, I didn't. And can you back off a second? It's getting hot in here!" Naruto steadied the vase back to its original position and used his now free hand to push against Sasuke's chest

"No can do, since you insisted on interrupting me, you'll have to get punished."

Naruto knotted his brows. "Punished? Sasuke you can't be serious! You can't punish me!"

"Oh really?" With every second Sasuke's excitement and smirk would widen.

"Yes, really! Now cut the attitude and back off!"

Naruto tried to wriggle free from the hold on his hand but to no avail, it only proved in making Sasuke tighten his grip. He could feel the other smirk at him, but the way those red lips were moving kept Naruto's eyes drawn to them, he couldn't move even if he wanted to, his body refused to listen to him, something that had never happened to him before. His eyes moved from Sasuke's lips to his eyes, the glint that he saw earlier had gone and he gazed at clear black orbs. They held so much, things that Naruto didn't know places he'd gone to and foreign people that he'd met. Their four years apart, he had grown and by the look on those eyes, Sasuke had to.

They should have drifted to other places, apart. But, they didn't, they were in a deserted place, alone, with no one to lookout for but each other. Naruto's heart thumped at the idea, he felt Sasuke's face move closer, and their eyes connected. His whole body anticipated. Every hair in his body stood, chills ran down his spine, he closed his eyes as the feeling moved through his heart and soul; Sasuke's hand had left the wall and rested on his hip, pulling closer.

He could feel the tug, but he couldn't for the love of him refuse it, his body stilled. And nothing was visible in the air, it was like everything had turned gray and they were the only people left in the whole world.

He took a deep breath and the word just floated to his mind, tingling its way to his tongue, a word the he released with a strange feeling he couldn't name.

"Sasuke…."

And then everything stopped, literally. Naruto opened his eyes when the tug on his clothes had vanished; he found the always certain black eyes widened, in horror and surprise. Sasuke shook his head, mumbled a "Sorry." And walked out of the room.

The blond allowed his body to slide to the floor; he touched his lip, not knowing what had just happened between them.

"What was that?"

He breathed into the silence, suddenly wanting Sakura to be there badly.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood on the front yard, he brought his right hand near his face, looking at it shiver. What was he planning on doing, kissing Naruto? He was certainly going to do that if the blond hadn't uttered a word, he wasn't sure what had gone inside his body, when he looked at Naruto's eyes, he could feel a strange connection, understanding and affection. The way he wasn't rejected when he pulled Naruto closer had actually given him the courage to go on with his actions. But, he wasn't yet sure, not about his feelings or about Naruto's. What if the other wasn't feeling the same, then he'll ruin the somewhat friendship they had going on.<p>

This love business had turned him, more complicated that he thought. He was turning to someone other, he couldn't think straight, acted on everything that would get him and Naruto close, when did his feelings change so drastically, he liked to think that he had buried them deep enough not to feel a thing, but Naruto, he just hit all the places one doesn't wish other's to see. He knew him, and accepted him for who he was. But now, he was changing, turning to this person who was only after Naruto's body, wanting to devour him, kiss him, hug him, cuddle with him, and even have sex with him. No, he wanted so much to have sex with him-even when he didn't know quite how.

It was driving him crazy and the deal with them together in the bathroom, the last time they did it, he couldn't control his body and images of Naruto screaming and withering underneath him in ecstasy floated, making him half hard. He kicked the blond out before he noticed a thing. But, with the way he was behaving, it was sooner or later that he'll fall and kiss him, for real.

But when no one beside them was there, he knew he'll do something to the blond. Another reason why they should go back to Konoha, he had brought Kushina in hope that she could cheer Naruto up and act as a third person, but all she did was cause more problems and make him irritated enough to the extent of raping Naruto and not feeling any regret about it. He really did have to control his self and nerves before he goes and does just that. Sasuke sighed, and crossed his hands to shield from the cold air.

He had to get back and speak with Naruto, he was sure that the blond suspected something right now, even an idiot like him could recognize what was going on, he'll try to convince him to return together to Konoha, he'll assure him that he'll fight for his life, although he knew that it would be a hard argument to win, he'll do it, or end up screwing their relationship for the thousand time. He pulled himself together and walked inside the house. Mind set.

Slowly, he made his way upstairs, he found Naruto sitting on the bed, with a towel in hand drying his wet hair. Obviously, he had taken a quick shower while Sasuke was taking his time thinking about what he was doing. The black clothes made his tan skin shine, causing Sasuke to lose focus for a second. The golden strands of hair moved wildly as Naruto made a hard rub to his skull. Finally, he placed the towel on the nightstand and used one hand to remove the locks away from his eyes. Sasuke gulped down the block in his throat and made his way to the bed. He met the smile with a frown.

"Naruto,"

Sasuke placed his right hand on Naruto's shoulder. The blond jolted to the touch, he found his body moving away from Sasuke. Upon recognizing the sudden ache that passed Sasuke's eyes. He shook his head.

"Sorry, it's a reflex."

Sasuke's hands fisted, he turned his head away, concealing the pain in. Then, faced Naruto again. "Don't be."

Naruto dangled his legs out of the bed and tried to stand up, but ended up tripping on the big stain of water that was left to dry. Luckily, before he fell, Sasuke caught him; he smiled cheekily and stood rubbing his head, feeling some of the tension lessen.

"Sorry, I thought it'd dried by now; I'll go get a dry mop." Before he had the chance to run to the bathroom, Sasuke grabbed his wrist, stopping his movement.

"Naruto, it doesn't matter, there is something more important that we have to discuss."

Naruto felt his heart throb again; he smiled nervously at his old time friend. "W-What do you mean?"

"We need to go back."

"Back? Back where?"

Sasuke smiled as softly as he knew how. "To Konoha."

"Is this because of the mess that Kushina made? I told you I'll clean that all!"

"It's not about that, Naruto. I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what, Sasuke?"

"Living with you! I can't stand it, you have a life there, I can't rip it away from you just like that! You need to go back. And I'll follow you."

"You know we can't! They'll kill you! Besides, I don't need that life!"

Sasuke shook his head. "Yes you do, you miss everyone, don't you? You aren't used to being alone; you need to be with people."

"I'm used to living alone, and I'm not alone here! You are with me!"

Sasuke darted his eyes to the side, trying to stop the jolt of happiness that sentence had given him. "That…isn't enough. We have to go back, I have to go back."

"They will kill you!"

"I'll fight, I'll give them information, valuable information about the Akatsuki, I'll abide to every decision they make if they allowed me to stay alive."

Naruto frowned. "If they said no?"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take."

"Well, I'm not! I don't want to watch you die in front of my sight! I can't bear it! Why can't you understand that?"

"Naruto, listen to me, us staying like this is no good, I'm a ninja, you're a ninja, this quiet life is not for us. I can't get used to it, and neither can you. I saw it in your eyes, you can't live with me without feeling bored because there is no excitement, and your dream was just taken from you, I can't stay like this with you! We have to get back!"

"I don't mind, I was the one who let go of my dream, no one took it away from me, Sasuke. I threw it away because I chose this life with you!"

"But I didn't," Sasuke bit his lips, knowing how hard the next words will be for him and Naruto, but he had to say them, if he didn't want to hurt Naruto more than he already had. "I don't want this life, it's not right. I want to find a wife, to get married and form a family on my own, to succeed my line, the Uchiha can't die with me, the name must carry on."

Naruto's eyes widened, then a hallow laugh broke lose from his mouth, Sasuke refused to look at the hurt in the blue orbs, because he knew he'll find it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have the real reason behind Sasuke's sudden decision, he wants a wife! Clap for him!"

The raven bit his gum until he could feel blood seeping into his mouth, but he had to do this. He will stand his ground.

So, he continued, with a blank look on his face. He insured that his voice was steady and his eyes free from any emotions before he spoke.

"It's the truth, Naruto. I can't stay hulled with a man in this place forever, it's disgusting. Unnatural, even if we were friends, I can't take it. Just the thought of me spending what's left of my life with you, sickens me. You're an idiot who doesn't do anything right. You kept crawling after me because you couldn't make yourself another friend? How pathetic is that! You say that you couldn't get yourself a girlfriend because of me? Oh please, we all know the girls refused you because you were the clown of the village! Just don't make me stay with you for another day, I can't take it!"

Sasuke stood and headed to the door, he looked behind his back at the damage that he did, his heart really broke in two at Naruto's eyes. They lost their glitter, his mouth was hung open, traces of tears were on the background of his eyes. Stings of needles told Sasuke that he'd gone too far, that there was no need to break the blond like this just to convince him to return to Konoha, but he just had to do it.

"We have to leave, soon. I can't take it anymore,"

Naruto fisted his hands. "Y-You should've told me from the start that you felt like this, I wouldn't have tried so hard to make things okay between us, I know what I'm Sasuke, I know what people say behind my back. But, I thought you were different, that's why I considered you my best friend and ran to get you. You may be right about what you said about me, but I thought you'll understand."

"I don't understand! Get that through your thick brain." Sasuke gave Naruto his back. "Another thing, that name Kushina, I hated it. The only reason that had me saying I liked it was because you were acting like the annoying moron chattering on and on about useless things."

If Sasuke thought he had broken Naruto with his first words, then he had just stepped on the broken parts. Naruto stopped holding his tears, he let them flow silently, he felt his whole body shake but refused to give the other the satisfaction of seeing him crushed like this by simple words, he pulled all his courage and said.

"W-We'll leave tomorrow's evening."

Sasuke could feel the shudder inside Naruto's voice, he wanted to turn around and hug the other, take all the words back. But if he did that, then they won't go back to Konoha, and most likely, he'll end up with Naruto on a bed, together, tangled in a mess of sweat, semen and sheets. No, he couldn't do that to Naruto, which would break him even more; he would rather be hated now over hurting Naruto in the long run. His hurtful words might break the blond's heart, but his soul will still be safe…hopefully. Sasuke forced his mind to take comfort in that possibility.

"Tomorrow it is."

And he walked out, closing the door behind him. Naruto fell to his knees and started sobbing silently; he wished that Sasuke would at least give him time to collect himself together.

* * *

><p>"Give me your hand."<p>

Naruto looked with hazy unfocused eyes at the rabbit in his hands, he stretched his hand and felt Sasuke hold it tightly, they were about to enter the Dark Forest to get out of the hideout. He'd Kushina in the other hand, holding her tightly as not to hop to somewhere else.

They entered, Naruto walked as if he wasn't walking. He couldn't muster the energy to do anything anymore, he let the raven lead him blind, after a while of walking amongst high skinny dark trees, Sasuke stopped beside a rock. He used his chakra to determine the place of their exit spot. Not anymore did he need to randomly touch until he finds it. Sasuke pressed on the hidden spot and the same Golden Door that shone when they stepped inside, opened to them.

Sasuke started walking while dragging Naruto along, he didn't like the state that the blond put himself in, it was tearing at him, he couldn't forgive himself for being the reason for it, he wished so much to get his words back and for that moment when he thought that hurting Naruto with words would be the best decision back. A broken Naruto wasn't a good Naruto; he had gone though a hard night. Of course, after what he'd said he didn't come near their room, he'd slept in another. Giving the blond a time to gather himself, and time to beat his own arrogant self up.

He had thought countless of times to walk there and tell of the real reason why he was being so cruel, but he knew that _that_ was not the best way for them to go right now. Plus, he was still struggling inside with his feelings, a word that could define them was still unfound, and until he finds it, he'll not tell the blond anything about it. Still, somewhere inside, he knew, he was being a cowered, something he never thought he'd become. But he did, he was protecting himself at the expense of Naruto, oh how much he wished he'd just fade away from Naruto's life and cease to cause him pain.

They came out from the other side of the mountain, the raindrops greeted them. Sasuke opened the umbrella he was holding. Suddenly, Naruto yanked his hand forcefully and used it to pet Kushina whom he hid under his shirt from the rain. Sasuke wanted to tell him to open the umbrella, but he felt like he'd lost that authority already, so he kept his mouth shut and chose the next best thing that he could say at the moment.

"We will arrive in four hours time if we took this road, it's a shortcut." He pointed to the right, where a small stream was making its way between the trees. There was no movement or reaction singling that Naruto had actually heard him, Sasuke sighed. "Just follow me."

He started jumping from rock to rock, looking every now and then behind him and checking if Naruto was indeed doing the following, to his luck, the blond was actually following, something that Sasuke wasn't so sure about. He let a small sad smile graze his lips, then expanded into running swiftly from tree to tree, Naruto followed. Sasuke reduced his speed so that he and Naruto can run length to length, but Naruto quickly sped up, clearly not wishing for that. Sasuke pulled his lips into a thin line but respected the wishes of his hurt friend.

After four hours of staying under the rain, Sasuke was overjoyed by the sight of Konoha. For one reason, Naruto would have protection from the rain, and there will be people who would take good care of his…..friend. Another thing that he failed to do. When they neared the doors of Konoha, Sasuke slowed down, not wanting to be caught just yet, Naruto slowed with him.

They stood beside a tree, Sasuke looking for any enemies lurking by, while Naruto's eyes just looked ahead, with nothing in mind, he was a blank page right now. After making sure no one was there, Sasuke started moving again, as if connected by a hidden string, Naruto did to. They settled down over one house, but hastily hopped to another, and another, using a Blending Jutsu to hide. Finally, Naruto was the one to stop, he stopped beside a small building, Sasuke knotted his brows but figured his friend knew where he was stopping.

Naruto knocked on the window in the second floor, minutes later; the shocked face of Sakura greeted him.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing here!"

"Hi, Sakura-chan, can you let me in?"

Sakura frowned but opened her window, Naruto jumped right in. she was about to close it but one pale hand stopped her, she widened her eyes at Sasuke but let him in. Sakura closed the windows then pulled the curtains on them swiftly, after making sure that no one caught the sight of her former teammates.

"What the hell are you two doing here! I told you not to come unless I inform you that everything is alright!" She pointed an accusing finger at Naruto.

The blond smiled at her but she knew there was something wrong, for the smile had lost the sparkle. Sakura's eyes roamed the tan clothed body finding it drenched with water, and shivering.

"I couldn't s-stop him f-form coming…"

Sasuke moved to catch the blond as he fell to the ground unconscious; Sakura squealed but stopped herself as soon as her voice came out. Sasuke carried Naruto to the only bed in the room; he stepped away when the girl singled him to move so that she could take a good look at Naruto's condition. Sakura started examining, after about fifteen minutes, she sighed.

"Stay here, I need to bring some towels."

Sasuke nodded to her, his eyes not parting with Naruto's face, he felt the blond's forehead, sensing the hot waves wash over his hand. He couldn't but bit his lower lip, this was his fault. He shouldn't have left Naruto to run for four whole hours with nothing to protect him from the rain except the hoodie of his shirt. As he was killing himself on the inside, Kushina wriggled free from Naruto's shirt and gazed with red ruby eyes at him; he pulled her to the floor and removed a strand of wet hair away from Naruto's face.

The door slung open then shut; Sakura closed it with the key, then faced Sasuke.

"After I finish with him, you're going to tell me exactly what had happened!"

The raven could only nod at her.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed for the millionth time that day, everything around her made her want to hibernate inside a cage and to never step out. A hot cup of tea was what she needed, she made her way to the kitchen after her job on Naruto had finished, not wanting to leave Naruto with Sasuke alone she hurried to make the tea, it wasn't about trust. But something inside her said that the blond didn't wish to be left with Sasuke right now.<p>

As soon as the tea started whistling, she poured it into two cups and dashed to her room, thanking God that her family chose that day to go visit her sick grandma or she wouldn't know what lie to feed them. When she turned the knob to her room, a distressed looking Sasuke looked back at her.

"I made us something to drink."

She placed the tea on the only table in the room, and waited for Sasuke to come sit beside her and starts to spill, minutes later, her wish came true. He took three long sips and with every one, his time gazing at Naruto's sleeping face lingered.

"So?" Sakura had to snatch the attention to her forcefully, since the other had no intension of starting anything. "I see that you are well,"

"Yes."

"Then what had you coming here?"

Sasuke stayed silent, he didn't have the answers to Sakura's questions, because he was still trying to get over what had happened with Naruto, but the glare she was giving plus the irritated tapping told him that he needed to feed her anything true, so after another long gaze Naruto's way, he spoke.

"I hurt him,"

Sakura put the cup down, not too fazed with the words. "How exactly did you hurt him?"

Another long pause, and nothing seemed to want to come out of the raven's mouth, she started to get sick of waiting, so she helped. "Physically or emotionally?"

"Emotionally."

"And that was the reason why you are back here?"

"Part of it."

"Then the whole reason is?"

Sasuke ran a hand though his wet hair, feeling the tingles rise inside his heart, which he ignored. "I wanted us to come back, its better this way, for both of us."

Sakura released a huge sigh making Sasuke raise a brow. "I can't say I didn't see this one coming, but it's a bit soon don't you think? I thought you'd last at least a month or so,"

"Excuse me?"

She smiled. "We all know that dealing with Naruto can take a lot out of a person, and when it comes to you, one should place a bet on how long you two will stick together without killing each other, your history wasn't reassuring,"

"If you had such thoughts, why did you let him take me from the start?"

Twirling her finger on the ring of the cup, Sakura clarified. "Naruto, he is not the kind to take advices or orders easily, if you want him to know something, let him try it. Just like a child. And so, I let him try living with you to find out on his own, but still…..I didn't think he'd give in so fast, what did you do to him?"

Sasuke darted his eyes. "I told you, I hurt him."

"To what extent?"

"To the extent of him giving up on living with me and coming back here," _Plus losing the light in his beautiful eyes. _

"Sasuke…."

"How is he going to be?"

Sakura knew the tactics of changing subjects to protect what one didn't wish to speak about, but let it slide for the moment. "Should be alright in two days; he is running a fever right now, why the hell did you let him run with you without an umbrella?"

"I….couldn't ask him to put it."

And then did Sakura's eyes widen and anger started forming inside the jade orbs, as finally the realization and the meaning behind the sideways glances, shuddering eyes and hidden guilt caught up with her.

* * *

><p>The first thing that Naruto noticed when he opened his eyes was not the darkness that seemed to envelope him, nor the heavy weight that lay over his body, sweating him, but the thick smell that his nose had picked. It was so strong that he felt his lungs move to the borders of his mouth and demand release. As he chose to sit, his back hurt. And wave of pain was sent to his brain, as a result, his body mimicked the move slowly, after many sighs and aches, he succeeded in sitting straight. Naruto wiped his sweat and closed his eyes to get used to the dark, adjusting the right amount of brightness to his eyeballs, he opened them.<p>

Naruto brought his hands to his face and gazed at them, feeling the moister in them, he found three large blankets holding him-getting the mystery of the heavy weight solved-, he removed them softly and made his contact with the cold floor. Standing up was as hard as the sitting, because his body hurt all over, but after three failed attempts, he got it finally right. He knew from the small space he was in, that he was still present in Sakura's room, meaning that he and Sasuke haven't left Konoha just yet. Walking, he pulled the curtains on the window, his blue orbs haven't changed size as he gazed at the quiet village, nothing was moving, stillness ruled, he watched a star fall from the dark blue skies.

A distant memory reminded him that he should make a wish, but as blue as his eyes matched the early night's sky, he couldn't think of anything that he wished to have, because everything had shattered before his eyes. Naruto let go of the curtain, letting them fall to their rightful place. The room was too small for him to move freely and since he had no idea of what had happened when he was still a sleep, he couldn't move around Sakura's house and risk one of her family finding him out.

When he made contact with the bed, a munching on his pants had him look down, a small smile made its way to his face. He stretched both his tan hands to hold her, the soft fur coming out of her body stuck to his sweaty hands as he lifted her to his eye level. Her tall ears were tied with a red ribbon, he made a note to question Sakura about that later, but for now, as his body grew cold, and he felt somewhat dizzy, he didn't wish to be left alone. And having his dear rabbit along, beat being alone any day.

As his mind came to ease on the pink billows, he started thinking, about the words his friend had uttered when he last spoke to him, they'd hurt. Stung like knives directed to his heart and soul, he could feel his spirit dying, vanishing from his body with every little word, when Sasuke had shut the door on him that night, he knew, the walls around the raven's heart have found out about him being an outsider and resulted into annihilating him. Naruto acknowledged the fierce battle he was going in, and how hard and painful the road to un-breaking those chains and walls, but even so, he deserved a little mercy, not total eradication to his core!

Suddenly, the door to the room he lay in opened, and steady steps walked in, Naruto stopped moving, because his body was aching, it took him a while to recognize the old familiar chakra. He released an air of relief when two jade eyes looked at him after flickering the lights on. A smile lightening up the pinkish features.

"Naruto! You are finally up!"

His response was a smile, a small one, not as bright, but a smile nonetheless. "Hi there,"

"I was starting to worry when you passed four days without blinking an eye, Iruka-sensei said not to worry too much, that you slept like a log on your sick days, but God! I didn't know how right he was."

"Sorry for making you worried."

She made her way towards her bed, and sat down. "It doesn't matter; the important thing is that you are well and talking,"

"Yeah…"

Sakura looked at the tan hands, seeing Kushina making herself comfortable. Her eyes softened. "You know, she kept beside you the whole time, whenever I wanted to give her something to eat, she would hop back here and sit beside your bed, since she couldn't reach up the mattress."

"She did that?"

"Yep! Even when I tried to get her out for you to get some peace, she would find a way to wriggle free from my hands….anyways, you must be thirsty, here, let me get you some water,"

Sakura reached to the bottle of water and poured her friend a glass, Naruto took it not looking her in the eyes. The time moved slowly, the pink haired liked to think of it as their little quiet time, before Naruto starts questioning about what had happened when he was a sleep, a topic she wanted to reserve for later if possible.

"What's her name?"

Naruto looked at her confused, she pointed to the rabbit sleeping in his arms.

"Kushina, haven't Sasuke told you?" At the mentioning of the latter's name, Naruto felt his tongue change tastes.

"….No. I kept calling her 'rabbit' for these four past days, didn't want to get her used to a name that she didn't know, when I was sure you had given her a worthy name." She gave him a warm gaze. But Naruto failed to see it because all the time, he made sure not to make direct contact with the girl's eyes.

"Sakura, while I was a sleep, what had happened?"

Sakura was a bit shocked at the straightforward question, it wasn't that she didn't know how to answer it, but, coming just right out and saying what was circling on both their minds wasn't how she imagined Naruto opening the subject. Still, if he didn't wish to joke and play around the bush, she will be as straightforward as he is.

"A lot, the ANBU are now on-hold on searching for you; the elders seem to have a bigger case than Sasuke's to work on. I informed the Hokage of your arrival; she requested a presence with Sasuke, to be a medium between him and the elders. But Sasuke, he refused."

Naruto knotted his brows and looked her in the eyes, for the first time, noticing the many lines under her big eyes. "What do you mean he refused!"

"When I told him about what the Hokage wanted, he refused. Said that I only need to take care of you, then left, I searched for him, but it was hopeless, just like he vanished into thin air."

Upon every word that left her mouth, Naruto's orbs would get smaller and smaller. The pink haired woman feared her friend the shock, but she couldn't lie to him when he was in such a broken state. "Naruto, I'm sure he is safe hiding somewhere, because there was no news from Tsunade-sama of his capture."

She placed a calming hand on his back, surprised to find it almost drenched to the bone. "For now, let's get you out of these clothes, and I will bring you something to eat. Then you'll sleep, and I promise, first thing in the morning tomorrow, I'll go with you to the Hokage and we will figure something together, okay?"

When she made a gesture to stand up, Naruto grabbed the end of her shirt, and said with hidden eyes. "Can you stay for a bit Sakura-chan?"

The request came to her as a shock, but she nodded, sat, brought her hands around his back, and held him in a tight hug. She had known the second that Sasuke's eyes filled with guilt that something big had happened between the two, but she kept the fight with Sasuke and the hateful words she gave him away from Naruto's ears. In fact, when the blond took a longer time to wake up than was anticipated, she had panicked, called Kakashi-sensei who brought Iruka-sensei and they all sat and thought of how to work the problem. At the end, Kakashi volunteered to search for Sasuke since he disappeared, while Iruka nursed the blond to health. Even though she wished to stay with her sick friend the whole time, she had a life and a boyfriend to get back to.

Naruto sighed in her arms, and a sudden witness wet her shirt. Sakura didn't judge, didn't off her friend for ruining her favorite shirt, the only reaction she showed was tightening her hold on the blond's back, cursing the reason that killed her best friend's soul.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the three human beings before him; Sakura gave him a reassuring smile from the right side where his left hand was taken by his teacher and taker. A warm aura radiated from his trainer. Even though the air was filled with happy sensations, Naruto had no idea why he felt so down, or why his insides felt like a black void.<p>

"Naruto, I'm so happy to have you finally back!"

He gave Iruka's hand a squeeze. "Stop exaggerating, Iruka-sensei. I only left for two weeks."

"Two long weeks!"

"Give the boy a chance to breath, Iruka; you can suck him dry later. Now, there are more important things we need to discuss."

Iruka bit the inside of his mouth when the blond's face twisted into an unhappy mask.

"He is right, Sensei," Sakura addressed. "Sasuke-kun is still missing, and even though the ANBU are on halt right now, it doesn't mean that if one of them found him, he or she will not take him in."

"You are right, Sakura. As you all know, I have been searching for these past four days, and I have narrowed the places to one place, in which I think Naruto in more entitled than me to go there, since I won't be welcomed."

Naruto raised his head and knotted his brows. "Which place are you talking about?"

Kakashi looked him right in the eyes. "The Uchiha main residence."

"You mean the place with the forbidden tape?"

"Yes Naruto, it's the only place I couldn't enter. And there is one thing I'm not totally sure about….I sensed his chakra, but it was very weak, it means one of two things, either he is gravely ill, or he neglected his chakra training. It was a simple mistake, but if I picked up on it, sure others might have."

Naruto's brows knotted even more, he knew perfectly well what his sensei was saying, but his ears refused to believe. "W-what do you mean?"

Kakashi shook his head, eyes filling with grief. "It might be too late already."

The hand that was enveloping his was thrown away as Naruto stood hastily, his blue orbs were shaking and his mind was ringing. The only thought was to find Sasuke. When he headed to the door, Sakura stopped in his way.

"Move." His tone was ordering and cold, which chilled the girl to the bone.

"No! You are still sick, and there is no telling what he will do to you again!"

Naruto was taken back by her words, but he walked towards the door unfazed. "Sakura, I will not sit here while he needs me!"

"Naruto, it's not right! I sat watching while he hit you times and times again, but I will not sit down now! You have to break this sick chain with him! You need to let him go!"

"I don't know what he said to you for you to act like this, but Sakura, as I told you many times. I can't leave him alone. Especially now, he has no one to be beside him, he is alone. Everyone is against him; I'm the only one that he still has."

"He hurt you! Have you looked at your self even once since you came here! You look like a walking dead, no light in your eyes, no love in your heart, you have been killed! He crashed your soul! Your fucking existence!"

Naruto smiled at her and came closer. "Sakura-chan, losing Sasuke will not only kill my soul, but also my body, I still don't understand why he did what he did. I want answers, and he is the only one who would give them, but alive. I beg you, move away."

Sakura felt her eyes tearing; the pain that she thought had left her came back, ten folds. She saw the conceit, coldness, smugness, arrogance, pride of Sasuke. How he made everything move the way he wanted, how he got Naruto twisted around his thump. The same despair she felt when she asked the blond to leave Sasuke alone and live his own life, that their bond has been cut thousands of times ago, washed inside her. She fisted her hands.

"Naruto, you need to open your eyes! And if you refuse to open them, I'll be the one opening them for you!"

Her right fist came in contact with his cheek, Naruto flew to the other side of the room, he felt a bit dizzy, his nose started bleeding. But the punch was too weak for him to be severely affected, showing how easy she went on him. He stood, gave her a warm smile and said.

"I have to go, but, thank you, Sakura."

He took the time when everyone in the room was too shocked to speak and jumped out the window. His head was still feverish. But he couldn't stop the ache he felt at not being able to see Sasuke, and wanted with every fiber in his being, to move time faster so he could be beside his friend quicker.

* * *

><p>Stench, dirt, blood, filth filled the earth. Naruto had to cover his mouth and move with caution. He made out the houses, recognized the roads, but they were older and more broken than their replicates in the hideout. With every step, he could feel the souls of the people massacred screech in pain. His insides twisted but he ignored it and remembered his reason for coming. Hurrying his movement.<p>

At the sight of the huge wooden house, Naruto bit his lips. What will he find? The words from Kakashi-sensei's mouth suggested Sasuke being in a worse condition than the one he was met in the hospital with. He had no details of what happened to his friend when he was a sleep, but since they were inside Konoha, the chances of danger circling beside Sasuke were greater. Naruto sucked his lips and walked the first step. He was surprised to find the front door opened, and his worries increased when the stench inside the house thickened.

"Sasuke! Where are you!"

Naruto walked up the stairs, putting his hand on his mouth as the stench seemed to drowse him. When the hand subject wasn't helping him much, he ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around his nose, forbidding the toxic smell from entering.

The grand room that he had shared it's replica with Sasuke was empty, and so Sasuke's and Itachi's rooms. The kitchen and the bathrooms had none in then, when Naruto searched the entire house and the gardens surrounding it with nothing, his worry took over him.

"Sasuke!" He called, walking house by house. When he reached a state that it was impossible for him to continue looking inside the stench filled houses, and despair sipped into him, did a red light shine from his index finger. He frowned at it, remembered seeing it when he fell into that hole with Kushina. But he had no idea where it came from. Still, he had nothing to go by, and the light seemed to be the best bet.

Walking with the light as his only guide, Naruto's mind started to wonder. They have been happy, right? Living in that isolated place with only each other to hold on to. He had slept soundlessly, which was something that he was suffering from; insomnia seemed to tail on him for about four or three months prior to Sasuke's capture. But being with Sasuke, and sleeping with the other's body heat, made his body forget about the reason for making him insomniac. Naruto smiled through the clothes. Being with Sasuke was really what he longed for, but the idea of being a nuisance pained him.

If he was able, he would rid himself of the cause of his nuisance to Sasuke. But, since he had no clue what part of himself the raven disliked, he didn't know what part to alter. Naruto didn't want to change himself; he always worked with the motto to be himself, around anyone. Sasuke was no exception, still, the harsh words he heard that day, rang inside his eardrums refusing him a rest, and shaking all of his beliefs. He was starting to think that being the person he is, will not achieve him any of his dreams.

Naruto stopped moving, his dreams, what were his dreams anyway? Did he still wish to be a Hokage? Could he muster a motivation to fight the power ladder and come out alive from the many battles that he must do to be a Hokage? Would he be able to do that without Sasuke?

The red light shone brightly when he felt his heart squeeze and stopped shinning leaving Naruto to gaze at a rundown cottage. The odd thing is that there was no stench coming out of the house. His hopes escalated when he sensed a weak chakra. He left his worries and ran inside, not paying attention to how the door seemed to fly on his touch, or how the ground seemed to crash every where he placed his feet.

The only thing was to follow that weak chakra, to go to where his best friend was. He reached a room, in the basement, it was dark, filled with spider webs, but Naruto could feel a comfort inside. He stepped down holding onto the ladder, he let go when his feet touched cement.

With a hopeful tone, he called. "Sasuke? Are you in here?"

There was no response, Naruto neared and it was definite that Sasuke's chakra was the one he was sensing. The blond gritted his teeth and marched in.

"Uchiha I know you are in here! If you fucking don't want to see me, fine! But we need to get your sorry ass to a safe place! Here is no-" Naruto's words hitched in his throat at the scene. His lost friend was thrown on the wall, with heavy-cut iron chains on both his hands, his face was pashed in, his bandages graced the floor, the blood flew from every place in his body that was open. Without realizing it, his feet flew to the other's side.

"W-who….who did this to you?"

Naruto panicked. His eyes were getting glassy, his body started sweating, and his fingertips grew cold, he broke the chains in Sasuke's hands and tried to fix some of the fallen-out bandages, but his efforts only helped in making Sasuke fall to his lap.

Two onyx eyes opened to look the blond in the core. "N-Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you!" Naruto wiped the blood staining the pale cheeks, and bit the inside of his gum. "Why did this happen! Why now! Can we never be happy?"

Sasuke released a dark chuckle. "I knew since child, that happiness and I walked two different paths. But, you are different; you can reach it, grab it, and enjoy it. Leave Naruto. Run out of here." He shook himself from Naruto's lab, but his body was too weak and ended up back to the ground. But Naruto scooped him up in his arms again.

"What the hell are you talking about! We are stuck together from the moment I decided to let go of my dream and follow you! You can't be saying those stupid things now! I won't allow it!"

"You have to allow it! You can't sink in the same level as me, Naruto. Friendship crap aside, I can't stay with you here; this is no longer my home! Understand that and leave!"

A deify laugh echoed from Naruto's lips, it ended as soon as it'd began. "I know that, Sasuke. Don't you think I know how disgusted you are of me? How you want to wipe me out just to get rid of me nagging at your back? I know how despicable and unworthy of a being you think I am. But even so, I can't leave you dying on me here. You are the first…."

Tears fell, they hit pale cold skin, Naruto bit his lips not to let the hiccups out, as much as he wanted to start sopping, he had had enough of crying his eyeballs to sleep, he needed some relief. His hold loosened momentarily on Sasuke body, but he regained it back when cold fingers touched his shaking hands.

"N-Naruto?"

"….You are my first bond. You are the only thing I can't bear to lose, even if I'm pathetic, dirty, ugly, I want to stay near you. Be your friend."

Sasuke darted his Sharingan orbs to the side, pulling his lips into a thin line. "But, I don't want to be yours."

Even though Naruto knew it deep inside his soul, and placed it as a far away option that will never come true but tried to prepare for it. He couldn't stop the darkness eating what's left of his faith. The sound of something inside him breaking and shattering into small particles rung inside his drums.

"Y-You don't?"

Sasuke looked up, the beautiful face he came to adore, the cheeks he longed so much to caress, the mouth he dreamt so much of ravishing. And the eyes, the dim blue orbs that hunted his every dream, when awake and asleep. How dead he had made them, how blank they appeared. His heart cringed inside his own darkness. This was it, this is what going to break them, Naruto will never be the same after this, he will never be the same after this. They both will break. Sasuke's mind started to panic, if he uttered the answer and lost Naruto for the rest of his life, how long will it be till he enrolls in a deathly match and loses that unworthy life? Will it be the same day that he'll give himself up and demand an execution?

He had said that he'll live for Naruto. Which he stumbled through doing, and never did he dream of falling in love and struggling to keep his feelings hidden, he wasn't afraid of rejection. He was just…., Sasuke realized that he couldn't find a word to fill his own justification. If he were to tell Naruto of his feelings, the possibility of being rejected will be half. He let himself get conceited, because if Naruto was going to get broken with only one word and was willing to cast everything for his sake, that meant he loved or at least liked him back, even a little. Right?

Still a tiny whisper told him that he might be breaking Naruto by telling him about his feelings, 'cause Naruto only thought of him as a very, very, very close best friend. Closer than a blood related brother. And, changing that concept in Naruto's mind was a thing that he didn't know the result of. And battling against the unknown was never one of his likes.

"Sasuke?"

The almost dead orbs moved to the far right, Sasuke suddenly saw his younger self glaring at him, the eyes were blaming, the two small fisted hands bled from being squeezed too much. He had wanted to ask what angered his young self to such an extent, but his voice refused to work, his hands couldn't reach and his younger self faded into nothingness seconds later. Sasuke took a deep breath, followed by a serious of small coughs to get the blood out of his system. He had been seriously bashed in, and a doctor was in need. But, his chances of going to a hospital were close to nothing, and so were asking Sakura for help.

Sasuke smirked, since she was the one putting him in such a state, she will chose death over it.

"Naruto," He addressed, feeling the other's breath hitch. "I don't want to be your friend…." The eyes dimmed, Sasuke's inner teasing self smiled, but he shook it off, this was important. They will laugh and have fun later. "I want to be something else, and until you yourself find the definition of what I want to be, I'd rather us being apart."

"W-Wha?" Blond eyebrows knotted at him. "Excuse me?"

"Naruto, I won't repeat myself."

"I'm not asking you to, I heard you perfectly clear the first time round, but what do you mean by your words? What definition?"

"That, you will need to find out by yourself."

"Sasuke, we are friends."

"You are the only one thinking that."

"Okay, we are close friends; you are close to me just like a brother."

Sasuke's eyes darkened. "I have only one brother, and he is dead. You are not my brother."

At the dark tone, Naruto chose to change the subject, not wanting to enter into another dangerous territory. "Alright, alright. How about we discuss this another time,"

"There is nothing to discuss, until you think of a definition for us, there will be no us. I will not associate with you and vise versa."

Naruto's anger started blowing. "You can't be serious! We need to stick together now more than ever, you have the ANBU to fight, and hell be it if I let you fight them alone! We are in this together!"

"We aren't in this together, this is my problem, you have nothing to do with it."

"Sasuke, if I left you to solve this alone, I'm sure you'll let them have your head without so much as decent fighting! You said it yourself, you have no will to live, you have nothing to live for!" Naruto's grip on Sasuke's clothes tightened till he ripped the black shirt with his nail that started to turn sharp.

"That won't happen, I made a promise to you….I'll live for you." Sasuke held the pain he felt at pay and raised his bleeding right hand to cup Naruto's cheeks, feeling the whiskers underneath and how they ruined the soft surface.

Naruto felt his chakra starts to spin out of control; he closed his eyes, concentrated only on the cold hands touching his face. He felt his heart skip a beat and suddenly grew extremely frustrated, with himself, Sasuke, Sakura, the ANBU, life and his fate. Naruto let his arms circle Sasuke's body and held him tight, he tried to convey his silent frustration to the other without uttering words, because lately everything he said seemed to flare something inside of Sasuke, and they started to row.

Naruto's chakra increased, his heart stopped thumbing, his features took a shocked turn, when he felt Sasuke's arms around his back, holding, squeezing gently. He could fly from happiness, and suddenly, he felt levitated, into a new realm, where nothing was wrong. But sadly, as they say, fortune and misfortune walk hand in hand, the happy feeling lasted only a second and then the arms fell to his sides unmoving.

Alarm went off, and Naruto took a horrid look at the dead body in his arms. Sane out the window, he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight. Sasuke is suffering amnesia?"<p>

Kakashi rubbed his flashy silver hair and shook his head. "Not quite, he just lost track of what happened to him four days ago. We are still looking for the reason, but it most likely would be the stench, I found some Memory-Loss Jutsu mixed in there, the person who did this to him wanted his of her identity to remain a secret."

"Isn't there any cure or a reversed Jutsu to help him?"

"Of course there is, there are many anti-Jutsu for him."

"Good, we can just get one, right?" Hope was evident in Naruto's tone. Kakashi hated to be the one crushing it.

"No, I don't know of the whereabouts of them all, I just accidentally happen to see one with a friend of mine called Hiraga-sensei."

"Wait! I head of him, you mean the old bold pervert that used to read Ichi-ichi Paradise with you?"

"In the flesh."

"Then just go and ask him!"

"Can't do that, he went off to an expedition just yesterday. And will be back next week….hopefully. So, nothing will be done till he comes back."

"This can't be happening; Sasuke needs his memories to fight the ANBU!"

"Naruto, you need to be calm and think rationally right now."

Naruto punched the wall beside him; and bit his lower lip till blood started seeping out of his mouth.

"Fuck them all! Those chicken bastards that have no guts to fight fairly and turn to cheap tricks to beat him! Fuck them to death!"

Kakashi excused his student's choice of language depending on their current situation, he wanted to offer support like he always did, but didn't know the right way to approach him, especially when his said student showed such a behavior so different from his normal happy cheerful attitude.

"Kakashi-sensei,"

Kakashi was jolted from his thinking by the calm tone. "Yes?"

"I know what I'm about to ask is very wrong, on so many different levels, but please, I beg you, do this favor for me."

"Naruto, what do you want?"

"…..I want you not to mention anything about this to Sasuke, I'll work something out to tell him, if he only lost four days of his memory then he might still think he is in the hideout with me, I wish to be the one breaking the news to him. Besides, there are things I wish he forgets."

At the soft sad tone, and the hurt expression, Kakashi gave in. "Alright Naruto, I will let you handle this, but be sure not to get him too confused or he will start asking questions, Sasuke is sharp, he'll know it if you are lying."

"Don't worry about that, I know what to tell him."

"Fine then, if everything is fine, I'll go now to assure Sakura and Iruka that you both are safe, and you better go in and explain things for him, he was asking about his injuries and your whereabouts."

Naruto gave his sensei a thankful smile, Kakashi accepted it with a nod and vanished in a buff of air.

Sasuke gazed at his bandaged arms, legs, back, face, hips, and thighs. He was a sitting mummy, and for the love of him he couldn't remember what caused him to be in such a situation. He had seen Kakashi when he opened his eyes and inquired about the events that had happened to him, but the older man only answer in a platonic way, assuring him that Naruto will be back to explain everything for him. But, the last thing he remembered was how pissed off he was starting to get at Naruto who was trying to teach Kushina how to use the toilet and thinking of a way to strangle both without feeling any guilt - His first try was nothing close to a success. Then nothing. A blank, like his memory has been taken away from him and now he was left guessing off the blank.

The door opened and Sasuke felt his heart react, Naruto was looking at him with soft clam cerulean eyes. He could see his own reflection, but something unsettled it, a hidden darkness leaked to disturb the quiet sea that was Naruto's eyes, and suddenly, Sasuke's heart started beating for all the wrong reasons.

"Sasuke, I'm glad you are fine."

Sasuke wasn't fooled by the cheerful fake smile, his eyes sharpened and he looked the other with studying black orbs.

"Naruto, what happened?"

The blond took a seat beside Sasuke on the bed; he closed the distance between them with a hug, in which he squeezed the life out of his friend.

"I'm _glad_ you are fine." The words were whispered in his ears, Sasuke felt his skin grow hotter and his heart's beating quicken. When Naruto backed away, he released an air he didn't think he was holding. Although he loved the little show of affection, he couldn't stop his heart form wavering at what his beloved was going to utter.

"Naruto, what had exactly happened? I don't recall anything, did I enroll in some battle and got myself this injured? Was I fighting the ANBU? Have they found a way to break through the Jutsu? And where are we now? In Konoha, right?"

"Yes."

"What question does your yes answers!" Anger was developing quickly, but Sasuke forced his anger-controlled self to calm down and listen to what the other had to say.

"Sasuke…..I'll tell you everything, but relax and listen carefully to every word I say."

Naruto took the two bandaged hands in his own, holding with the right tightening. Not letting go and not putting too much pressure when he knew how hurt the hands under his were.

"I am trying."

Cold black orbs faced his, and that was what the blond needed.

"We were in the hideout, no ANBU came. But your condition worsened. The Kyuubi's chakra seemed to have another side effect. At first it started with you coughing, then, I noticed strange marks on your back, where the wound had closed. It was too late when I brought you here for Kakashi-sensei to help me. We found that all the symptoms you had were indicators that you are going to lose your memory, a side-effect for using the Kyuubi's chakra as long as we did. I blame myself for forcing you to do it."

Silence ruled. Sasuke didn't know if he wanted to kick his friend or hug him to force him to lose that lost look in his eyes. He settled for neither.

"Judging by my condition I'd say I am still in the first week, so how many days have I lost?"

"Four days."

"When you came here, did any member of the ANBU happen to cross your path?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, no one, they are focusing on a big mission these days, and so, the search for us has come to a stop. Till they can solve their problem, we are in the safe."

The blond felt the fingers around his hands tighten; he looked to find Sasuke intertwining his bandaged fingers with his tanned.

"If you are fine, and I'm fine then nothing is wrong." Naruto's eyes widened gradually. He slowly gazed upwards. "We _are_ fine. So lose the sour face."

Blue orbs filled with water in the next few minutes, Naruto threw himself at Sasuke's laps sobbing into the sheets. The smell of Sasuke mixed with his teacher made his tear glands explode in release of the tears he had been holding, although he cried his share on Sakura's chest the previous night, he couldn't stop his tears from falling. And ended up filling the sheets with his bent up frustration.

Time passed and it seemed like his body refused to move from the comfortable position he established on Sasuke's lap, even though the thick blankets were separating both their bodies from touching, Naruto could still feel the warmth transferring from the blankets to his body, alas, the comfortable hand stroking his locks, clamed him. And a song, humming softly over his head, the same melody he heard when he first tried the new method Sakura had give them.

"Sasuke,"

"Yea?"

Naruto refused to lift his head from the blankets as he uttered. "Sorry."

"For?"

He shook his head, making the gentle touch on it shift from the centre of his head to the front. "For not bringing you here fast enough."

"We can't help it; there was no chance to know of this side effect. It's good though that we caught it just in time, before half of my memories get stolen. Four days are nothing."

"They are not nothing, they are part of you, your memory, every minute counts because you can't earn that minute or second back after it moves away!"

"Naruto, work by your own advice and relax, true time was wasted, but, we can get it back. We just have to appreciate every second we live from now on, plus, although most of my body aches, I feel better than I have ever felt."

"Your spirits are high?"

Sasuke looked at the ceiling, taking one hand away from Naruto's hair to place it under his bandaged chin. "You could say that."

"It's creepy. Sasuke, your sprits are high and you are happy, but no smile shows on your stoic face."

Sasuke hit the other playfully on the head. "Shut up, dobe. You adore my face!"

"Not true, the girls adore your face. I think it's ordinary."

Sasuke raised a brow clearly amused at what they are talking about. "Oh? Then who was it that used to wake up in the middle of the night just to stare at my _ordinary_ face?"

Naruto's face went in flames in seconds. "Y-You were awake! Why didn't you say anything if you were!"

"Didn't feel like ruining _your_ meditating time."

The blond picked up on the hint, and he jolted his hand from Sasuke's out of embarrassment, much to Sasuke's dismay.

"Asshole! You should have totally said something, plus! That was different, I wasn't admiring your face or how pale and flawless it was, no I wasn't! I was just….."

Naruto felt his power fade away and his blush faint when he remembered the reason that had him wake up in the midst of the darkness.

"Hey dobe, don't start a sentence then leave it like that, complete it."

Naruto brought his hands to his lap and stared at them. "I was just remembering something, I stared to believe. I couldn't grasp the possibility that after I spent four years, no…the moment I laid eyes on you I have been running behind you. I couldn't grasp the possibility of finally catching you, I think I was staring to make sure, that you weren't a memory, or a dream and I have gone crazy still dreaming it. I wanted so many times to pinch you to make sure, but that will disturb your sleep, so, I never did it. But, how silly of me. You were awake all the damn time, if I had known, I would have pinched the life outta you!"

"It's hard to sleep when someone stares at you from such a close distance, dobe."

"Stop with _'dobe_-calling' me!"

"Can't and," Sasuke took one of the tan hands and brought it near his bandaged cheek; he looked the other in the eyes and said. "Pinch me."

"Huh?"

"Pinch, are you deaf or something? Pinch me right here. Right now, make sure I'm real."

Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke, I know you are real, it was a childish thing, just forget about it."

"It wouldn't keep you up three AM if it wasn't important, just pinch me."

"Sasu-"

"I told you to pinch me."

"But I don't se-"

"Fucking pinch me already!" Anger-self was out causing Naruto to raise a shocked brow at his friend.

"When the hell did you get so loud?" Naruto asked with puffy red eyes, a small smile on his face. Then reached to the white, non-bandaged skin and squeezed, he let go only when it was red. "Happy now?"

Sasuke rubbed the small dullness to stop. "I could ask you the same thing. Naruto, you asked me that day to live for you, I still don't know how to do it. I have changed some of my ways so we can communicate better, but I'm still at the beginning. I wouldn't change in one day. I don't think that I will actually change very much. St-"

"I don't want you to change! You are fine the way you are!"

"Naruto, the way I am will not help you, will turn around and search for any empty battle that will relieve the empty void inside my chest. The me right now cannot sit with you in one street sipping coffee like nothing had ever happened. I have betrayed you many times before, and I can't assure I'll not do it again, not today or tomorrow, but the me right now is a me I don't trust. If you are fine with this, I won't change, but if not, just say the word."

The words that his friend had uttered before he passed out came hunting at his head, he bit his lips, not wanting to remember them and not having a clear answer, he said. "I don't want you to change, because you are the one who had survived all the hardships that came your way, and I do trust that you won't betray me. But, if you want me to choose the part in which you change, then I won't, because I'm afraid of you changing into someone or something worse. The possibility of you turning into a good person also scares me; I fear the need to get to know a new Sasuke, I already took a long time getting to understand you, this you, that's why I don't want you to change. We have suffered a ton together, and even if you betrayed me, I know I'll continue to chase you down till I can be sure, and you can be sure that you won't betray me ever again."

Sasuke pulled his lips into a thin line –a habit he seemed to love lately, ignoring the way the words made contact with the dark parts of his heart. Indirectly, encouraging betrayal. "You are taking a gamble here,"

"I'm used to it by now."

"I won't guarantee you getting out safe with this one though, plus, if you are sticking with me, you will have to turn your back on the elders."

Naruto smiled. "No problem, we will fight together, I've already cut all my ties with anything that doesn't help you,"

"You mean your friends?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, my friends are willing to help you, but not all of them, there are ones who wish nothing than to see you rotten dead, those who I have not told about you. I kept you inside my most important circle of friends; they are the ones who will help you and me in our upcoming fight."

Sasuke sighed, and took a deep breath, feeling the bandages around his head, Naruto sensed his friend's tiredness, and stood up, causing their hands to fall apart, feeling the sudden lose of warmth that held his.

"I should go back now, I'm sure Sakura is freaking out by now."

"Where to?"

"To her place, I'll come after I finish explaining this to her."

"I thought we came straight to Kakashi's house?"

"…We sorta didn't, anyways, rest now and I'll explain everything to you when I get back."

Sasuke returned his back to the bed and sighed once more, feeling the pain in his head throb with every breath he took. "Don't be late."

"I won't."

With a smile, he vanished and Sasuke was forced to gaze at the dark ceiling till sleep took over his tired body. But an answered question rung inside his head, raising suspicion about the story he was told, still, he ignored it and chose to trust Naruto. It was the least he could offer the blond.

* * *

><p>Finished, I know it took longer than expected, but well, that's me, real life often distracts me of my promises in wire-life. But I hope to be able to finish the next chapter faster than it took me to finish this *laughs nervously while backing away from the torches*<p> 


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello there, thank you for reading till here, as I promised, here is the fourth chapter, enjoy. And don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p>Matters of the Heart<p>

A week had passed since Sasuke's incident; he spent it sleeping his aches away. Luckily, his body was taking a faster time healing the new wounds than anticipated. He was placed under Kakashi's surveillance –much to Naruto's dismay, because if anything were to happen, the elder ninja was the only one who would face the situation with calm nerves, detaching his feelings from the raven and wisely handling it.

Naruto found that getting back to his normal life in Konoha to be a bit harder than he had already thought. He couldn't go off to any mission because of Sasuke's condition, he had to keep a low profile and avoid any unnecessary problems. Fortunately, he wasn't ordered into The Hokage's office for any new missions that required him. He thought it was partly due to the fact that Sakura had spread the news of him being awfully tired of his previous mission –which was a B-ranked one-, and to the massive mission that had the minds of Konoha's elders and The Hokage captivated. He had asked Sakura to get him some information about what was going on, but she could only shake her head saying that it would be her death if she were to poke around that lake.

So, he stopped asking about it, but kept it in the back of his mind, to investigate later. At the end of the seventh day, Naruto was given an invitation by Hinata, who came blushing to him about the marriage of one of her girlfriends, asking him to be the one to go with her. And of course, being the good friend he was, he couldn't turn her down. That night he had wore his best clothes, made sure to be on his best behavior and went to the wedding. Most of his friends were there. And Hinata looked astonishing in the purple dress she had picked for the occasion. Naruto complemented her beauty, in which she blushed heavily to. At one point in that night, he could feel a heated glare on his back, he shook it off as a making of his imagination, but his hunch kept rubbing at him that he was doing something he shouldn't.

When he returned home, he went straight to bed. Remembering how he would have to visit Sasuke the following day, he felt very excited at the idea. Sasuke was just a few blocks away, if he walked or used his ninja speed he would reach him in a few seconds time. But he was sure that he will find his raven friend asleep at that time. Disturbing him was not something he should do, when Kakashi clearly stated how Sasuke needed the rest.

The following day, Naruto woke up around twelve afternoon. Washed up and was at Kakashi's in merely seconds. He made himself home, not bothering to knock on the door. But when he came in contact with the room Sasuke was presently occupying, he knocked. Knowing how pissed off the raven would be at him if he dashed right in –previous experience.

"Come in."

Naruto did so, he found Kakashi removing the bandages around Sasuke's head, right arm and legs. Only the ones supporting his hands and midsection were still on. He smiled at the obvious progress.

"Hullo~"

"Hn."

Kakashi halted his unwrapping to grace his former student with a glance. "Someone is in a very good mood today."

Naruto grinned at his teacher. "You could say that."

"Why? Something good happened?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "It's not that big of a deal actually, it's just that yesterday I went with Hinata to a wedding, it was magnificent! The food was delicious and the bride looked amazing, and so was Hinata."

Kakashi felt the tension radiate from Sasuke, he raised one silver brow. "Glad to hear you had a good time."

Naruto walked towards the bed and brought a chair, making himself comfortable. "I did. You know, I was freaked out when they all had the same eye-color and for a second I felt like I was gazing at the arrogance of The Hyuuga. Because they all looked so very pretty and intelligent. But surprisingly, I had fun. They weren't arrogant at all, but very welcoming and normal. Hinata too, eased me into each and every conversation. I met up with Sakura there; she was with thick-eye-brows. We hung out a bit but in the middle of the party, I lost track of them as Hinata was taking her time introducing me to her friends, who I should mention were very beautiful girls. When the night was abou-"

"Get out!"

Both Kakashi and Naruto were surprised by the angry quiet order that was laced with venom.

"What?" Naruto looked with confused orbs at the one glaring daggers at him.

"I said get the fuck out! Or are you deaf!"

"Wait, why!"

"Just GET OUT!"

Kakashi saw the angry look inside Naruto eyes, and how his mouth was starting to move to spit a heated reply, knowing where this was going and how they both will feel uneasy about the words that they will say on a heated moment of anger. He had to step in, just like when they were children.

"Naruto, I think it's better if you were to step out now."

"Why should I!" The blond shot angrily at the masked ninja instead of Sasuke.

"Naruto," Using his authority filled voice as a teacher, Kakashi continued. "Do as I say."

Buffing his cheeks, Naruto walked out the door, stomping on every step to make them know how pissed off he was.

The masked ninja turned to his grown-up student. "If I hadn't known better, I would have said you were getting jealous."

Sasuke grabbed the sheet close to his right hand in a death grip and replied. "But you know better."

"That I do."

"Shut up."

In which Kakashi only acknowledged with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>On his way home, Naruto was heavily dragged to a corner by none other than his pink haired friend. He had prepared himself to strike at first, but then when he came to see who was the one doing the dragging, he stopped and asked with his most baffled tone.<p>

"What the hell are you doing, Sakura?"

"That should be my line! What were you thinking showing up to that wedding with Hinata! Do you know the amount of damage you'd caused?"

Naruto knotted his brows and stopped her from dragging him. "Firstly, what are you talking about? Secondly, where are you dragging me to!"

"Naruto, I'm taking you to see the damage you did last night by coming with Hinata all lovey-dovey!"

"Who was lovey-dovey?"

Sakura stood her ground, glared and spat. "You were!"

"I wasn't! God! What's wrong with you and Sasuke today! Shouting and screaming!"

Sakura ignored him and started dragging. "Look, even if you did it unintentionally, you still need to see what came of it. Now move!"

Naruto knotted his brows at the treatment, but allowed his friend to drag him to where she wanted. They reached a park, used for training; he saw the figure of Chōji hunching his back over a person with a snack in hand munching away, and Shikamaru putting a hand on the back of the said person who appeared to be Kiba, while Akamaru kept parking at him to stand from the dirty ground.

"What's going on?"

Sakura let go of the arm she kept dragging and folded her own into a cross over her chest. "That what you have done. He was like this since yesterday, after the wedding you attended with Hinata; he came with three full bottles of pure sake and started drinking his heart out. Can't you feel the gloom radiating from his poor self?"

"I did notice, but why?"

"But why?" She mocked. "You pretending not to know has really started to wear on my nerves now, Naruto!"

Looking at her with confused eyes, Naruto retreated. "Sakura, I'm not pretending. I really have no clue as to what's going on here. And I don't understand what that has got to do with me!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "If you really are not pretending, then you should open your eyes some more."

"More to what?"

"Are you always this dense or today is a special offer?"

"Sakura!"

She looked at the mess in tuxedo with the stinky odor of alcohol reeking from him, and hearing as the two other males tried to pry the sake out of his cold fingers; she couldn't stop her heart from feeling sorry for Kiba. Maybe Naruto didn't mean for it to be like this, but he was the direct cause of it. And having full knowledge on how Naruto's mind chose to work regarding love-affairs, she couldn't leave her friends living in complete hell till Naruto's brain catches up to the real problem.

So, cursing her weak emotions on what she was about to do, she sighed and with series eyes said. "Fine, but I hope for you to grow a brain someday, I'm tired of spilling everything up for you every single time."

"Just tell me already."

"Kiba….he is in love with Hinata, as seriously in love. He has been that way since we were in kindergarten." She spared Naruto a glance to find his eyes widening in surprise, truly her friend was blind to the matters of the heart. "He is thinking about marrying her and having children together. The whole package."

"I…didn't know that."

"Of course you didn't! You are blind to everything except…" She bit her lip not wanting to mention the name of their lost and found teammate.

"Except what Sakura?"

"Nothing. Just forget it. We have more important things to attend to now," She pointed to Kiba who was now fighting against Shikamaru who had successfully detached the green bottle free from his hands. "For instance, how to fix him?"

"Fix him? I'm still trying to figure what had him broken!"

"Naruto, seriously, even you can't be this dumb!"

The blond frowned at her. "In my defense, you didn't explain how all of this had to do with me!"

Rubbing her forehead before she loses her tempers and beat some brains in her friend's empty head, Sakura said. "Please, be on the same page with me here! Kiba loves Hinata, but Hinata is in love with another person!"

She watched the reaction, the dwelling of the information, but then Naruto's face turned stoic. He addressed her eying the broken teen. "Okay, I understand. But it's not in the inu-kid to just give up like that, I can imagine him fighting against the one Hinata loves, but him giving up just like that…..what happened to his fighting spirit?"

"I'm afraid he had reached the length of that one."

Shifting his focus on her, he said with all seriousness. "I still can't understand how all this relates to me. If this all started because I had accepted her invitation, then Kiba must know that I have no feelings for her. And regarding my acceptance of it, I really had no good reason to turn her down that moment. She and I are just friends; there is nothing more to it, and she asked me a favor, in which I was able to perform. That's all there is to it, Kiba shouldn't feel threatened by me at all."

Sakura took a deep breath. "I'm this close to opening your head up with my fists, Uzumaki! Think! Why the fuck would he be so bummed out after seeing you two together!"

"It's because he thinks I like her, right? That I would take her away from him? That's the only reasonable explanation I could find!"

"Yes, partly. But not the main reason. Naruto, try to think about this a bit harder, okay? Two hearts are linked with you. Please try not to break them, although it would be a bit hard for you not to."

Sakura walked away with those words as the ending to her speech, she hoped for Naruto's brain to work or Kiba and Hinata are doomed. As she walked to the exist of the small training ground, she saw Naruto leaning on a tree, gazing at his broken friend, with a serious look in his blue orbs. She smiled and faded into a buff of leaves.

* * *

><p>That night Naruto's brain had exceeded the numbers of information it had to process and extract reason from in one day; he couldn't think that going out with Hinata would cause Sasuke to flare when he told him about it, or Kiba to lose his sanity to alcohol. It was like everything was connected by a thread that he failed to see. As he tossed and turned, the definition that Sasuke had demanded before he fell to darkness rang inside his eardrums. Making his heart pound harder and blood rush inside his veins. He thought of Sasuke as an important person that is not to leave him, like a brother, even closer. True, they weren't brothers, so that definition was out the window. Friends, Sasuke said he didn't think of him as one. Then what was there. Not friends, not brothers, what were they? He couldn't put his hands on it, simply because he ran out of options.<p>

And about Kiba and Hinata, what has he got to do with it? If it was a misunderstanding on Kiba's side then he was sure to correct it, but Sakura said that the thing was bigger than that, what then? And who was Hinata in love with? What got it to do with him? Naruto's mind twirled inside this subject for a while. Flipping on all angles. He changed his position on the bed multiple times and finally, when he least expected it; It hit him, like lightning. The only reason why he would have such a big effect on those two, would easily be because he was the big stone in their way, A.K.A the person whom Hinata had feelings for, but as far as he knew it, she had never said anything or given him any gesture pointing out her feelings.

Still, it was the only thing that he felt would make sense. Hinata was in love with him, and when Kiba saw them together, he thought that the feelings were mutual, and therefore, he stood no chance. It made perfect sense, inside his brain, and so, Naruto made sure that he clears up all the misunderstanding first thing in the morning. And as he threw his head to his lovely fluffy billow, a warm feeling of finally being home washed over him.

* * *

><p>He had decided to solve the problems that he had intertwined first thing in the morning, but when his teacher woke him roughly, saying that Sasuke had vanished, Naruto forgot everything about Hinata and Kiba, and flow off searching for his…undefined one.<p>

The whole day was spent searching for the raven, but sadly, no trace of him was found, they got Sakura and Ino to help as well, but the pink haired girl searched halfheartedly because inside her heart she didn't wish to find him. By the end of that day, Naruto was one hundred percent positive that Sasuke was captured by the ANBU and was sitting in some dungeon waiting for him. He wanted to contact The Hokage to ask her to help them if Sasuke was really captured, but Kakashi told him that it was better to wait for a while, as not to expose themselves if Sasuke hadn't been caught. Amazingly, Naruto controlled his flying temper.

But the surprise was that when they got back to Kakashi's house, Sasuke was sitting on the bed that was given to him, gazing at the full moon that shone brightly outside his window. Naruto's first reaction was to punch the hell out of him, when he was sure the other had got enough beating, he removed himself out of the room and sulked in the hallway. So, Kakashi took the role of the adult and proceeded into inquiring Sasuke about the place he disappeared without informing a soul to.

Kakashi initiated by sitting and giving his undying attention to the raven, in hope for the other to do the same. "So, care to share what you did today?"

Sasuke wiped the blood that seeped from his mouth with the back of his left bandaged hand, maintaining his cool facade as he did so. "Not really,"

"You know, he was pretty shaken up when I told him you weren't here."

"I know."

"Then? Where did you go to without even telling me?"

Sasuke looked at the floor, then his sensei's visible eye. "…..I'm not a prisoner, am I?"

"You know you are not."

"Then I'm free to go anywhere I wish to, right?"

Kakashi smiled through the mask, his mouth's lines showing, making the raven quirk a brow. "What are you smiling at?"

"The fact that you are acting like your former ten years old self."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, the reason why we want to know isn't because we consider you a prisoner, but because we worry when you go wondering off by yourself with the ANBU still trailing you. We just want you to be safe." Kakashi sighed when all his words seemed to fall on deaf ears. "If you don't want to tell me about it, at least talk to Naruto, he was worried sick all day long. And try to change your cold front to a normal one."

"I don't need you telling me that."

"Sometimes, you need a little wisdom from the older ones, not just from your own mind. And the older ones tell you to speak to the human being who was going insane searching for you."

Before the young shinobi had a chance to retreat, Kakashi vanished in a buff of air. Leaving Sasuke to snort at the advice he was given.

Minutes later, the door was opened and Naruto strolled in, he leaned over the wall and refused to meet the other's eyes as he crossed his arms. He had seen the damage that his punches had placed on Sasuke's handsome face, and the guilt started to creep into his soul, showing on his face. Still, he refused to apologize, because Sasuke had really deserved it, and he knew it too, for he chose not to fight back. But it was getting too much to handle, so Naruto took a look up, finding the raven with just a platonic facial expression.

"How is your cheek?" Naruto asked after a much awaited silence.

It took a while for Sasuke to answer, a time Naruto thought the other needed to choose his words.

"Feels like I've been chewing on daggers."

The words stung like knives, but Naruto stood his ground, he will not apologize. He was not in the wrong. "W-well, you deserved it! For going off like that without telling anyone."

"As I told Kakashi, I have the freedom to move as I wish." Sasuke said looking him straight in the eyes.

Naruto felt his anger start to reduce at the cold, emotionless, lost eyes that were pouring into his core. "I only want to know where you are, because if you were caught, then I'll have to rescue you!"

"If you have missed the memo, I'm not a maiden in distress. If I were to get caught, I know how to help myself. Shouldn't you worry more about your beautiful Hinata?"

"Hinata? What brought her up?"

Sasuke turned his head to the right, ignoring the human being before him.

"…."

"Hey, you know if you keep quiet, I won't know what to think."

"Think whatever you like."

Frowning, Naruto started moving closer to the bed. But Sasuke held up his hand to stop him.

"Don't."

Naruto's frown deepened. "Sasuke, I don't understand you, if this is about Hinata, then I think I've told you about her not having anything to do with me, I went out with her as a normal friend, this seems to be something I need to pin into your head as well as Kiba's. Since the two of you think I have something going on with her!" His hands gestures finalized his speech.

"Why are you acting as if I'm accusing you of a crime? If you choose to date her, then it's up to you. It's not like I'm your boyfriend or anything." Sasuke returned his gaze to the moon shinning on them, ignoring the stab that wounded through his heart by his own words.

Naruto opened his mouth but then closed it, finding the words that he'd prepared for whatever Sasuke was going to answer with gone.

"You should head back now, Naruto. It's getting late."

"I'm the one who decides if I should go or not, and I can't with this stress between us."

Sasuke turned his head slowly, without meaning to, Naruto found himself memorized by the way the soft locks seemed to sway with the midnight breeze. He shook his head getting the thought to the back of it.

Ignoring the dog-like gesture his long time rival had just preformed, Sasuke said. "There is no stress between us, you can rest assured."

"Yes there is! It started yesterday! And I'm pretty positive it has something to do with Hinata. Right now, you are acting just like Kiba!"

"Kiba?"

"Yes, it seems as if seeing me with Hinata somehow broke him. At first I didn't really know why, but then last night I thought about it a lot, and I realized that she actually has feelings for me. Yes, I had placed that possibility in mind once, but dismissed it, because she didn't do or say anything to make me emphasis it. But, now that I think hard about it, about the hints that Sakura had given and how Hinata would get around me, I become more aware of the fact that she is truly in love with me."

"Of course she is you idiot! I told you that already!"

Naruto put a small smile on his lips. "I know, but I dismissed you even then, because, I repeat, there was no signal indication she is."

"You are just blind."

"That might be." He took a moment to absorb the peace between them. "Now, putting the subject of Hinata aside, where the hell did you go? We've cleaned Konoha looking for your ass!"

"I can't tell you."

Naruto knotted his brows baffled, his emotions not knowing where to lie. "Why can't you?"

"I made a promise not to tell you,"

"Since when do you keep promises!" He found himself shouting without meaning to, Naruto knew he was being a bit mean, but took shelter in knowing he has a case to defend.

Sure eyes answered him. "Since I gave you mine."

And again, Naruto felt his guilt worsen. "…..Sasuke, then tell me, who were you with at least!"

"That too I can't, nor about what we talked about."

"You are being unreasonable!"

"Even so, just…..trust me; this is something I need to do."

"You aren't planning on betraying me again and going off to someplace on your own, are you?" It was meant as a joke, but it made tension fall on them like prick of rocks.

"Trust me. That's all you have to do. Keep that trust; now can you leave? I'm pretty tired; it's been a long day."

"Sasuke, you can't dismiss me like nothing had happened!"

Sasuke gazed with his fierce black orbs at Naruto, causing him to stop whatever he meant to say next. "I know you were worried, and I can understand how frightened you were at not finding me here. But you should know that I'm not your pet, nor your best friend, and if my memory serves me right, you still haven't given me a definition for us."

Naruto's eyes widened, the shock was going to come out of his mouth but he gulped it hardly down. "You r-remember….?"

"Yes, been a day since, I know why you lied. But I still stand by my word, define us, or keep your distance. Naruto," Sasuke stood from his spot, he walked with slow steps, each and every step was clear to Naruto's ears, for it rang inside his drums shaking his core. Finally, the raven stood face to face with him, looking down on Naruto, he pinned him to the wall by placing both hands on either sides of him. "Have you found an answer for us?"

Knotting his brows and not having the air all to himself, Naruto darted his eyes, looking at the ground as if to collect his fallen out courage.

"There are only two options, and you denied them both, as hard as I try to think, I can't figure it out."

Sasuke let one of his hands leave the wall and rest under the other's chin, lifting it up, he made contact with those blue seas, feeling his heart fly.

"What do you think of me?"

"An important friend."

"And?"

"More close to me than anyone."

"And?"

"…The one who can relate to me and truly understands me,"

"Will you follow me to the depth of hell? Will you throw your life for me? Will you fight everyone who wants me harm? Will you give up your dreams to be with me? Will you be beside me till death?"

Naruto looked lost at the series of questions, but he knew the answer, since it was the only thing clear in his mind in the position they were in.

"Yes, to all of them yes."

"And you still don't know how to define us?"

Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's chest pushing him away. "You are a very close sibling, closer than my mother and father."

"Which makes me?"

"I…don't know, but I'm not ready to give up on you!" Naruto pushed hard on the chest, they were about to come crashing at the floor, but Sasuke's quick wittiness had them flying to the bed. The blond being over Sasuke, who released an air of astonishment that only lasted for a second, then replaced by the smirk that he used to wear. Causing Naruto to flush.

"Aggressive, aren't we?"

"Shut up! What were you doing to me? No, What _are_ you doing to me!"

"I'm not doing anything, it's you who doesn't know what to do, but Naruto, I refuse to be with someone who doesn't think of me as I think of him. You either know what I'm to you but are trying to escape, or your thick head is having a hard time squeezing the truth out."

"What truth! I can't give you the naming that you wish! Why not just tell me since you seem to know everything!"

Naruto's hands fisted on the collar, drawing at it till he was face to face with the source of his insomnia.

"Do you really want me to give you a hint?"

"Yes!"

"Sure?"

"With all my might!"

"You might not like it though."

"Sasuke!" He warned.

"Alright, just remember, you asked for it."

"Wha-"

Before finishing his sentence, Naruto's mouth was covered with another; time seemed to stop for him, as the only thing he could hear was the throbbing of his own heart. And the heat that radiated from every place he and Sasuke were touching. It was chaste, tender and soft. Was gone as soon as it'd started, but it left him breathless, speechless, and spineless.

Sasuke dropped his back on the bed, enjoying the emotions that ran inside the azure eyes, as soon as Naruto's mind caught up to what had been done to him, he pushed himself up, out of the bed, eyes shocked. "What…was that?"

Sasuke plopped himself on his elbows, and said. "A kiss."

Naruto's face flamed. "W-why!"

"To have you realize the thing you try not to."

"What the hell's wrong with you!"

Sasuke's eyes changed cold for a second, but returned to normal the next. "Many things, but this isn't one of them. You wanted a hint, and I gave you one."

Naruto knotted his brows still confused and stormed towards the door, when his hand reached the knob. Sasuke said. "If you go out now, you will not come here again; will not speak to me anywhere. If you saw me in a street, you'll act as if I don't exist. Unless you give me a clear definition of our relationship, you are not to face me."

"That's impossible to do!"

"Not impossible."

Naruto turned around catching the smirking face of his…still undefined one. He suddenly felt like a rabbit being played by a wolf, he slammed the door shut and stomped towards Sasuke. With everything he's got, he glared at him, took both of the pale hands in his grasp and pinned the latter to the bed. Then, slammed both their lips together, the only thought that passed though his mind as he kept grinding their lips together, was to get that stupid smirk off Sasuke's face! Hell breaks loose before he is played by an Uchiha. Naruto felt himself ready to do anything to wipe the smirk off, even if it meant kissing the raven. Although he was flaming inside with competitive desire, the need for air was greater, so he parted. Unfortunately, he was only allowed a minute and then, he felt his back hit the bed as Sasuke cradled his hips and particularly sat over him, monopolizing his lips and forcing Naruto to open his mouth by sucking on the lower lip.

It turned into a battle, of who makes the other moan louder and causes them to lose their focus. For a long time now, Sasuke was taking the lead, earning a couple of extremely loud moans from the blond. Naruto had refused, using his free hand to mess Sasuke's hair, which proved to be a weak point for the raven, since a moan was released following. They continued in their awkward display of affection, till a voice coughed behind them, drawing both the hazy flushed attention to him.

If Kakashi was feeling anything but amused, it hadn't showed. He raised one eyebrow at the two men still holding into each other.

"A sensei never gets enough of seeing his two _male_ pupils making out."

That sentence had Naruto flying to the door. He refused to turn around as he used his ninja speed to reach his house, close the door and drop to his bed feeling all confused and utterly shocked at what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't feel like waking up, nor did he want to open the door to the constant knocking that made sure to break through his head, but it continued to throb, till he couldn't take it anymore, and decided to open. Revealing a drenched Hinata with her beautiful lavender eyes buffed and red with traces of tears.<p>

"N-Naruto-kun! It's an emergency! We need your help! Kiba-kun! He's gone missing!"

The sleep flow away from the blond's face. "What? When did that happen?"

"Last night, Shikamaru-kun said that they had a fight and then he disappeared. Today when he went to his house to check up on him, he wasn't there. And his family said that he hadn't come home since the night of the party, they thought he was staying at Shino's or still with Shikamaru."

"Okay calm down, wait here for a minute. We'll go search together."

Hinata waited for five minutes, then Naruto emerged fully clothed with his chakra ready to search. They contacted their friends and then distributed them to different areas of Konoha. Eighteen ninjas were on the search for Kiba, his team, friends and family members. They couldn't find a single trace of him or Akamaru. Finally, Hinata had Naruto stop beside a forest. It was on the northern side of Konoha; people often stayed away from that side, claiming it to be where the Kyuubi had came out from. Many superstitious had found itself clued to it. Naruto stopped moving as the girl signaled him with her hand to do so.

"He is inside."

"Are you sure?" He asked as he followed inside.

Hinata looked back at him and smiled. "This is not the first time he has gone missing, Naruto-kun."

Knotting his brows at her, he asked. "What do you mean?"

The girl jumped to a tree, taking a moment to warn Naruto about the poisonous lilies. "K-Kiba-kun, when we were younger, he used to pull pranks like these on me and Shino. He wanted us to train by finding him."

"That's a strange way of training if you'd asked me."

Hinata smiled. "Yes, it would appear like that to outsiders, but Kiba-kun. He had a way in hiding himself, you can't imagine the amount of time we've spent trying to locate his whereabouts. '_He is gifted in hiding'_ that's what Shino used to say."

"Ahaa..."

They jumped to a rock and Hinata started walking down a stream. "Do you know of the reason why he did it in the first place?"

"You mean the whole hiding game?" Hinata nodded, he rubbed the back of his head and continued. "I'd guess it was a way for you to enjoy yourselves while training."

Hinata chuckled. "It was like that in a way but not the true reason," She paused as she used her powers to break through a group of small bushes assembled together blocking her path. "The true reason was because I was terrified of training."

Naruto stopped walking for a minute and looked at her. "How so?"

"I….I'm a shy person, when I was little; I got afraid easily, when we were assigned to our teams, at the beginning, I would always cower away from tests that involved sparing or hitting each other. I know now how stupid it was, but the one who helped me out of it was Kiba, he had said that if sparing together frightened me, then we should come up with a new way of training. To strengthen our other techniques. So, we started playing his hide and seek game. To tell you the truth, it helped me a lot."

Hinata removed a bush and was about to walk inside the hidden depth of the long dark trees when Naruto's hand stopped her movement. She automatically blushed at the contact and looked with puzzled eyes at him.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

"This is the first time that I hear you speak so fully about something without stuttering."

"Well…t-that…"

The blond kept looking seriously into her eyes, making her blush deepen and her ability to produce words to stop. He tightened his hold on the pale hand causing Hinata to release a startled yelp.

She watched him bit his lower lip with a battle of emotions in his eyes; finally, he looked at the ground and whispered. "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan."

Her eyes widened at his statement, but before she could utter the words she wanted to say, he had already moved from her line of vision, turning her head to the side, she saw him moving towards the source of the streaming water. Hinata felt her legs move without her consent when sensing Kiba's chakra ahead.

Finally arriving, she found Naruto looking at the sleeping face of their lost friend. She walked towards him, kneeling to the ground to sit beside him, in the corner of her eyes, she saw Naruto moving back.

"Where are you going?"

He flashed her one of his charming smiles that had her knees shaking. "Something tells me he'll be happier to wake up to your face rather than mine."

Before her words were to move out of the blond's range of threshold, she said. "Naruto-kun, why do you think people come to love other people?"

Naruto looked at her with his eyes focused ahead, refusing the meet her gaze. "If I said that I have the answer to your question, then I'd be lying. Love, in my definition, is a mystery. Something that I have a hard time dealing with, figuring out, and finding."

She squeezed the dirt in her hands, and bit the inside of her gum. "But you are loved!"

Naruto was startled by the force that radiated from his shy friend; it was the first time that he had seen her speak her mind so openly, without hiding behind a word, an honorific, or a person. He smiled at her, facing her eyes this time.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan." And then he disappeared, leaving the girl with the same delightful smile that he always used to give her, which she took as her light when entering any hardship.

Her thoughts seized to move away from Naruto when the body close to her started moving, she smiled at the sleepy brunet, and with her sweet voice she said.

"Good morning, Kiba-kun."

* * *

><p>A week had passed since the events of Kiba's disappearance had taken place, Naruto spent most of the time training or sparing against his fellow mates. Sakura would drop by now and then to check up on him, and he'd go to Iruka's to ask about Sasuke's condition, and stay in touch. He still didn't know of what face he should meet the other with, since their…intimate encounter with each other. So, he preferred some space, although his worry would sometimes take the better of him, especially when he wasn't able to meet with the man twenty four seven. He still kept his distance.<p>

The start of that day was ominous, the sky held dark clouds that refused to drop any rain, he cut himself on the mirror in the bathroom having it shatter to pieces, and Kushina was ill. Naruto had a bad feeling about it, but kept a positive facade. Hoping his feelings to only be void suspicions. But when Sakura opened the door to his house, in sweat. He knew, something bad had happened.

"Naruto! The Hokage wants you right away in her office! She knows about Sasuke being here!"

And his heart dropped, quickly thinking of a way to get the raven out of Konoha. His old thoughts about what a bad idea it was to bring Sasuke in the first place rung in his head, but now, there was no need for fussing much.

"Has the ANBU gone to take him?"

"As far as I know, no. she just informed me to bring you and that she knows perfectly well that Sasuke was in town. I don't know if she has told them or not. But Naruto, she was pretty angry."

Naruto calmed his throbbing heart and sighed. "If so, then I don't think Tsunade-Obaa-chan has told them yet."

"But you can't be sure, can you?"

"No, which is why I need to get there as fast as I can."

She nodded to him, and with a buff of air followed after his moving chakra. Soon, arriving to the front of the Hokage's office. Sakura signaled Naruto to step back so that she is to be the first one to go inside. But before any of them had the chance to take the lead into going in. a loud voice came from inside, jolting the two from their anxiety.

"BAKA UZUMAKI, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Sakura looked apologetically at her best friend. "I think I'm not invited," Naruto gulped and made his way to the door. Pausing to give Sakura a smile as she patted him on the shoulder saying a quiet. "Good luck." To him.

On the other side of the door, Tsunade glared at the blond as he did everything in his power to stay hidden. With nervous eyes, he answered her earlier _call_. "Yes?"

"Don't you _'yes'_ me! Why didn't I hear about this the moment you got back!"

"I didn't think there was a need to inform you," Naruto dodged the cup thrown his way.

"Am I or am I not your Hokage? The one that orders you around!"

Frowning, he answered. "Yes, you are. But, there was no need to bother you since we were leaving the moment he heals up." Naruto found himself lying through his teeth. The reason why they had came back to Konoha, the harsh words delivered to him to send them back -he winced at the pain of the memory-. He couldn't spill them to her. Even if she were to help him, he couldn't tell her of the humiliation he'd come across. That was his problem to solve, no outsiders were needed.

"You know I'm about this close to demeaning you to a freaking Genin!"

"Huh! Why?"

"You still ask me why!"

Tsunade stroked her forehead, and mumbled to herself about how much of a rest she needed. Her blond almost whitish hair waved from the window behind her, cooling her. She took a deep breath and ordered. "Sit down!"

Naruto happily obliged. He watched as the woman in front of him roamed through some files, drawing one out and handing it to him. He looked at it then her, waiting for her to order him to do something with the file.

"This, you give to Sasuke."

He raised a brow at her, then suspiciously asked. "What's in it?"

She glared at the tone. "A mission. It's his only chance in living!"

"What do you mean?"

Tsunade stood from her chair and walked towards her big window, enjoying the breeze that seemed to work well in changing her pissed off mood. "Naruto, have you noticed the decrease in the number of our ANBU?"

"Decrease in the ANBU number? No, can't say I have."

She turned to him with a sigh. "I can't act surprised anymore. Look, Sasuke has been here for a while now, right?"

"Almost two weeks."

"And you think that the ANBU were blind to his presence?" She questioned with a light brown brow raised, the answer was written all over the other's face, so she continued. "You really are an idiot!"

"I'm not!" Naruto stood defending himself.

"Yes you are, now sit and listen!" She glared till he sat down. "We have found out that our neighboring village Sunagakure is preparing a weapon. A Jutsu, one that's so strong that will take Konoha in one blow. Right now, our sources have said that it's still in the trail phase, but that may change in a few months time. Perhaps even weeks."

"From Suna? I don't think Gaara will do something like that."

"I'm not so sure about it, the last time we held a meeting with him, he was quite displeased with some of our suggestions. And there was a threat somewhere in his speech."

"Even if, I don't believe he'll put out to harm us! I know him, he is my friend!"

"Naruto, calm down. This is a top-secret mission. Our information is still not complete, but we know one thing though. The Akatsuki have a hand in this,"

"Akatsuki?"

"Yes. And here is where Sasuke's turn comes. He will not be aided, he is on his own. You are forbidden to go with him, since you will be needed here. If he is to succeed, his death penalty will be taken back and so is the life-long imprisonment."

Naruto gritted his teeth, already thinking of the other choice. "But if he didn't?"

Tsunade refused to give him an answer. "Just give it to him, let him have the choice. After all, you did a great deal for him; this is where yours and my turn ends. His real test starts now."

Refusing to sense with the woman, Naruto stood up so abruptly that he sent the chair he was sitting on to the ground. "You must be kidding me! Either you send him to his death or you have him die here! That's not fair."

"He didn't make it easy for me either, Naruto! Running after the power, refusing help from any of his comrades, fighting against his own village. Betraying those who have hope and faith in him. His crimes go far deeper than those and you know that, this is all I could do for him! As I said before, it's his time to fight for what he really wants!"

Naruto gritted his teeth. "But it's not fair."

"It's too late for that talk, Naruto." She put a hand on his back. "This is his only shot."

Looking at her with hopeful eyes, he suggested. "Can't I go instead?"

"No! Absolutely not! I would rather Sasuke dies for you to go there alone, it's very dangerous! Besides, the Akatsuki are looking for you, and I won't have you run inside their house like a hopeless little bunny, Sasuke knows how to take care of himself."

"But he is injured right now!"

"That's why The Elders have given him a period of one month to get ready, and for three weeks to have the mission done."

"What is this mission anyway?"

Naruto wanted to open the file in his hands but the seal holding it up refused to budge.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at him. "Relax, it won't open. Only Sasuke will be able to open it. A wonderful new Jutsu of my creation. It's easier to organize and transport important materials. So, don't you even think about opening it, or going in place of Sasuke. You have to know, that even if you were to succeed, the terms against him won't be dropped. Only he could do it."

Naruto left the office that afternoon with a heavy load on his shoulders, no matter how bad he wanted to go instead of Sasuke, there was no use. Even if he were to get back alive, Sasuke would still be sentenced to death. He gritted his teeth as took the long way home, taking his time to think about the problem he was now facing.

* * *

><p>Sakura crossed her arms, ignoring the rabbit rubbing on her leg to get food; she was in a dilemma, one that Naruto had presented before her. The file lay on the table, with both of them looking at it, if the things he had said were right, then this was the only good opportunity for Sasuke to take. The timeline was good enough and as she saw it, the conditions were alright. She had enough faith in the raven to have him pull something like this off. But, looking at her disturbed old teammate. She didn't know if it was really a decision he would be okay with.<p>

"What do you think?" The deep worried voice of Naruto asked her.

She sighed and picked the rabbit up, rubbing behind its ears, a habit she had came to claim recently. "In all seriousness, I think it's your best bet. I do believe that Sasuke can do any sort of missions. He had gone to hell and back." She stressed. "In one piece, I have faith in him to come out of this one alive as well."

Naruto knotted his brows. "I thought you'd say something like this, but Sakura, don't you think something is off about this?"

"Something's off?"

"The Elders clearly know that this is a bad mission, a dangerous one, they won't risk it to any of their precious ANBU, but they gave it to Sasuke, because they don't give a shit if he were to die. I think they know he will die, that's why they went to the extreme as to drop the death and life imprisonment penalties."

Sakura put her hand on the shaking tan one, urging him to keep his reason and not enter into a fit of cursing; anger and shouting that won't do any of them any good. They needed ration right now.

"Still, there is a chance that he'll come back. And if that were to happen, don't you think it will be very good. Try to think optimistically."

"It's not a case of thinking, Sakura. I'm being realistic here. Knowing The Elders, the chances of Sasuke's survival would be close to thirty percent."

"There is still a chance, right? Have more faith in him."

"I'm…"

His eyes turned softer, and Sakura could see the helplessness he felt inside. Her heart squeezed in turn, why couldn't God just let Naruto have a happy carefree life for once? He sure as hell deserved it. She kept her thoughts to herself as she saw him about to say more.

"Say it, Naruto." She encouraged when it appeared how desperately he was struggling with his inner emotions.

"I just don't know what I'll do if he didn't come back. I've spent my entire life running after him, be it when we were children or when he chose the path of power. Sasuke has always succeeded into running away from me. Now, I've finally –somewhat- got him in my hands, and this…this new mission. I know it will have him fly right out of my grasp!"

Sakura told her ragging emotions to calm down, with every word that came out of Naruto's mouth; she knew that the other was responsible for it. But getting angry won't help. "Naruto, what do you want Sasuke to be to you?"

He looked at her with puzzled eyes. "What do you mean?"

"If my calculations are correct, you started running behind Sasuke when we were kids because you wanted attention, when we grew a little up, you ran because you wanted to follow him and win me. But then I said I didn't want him anymore, but you still kept running behind him, now, you have him. But the way I see it, you think of Sasuke as simply a bird, a rare bird that you must attain. And now that you have attained it, you find it hard to let it fly freely, be it in fear of losing it, or fear of realizing that all the years you have spent after it were an illusion."

"W-What are you saying, Sakura?"

She looked with straight eyes, free from any malice, anger, sweetness or glorifying words. And asked. "What do you think of Sasuke now?"

"He….he is my friend."

"You have fed me that one for many years now. And I'm starting to get sick of it, if you are afraid of how I'd handle it, then don't. Sasuke came out of my range of interests about two years ago now." She saw the way the other's facial expression had changed and she knew, she was a bit harsh, reminding herself how dense Naruto was at times, she eased. "Let me rephrase my words, Naruto. What do you want Sasuke to become in your life?"

"…"

Her question was met with puzzlement. So she tried another method. "How do you feel about the idea of Sasuke marrying?"

Naruto felt his heart twist, Sasuke marrying? It didn't even cross him mind lately. Sure, at one point he gave it a tiny bit of thinking, but now, he had bigger problems to attend to, and Sasuke getting married was not even in the context.

"I didn't really think about it."

"Alright, now that you're thinking about it, what do you feel about it? Do you like it? Can you feel yourself holding into the hand of your best friend and congratulating him on his marriage? Can you smile everyday facing him and his wife as if nothing is wrong? Can you greet their first son or daughter on their way to school?"

He looked with strange eyes, with many emotions running in them, each question gave him a different reaction, but to all, his heart would quicken and his mind would grow dimmer and darker.

"W-Where are you going with these questions?"

"I'm trying to get you to realize something that I don't think you want to realize, Naruto."

"Sakura, I don't know what you are trying to tell me, but if the day where Sasuke is to get married has come and he is happy with it, I'll be happy to."

The beating of his heart, and the questioning eyes that Sakura had given him sent a wave of doubt to his being.

"Are you sure about that?" And she stood, taking the rabbit with her, heading to the kitchen.

Sitting on the armchair looking at the file, Naruto didn't know why he felt like he was betraying someone.

* * *

><p>Sasuke removed the bandage around his left arm, it was healing aright, he moved it up and down and the mobility was alright. His legs were getting better, not as much as he wished, but better. He could jump from place to place now without having to take time to rest. Scars have marked his body, but he could live with them, they were his war trophies after all. He lay in the bed that he came to claim as his and as his mind lately would wonder, he wondered to Naruto.<p>

What was he doing? How did he get by without fussing over his injuries? He knew from Kakashi that he was getting news about his recovery from Iruka. It made his mouth stretch into a smile. If it demonstrated a thing, then it was how the idiot still cared for him, but not yet. He didn't reach the place where Sasuke wanted him to be. Even if Naruto was starting to think of him as the way he was thinking about him, he was still in the beginning. And Sasuke had already reached the depth of the feeling.

Yes, a deep feeling, other than revenge beat inside his heart. Could he finally have a quiet life with Naruto by his side? No place for cheating, betraying, running to seek his own truth and justice. To live in a normal environment. Could he be spared that nice dream? Deep inside, the answer flashed with big red letters. _NO_. Sasuke rolled to his right side, enjoying the feeling it sent inside his body. Wind was his only friend.

Even if Naruto was to come to love him the way he did, there were too many obstacles beside them, they would spend all of their lives crossing them, and the enjoyment of their time together will stop. In the end, all of what they'll get would be despair. Something that Sasuke didn't want Naruto to end up with. A racket coming from the hall before his room had him grab his shuriken to his side.

Suddenly the door to his room was swayed opened and an angry Sakura had marched inside, Sasuke raised a brow at the fallen out door, but his cold eyes came to rest on the flaming green in front of him, the girl held something in her hand, quickly thrusting it in his face.

"What's this?"

"Your only way into a normal life! If you want it, take it!"

Sasuke searched the girl's eyes for any trick, or trap –God knows she had tricked him once with it- but found none. He outstretched his hand and took hold of the file. Before he could open the seal stamped on it, the broken door was stepped on by none other than an angry Naruto.

"Sasuke! Don't open that! Give it back to me!"

"Relax Blondie; he had already made up his mind!"

"No Sasuke, please, you have to trust me on this, you don't want to open that one!"

Sakura snorted and glared at her two male friends. "Sasuke, if you want a normal life, open it. Naruto here is just acting like a scardy cat!"

"Sakura, shut up! Stay out of this one!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "No I won't! If it was up to you, you wouldn't give it to him till the end! And then what do you think will happen? The Elders already know of him being in Konoha, and if he refused, they will surely have his head! This is our…-his only chance! And you know it!" She poked the last information into his chest.

Naruto retreated from her but held his breath, deciding to address Sasuke and persuasive with him instead. "Sasuke, this is not the answer, we'll figure something out, please."

"There is nothing else to figure out, this is his only chance!"

Naruto turned his head, and glared at Sakura. "Would you please shut the fuck up for a minute!"

Startled, Sakura took herself and left the room, all she wanted to do was help, but Naruto was acting like a big jerk, fine, let the two be doomed, she won't even lend him any helping hand even if he begged her to later on. She will show that idiot what he'll get when he brushes her help off.

As soon as he saw the damage his words have done, a look of regret floated to his face, he knew that she meant well, but Sakura, lately, she was hitting him in all the wrong places. And he didn't like the feeling that he got form where she was touching.

"So," His attention was drawn to the raven in the middle of the room. "What is this about?"

Naruto took a seat beside the other on the bed; he kept his sight on his cold fingers as he rubbed them together to get some heat in. "It's a mission; The Elders want you to do. A dangerous one. All I could get from Tsunade-Obaa-chan is that it involves the Akatsuki. It's a death mission, that's why The Elders want you to do it. They won't care if you died, and they won't lose any of their precious ANBU in this mission."

"What's in it for me?"

"Death penalty and life imprisonment out of your verdict."

Sasuke nodded to him, starting to understand the reason for the fight between the two, he knew that Sakura was in favor of him taking a chance because –as she stated earlier- she doesn't give a crap if he were to die. And Naruto, Sasuke looked at him, putting the file aside, and giving his whole attention to the latter.

"I'll do it."

"You can't! You are still injured!"

"I'll recover in a week or so, besides, I don't think they will let me go knowing how injured I am. Tsunade-san must have persuaded them to give me some time to heal up."

Naruto drew his mouth in a thin line, hating the other's decision. "Sasuke, it's a death mission, the odds aren't in your favor! We all know that."

"Yes, but I still want to do it. Naruto, we can't keep living in the run, I don't want it and neither do you."

"Running is better than losing you!"

"And here where you confuse me,"

"Confuse you?"

"Yes, why do you fear losing me? If you say it's because I'm your best friend, I _WOULD_ hit you."

"I just don't want to lose you, is it that hard to understand that I don't want you to leave this earth?"

Sasuke shook his head, keeping a cool temper. "No, it's not. But the reason for it, that's what I want to know. I'm a person who can't function without knowing how I relate to someone, and with us having the same knowledge together."

"I…still can't define us."

"I got that one covered, which is another reason why I must go. It'll give you enough time to think of what we are."

"Sasuke, the only thing I'll be thinking about if you go, is you not making it back, dying there without me."

Sasuke pinned the other with his cold gaze. "Do you not trust me? Don't you have faith in me?"

"You know I do. But the nightmares." His eyes turned dark. "They hunt me. I have had many problems with sleeping when you were away,"

Sasuke released a laugh, it sounded weird to Naruto's ears, maybe because he wasn't used to people laughing like that to him, or because he couldn't distinguish it to be a hallow one or a genuine one.

"What's funny?"

Sasuke jumped over the latter, pinning him physically to the bed, Naruto felt a déjà vu wash over him. "Your feelings run so deeply but you still have no idea how to label them, what a joke." His eyes turned serious. "Do you not wish to name them? Are you scared?"

"Sasu…!" Naruto felt his power slip away from him when his eyes met the empty void ahead.

"You must be scared then, of what people would call you. No….of what you yourself would do, you don't trust me. You say you do, but you don't. You won't lean on me, you won't speak to me. You use me like a rock to hold you together, yet you give me no real or important information, assuming I understand. Guess what Naruto, sometimes words are needed. God, do you see the irony? The one who never talks is giving advice to the one that always does!"

The raven above him entered into another fit of uncontrollable laughter, and Naruto could feel his heart clench at the hollowness within. He tried to move his right hand to touch the other's cheek. But his was pinned by the wrist with Sasuke's left hand. Sensing the movement of the arm under his grasp, Sasuke looked down. Finding Naruto with a lost look on his face, he felt a pain shot to his heart at the lost eyes.

"Sasuke…."

"Did you think about our kiss?" At the surprised eyes, Sasuke smirked. "Sure you didn't, I'm sure you have made up a pretty good idea about why I did it. And why you responded to it, too. But you still refuse to label us."

The raven drew his hands away and scooped himself away from the other's midsection; he sat gazing at the fan in the ceiling. "I've made up my mind, I'm going." He glanced at Naruto in the core of his eyes and continued. "And I'm coming back; you might as well try to step over the will not to label us when I get here."

Naruto moved himself up from the bed; the other drew himself away from him, feeling his nerves shake at the way he was being treated, like what he thought wasn't important, Sakura had done it and now Sasuke too, he had had enough of them deciding what he thought for him, it wasn't how he felt, they put words in his mouth and believed them. Then both had sulked when he determined that that wasn't what he was really feeling inside.

He yanked Sasuke's right hand from the mattress and looked with sharp blue eyes at the other. "I'm not scared from anyone, Sasuke."

Emphasizing his point, he closed the small distance between him and Sasuke's wrest and planted a chaste kiss on the white flesh underneath. He could hear the pulse he was holding, and then his heart demanded that a kiss was not close to enough, he tightened his grip on the hand and bit down, hard enough to draw blood.

Sasuke was beyond surprised, he only let a breath out, his knuckles had healed only three day earlier, but now, fresh blood that was being sucked was pouring out of one of them. And the sounds of Naruto happily sucking on the hand were anything but erotic. Making the blood rush to southern regions.

He lifted the blond's head away before the two of them enter unwanted territories. But it only proved into arousing him more, the sharp wild gaze with blood seeping out of those pink lips, he felt his reason fly out the window when Naruto liked the blood off his lips. Making the rosy lips even more bulb and sexual.

Before he could process what he was doing, Sasuke felt his body move on its own and soon his lips connected with Naruto's tasting his blood that felt like iron on a hot sweaty day, mingling with Naruto's taste, it was driving him crazy. He laid them both on the bed, rubbing against each other. Sasuke refused to let the other a minute to breath, speak or release any sound. He glued his lips to his prey's and when the air had finally vanished from their throats, did Sasuke move.

But he moved to nipping and kissing on the exposed tan flesh, Naruto moaned when his clavicle was being sucked. It sent a shivering yet amazing feeling down his spine. He arched his back when he felt Sasuke's hand wonder inside his jacket. Into his stomach, to his chest, circling around a nipple. He chose to stop thinking, seeing as thinking only led him to dead ends, sometimes it was better to take the stroll with your body other than your mind, and Naruto had that covered up.

They started fractionating against each other, Sasuke was the first to initiate the losing of clothes and Naruto was second, he let his guard down and focused only on getting his point across.

But as they reached the stage where Sasuke's hand wondered off to un-zip Naruto's pants and crawl inside, something flashed red inside the blond's mind, and before any of them knew it, Naruto was out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>This is all of this chapter guys, see you later. It's far shorter than the ones I had before, but I like it. The next one will be posted next week. If all is well.<strong>


	5. Chapter Five

**Author Notes:**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I hope this chapter meets your expectations. And thanks for my new amazing Beta, missbip0lar.**

* * *

><p>Naruto started removing the silly dress Sakura had placed on his Kushina and wrinkled his nose when it refused to come off, he eased the pains of the rabbit as it started fidgeting in his arms. Complaining in the sweet voice it had about how the dress was rubbing roughly on its delicate fur. Naruto let her be, Kushina hopped from his hands to the ground happily. He took a moment to watch as it played with the toy carrots Sakura had filled the house of for its amusement. Time seemed to drag on him as he watched, finally, getting up and heading to the door. He turned around and smiled at Kushina.<p>

"I'll be back, try not to wreck the house, okay? Sakura should be here in a few minutes."

The only answer he was given was the sharp nip on the plastic carrot, in which Naruto took it as a yes. He walked towards his mission, frowning when he remembered what it was. Today, he was meant to clean a cow's farm, get out the trash and milk the cows. It wasn't the best of missions and on a normal day, he wouldn't accept such a low-ranked mission. But, these days, he wasn't normal, nor was his body, he needed distractions and sadly after begging the blonde Hokage for missions, all he got was these D-ranked ones. With an ass-kicking Jutsu when he claimed for more dangerous ones.

He'd whined to himself about the missions, but, boring as they may be, they were better than the alternative. Naruto looked at the still cloudy skies; his eyes were coming close to matching them these days.

Three days have passed since Sasuke had decided on going off to his death. He bit his lip as he remembered the last moments, how his heart would tell him to go say goodbye because this was maybe the last time they will be able to meet. While his head would stubbornly deny that notion, taking pride to shelter behind. In the end, Naruto was too pissed to see him off; refusing to believe the fact that all his hard work was going to go for nothing. But as Sakura had informed him later, Sasuke had waited for him to show till the last second. Hearing that had sent guilt down his throat, but again, his stubbornness came between showing that emotion, and sarcastically he laughed about how stupid that was of him, in which Sakura had hit him for and said how much of a baby he was behaving. It didn't matter to him, because inside, he was feeding himself far worse words than she could ever do.

As he made his way to the little farm that needed mending, Naruto let his mind wander back to the time when they shared those passionate moments. He felt his body heat up. Confused as to how he had reacted, and how wild Sasuke seemed at that point, extremely different from the cold exterior that he used to show and on a different level of kindness that showed in the silent, cool, collected smile he chose to give him from time to time. When Naruto had gone back home that night, he couldn't rest well. Kept thinking about what would have happened if he'd stuck around a second more to see. And then the heat that he refused out of his system when he fled came haunting his body. Naruto shook his head back to reality, unwilling to continue the track of memory that would lead to how he handled his ordeal. He flushed and jumped over a fence, coming face to face with the farm.

Naruto scratched at his head; he didn't want to finish early, even though the farmer who had hired him wanted the job to end in two hours tops, Naruto was contemplating on how to just ignore the orders and work as slowly as he could. But then again, if he were to make one person angry at him, chances of missions coming his way in the future will decline. He sighed and went to get the shovel to start cleaning the cowshed.

Flashes of how Sasuke's face had looked when he ran out on him struck at his memory, and he dug the shovel in the dirty soil, blocking the freaked out moos of the cows in the background and refusing his mind the pleasure of the memory of the raven's face. The only reason why he took small missions was to keep his body occupied, and therefore, his mind will cease to think of Sasuke, be it to think of what happened between them or what will happen to Sasuke in that dangerous unholy mission. He made sure not to fall apart and to wait patiently. Sakura had faith in Sasuke's return, and he will do the same. But, in the meantime, while Sasuke fought his neck free from execution, Naruto would think probably of an answer to give to him.

He thought that to be the least he could do.

* * *

><p>The period of two weeks never seemed as long as it was to Sakura right now, she watched as the seconds seemed like hours and the minutes like weeks. True, Sasuke wasn't on her good side these last few days, and true she tried to kill him, but she only did it because she knew she wouldn't be able to. And also, to make a point. Sasuke deserved to be punished for breaking Naruto's heart the way he did. She still didn't know of the exact words the other had used, but she knew of the effect. And it wasn't good.<p>

Sakura was extremely amazed when Naruto chose to slide all the bad words he had heard from Sasuke to the back of his mind and to leap to the other's rescue. Till now, she refused to accept that maybe Sasuke's share in Naruto's heart had exceeded hers. Even though they shared some of the best years of their lives together, and were practically living together, when Sasuke would come up, Naruto would be the first to go after him. He also didn't like it when people trashed him, and would get very angry when anyone would call Sasuke a traitor.

Sakura hung her head ashamed to be one of those people who had thought that about the raven. But even though she searched inside her heart to find the answer to at least verify Sasuke's actions, she couldn't. And the only word that would come up every time she thought about it or calculated it in her brain, was betrayal, vengeance sliced with betrayal. To the people of Konoha, herself and mostly to Naruto. But she didn't dare speak this in front of the blond. Because for one, she didn't want to enter into a lost fight with Naruto and she was the best to know how his head would turn when Sasuke's name would come in any conversation.

Looking at her friend's face lose its bright colors day by day, Sakura came to harbor a deep feeling of hatred towards The Elders. If they hadn't conditioned Sasuke's freedom to him accepting that dangerous mission, then he would still be around. Another side of her mind argued that even if Sasuke was to remain inside Konoha, he will never lead a normal life. And Naruto had too many abnormalities to deal with in his life and he didn't need another to weigh on his heart.

Glancing back, she saw the little white rabbit munch on the leg of the dining room chair; she frowned, noticing how thin the rabbit seemed to get. After Sasuke's departure, Naruto would ask her sometimes to come take care of his animal as he roamed the village doing his missions. Sakura didn't like it at first, but then her heart squeezed in pain at the loss of laughter in Naruto's eyes and how dim they were getting, she agreed. And every now and then, she would come to check on Naruto and Kushina.

After the first two days, Naruto insisted that he know news about Sasuke from The Hokage, but Tsunade had refused, saying that it was a classified mission. And him being a mere Shinobi and of no use to them right now was not entitled to know anything. She hid behind the excuse of how many rules she would be breaking to have him know of the progress of a confidential mission. Sakura remembered Naruto hitting the table with everything he's got, arguing that he didn't care about the mission, but about Sasuke's health. If he was well or not. Coldly, he was answered that it was none of his business. At that time Naruto seemed to crack inside, and Sakura helped him out, just before they closed the door, Naruto whispered a question, whether he was alive or not. Sakura had sent a pleading look at her old former teacher, begging her to at least give them that, and she complied, nodding that the other Ninja was indeed, still breathing.

It wasn't the most detailed news Naruto wished to get, but it got them two days later. Now, a whole week and three days have passed, and Sakura could feel the tension growing from every cell of Naruto's body. She had tried with a bunch of their friends, to get Naruto out of his little gloomy world, but failed miserably.

As she sat watching the life slip from her dear friend without being able to do a thing, the words that she had said to Naruto, about him holding Sasuke in a cage came running through to her. For as she played all of the events that had happened to Naruto inside her brain, she could see that in fact, Sasuke was the one to keep a hold on Naruto, and it was such a deep, invisible hold that even Naruto ceased to know about.

* * *

><p>A red haired teen licked his palm when blood chose to flow out of it; he glared at the dead mess beside him. It was the sixth idiot that had no value of his life and chose to battle against him. The Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure. As much as he liked killing worthless humans, he didn't enjoy the ache inflicted on his pale skin. Looking over his shoulder, he couldn't conceal a smirk. This one by far was the best, he should clap for him, because, for a long time now, he was the only one who had defeated his defenses and was able to pierce through his hand. Causing it to bleed. The smirk on his mouth widened, if only he was a bit stronger, they would have an amazing fight, something he was starting to long for.<p>

"You seem to be enjoying yourself as I see."

The quiet tone made him turn to his right; his bloodlust came to stop at the confident gaze inside those lilac resembling eyes.

"What brought you here, Neji of the Hyuuga?"

The raven revealed a small smile. "It's not every day that I sense the powerful chakra of one of The Tailed Beasts and remain in my spot without checking it out."

"So you came for a match?"

"That will not be such a bad idea, but I'm afraid I have other business to attend to with you that don't require us fighting," His friendly smile turned a bit vicious. "Not yet at least."

Gaara tilted his head to one side, revealing the tattoo of Love on his forehead; the other took his time gazing.

"What do you wish then? Be brief."

"You were never one for chitchatting,"

"Nor were you, as I've heard."

"Oh, so the great Sabaku no Gaara is interested in hearing news about me?"

Gaara had some of his sand send a flying fist to the back of Neji left leg, but the shinobi avoided it skillfully, jumping to a high tree branch.

"If you only wish to speak about useless subjects, then sparring should be best."

The faint eyed teen switched places to the ground, as much as he didn't like to admit it, he was very excited when he was chosen as the messenger to The Kazekage of Sunagakure. He was never one to refuse a chance to speak one-on-one with one of the most powerful beings in the world of shinobi. But as much as playing silly games and pissing the other off made him enjoy his time, there were more important matters to speak about. His mission came first to him.

"What I came to speak of can't be discussed with us standing outdoors. Isn't there a place in which we can speak more freely, without any eyewitnesses?"

Gaara stared at Neji for a long time, then turned his back having the sand beneath his feat flutter with every step he took. "Come with me then."

Neji nodded and after the redhead he followed.

* * *

><p>Neji sat on the sand made chair, he had expected the hard sand to pierce through his skin. But it was overly comfortable on his skin. He scowled, too comfortable.<p>

"Is it not to your liking? Should I have you sit in another one?"

He was more surprised though with the words that left Gaara's mouth, but he shook his head. Seeing for himself the true influence of Naruto on the people on which he calls friends.

"It's alright."

"Then, do proceed, about the message you carry?"

"How did you know I carry a message?"

Gaara kept his straight face and looked the other in the eyes. "It's either that or information, and I doubt The Hokage would send one of her trusted shinobi for mere information,"

"It could be important information." He argued.

"Even so, if my observation on your Hokage is correct, and it's always is. Then she won't risk the life of _her precious genius_ for some information, be it important or not."

Neji wanted to continue their argument, and understand just what type of observation the other had done on their Hokage, but chose not to. For the fire inside those jade eyes was starting to lighten, he had to stifle a laugh, seeing as how Naruto's influence wasn't too great on this one.

"Fine, I do hold a message." He took a moment to see the fire inside Gaara's eyes settle, then continued. "But before I convey it, I need to say this. There have been downfalls of storms, particularly, snowstorm hitting Konoha recently."

"I have received news of it."

"Yes, we found out it is the act of a new Jutsu being made. Unfortunately, we still can't place our hand on the exact position the manufacturing is taking place in. But we could locate it here, in Suna."

Neji expected the other to show some facial features change, but the only thing that happen is the darkening of the black around his eyes, making the jade glow even more. The disappearance of the eyebrow made any other visible facial expression invisible. When seeing a glare move his way, Neji released a smile.

"We knew something was being prepared in Suna," Gaara said ignoring the smile. "But failed to determine what, is your Hokage certain it's a Jutsu to destroy Konoha? Those snowstorms could be the act of Mother Nature."

"Mother Nature won't target certain houses. Plus, our medical-nin who had examined the injured stated that a hint of Jutsu caused them to fall. There are many evidences that I'd be happy to present."

"There is no need to, I do believe you. Because, in all truths, many assaults on my body these past days have happened, although it provided a fine exercise for my sand, the question of why they had increased in number so suddenly did in fact cross my mind."

"You think it has something to do with the new Jutsu?"

"If you wish to target a village using another village, what would be the first thing that you'd do?"

"Get rid of anyone or anything that might jeopardize that."

Gaara nodded. "That's exactly what they are doing; they are making sure to keep me too busy with playing that I don't pay attention to them cooking in my kitchen."

Neji smiled and tried to make himself a bit relaxed on the too comfy sand. "The message I carry is this, and I'm quoting here. '_Honorable Kazekage of Sunagakure, I, The Hokage of Konohagakure seek your assistance. Konoha is facing a great ordeal, many attacks have already been delivered to us and many have fallen ill to it. We suspect the criminals are taking shelter in Suna; the location is yet to come clear to us. But, we know this much, Akatsuki is defiantly involved. We desire your aid to have this dilemma come to a closure before many innocent victims end up suffering the cost. I have sent you one of my loyal shinobi, use him as you may. And Uchiha Sasuke will come to report to you in two days time. I wish you to hurry investigating so we can end with the least casualties possible.'_ The end."

Neji was glad to see a visible change of facial expression take place; the green eyes were as small as a needle in a pile of straws.

"Sasuke Uchiha is back to Konoha?"

And Neji himself was a bit surprised to learn of the reason the other was so surprised about. He answered sustaining his surprise. "Yes. I'm unfamiliar with the development that had that him coming or how he came to work again for Konoha after the things he had done. But as I was late one day in delivering you this message, his arrival is due tomorrow. And we'll see of the information he has."

Gaara fixed himself quickly, trying to adjust to the new development internally, and remembering about the problem at hand, his mind reviewed the words that came out of the shinobi in front of him wisely.

"She said I could use you."

"Do so as you see fit."

Gaara stood up from the sand-chair he was on and preceded to exit the room, since no orders were given to him to follow, Neji remained in his spot, excitement running through his veins at the way he would be used, and the numbers of new enemies he would come to fight. Licking his lips, he couldn't wait a second.

* * *

><p>Naruto pulled all of the air beside him into his lungs and released it, a way that Sakura had taught him to release the tension. And then he rubbed at his eyeballs, seeing as doing so did little in making the red thread around his pinkie disappear, he cursed the technique and himself for trying to perform it. It was now the middle of the night, he didn't even know why he was awake, but the only thing that he knew was the sudden appearance of a red string on his pinkie. He breathed in again -betting its appearance on the tension he was harboring and still is-, and then out, but nothing happened.<p>

Suddenly, his heart tightened and with it the string's fold on his pinkie mimicked. Naruto didn't know whether to hold his heart or his pinkie from the sharp pain that shot from both of them. But before he could decide, the string began to tug on his hand. Naruto knotted his brows, not sure what was coming next. Still, the tug was too hard and he moved out of his bed to follow the direction of the string. It went out of his room to the living room, then out of the house.

He followed out, the string tugged harder when he started walking towards the back of his house. Finally the garden facing north of his house shone with red. Feeling any trace of sleep flee out of his eyes, Naruto used his ninja speed to reach it, if there was anything that would explain to him what the hell was happening to his body, then it would be the one holding the end of the string. And he was doomed to find it!

Upon arriving and finally locating the centre of the string, Naruto couldn't do anything but freeze in his step. A big tree was painted red, the color shone from it as if the red string holding his pinkie was circled around it. Naruto took deep steady steps towards it, with each passing step the red in the string would fade. When he stood only one step before it, the red had already decreased to faint pink. Something told him not to touch the tree, that by touching it, his life would change forever. But Naruto was always one to do the opposite of what he was told, so he reached his hand and took hold of the tree.

His beautiful blue eyes turned skywards and red, his body sweated as memories washed over it, with a scream that broke the stillness of the night, he removed his hand from the red hell. But the pain was too great for him to hold, he grabbed at his head, feeling it burst little by little. He sensed the cool grass beneath his feet and soon he was on the ground, with memories ruling at his conscious.

A blue bubble flashed inside his brain and it opened to a memory, it was when Kakashi was still training them, he was shouting at him and Sasuke to stop fighting, but his pleas were on deaf ears so he took Sakura and left them to their fight. The memory ended with him bashed in and with Sasuke standing over him smiling, but it turned into a smirk when he looked up at him, and then Naruto –in the memory- stood up asking for another game.

The second bubble was black; it opened into a night time, he was eating ramen by himself looking at the starry sky. His face revealed his feelings, for a big pout sat on his lips, he put the ramen in his mouth by force and it was obvious that his tears were only a step away, but then Sasuke came to sit beside him, when the blond wanted to complain, the other opened his bento and started eating. Naruto just watched as the darkness seemed to blend well with Sasuke's eyes, and suddenly all the sadness in those big blue eyes vanished, and he ate in silence alongside Sasuke.

The third bubble was red. It showed Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi waiting for him to come. Finally he did, but his face was bruised and his left arm was in a cast. Sakura showered him with questions about what had happened. When finally Kakashi stopped her taking pity on Naruto and only said that he'll have to call their training off for the day. Then he vanished leaving Sakura to lecture Naruto then off to her place, it was only him and Sasuke then, the latter had walked up to him and ruffled through his pocket, getting an injuries-cream out. He gave it to Naruto and parted with a smile. It was the first time Naruto had seen him with one, directed at him. Naruto couldn't stop the warm feeling that spread like wildfire through his insides, even though the villagers had put him through hell that previous night, his heart didn't seem to care.

The final one and the one that put both his brain and heart at a rollercoaster and shocked the life out of him was white. It was when they were still children, Naruto was looking at the tree with his face stained in tears, because all of the other children refused to play with him, and they even called him a monster. But then Sasuke came into the picture, hugging him tightly. It was a memory Naruto wasn't sure was really there, because all he had ever remembered about his childhood with Sasuke was how they both avoided each other like the plague but took comfort knowing they weren't the only ones who lived alone in the world.

But as the last memory faded into nothing, he felt the warmth that had replaced the tension and ache in his heart disappear with them and the tightening coming back. Opening his closed eyes, Naruto found himself lying on the grassy ground, a moistness leaving his eyes and rolling gently on each cheek. He sat upright and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. What was the meaning behind those memories? Why at such a time? Did they appear because he was missing Sasuke too much? Or….

He refused to think of the other option, because that would leave him hollow. And he was determined to spend the last two days in faith, faith in his undefined one.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Naruto went to Tsunade's office, he waited for a while till his entrance was approved then went inside, the first thing he met with were serious stern tired eyes and then the mouth of The Hokage started to move.<p>

"If you came here asking about Sasuke, then I won't help you. And it's not because I'm following the book, but because I myself have no idea of his whereabouts, what he is doing now or what had became of him, be it dead or alive."

Naruto's eyes dimmed but he shook his head. "I…didn't come to ask about him,"

Tsunade knotted her brows at him. "Oh, then sit down." She singled to the chair beside her; Naruto sat still looking at his hands.

He looked her straight in the eyes after taking five minutes to stroke on his pinkie, then raised it to her face. "Can you see this?"

If the lines under her eyes weren't a clue to go by, she stated. "Naruto, I'm too tired for this, I have been working for straight whole days, I don't have time for this."

He bit the back of his jaw, causing blood to seep out his mouth; he continued still holding out his pinkie. "It's important, I promise. Can you see it?"

At the blood that flowed out his mouth, she answered after examining the finger precisely. "No, I don't see a thing. Should I?"

"You see nothing, with all your medical knowledge?"

"Yes Naruto, nothing. Now, what is this about?"

He looked back at his hand and gently stoked it. "I see a red string attached to it, to my pinkie to be exact. It appeared yesterday when I was having trouble sleeping," The red shone and Naruto's eyes mimicked it. Something clicked inside his head and he jolted in his stroking.

"What's wrong?" She asked upon the sudden change of behavior.

"I….I have seen it before. When I was searching for Sasuke after his disappearance, but it wasn't on my pinkie before, it was a light, shining from my index pointing to him."

The Hokage put a hand on her forehead, sure just when the whole world was coming to ruins does her most favorite student come down with a strange illness that no one can see, just perfect.

"Naruto, where is this thread that you see attached to? If it's even attached to something."

"It is," He answered. "To a tree."

She knotted her brows. "A tree?" And waited his nod, then continued. "And where is this tree if I may ask."

"In the northern region of Konoha, near the Abandoned Lake."

"Ahaa…..and you've gone there, I presume?"

"I did, last night. Because, I couldn't sleep and this string here was pulling me to its source."

Tsunade was very interested by now, taking off her glasses and focusing more on the pinkie on the table. The idea of Naruto lying never even crossed her mind, be it she trusts him too much to come bother her with something of no importance when she clearly stated how the world is coming to doom on her head. Or, that she is simply too tired to think of the possibility of him lying through his teeth. She liked to think the first. For her mind's comfort.

"I see, unfortunately, I am unable to give you a full explanation since I'm also unaware of the problem. Still, if you would give me one day in examining you for any weird Jutsus that might've entered your body without you knowing. I may be able to provide you with a good enough answer."

The blond shook his head, still stroking at his finger, if The Hokage saw it bazaar that he was actually stroking thin air; she didn't make any sign of indicating she did.

"I only wanted to know if it was dangerous, but since you don't sense any danger coming from it. Then I am satisfied."

"Naruto, that isn't how these things work. I may not have sensed it, but that doesn't mean it's something good. Sometimes the most dangerous Jutsu works in silence. Besides, haven't you thought of the possibility of it being too dangerous that the person who made it had to cover it up for you not to remove it?"

"But you could have sensed it if it was covered, wouldn't you?"

Tsunade didn't reply, having nothing to quarrel with.

"See, you are the most knowledgeable person I know coming to medical stuff, and if you didn't sense any danger then I doubt someone else being more powerful than you to create stuff that you don't even sense. Besides," He looked at her with clear azure eyes, she held her breath, it was the same gaze he met her with every time he would tell her about how he'd be the best Hokage Konoha had ever seen. About how he'll prove himself to the people who belittled him. That he'd grow to be the light that everyone needs. That look, holding so much determination, truth and confidence, always brought her to her knees. And then he continued.

"I kinda feel that it's trying to tell me something, like someone close to me is trying to send me a message."

"What kind of message? A warning?"

He shook his head. "No, it's warmer than that, I still can't pinpoint it, but it feels like the answer is somehow connected to Sasuke."

Tsunade tried with all her might not to roll her eyes, of course it would be connected to him, everything that included her little shinobi was connecting to Sasuke someway or the other lately.

"Naruto, you might just be worried, sometimes when we worry too much our subconscious creates images to comfort us, thus trying to erase the reason for our anxiety. And you being anxious about Sasuke's health have created this imaginary thread to link you to him, I bet if you reached to the end of the thread it will be connected to Sasuke."

The blond frowned at her explanation. "It feels much deeper than that, Obaa-chan. I don't really know how to explain it yet, but that explanation of yours is too poor to describe what I'm seeing….and sensing."

The Hokage opened her mouth to retreat, but Naruto's sudden stand-up had her switch her retreat to the obvious question; she wouldn't allow him to leave when she still had something to say. After all, she was the one to dismiss people, not the other way around.

"Where do you think you are going?"

He bowed to her and smiled softly. "Somehow, my heart is telling me that there is a place I should be at right now, and it will help me solve this little mystery of mine."

"Where is this place?"

"I….am not too sure, still….I feel the answer is circling in my mind for me to hold it."

She sighed. "Look here; don't go roaming around Konoha to unknown places and make finding you a task close to finding a missing Nin!"

He ginned, showing his bright white teeth. "No worries, I'll be around if you need me." And ended his sentence with disappearing in a puff of green leaves, she spent a moment resembling the fallen leaves to those of Kakashi and how well Naruto had mastered that technique, yet before she allowed herself to sink into memories. The mountain of paper works on her desk moved to draw her back to reality.

With a tired hand, she held her pen and started writing, hoping for whatever caught hold of Naruto's pinkie to not be a dangerous curse befallen on him, for this was no time to have the weapon of her village break.

* * *

><p>Neji came out of the big golden room and closed the door behind him; he took a moment to catch his breath and gazed at the sand beneath his feet, seeking stillness. It wasn't the first time that he saw a human being's guts seep right out their bodies, nor it was his first time seeing a big slash across a person's chest. But even though he did come across the scene a couple of times, that didn't mean that his heart had adjusted to it. He still had a long way to go concerning that.<p>

"Feeling rattled?" The calm voice came from his left side. He gave the owner the decency of acknowledging his presence.

"To a degree, in fact. I honestly can say that it was a scene I wasn't familiar with. Sasuke Uchiha was always the tough villain in the picture. Never would I have thought to see him in such a state. True, after he left the village, I came to a little contact with him as possible, but the rumor concerning him spoke only of how strong he had gotten."

"Not strong enough to face five Akatsuki at the same time." The redheaded came from the darkness and stood facing the door.

"Yes, he is lucky to have a breath in him yet."

The only answer that agreed to him was the movement of the sand under him. He looked up to see jade eyes stare at the door in heat.

"What's the matter?"

Gaara kept his stoic face while still hocking on the door. "The medical-nin said that his life chances are close to zero, the wound on his chest cannot be dealt with. It's too great for them to repair, and even if they could find away to do so. The blade that slashed through his insides, held poison. They are unfamiliar with the source, and thus, won't be able to prepare an antidote in time. They estimated him three days to live, if not less."

Neji's pale eyes widened in horror, there were times where he hated Sasuke, and wished him death for the disgrace he brought to Konoha for taking the path of darkness, but now, that it was close by. He felt a bitter taste glaze his tongue. Sasuke was, in the end, one of his village, be it evil or good. He had special circumstances that had him do what he had done, and if he ever were to die, then doing it in a battlefield was what should happen, not in a big bedroom where he recognized none.

"Isn't there a way in which we can help him?"

Gaara shook his head. "I'm afraid the end has drawn near for him, the only way he'll be able to recover now is by an act of a miracle, and I doubt he will come across one as soon." Then turned his sight to the human being standing with him for the first time since he came from the darkness. "Don't you think we should contact your Hokage on this matter? I'm sure she would want to know what happened to him."

"I'm afraid with the information he delivered, that we won't be able to do that even if we wished to."

The sand moved about as Gaara fisted his hands. "But we must find a way, to at least let Naruto know, his sole goal for a while now was to find Sasuke, and upon doing so, Sasuke must perish in a place where he won't even be able to say a proper goodbye? No! I won't allow such a fate! As Naruto had many times helped me and cleansed me from my own darkness, I shall be the one to give him a chance to make amends with his heart."

Neji stood listening. It was the first that he had ever seen The Kazekage lose control and speak so emotionally about something. A smile tugged at his face, he walked closer to the still angry teen and put a hand on his shoulder, feeling them tense immediately under him.

"Do not worry, I know of a way to send him the message without any of the Akatsuki realizing that Sasuke had reached this far."

Trying to look as if the hand on his shoulder did nothing to upset his inner thoughts, Gaara replied. "But would this mean of yours have him here within three days?"

"Knowing Naruto, he will be here in one. Even if it had him die to come here. He will do that much for a friend, especially a dying one that he spent all of his time searching for."

"I hope you are correct."

* * *

><p>Naruto stopped running; he looked down, to the huge valley. The water shined with sunlight and the rocks decorating it were the perfect scenery. He smiled and sat on the cliff, enjoying the view from above. The wind continued coming, ruffling his blond hair, his forehead-protector refused the hair from his eyes, but he still felt it moving to the wind. A sigh escaped his mouth, although coming to this place had always motivated him in his training, he still couldn't drive the anxiety and worry that seemed to wrap around his being.<p>

He looked at his hand and the red thread looked back, it shone a deep red, close to the color of freshly spilled blood. Naruto couldn't stop his heart from tightening to that notion. The words of Tsunade about the string being connected to Sasuke came rushing back to him. He still doubted her words, but somehow, they felt right. For he never had such problems, and the string had first appeared when he was desperately searching for Sasuke after they had came back to Konoha.

Perhaps it was really connected to Sasuke, but if so, why was it wrapped around the tree. He frowned replaying the events of the previous night in his head, he had only focused on the fact that the string was wrapped around it, and didn't see where the ending of it was. Maybe it really did lead to Sasuke. Then, if the red thread had connected them, which meant that the change of its colors was also connected to Sasuke. Alarm went on in his head. Blood plus Sasuke wasn't a cheerful idea. He had no news about him, or where he was. Alright or not. And the thread around his pinkie that refused to come off or even get grabbed indicated that something unholy had befallen his friend.

Naruto bit his lip trying to think of a way, what would happen if he were to follow the thread? Find the ending and relief his heart. But what if he didn't like what he was to find, or what if the thread just continued on and on without ending. Will he spend all of his life chasing a mirage of his own creation? Still, if it really did lead to Sasuke and the other was drowning in his own blood calling his name, and he didn't go, Naruto wasn't sure he would be able to live with himself. Mind set, eyes clear, he flew towards the destination of the thread. But before he left completely. He dropped a message at Sakura's, for if his journey took a while, his friend wouldn't have to worry too much about where he had gone to.

When he reached the gates of Konoha, the guards controlling it knotted their brows at him. He walked to them, they asked about whether he had permission to step out or anything, but he said that he had business in the forest close by, permission for that wasn't needed. He knew one of them that was on duty and he allowed him to pass, on a condition to come soon. Before they get busted. But as he flew to the unknown, he sent him an apologetic smile. Because the time of his return was a mystery even to him.

Time seemed to drag on as he entered the dark forest; trees passed him by as he made his way to where the light was coming from. Day turned to night, and Naruto decided that taking a break from moving would be most welcomed. Looking around him, he saw no sign of any ninja. He didn't even recognize the trees surrounding him, but if his memory served him right, he was somewhere alongside the end of the forest surrounding Konoha.

As the red in his pinkie grew even darker, Naruto hoped to whatever was happening to pause till he arrives.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stirred as heat went through his body, he grabbed at the sheet and a moan escaped his mouth, close to him stood a medical-nin glided in white. She stretched her hands over his face, trying to give him some comfort from the ways she knew. The moans and groans came to a halt and she smiled.<p>

She had seen many as badly wounded as the man before her, and every time that she would be asked to treat them, she would feel the hurt they felt, the pain and the ache. It was her job as a medical-nin, to adapt to her patients cases, and although she had seen many and with her years of long life came to a few tricks to ease her heart. She would still feel sorry when a young ninja would fall ill to a curse. Or come with a fatal wound. In her mind, young people who still had the whole world to see weren't supposed to be lying on a cold mattress waiting their end.

But she was no God, had no control over who dies or not, she was a mere tool to help them recover or have them die in peace, without pain. She stretched a kind hand to stroke the black hair out of the young shinobi's face. Surprised to see him quite handsome and the sorrow she felt doubled. What would the girl waiting for him be like to know of the distress that came their way? Would she be allowed to come and say her last words to him?

Yes she was a genius considering healing powers. And was proud to solve most of the cases where the odds weren't on her favor, but she was also, a very realistic person. Rarely believed in miracles, especially those that would bring the dead to life, and the young man that was slowly withering away in front of her, was on death's door.

He stirred, learning the name that he had been called with from her superiors, she called. "Sasuke-kun, can you hear me?"

Silence, followed by a groan answered her, she frowned and tried to ease his pains more; to let his conscious a chance to stop hiding from the pain and come out, even for a second. It would be too sad if he were to leave without giving his last words or messages to anyone to deliver.

A black eye opened to look at her, but she could see how blurry its vision would have been. For the moister in those eyes have overcome the eye's right to see.

"Na..r…"

"Come again?" She moved her chair close to his mouth to hear his words right. "Nar? Who's that, your girlfriend?"

Sasuke shook his head; he battled against the pain again. And released a groan mixed with words. "Na…ruto…ngghhh….Naru…to….where…is...he?"

Her eyes widened when the words and the meaning came clear to her, her eyes softened, it wasn't an unusual accordance to her, but it has been a while since a patient of hers called the name of his male lover instead of his female.

"I'm not really certain, but I don't think he is here. From the information I was given, you came to Suna on a mission from Konohagakure, and I suspect your boyfriend to be over there still."

The facial expressions of the child before her worsened, she assured him though, not wanting his emotional state to quicken the act of the unknown poison. "I will make sure he is here next time you open your eyes, so just relax."

Not soon after, the raven drifted into a pain filled sleep, and the old woman watching him left the room to ask about this _'Naruto'_ whom controlled the last thought of one of her dear patients.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched the cloud that chose to stand before him, at first he attacked it figuring it to be a weapon, but when every attack was pointless and he was losing his chakra on unnecessary attacks, he decided to see what it really was. So, he folded his hands over his chest and watched as the cloud unfolded into wards after passing through his body –which gave him a chill.<p>

He felt his heart fall on the words written on it, taking no time into finishing the letter. He almost flew to Suna, not paying attention that he was in fact taking the same direction the string was pointing to. A day had passed since the thread had went dark, if he had known of it, he would have taken no rest, ran the whole night. But he wasn't late, not yet. Sasuke won't die before he comes.

Ignoring the tears that flowed from his eyes, and hit on the tree that he hastily passed by. Naruto forced his voice not to come out, because then he won't be able to move as fast, and won't make it. Shaking his head, he had to make it, and as much as he couldn't see where he was going, or regardless of the times that he slipped on a rock here and a tree there. His injuries were nothing, he had to keep going. Sasuke needed him; he wouldn't forgive Sasuke if he were to die before he arrives to Sunagakure!

His legs had finally given up on him, and his breath was coming out in short gasps. He had reached the max of his body running straight for only-god-knows how many hours. He sunk his hands in the sand under him, and hit at the ground for his little stamina. Not wanting to result to such a method but having to, he borrowed chakra from the Kyuubi. He felt the fox chuckle inside his head of how weak he was to go to such length for a human. But Naruto ignored him, and continued drawing chakra from him every time he felt the little bit he had was failing him. He needed to be faster, faster and faster.

Finally, just when he felt every bone in his body want to fall, he saw the high walls of Suna greet him, running to them, he reached the front gate, and of course, he won't be allowed entrance before he gives the right papers. Deciding that there was no time for the political crap. Naruto used one of the techniques that he came to learn over the years and blended his chakra with the sand's. He had only did it two times, and this one would count as the third, so he wasn't sure of the success rate. But he had to do it.

Blending with the sand, he came to walk through the gates, he felt his chakra shift, but being it one of the Beasts', it endured the strong pressure, and successfully he walked inside, quickly disguising himself as a villager. He had no clue as to follow where Sasuke was. But then the red in his pinkie shone to guide him. Taking no time to think or even rest, Naruto continued his run. Finally seeing the string enter one of the largest buildings in Suna, which was heavily guarded. But, the Kazekage was his friend, and thus, he walked to them removing his disguise. And stood demanding to see Gaara.

* * *

><p>Gaara ran to the front gate when news of an intruder with a similar appearance to Naruto had reached his hearing, indeed to his may, he found Naruto fighting with the guards. Upon the hidden tears in his eyes, and how dirty his orange outfit was, Gaara knew the other had come running with his life on the line. As soon as Naruto's eyes fastened on the redheaded, he ran and grabbed his collar.<p>

"Gaara, where is Sasuke! What happened to him!"

The Kazekage moved his hands to settle the guards that were charging for Naruto for doing such an act. And then placed one pale hand over Naruto's. "Calm down, he is still alive, for now."

His words did little to calm Naruto though. "Where is he!"

"Come, I'll take you to him."

They walked into corridors that Naruto's busy mind ceased to register, finally after walking for about fifteen minutes, Gaara pointed to a golden door. "That's your aim."

Before hearing what the other had to say, or pay attention to the short lady that came out the room, Naruto ran to the door, flickering it open and charging inside. He forced his eyes to stop tearing and focus on walking steadily towards Sasuke. But with every step, one of his legs would shake, his hands were cold and his face was a mess of sweat, dirt and tears. His anxious heart failed to register the truth about the other dying. Sasuke would not die, he promised to live.

As he reached the bed, he kneeled on the ground, his face glued to the source of the ache of his heart and body. He removed the piece of blanket sprayed over Sasuke to help keep him warm and revealed the bandages under his shirt. Sasuke's face was too white even for him. And as Naruto touched his cheeks, they were so cold. Unlike the fire that set in them their last night together.

He stopped trying to control his tears and let them flow. "Why? It wasn't supposed to end this way. This is because you refused to listen to me! Why didn't you! You would still be alive and not have me get through your death! You know how terrible that is! I can't….I won't do it!"

His anger controlled his reason and he jerked Sasuke by the collar, causing the stitches on the wound to open and for blood to sweep through the bandages. "You are a big liar you know that! Fucking with my brains, ordering me to stay away while you go off dying on your own! If I was there with you, this wouldn't have happened! We would still continue to walk together! Why do you always intend to go off and leave me!"

His hysteria stopped at that, and he wept on the white mattress, turning it brown with the dirt on his face. His heart stopped beating when he felt a hand on his head. Raising his face, he saw the darkness that he always welcomed opening up to him.

"Na..ruto, you are….here."

Naruto refused to give a smile to the asshole that was dying on him, but as his mind chose to distain itself from his body at that moment, he unwillingly gave it.

"Yes I'm, you big idiot! See what your decision had done! Now you are leaving, with no way to get back! You did just like The Elders had wished you'd do and your execution has taken place!"

Sasuke's shaking hand wiped the tears on Naruto's face, but it only proved into making path for new ones. "You are….ruining your….face."

"Who cares about that right now! Why didn't you ask me to come with you? I would have done it. Why do you have to always wound me so greatly that it takes all I have to pounce back! Why do you choose to take the first true bond that I have ever made!"

"W…ow….so many…questions. I can….though, only….nghh…say this….it was…never my intention….nnn to get you," He adjusted his position to come face to face with Naruto. "To…hurt you, or anyone…."

"I'm not talking about when you went off with Orochimaru. I'm talking about now! Sasuke, you are fucking dying! Do you get that?" Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes to have a better vision. "No more seeing anyone, no more fights, dreams or anything! You'll be buried under the ground with nothing but dirt to go on with you to eternity."

Sasuke smiled. "If it's…my destiny, then ….be it. But, I won't be…..totally gone…..you'll still remember me."

"Are you trying to kill me here! I told you I won't be able to recover from this!"

A pale hand came to rest on his hot whiskered cheeks. "I know you will. You…are…my sun, after all. You'll rise…from anything, even….my ash."

Naruto hopped on the bed, putting both his legs on either sides of Sasuke's body, he placed both his hands on Sasuke's face, drawing it near his. "Now listen to me here, and listen well! The last thing I would accept from you is you telling me that I'll be well without you! I know I won't! This is not your time to die! You promised to live for me! Well, I don't want that! I take it back, all of it; don't live for me, just live! All I see when I look back is how you've helped me through my life, being without you is my death sentence. So don't you dare go!"

Naruto's tears fell on Sasuke's face, he closed his eyes to stop them again, but the flow was so overwhelming even to him. The moister in the raven's eyes mimicked Naruto's tears and fell on either sides of his face. Naruto felt himself move to take hold of Sasuke's lips when he saw the gesture. This was probably the first time that he'd seen Sasuke shed a tear for a long time. The touch of their lips was light, allowing Naruto to pour all his unspoken emotions into it.

Sasuke laid back and enjoyed the moment, if this was how he was supposed to leave this world, then he regretted nothing, everything that he had wanted to do was done. And all of his goals fulfilled. Instead of….

"Naruto," He whispered after the other broke the kiss, and then clashed their lips together, this time, deepening it and giving it a load of passion that he wasn't aware he held, Naruto responded to the kiss with every fiber in his being, the truth finally coming clear to him, it took him a while to get there. But when death was determined to take his reason for living away, he knew. Just when difficult situations had him master a new Jutsu, this was the same.

He could finally put a name to Sasuke, he could finally describe them. He knew the right words, and as he allowed himself to drown in the kiss. He couldn't sense the loss of the hands around his back till the lips holding his stopped moving. He drew from the light, eyes wide and mouth open to scream with all his might. To allow the sorrow in his heart to unleash. He released a pain none knew except those with familiar situations.

"SASUKE!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt his body fall inside a void, he tried to move out of it but something held his feet down. Slowly he opened his eyes, darkness that his eyes had taken time to get used to, swallowed him. He stared motionless at the blackness surrounding him, not able to move, he started thinking. The last thing he remembered was his body giving up on him while his lips were still attached to Naruto's. Warmth touched his heart at the thought. Yes, the blond had initiated the kiss, and not out of anger or frustration either, but out of….<p>

He stopped his train for thoughts not knowing if it was right of him to attach the noun on his mind to Naruto, uncertain of whether the other had managed to come out with a clear answer to give. Nevertheless, thinking of Naruto filled him with unusual warmth. He closed his eyes, deciding to only feel and stop analyzing and thinking. Suddenly, his body shook, and so the land in which he fell. He reopened his eyes to a dazzling light, using his right hand –now that it was functional once more- to shield his eyes, he took a hard long look around him. Light green grass was playing with his feet, while the clear blue sky was decorating his ceiling.

In wonder, he tried to stand up, and was able to perform that act without much trouble. A small smile tugged at his face, maybe his soul had transferred from the land of the living to the afterworld. He wasn't one to believe in life after death, that much he knew. But looking around, he came to doubt his own beliefs. He remembered when he was a child and still believed in heaven, hell and all that jazz, but growing up, and experiencing all the things that he went through made him doubt the existence of anything that he wasn't able to feel, see or touch. Sighing he wondered to himself if this was finally the moment where he will come to correct his ways of thinking, that this place he was in at the moment was really where souls go after the body perishes.

But if this was where he should feel peace and quiet and atone for the acts he had done, why did his heart feel so anxious? Suddenly the place he stood in separated from the other grassy-breezy land which took that moment to levitate into the air. Sasuke's eyes watched as dark red flowers started to bloom where his legs chose to stand. As he took a step back, the earth below him started breaking, he tried to make use of any of the ninjutsu that he had learned to aid in such situations, but it was like his ability to manipulate and use chakra had vanished.

Releasing a hallow laugh from his mouth at his actions, he sat on the ground accepting his destiny, it was never his place to ask to be saved, he had chosen to go down the path of power, killed many innocent people to get his way. Shielded his heart form the world and forgot about the hazy line separating Good and Bad. This was how it should be; light, warmth and happiness were never engraved on his destiny to begin with. It would only be silly to start wishing for them now, to want another destiny, another life, that he did _not_ deserve.

Sasuke finally surrendered to the darkness surrounding him as he did so many times before. He curled his legs between his chest and rested his head on them. But before he closed his eyes, he caught a light shining from the green place that levitated from him, as he focused the familiar face that he had always dreamt of came into view.

He stood shakily up, not believing his eyes. If his torture was to see the person he loved, touch him, smell and feel him then have him snatched away only to make the fact that he would never achieve happiness clear to him, then being cut, incinerated would be best. Even though he thought that, even though he knew how his cold heart would break, how he will be filled with agony and self loathing, he couldn't stop his hand from stretching to hold the tan hand that was given down to him.

His head said no, but his heart said yes, especially when he came face to face with the grin he adored so much. Sasuke stood on his toes and stretched to the max, the place finally crumbling to nothingness beneath him, but he'd made contact with Naruto, seeing the blond's cheesy smile and feeling the warmth his hand had provided, Sasuke closed his eyes, if this was his hell, then it was a much welcomed hell.

But as he closed his eyes, he was oblivious to the light that shone from him taking him back to where he wished.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Somebody call Mojo! He is awake! It's a miracle!"<p>

Sasuke looked vaguely at the guy running out of what appeared to be a huge bathroom, seconds later, an old lady came hurrying with the crying guy, they both stood looking at him like someone had punched the life out of their bodies, he knotted his brows. If his memory had served him right, this was the woman who was tending to him; her bizarre green hair was like a thorn sticking on her head. He tried to move but something fell on his lap. Blinking, a sudden dread washed over him before his eyes made contact with the human lying on his arms.

"N-Naruto?" His right hand moved to shake the blond, but no reaction was present. "What's going on here?"

The woman walked towards him, she took the chance of his surprise and started inspecting his chest, hands and forehead. Getting tired of no answer, Sasuke smacked her hand away, glaring as he closed his hands over Naruto's body, holding him protectively close.

"I said, what the fuck is going on here!"

The said Mojo only sighed and looked pitifully at the blond in his arms. "I told him it would be dangerous, not to mention risky, but he wouldn't listen. His only priority was to get you back." She nodded behind her to one of the few men standing over them.

"W-What do you mean?" Sasuke's glare hardened and none dared to come close to Naruto.

"I think you might know." She pointed to the huge bathtub they were on and the orangish water. His eyes widened, he looked down and he was as naked as the day he was born.

"No! Don't tell me….he…."

"Yes, he tried to use the Kyuubi inside him to heal you, unfortunately, your wound was fatal and he had consumed a number of the Kyuubi's energy before arriving here, which made his resistance weak." She directed her sight to Naruto. "He was foolish for trying it, even though the pain the Kyuubi must have put him through was unbearable, he continued to do as he wished. Foolish young man!"

Sasuke bit his lips hard drawing blood, he had a feeling, from the moment he opened his eyes, anxiety had taken control over his heart. Naruto, always doing the idiotic things. He should have known he'd to stunt something like this. This time when one of the men came to take Naruto away, Sasuke didn't satisfy with a glare, but sent a blazing electricity ball over his face, in which the man had luckily avoided.

"Stupid!" The old woman yelled at him. "If you continued behaving like this, refusing us to help him. Then what little chakra his body was saving to keep him alive would run-out! And he _will_ die!"

The words hit him like lightning; he did nothing to stop her when she started removing the blond free from his arms, just watched in silence as the body of his fainted beloved was moved from his grasp. But before they had the chance to move out the room, he stood up and with a stern voice had declared.

"I want to be placed in the same room as him."

Then before the old medical-nin could say anything, he collapsed on the water, the last thing he heard before he passed out, was the cry that was released to get him.

* * *

><p>Clear cerulean eyes opened to the tranquility of the night, the owner tried to move but his body hurt all over, it was a second later that he jolted up, body sweating as the memories of what had happened and his last attempt to rescue Sasuke came rushing back to him, he saw his left hand bandaged and a big question mark was over his forehead.<p>

"That's because you used too much power through your hand,"

Naruto felt his heart stop beating; he knew this voice, this calm, collected manner of speaking. It touched him deeply on so many different levels that he ceased to count, and if afraid his words would do more damage to the reality that his mind was creating right now, he stuttered his way into words.

"S-Sasuke? Is that….you?"

The moon shining from the window beside them enlightened the dark room and the pale handsome face that he had seen most of his life and searched the seven earths for, was sitting on a chair close to him, rocking with both his hands folded over his chest. The figure looking like Sasuke, moving like Sasuke and talking like Sasuke, walked to stand over him.

"You really are a dobe!"

And Naruto was yanked by the hem of his hospital shirt. He prepared himself to be hit, but instead, warms hands circled around his neck, drawing him closer.

"S-Sasuke?"

"I thought it was another cruel test from fate, after giving me back, you were taken in my position. Did you know of the control I had to have to not cut through my veins and follow you? I told you idiot that I was dying happily. It was my choice. But no, you had to go and do a foolish-heroic-stunt like that!"

Sasuke felt Naruto's hands come to circle around him, tightening on the flesh to leave marks. He knew if he looked now, Naruto's eyes would be filled with determination, the mere thought of that sent shivers down his spine.

"I couldn't do that! I knew I would be of no use if you are not here with me, I wanted you to live, yes selfishly for me, but you were running away from me again! I was fed up with your empty promises; I had to make a stand. You dying on me was not allowed!"

"And did you think I would be happy to wake up and find out you sacrificed your life to save mine!"

Sasuke tugged Naruto's hair backwards, causing the blond to look up, with a small hint of pain visible on his blue eyes. "No, but it was better than the alternative."

"Never would I have thought you to be this selfish, sparing yourself while putting all the suffering on me?"

Naruto glared at the calm face above his. "Well Sakura said it's alright to be selfish from time to time, plus you are one to talk! Dumping your friends to seek insane power!"

"That and this are totally different subjects."

"No they aren't, you wanted to reach a goal, doing all you can to get there. And I did the same; your feelings were the last thing I had in mind,"

"Naruto, you are an idiot."

Upon the repetition, Naruto couldn't help but grin. "I might be, but I'll never ever let you leave again." To make this point clear, he circled his hands around Sasuke's waist drawing him closer, till his chest was clued to the midsection of the raven. "Never."

Naruto tried to raise his face so he could come face to face with Sasuke's lips, but the other put a hand over his face. "Wait, before we start anything. Have you finally found the words I want?"

The blond buffed his cheeks. "Only you would ruin a perfectly romantic moment where we should kiss passionately!"

"I'm not a romantic person, and I'm surprised that you are." He smirked at the pout. "But, I still stand by my ground, if you have a noun to describe our relationship, then off with it or I'm afraid you'll have to keep your distance."

"Oh God Sasuke! You can be such a stiff sometimes! I sacrificed my life for you! At least I deserve a little kiss!"

"I didn't want you to do it; the price was too much for the broken merchandise."

When Sasuke was about to move away, Naruto tightened his hold on him, this time rubbing his face in his stomach. "NO, no, no, no! You are not broken! And even if you were, I'll fix you, so please, don't ever say that again. It would only make me feel sad." He looked up with starry eyes. "And I did find a noun."

"What?"

Even though the other was only giving him the I-don't-give-a-rat's-ass face, Naruto knew he meant the difference. For the fingers stroking his skull unintentionally, were too cold. He took hold of the fingers and brought them to his lips, kissing each and every one.

"It took me a long time to figure it out, but I think I already knew, it's just that I refused to acknowledge it. Because that would change how I view everything. But then it would mean so much more to me that I'll break if you vanish. We are connected," He held his left hand's pinkie and brought it close to Sasuke's left hand's pinkie. "By this, do you see it?"

Black eyes widened for a moment, then returned to their original size before Naruto could get the chance to notice. "Yes, a red thread. But, I don't remember it being here, it was shinning from my index."

"Yes mine too, but it turned. I don't really know why, but maybe we are getting closer and so, it thickened."

Sasuke took the chance to lace their fingers together; he ignored the little voice that screamed how cheesy he was getting and focused on drowning inside Naruto's sea eyes. The Blond felt his cheeks burn at the obvious stare he was getting. Both his hands had mimicked Sasuke's coldness and with unsteady steps, he tightened his hold.

"Sasuke…" He breathed.

"Hush…"

Naruto felt his heart literally stop as Sasuke's mouth turned into the tenderest smile he could ever imagine. He wasn't sure of the expression he had on his face –although he felt his cheeks burn and was sure a blush was there-, but whatever it was, it pleased Sasuke to have him lean and capture Naruto's lips with a kiss. Drowning, the blond closed his eyes completely and let all of his other senses take turn.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is the perfect place for me to end it, don't you think? =) Review please.<strong>


	6. Chapter Six

**Author Notes: **

**Author notes; I would like to say how sorry I am for the delay, but as January has now came to an end, my midterms have started, and so, I won't be able to update for a period of two weeks. Cause I'll be studying my ass off. And I apologize for not posting this chapter as soon as I should have, but in my defense, the upload button had refused to work on my laptop, so I had to change to my sister's. Anyhow, I hope this chapter meets your expectations, and thanks again to my wonderful Beta missbip0lar for her hard work on correcting whatever mistakes were there.**

**Now, read and review. **

* * *

><p>Naruto stretched his arms as his face hit the mattress of his own bed. It had been a tough week, in which he did not see much sleep. After he and Sasuke had made it back alive from Sunagakure, the ANBU seized Sasuke, and demanded him to release any information he had. Sasuke was held in prison for three days, the only assistance he was allowed to have was medical. After the period and the inquiry had both ended, he was taken out but had been monitored by a member of the ANBU.<p>

Many rules followed his release, one of them-the main one-was that he had to stay with another Shinobi. A loyal Shinobi to Konoha, one that wouldn't be influenced easily by Sasuke's thoughts. To make matters simple, The Hokage made him choose between Naruto and Sakura. The blond was one hundred percent sure that he would be the one Sasuke picked, but it didn't go that way.

Naruto sniffed at his pillow, urging his anger away. Why did Sasuke choose to stay with Sakura? There was no clear answer to this question but many hazy reasons had fluttered around his brain. At that time, after he got over the shock, he wanted to question Sasuke about his decision, but the raven only kept silent and walked behind Sakura refusing to honor Naruto with even a glance. Sakura watched the scene unfold before her eyes, she wanted to help Naruto, but there was nothing she could do. It was a final decision, a mission given to her by her sensei. She had to follow, regardless of her emotions on the subject. Sakura had led Sasuke towards her house that night, thanked God that her family was still away and apologized sincerely to Naruto from her heart.

Deciding on some sleep, Naruto drew his forehead protector away and put his favorite sleeping-hat on, then surrendered his body to the stillness of the night. Forgetting all about his worries and welcoming a calm dream where fantasy wasn't a crime.

The next morning, he received a call to The Hokage office. He questioned himself as to why he was needed, but not wanting to waste any time in wandering aimlessly and delaying himself. Naruto cleaned up quickly and off he went. Quarter an hour later had found him face to face with his boss.

"You should have been here sooner!"

He glared. "I came as fast as I could!"

Tsunade threw a book at him, and he grabbed it, making the vein in her forehead pop. The aura around her told the blond that she wanted the book to actually meet its target instead of being held back, which got his sweat-dropping. But before he could confirm his doubts, she sighed and fixed the slipping glasses on her nose.

"Sit down," Tsunade waited till he obeyed, and opened her mouth to continue. "As you might have already guessed, The Elders aren't too happy with the fact that Sasuke had come back with only minor wounds, they had expected him his death."

Her brown eyes poured into him, and he bit his tongue no to roll his eyes at her. "I know."

"I got a report from Neji saying that Sasuke was on the door of death, but you'd healed him. You know you'll be punished severely for doing so…..that, if they were to know about it."

"Does that mean you won't tell them?"

The Hokage held her hand to stop his dance of joy. "No, I would. But not the exact details; I'll give them only what they need to know. That you had interfered slightly in Sasuke's mission, with a way that didn't affect the general result."

"Don't you think they'll see right through that lie?" He inquired weakly.

"No, because it's not a lie, it's the truth. From where I'm sitting, you did nothing wrong. You only assisted a fallen comrade; it just happens that he is on a death row."

"So, you won't punish me?"

"Wrong again. You have broken a rule; you had assisted a person on the death row. There is a punishment for that in the book."

Arguing, he said. "He wasn't on it! He made a deal and they removed it!"

She shook her head. "No, the deal was _after_ he comes alive from the mission, by his own power. Which he failed to do, because you interfered in the flow of events. And so, you aided him."

"He would have died if not!"

"I know, but that doesn't mean you didn't break any rule. And you will be punished. You will spend a period of two weeks in prison, the only time where you'll be allowed out is for performing the duties that will be assigned to you."

Naruto kept his head down, he knew that something of this sort was waiting for him the moment they took Sasuke away in chains, even though he didn't know of the rules, he did know he had interfered in the bet between Sasuke and The Elders, and so, he'll be charged. Looking at his own verdict, he could only but smile because she had gone very easy on him.

"Is that all?"

She looked at the stack of papers on her right, and nodded. "Yes, you'll start your sentence from today at four afternoon. A shinobi will come pick you up at your house. Be there."

"Alright."

With their conversation finally ending, Naruto made his way to the outside world. Inside his mind, he thanked her. She was not obligated to tell him anything about his incoming imprisonment, but he knew she respected him enough to do so. He smiled when the hidden meaning of her actions reached his heart. She trusted him…..enough to know that he will not run away but stay and meet his fate. As he left the building, his legs started moving towards Sakura's house, sensing a disturbance lurking in the air.

* * *

><p>"So, when will he be back?"<p>

Sakura shrugged at her longtime friend and settled on the bed. "I have no idea; he just woke up, ate what I've made and went out."

"I see."

The girl saw the way Naruto's spirit seemed to demolish at her response and smiled at him. "You know, I think he won't be late. And even if he wanted to he wouldn't, because he has a two-hours limit."

Picking his head up at her words, Naruto tilted his head to the right. "Two-hours limit? What's that?"

"You see, Sasuke was put under my care, right? But, in reality, if he were to fight me seriously, he'll break free in a matter of minutes. So, for him not to be able to do that, they restricted his chakra. He can't use any amount that is considered dangerous. And his use is limited to two hours only if he's away from the person he is assigned to."

"Isn't that going quite extreme?"

Sakura twirled a strand of hair in her hand. "Yes it's too extreme. But they don't trust him as you do."

"There is an ANBU member watching him, isn't there?"

She nodded. "But, as an extra measure, you can never know."

Moving her sight to the ceiling, Sakura started thinking whether it would be wise to tell Naruto the rest of the rules Sasuke must obey by. Like how his body will start using the chakra against him if he were away from her for more than five hours. Or how electric balls will start shooting inside his system if he thought of hurting any of the citizens in Konoha –which she thought was very silly, because Sasuke wasn't that type of person. But looking at the blond and how eager he was looking out the window, she couldn't find it in her heart to tell him. God knows what he'll run to The Hokage demanding.

"Sakura?"

She removed her head from thinking too hard and smiled at him. "What?"

"You know how I was always the one to believe in Sasuke and what a good person he is inside, despite all of the troubles he had caused for many people?"

"Yep. No matter what anyone said about him, you kept your stubborn head as cool as a summer night." She joked, making Naruto release a small laugh.

"Yeah….I wasn't all that tolerant, was I?"

"You shouldn't be using the past tense yet honey."

Naruto pouted at her. "Come on, I don't think I'm all that bad, I still hear stuff about Sasuke without flipping on the person who says them."

"I bet that was a onetime try only."

Naruto crossed his hands over his chest and mumbled under his breath. "Not one time…..three times."

"What?"

Looking back at her, he buffed his cheeks. "Nooooothing."

She chuckled. "I thought so, now, what did you want to ask about?"

His eyes lost the playful glint and turned serious. "Well, I just wanted to know if you still…..you know, believe in him. I feel it would be very troubling to him if I'm the only person who treats him fairly. All of the people here will avoid him like the plague and throw useless comments at him. I just don't want him to be alone."

Sakura smiled softly at Naruto and said. "To tell you the truth, my trust in him is still on shaky grounds let alone believing in him, but Naruto, even if people were to treat him roughly, I hardly think Sasuke would be affected by it."

"I know, but I want him to have his old friends back!"

"I'm still his friend, I will listen if he wants anything and will help in any way I can. But, I can't promise you I'll act towards him as I used o be. We can't forget all of the stuff he committed simply because he is back to us now," She held her right hand up when he was about to interrupt her. "Still, I won't condemn him, because I know why he was cornered to pursue that path. I can give him excuses, and let him earn my trust. That's all I can do for him now, that's my limit."

He sighed at her detailed response and raised hopeful eyes to meet her serious ones. "I think that will be good for a start."

"Me too."

The blond stood dusting himself off, oblivious to the glare Sakura sent his way at his rude gesture. Her room was the cleanest in this whole house. It was even cleaner than his, and yet here he was dusting! She cooled her head at the sad look in Naruto's eyes when he took a last glance at her window, obviously not finding what he wanted.

"Well then, Sakura-chan. I'll be on my way then."

"Won't you wait for Sasuke?"

He shook his head remembering the shinobi that will come to take him away; he had wanted to tell her in the beginning, but then decided against it, because first, he was certain the news will reach her. And second, he didn't want to cause her any troubles in thinking and worrying about him while he was imprisoned.

"I have a feeling he won't be back for a while, and, there is a place I need to be right now."

He bid her goodbye and was out before she had a chance to question him about the sorrow floating out of his eyes.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at his reflection in the water; his cobalt orbs sparkled up to him. He splashed the water with his hands and sat beside the small river. This was his special place; he came here whenever he felt like he had something disturbing the tranquility of his mind, the cool air and the soft grass always warmed his heart.<p>

Since the weather chose to get colder and colder with each passing day, Naruto found his body mimicking it's notion, and days that he would normally spent without a blanket, was no experienced with double blankets. He looked up at the cloudy weather; chills ran down his spine.

"Seems like it's snowing soon."

His head turned to the voice that spoke his exact thoughts. A smile lit up his face and welcomed his visitor.

"Yeah, but I hope not too soon."

The visitor came to sit beside Naruto, the other couldn't help a surprise to appear on his face, for once, Neji was stepping down his high horse to share the ground with him, his smile turned into a grin.

"When did you get back?"

"Three hours ago."

"Oh, it took you a while."

"There were things I had to complete; the mission wasn't finished with Sasuke. Besides, even though I was placed as a pawn in The Kazekage's hands, he failed to make use of me well."

Naruto laughed expecting his friend pull such a trick "He didn't use you in battle, right?"

"No, he did. But only in minor ones. I think he believes I'm too weak for serious battles."

The sentence was spoken with such a clam tone that if Naruto's ears weren't trained to pick up on hidden meanings, he wouldn't have felt the anger beneath.

Playing with the grass between his fingers, Naruto said. "It's not like that. Gaara knows perfectly well how strong you are. But the thing is, he doesn't like it when people he knows start battling serious battles before his eyes and get themselves mortally wounded, he wants to protect as many people as he can. Although I think he does this unconsciously."

"I'm perfectly able to handle my battles."

"He doesn't see it that way, I think the reason why he didn't send you off is because he saw how Sasuke had turned after battling against the Akatsuki. The possibility of Sasuke dying was very high, and I could see it in his eyes how disturbed he was of that fact. He just didn't want to face a similar situation with you."

Neji stayed silent for a long time, that Naruto thought he hadn't heard him. But before he could ask if he should repeat himself or not, the Hyuuga stood up and started walking to the opposite side of the trees.

"I will put that possibility in mind. And Uzumaki,"

"Yes?"

"I saw your friend lurking by the graves."

Naruto knew exactly which friend he meant. "Sasuke was?"

"Yes."

Neji left Naruto to look up at the snowy weather, he wanted to see Sasuke. But he didn't think he'll be welcomed at that moment. Besides, even if he was welcomed, there was no time to go to where Sasuke was and back by four. Three o'clock had already come, and the distance from his not so secret place to his house is nearly an hour long. Four would meet him there. Cursing under his breath, he hoped that the two weeks he'll stay away weren't as long as he felt them to be.

* * *

><p>On his first night, Naruto knew his stay would not be easy. First, as he was led to his cell, along the way, multiple cells came into view and Naruto frowned at the many psycho ninjas screaming weird and disturbing things at him. And when he was introduced to his cell. He wanted to puke. He looked disgustedly at the one bed, one toilet room. Yes, that was all his room had consisted off. Nothing else, not even a small window to make him see the outside world. He felt angry at being treated in the same level as thieves and Jutsu-dealers. He was above them; after all, his only crime was actually helping a friend.<p>

He released a major sigh when a wooden stick was passed through the bars of his cell, making a sharp noise that his ears refused to grow accustomed to, sound.

"Yo Kyuubi, here is your fucking dinner! I hope you choke." The bowl of porridge was thrown at his face. Of course, Naruto had no time to catch it before it touched the ground, causing the tall, muscular, somewhat tanned guard to smirk. "Oops, it slipped. Be faster next time, bitch!"

Naruto glared at the retreating form of his torturer, he really didn't like the guard assigned to him. Naruto remembered the first time they met, when he spent his first night between the hellish bars. A glare and a disgusted spat were his welcoming present. But as the days moved by, he came to treat the attitude directed to him with a calm demeanor, which led him to always cleaning the food that was thrown at his face daily.

He sighed and started cleaning the spilled porridge. If he didn't scrub hard enough, his cell would smell for days to come. Cooling his anger not to flare and do an unfortunate accident, like say, killing the guard? And as that thought was growing to be more and more appealing, he made sure to remind himself of the reason why he was sent there in the first place.

Sasuke. It was all for Sasuke. Sasuke, the guy whom he started thinking of in a different light only one week before. Naruto chuckled to himself, feeling his cheeks flush at the remembrance of that night that they'd spent in Suna. After kissing passionately for a couple of minutes, Sasuke collapsed on top of him on the bed, soon after, he was sleeping peacefully. At that time, Naruto was very pissed. But, the next morning, when he learned from Mojo –the woman attending to the two of them- that Sasuke didn't sleep for two whole days and kept watch over him, his anger evaporated.

As he put the bowl on the far side of the small cell, he laid on his bed. The hard mattress under him poked at his back, every rib complaining. But he put up with it. Feeling sorry for Sasuke for going through the same treatment and even worse when he was imprisoned. Yet, Naruto kept his positive thinking on, thinking of how he'll meet up with Sasuke and complete his unfinished confession as soon as he sees him. That is when he gets out, after serving whatever missions that were assigned to him. If he lived through them.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, for the last time, are you sure about this? It's not right, you <em>are<em> breaking his heart."

The raven nodded to her, the bouquet of flowers held firmly in his right hand. "Yes. I'm sure."

As always, Sakura was unable to accurately determine where Sasuke's emotions lay by his stoic face and cold eyes. "It's not too late to call and off this whole thing. Remember, Naruto will be out tomorrow."

"The more reason why I should be doing this today."

"But then he'll sar-"

"If you are in the mood for chatting, then I can go by myself."

Sighing, Sakura shook her head; she used her free hand and opened the door. "Well, just don't come crying out to me when he comes with a knife at your ass."

Her sentence was acknowledged with a nod; Sakura made her first step and walked towards their destination. It wasn't something that she wanted to do; actually, she hated the idea. But a small part of her wanted to know where it would lead her two friends. The dim street light made the perfect highlighting on her purple dress. She flushed remembering her first date with Lee, they had shared their first kiss under a shady tree; she was wearing this same dress. It held a special memory inside her heart and that's why she wasn't feeling right to pick it up for this occasion. But, Lee had particularly asked her to wear it, so….

They made multiple turns and finally when she saw him getting bored and a death aura was forming around his body. The big flashy restaurant came into view.

"Here we are, ready?"

"Yes."

Sakura walked inside the restaurant, it was one of her favorites, the fancy comfortable red armchairs designed especially to match the tables and send a warm comfortable feeling to whoever was occupying it. The cozy dim lights glowing here and there imitating the motion of candles, and the quick and respected service that will be provided to them. Yes, this restaurant was on the top of her list. Quickly, she scanned the crowds for her boyfriend, noticing his distinguished haircut; she nodded for Sasuke to follow.

The pink haired ninja walked towards her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, causing him to redden a bit.

"I hope we weren't too late."

"Not at all, Mina was just telling me about her uncle; it's been a while since I last saw him."

Sakura turned her sight to the girl wearing red; a nice smile was on her face. Her black hair reached the tip of her shoulders; she wore a strapless red cocktail dress reaching her knees. For a minute, Sakura felt she was looking at the eyes of Naruto but lighter with a hint of green in their sides. She was very beautiful; it left Sakura puzzled as how such a fine woman would come out of Lee's side of the family, but gave her hope for her own children.

"Good then."

"Let me introduce you, Mina…" He addressed the foreign girl. "This is my girlfriend, Sakura." Looking at the pink haired, he continued. "Sakura, this is the one I have been telling you about, my third cousin of my mother's side, Takishiro Mina."

The girl named Mina stretched her hand, and Sakura took it. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, I have heard all about you, Lee can't stop reminiscing about your childhood together."

The short black haired girl chuckled. "On my part, it's the same. Whenever I speak with him, he tells me about his beautiful girlfriend. I wanted to meet you for a while now."

"I'm the same."

"Oh Sasuke-san! You are here, what a youthful enjoyable thing!"

Sakura sighed shaking her head, taking the time where Lee was too busy killing Sasuke with his words and whispered to herself. "I told him to stop that annoying way of speaking, gosh; I thought it had stuck in his brain."

"Don't worry, when we were young, whenever he came to visit, I tried to do the same to him, but it never did work."

"Yes, he is that stubborn, isn't he?"

Mina nodded, upon the murderous aura that was appearing behind Sasuke for the second time that night; Sakura decided that this would be a very good time to introduce the two together, ignoring the feeling of betrayal that was choking her.

"Yes, Mina, let me introduce you," She pointed to the raven that was nodding with a vein already popped on his forehead. "This is my friend. Uchiha Sasuke."

On his queue, Sasuke stepped up and handed the bouquet of flowers to her. "Good evening."

She blushed and mimicked. "Good evening."

At the long hard look Sasuke gave the blushing female, Sakura felt her heart sink.

* * *

><p>After getting out of the prison's hellish bars, Naruto stayed for five minutes smelling the fresh smell of freedom. The first thing he wanted to do following was going to visit Sasuke. But, he was dirty, tired, sore all over and hungry. He knew Sasuke wouldn't appreciate it if he were to jump on him smelling like shit. So, he returned to his house, washed up, got something good to eat, and before he knew it, his legs led him to his bed.<p>

Slowly, as he made contact with his comfortable mattress, the picture of meeting Sasuke suddenly seemed very far away. And so, he allowed himself the luxury of a nap. That time, and for a long time now, Naruto's dreams have never been so full of anticipation.

He woke up feeling both his body and head light. Naruto scanned the clock beside his bed, surprised when it read two in the afternoon. It meant he had slept for a whole day; he ruffled his hair when he calculated it reasonably. Staying in that shithole and getting treated like a worthless human being, even worse than garbage, it was only normal that his body would make use of any type of rest it could. As he made his way to the bathroom, he started humming a song. He wasn't sure if his brain had come up with the tone or that he had heard it in a place but forgot where. Still, it was really good and filled him with a good feeling.

Inside the shower, he welcomed the warm water, soaped his body and enjoyed his time. His mind started wandering to his friend, Gaara. Feeling bad for coming straight to Konoha without staying there and helping him in his situation. Because as far as he could gather, whatever threat that was aimed at Konoha, was located in Suna. And he believed in Gaara enough to know it wasn't his doing. Naruto closed the shower and wiped the steam off of the mirror to see his reflection right. He frowned at himself.

His right hand came to rest on the cut made at his face, on his left cheek, near the first whisker. In truth, he always felt a bit ashamed of the marking on his face, because they were like guidelines to having the Kyuubi sealed inside his body. And also, they were the reasons most of the children would scream as soon as they saw him. Naruto sighed, even if he acted super nice and faced everyday with a smile, the fact that some people found him scary to approach never ceased to be.

Ignoring the new cut on his face, he stepped out the bathroom. Quickly making his way to his closet to find something fit to wear. At the stink of his old clothes, he hastily threw them in the washing basket and came to tousle through the rest of his clothes. He wasn't one to take a long time in dressing, but somehow, inside him, he wanted to look good. The phrase 'Dress to Impress' flashed with capital letters inside his head. Naruto returned to humming as he picked up what he thought to be a great thing to wear and left his bedroom.

As not to make himself late, he left tidying up till he comes back. And ran the distance to Sakura's house.

* * *

><p>"What on earth's name are you wearing!"<p>

Naruto glared at his long time adviser. "What's wrong with it!"

Sakura looked disgusted at the bright green hoodie with army-like imprinting and the baggy blue jeans. "Simply hideous! I wouldn't have thought you to be so….." She searched her vocabulary for the right word, finally releasing it with a wrinkle of her nose. "So unfashionable! I hated the orange that you used to wear, but God, compared to this cucumber mess, I'd welcome orange any day!"

"Oh, it's not that bad!" He shouted defending his choice.

"Don't you have a mirror in your house or anything alike to it!"

"I do."

"Then? Don't you have eyes!"

Frowning Naruto puffed his cheeks. "It's none of your business, I like it! Now, where the hell is Sasuke?"

At the mentioning of the raven's name, Sakura sweat dropped. She averted her eyes, suddenly feeling really guilty. She had played this scene millions of times inside her brain. And she rehearsed on what she will say if ever Naruto asked about what was going on with Sasuke lately. But, even thought she told herself that this guilt wasn't hers to carry. She still found her lips turning cold when faced with true anxious blue orbs, demanding her information.

"I….ummm….he went out."

Naruto blinked at her uncertainty, but thought nothing of it, blobbing himself on her bed, a tickle to his jeans distracted him form questioning the exact whereabouts of his adored one. His face lit up when seeing his beloved pet. He picked it up and began petting her fur.

"Hi there, long time no see. Did you miss me?" The wrinkle to his nose told him all he needed to know. "Yeah, I missed you too. Have Sakura been feeding you well?"

"Yes I have. Did you know that she eats double the amount any normal rabbit would eat?"

The blue orbs moved from Sakura to the soft pet on his lap. "Oh do you? You must have given Aunt Sakura here a lot of trouble."

The pink haired girl didn't hide her smile upon watching the childish side of Naruto in action. It was a part of him that she had always adored. Without meaning to, she started staring. In truth, Naruto really wasn't a bad looking young man; he had all the qualifications to become a great husband or boyfriend. If one chose to look past his foolishness, stupidity at missing the obvious sometimes and his insane love for ramen. Then, that person will see Naruto as the charming prince he really was.

She released a strong sigh when she remembered that all this attractiveness is wasted on Sasuke, the bastard that waited for Naruto to go to prison and then glued himself to the first female that thought he was attractive enough and started cheating on him.

"Naruto, you really are an idiot."

The blond looked with questioning eyes at her. "What? Why?"

Sakura turned her face to the other side. "Just. You are too blind for your own good."

He put Kushina on the ground, and all traces of playing left his face. His right hand found a place on Sakura's right shoulder. "Hey, did something happen when I was away?"

"No…nothing."

"Yes something did happen. You never get like this except if something was up. Sakura, did anything happen to Sasuke?" The shoulder under his hand tensed and Naruto tried not to let his heart quicken for nothing, he needed information so he shook her some more. "What's the matter, tell me?"

Sakura smacked the hand holding her shoulder and stood up. "Look, there is nothing wrong. Nothing has changed since you got inside that prison."

"Then why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry; you are just getting on my nerves with that green thing you are wearing."

"Sakura, you have never lied to me before. But it seems like you are starting to."

Her jade eyes widened, she fisted her hands with a reply at hand. But the door to her room was opened before any of them speak another word out. At the overjoyed look inside Naruto's eyes, Sakura knew who was there before she could even sense the chakra.

"Sasuke!" Forgetting about his place, Naruto flew to hug the other, but a hand on his chest stopped him from getting any closer.

"Don't even think about touching me while you are wearing that disgusting thing!"

Naruto blinked once, twice, tilted his head and looked down to his clothes. He scowled, then the words reached the inside of his brain, and one of the veins holding his sanity, popped.

"I can't believe this, you jerk! I came running my ass off to find you, because we haven't met each other for three fucking weeks! And here the first thing you tell me is to stay away because the fucking _color_ of my clothes doesn't appeal to you! Fine then, I am sorry for trying to hug your sorry ass with my disgusting clothes!" Naruto stormed out the room stomping on ever step he took and slamming the front door behind him.

As Sasuke watched him leave, a voice behind him said. "That wasn't very wise, you should go after him."

He turned to find Sakura folding her hands together with a glare on her face.

"I am not planning to."

"He wore it especially for you; he knows how you hate his normal clothes."

"He should have kept them on." The cold tone didn't affect Sakura's stubbornness.

"If you keep that attitude up, Naruto will really fall from your hands."

At this, he stayed silent, Sakura picked the rabbit up and started heading downstairs, leaving Sasuke with, "He really misses you."

As she reached the kitchen, a warm wind filled the house, and she heard the sound of her window closing, smiling she started preparing something for her stomach. Her two boys were really too stupid sometimes, making each other suffer for all the wrong reasons and assuming stuff that wasn't true. She shook her head; they were really a match made in hell.

* * *

><p>Naruto dipped inside the water for another time, his heart was hurt and his eyes just wanted to tear. There was no need for Sasuke to act so cold, it was like the only one anticipating was him. He shook his head and sank inside the water for another three minutes. When it was too much for his lungs to bear, he surfaced. Swimming on his back, he was amazed at how clear the sky was. Totally unlike his mood. He glanced with disgust at the bile of clothes dropped beside the river; he really didn't think that they were so bad that they'd make Sasuke angry over a simple touch. But then again, maybe the other was in fact really sensitive to bad choice of clothes.<p>

"Naruto!"

Jolted from his thoughts, Naruto refused to acknowledge the other with a turn. He had noticed the charka following him since he left Sakura's. Still, he wished not to speak with the owner right at the moment, because even though it brought a happy feeling to his heart at being chased for once. Inside, the way those cold dark eyes had glared shimmering him with refusal really hurt him.

"Naruto, you have been there for an hour now. Get out!"

"Go away; I don't want to see your face!"

"Stop acting like a child and come out!"

This time Naruto turned splashing the form of his torturer with his only weapon, water. Sasuke couldn't dodge the first splash because he wasn't prepared, but he moved fast enough for the second.

"If I'm such a child, what are you doing trying to talk reason with me?"

Sasuke scowled. "Because there is something important that you must know."

"Which is?"

"First come out."

"That trick won't work on me! Try something else!"

"Naruto! I really have something important to tell you." At the desperate tone, the blond felt his heart soften. It wasn't everyday that Sasuke Uchiha would come screaming desperately at you to get out the water.

Naruto knew he was being a fool for believing it, but nevertheless, he did. As his body left the warm water, he shivered. The air wasn't this cold when he'd jumped in, that much he was sure of. As he came to collect his pants and hoodie, a hand circled his waist, drawing him closer to the dry chest.

"Let go, weren't you the one who said I was disgusting." He said calmly.

Sasuke turned Naruto so he could be face to face with the other. "Not you, never you. Those." He pointed his index to the clothes in Naruto's hands.

"Even if…."

Naruto's train of thoughts stopped when a hot tongue found its way inside his mouth, he felt his heart quicken, in a different way than it had done so before. Not being able to see Sasuke for a while really set his body on fire. He was melting inside the kiss and before he knew it, he was pushing himself into Sasuke. Causing the other to smirk and draw for some air.

"Easy there."

Naruto flushed at his reaction and pushed against Sasuke's chest. "Let go, I…I need to get dressed."

"Not so fast,"

Again, he was drawn into that heat. This time, Sasuke kissed like he was devouring. His saliva mixed with Naruto's and moans were released, Naruto had no idea how and when, but his back was suddenly against a hard rock. His mind went fuzzy when he tried to make sense of what was behind him and Sasuke took this chance to intertwine his left hand with Naruto's while his right wandered all over the exposed flesh.

Fire burned every place that Sasuke touched. Breathing was becoming hard, so Naruto broke the kiss, softly falling to the ground, because his legs shook like jelly. Sasuke was beside him in seconds, refusing him any rest. The hand that was over his body started playing with his nipples, sending jolts of sexual ecstasy all over his body. Sasuke's mouth came near his clavicle in no time and started sucking, while his hand slid slyly down the blond's forearm.

He was never treated this way, never experienced such a feeling. But now, with Sasuke's hands, he was falling and even though his mind warned him with capital letter to step away from the possible danger, his body refused to obey.

Tan delicious flesh was exposed for Sasuke to see and he didn't need to be asked to help himself. His lips and teeth marked every spot as their territory, whilst his hands moved slowly under Naruto's wet boxer, and with them Naruto felt his hot blood move. A blush spread across his face when Sasuke's hand brushed over his manhood, massaging slightly. He tried to move and struggled but Sasuke's face came over his, blocking each and every possible running way.

"Not today you don't! I have been patient for long enough."

"W-whaa?"

His answer was another kiss to blow his mind away, because for now, Sasuke needed not words, but actions, beautiful old-fashioned actions. For after all, actions spoke louder than words, and he was a man of action.

A jolt of electricity moved up Naruto's spine as his member was being fondled, he felt the cold air hit his skin and knew that his boxer was discarded somewhere. He tried again to break free, but all the power in his body seemed to leave him and get sucked inside Sasuke's mouth. Again, the pale hand that had stopped momentarily to let him catch his breath, came back to finish, and a loud moan escaped his lips. Sasuke's hand was really better than his could ever be, touching places that even if he himself had touched wouldn't produce the same elation, which left him with a puzzle to solve later.

"Nnnn…..annnmmm…." Naruto released when Sasuke's thumb brushed over the tip of his wet cock.

"You like this?" The husky voice that was whispering inside his ears, and the lips nipping at his flushed flesh, made him go crazy.

Sasuke let his mouth curl into a smirk at the lovely noises his Dobe was producing. Softly, the member in his hand started hardening, and Sasuke's joy couldn't fly any higher.

"You seem to be enjoying this more than I thought you would."

"S-Shut up, f-fucking Sasuke!"

"Hn."

Sasuke continued pumping Naruto's hardening erection, causing the blond to practically squirm underneath him –much to his own dismay. Naruto's sanity had finally left him. His breath hitched inside his throat and he began bucking his hips into Sasuke's wonderful hand. He knew he was close, all the signs were there, but there was something missing to have him blow.

At that moment, a slim wet finger found its way inside his entrance. The surprise to have something unfamiliar with a place meant for exiting materials froze Naruto's brain. He tried to struggle free from the hold and save himself, but a soft breath on his ear followed by the comforting words. "Just breath, it will feel in seconds. Work with me breath, love."

Naruto squeezed his eyes to put up with the pain and relaxed his muscles to let Sasuke's finger in. Sasuke curled his finger and Naruto gasped as the finger reached deep inside of him, hitting a spot that sent shivers all over his veins. He let out a strangled cry and seconds later, he felt his orgasm wash over him and his seed filled Sasuke's hand.

The raven winked at his beloved and licked his hands free of Naruto's juices.

* * *

><p>Naruto closed the door behind him and fell on the floor, his wet clothes were thrown somewhere along the street. They were the least of his worries right now. He told his heart to stop pounding but it was like telling a child to step away from a jar of cookies, impossible to do. He covered his red face with his shaky hands, embarrassed beyond words. Naruto knew of the existence of the Eechi world –Kakashi's and Jiraiya's influences-, but even though he was familiar with its existence, he never would have thought he and Sasuke would engage in an act from it. A sexual act where he was pleasured with Sasuke's hands.<p>

He glanced at his wet boxer and soon the smell of ecstasy filled his nostrils, his face got even redder. Cursing his own body for reacting, he stood up and headed to take his third bath that day.

By the time he stepped out, day had turned into night and all ordinary men who had ordinary jobs returned to their respectful homes. Naruto headed to the kitchen, his body was grazed with a black T-shirt and black shorts covered his thighs. His hand reached to take the cold beverage out of his tiny fridge and he started gulping the juice down. There was nothing he loved more than to have a cold drink after getting out of a hot bath.

"You will choke if you don't take a breath."

Naruto wiped his mouth free from the juice that spilled covering the white fridge with orange. His heart quickened and his cheeks colored, but he dared not to turn.

"W-What brought you here?" For the second time since he got home that day, he cursed his body. For betraying him and acting like a blushing bride.

"I came to see you."

The voice was coming closer and Naruto felt his feet freeze, unable to move. Suddenly, two arms circled around him, meeting before his stomach and closing together. The heat spread wildly across his body to different areas.

"S-Sasu…" He coughed the squeaky voice out and said with a more assured tone. "Sasuke, can you please let go. I have orange juice all over me; I need to clean it off."

"No can do, last time when I did that, you ran like a scared little cat."

Naruto flushed remembering his position when running and the strange looks he got from his neighbors upon arriving home. "T-That was a special case, I won't run. I don't have a place to run to. This is my home."

There was no answer coming from the male behind him, but then the arms circling him slowly broke, leaving his body bit by bit, but before Naruto's heart could stop and take a break, a chaste kiss was delivered to his exposed neck.

"Sweet."

Naruto felt his body shake and a blush soon decorated his features. But, he shook the flirtatious tone away before any serious reactions arise and ran to get a towel from his bathroom to clean the juice with. He kneeled beside the fridge five minutes later and started scrubbing, the eyes watching his back never moved and he felt each and every affection it was sending.

Finally being able to concentrate on scrubbing wasn't working well, so having had enough of being the only one embarrassed. Naruto stood up turning and flared his eyes at the calm raven.

"Sasuke, I would really love it if you were to leave now!"

"Why?"

Naruto bit his lips when his mind wandered to how sexy the other had looked with normal casual clothes, he was sure it was Sakura who got him to rid of his family's clothes and wear something normal for a change. It was really a good choice to assign Sasuke to her then.

"Because you are distracting me!" He shouted out of his lungs.

Sasuke raised a thin brow. "I haven't lifted a finger, how was I disturbing your…." He wrinkled his nose at the act Naruto was performing and said. "Scrubbing."

Naruto knew that it was insane of him to fall at even that small arrogant notion, but he loved it. If it made him a masochist, then so be it.

"You just were! Now leave!"

"I won't, it's not your decision to make."

"If you have missed the memo, this is my house!"

"But I'm your guest, and I will not leave."

Naruto found his eyes widening without meaning to, how many times had he dreamt of hearing those words come out of Sasuke's mouth. To promise to stay with him together and for them to build their dreams and forget all about their nightmares. How nostalgic it brought him back to those dreams he dreamt four years ago, and at the moment they broke up. He shook his head, anger evaporating along with his embarrassment.

"You have no idea how many times I wished you to say these exact words."

Sasuke felt his heart squeeze at the look inside those sapphire eyes, leaving his place near the wall, in a flash; he came to stand near Naruto. He watched Naruto close his eyes when he lifted his hand up, but instead of cupping the cheeks he had come to adore. He started stroking the blond locks, feeling their softness under his hand.

"You should stop using that thing that spikes your hair; I like it this way more."

At the colored cheeks, Sasuke couldn't stop his hand from diverting to cup. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up clear orbs. Sasuke lost a smile to them.

"You lost the anger, I see."

Naruto's hand came to grab at the one that was playing with his cheek, with confidence, he said. "I wasn't angry to start with."

"Your attitude says a thing whilst your mouth says another."

"I told you I wasn't angry."

"Yes, yes my little kitty."

"Kitty?"

Sasuke's free hand found its place inside Naruto's hair once more and started stroking the wet locks. "Any objections on it?"

"Hummmmm….Why not ask me that when your hand stops playing with my thoughts center."

"Then tomorrow it is. Now, do you have a bed or should we keep on standing?"

The blond's face flushed for the umpteenth time that day, he shrieked saying. "What the hell do you need with my bed?"

"I need to lay in it. That's the thing people use beds for."

"Smartass."

"I love you, too. Now, the bed?"

The only reply that Naruto was able to utter was pointing to his bedroom. Steam had started coming out of his ears when he replayed the words. Was Sasuke being truthful or just playing around? A spontaneous response to their fights, as usual. But as he was being dragged to his own bed, he wasn't sure anymore. The events of what had happened between them began repeating inside his mind. Causing his heart to skip a beat.

Naruto was thrown into the bed, his mind coming out of the clouds at the hard shove. He wanted to object but two lips sealed his. A battle started as each wanted to taste as much as he could from the other. Naruto released a groan followed with a lick to Sasuke's lips as the latter moved for air. He was fresh out of the shower and wanted not to come close to his bathroom at least till the next morning. But, if he and Sasuke kept to what they were doing, he will live in the bathroom for three hours to come.

His tan hands wanted to stop Sasuke from moving, but being too weak from emotional thinking and having no energy in his body due to lack of air. Naruto couldn't muster the power to do anything. But before he could at least phrase his troubles, Sasuke came falling on top of him, breathing in his ear.

"Dobe, I'm afraid I won't be able to continue this today. I'm too exhausted."

Frowning, Naruto switched a little allowing his love to curl beside him. "What did you do today?"

Sasuke opened one eye gazing at him. "Besides giving you a hand-job?"

A pillow was thrown at his face at that, he let the feathery material touch his features, no damage was made though.

"Idiot!"

The raven's heart was warmed at the blush adorning Naruto cheeks. Yes, he had finally turned to the obsessed, mean, teasy, cold man he feared to become around Naruto. Looking back at the events that had occurred at the beginning of that day till the time he met with Naruto, Sasuke scowled.

A tan hand came to shake his shoulders to reality. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just….I was made to do lots of stuff that I didn't like today."

At that, Naruto remembered the conditions fallen on Sasuke, he stood up startled from the bed. "Sasuke, how many hours have you been away from Sakura?"

"Huh? Why are you asking this?"

"Just how many!"

The shaky figure before him made Sasuke say, "About one hour now."

"Great! Now, go back."

"There is no reason for me to, Naruto."

"Yes there is, you shouldn't be here."

"Hey, relax. If this is because of the rules applied to me. Then they have altered a little while ago."

Naruto stopped his mouth as it was about to utter another word to urge Sasuke to leave his position. And a big question mark fell on his face. So Sasuke started explaining.

"It's a very long story Naruto, and right now, I'm too tired to tell it. So, in shorts, some of the rules are canceled, like having my chakra off and getting hurt if away from Sakura for any while. And new ones….better ones," He added at the horrified look inside Naruto's orbs, "were added. It's a lot easier now than it was back then, but as I said. It's tiring."

The blond removed the pillow that replaced him when he had jolted from the bed, and rested back to his original position. "So nothing will happen to you even if you stayed away from Sakura for a whole day?"

Sasuke nodded, circling his arms around Naruto's waist and drawing him closer, as the bed crumbed on them. Naruto thought that maybe a new bed was necessary to have when he gets his new paycheck. His heart started racing at the closeness but he closed his eyes, coming to take comfort in the way Sasuke's heart was beating. Stilled, quiet and with a lullaby rhythm. It sent shivers around his body and soon he was fondling with the stars in his dreams.

As the two slept in each other's arms, they were oblivious to the eyes watching their every move, waiting for the right time to strike.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading, and stay tuned. Only two more chapters to go! Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, it had taken me more than two weeks to write. *Sweat drops* Sorry. But, here it is. And we have only one chapter left to go! Stay with me folks. And thanks for reading this far. And many thanks to missbip0lar for helping release this chapter as soon as possible and fixing all the mistakes. =) Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"It's not that I'm complaining, but Sasuke, you should go,"<p>

Naruto uttered with a mouth filled with ramen. His hand went to scoop the noodles again before his mouth empty the amount present in it. As usual, he wanted to fly when it's tasty, juicy flavor hit his taste buds. Choosing to remain in the ground though, he continued chewing with delight, savoring the taste.

"I'll go when I feel like it." Came the calm reply from the kitchen.

"But, Sakura must be worried."

"What do you care what she's feeling?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the irritated tone; he continued reasoning the other back from jealousy land. "Because, she is our friend. And she cares, whether you want her to or not. Be thankful for that."

"Hn,"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, now you 'hn' me, when you know you have no reason to disdain her."

"Hn!"

"Still you have no reason."

"Hnnn!"

"No reason!"

"Hnnnn!"

"NO REASON!"

"Hnnnn!"

Angrily, Naruto turned his head to where his kitchen was located, and shouted his anger away. "Cut it out already!"

A series of muffled chuckles reached his ears, and his face flamed when he realized he had been played with.

"Stupid Sasuke, get your ass out of the kitchen and face me!" The muffled chuckles only worsened, and with them Naruto's mood. He shouted, but this time, he shouted the question that was burning his throat the moment Sasuke went with bags into the kitchen and produced a mixture of foreign noises. "And what the hell are you cooking in there!"

His question wasn't met with an answer right away, but as he spent the time waiting for the said answer, his patience ran thin and he was ready to march into the kitchen and uncover whatever disaster his once lost teammate was making.

"Sasuke!"

"What Dobe?" The raven came out holding a silver tray of food that Naruto didn't know he owned. "I swear you love shouting in the morning."

A glare shifted inside Naruto's eyes. "I wouldn't need to if you would hold a normal conversation with me! And not play with my mood!"

"The conversations I hold are normal, and it's your problem for getting worked up so easily. You should learn how to play cool."

"I am cool!"

"_Riiiiight_."

Sasuke placed the tray on the table in front of Naruto and took his seat. Naruto's eyes were too busy glaring to notice the food being put close to him.

"Bakasuke! Do you have a death wish?"

"Humph, I'd like to see you try." Before the fire inside Naruto's eyes got any more heated, Sasuke added. "Besides, I was preparing your food."

"What?"

"You asked about what I was cooking in there, I was making your breakfast."

Naruto was taken aback by the answer, and some of his anger started evaporating at the nice gesture that was rarely done for him. He resumed his normal posture and extended his fork to the ramen, wanting to continue his interrupted meal.

"I'm already eating mine."

"Yeah..." With his free hand, Sasuke removed the ramen away from Naruto's fork and pushed his tray in its position. "Not anymore. Try this."

The blond tried to get his ramen back, but Sasuke hastily threw the substance in the trashcan, getting a nasty look from his beloved. So, having nothing to eat at the moment, Naruto looked at the tray that was presented to him. At first glance all he saw was sparkles, sparkles, and more sparkles. But as his eyes adjusted to amount of sparkles -by looking away from the light-, his mouth watered. The dish sparkling up to him consisted of a fried omelet, bacon, rice, Miso soup, bun-bread and a fresh orange juice. A simple, neat, balanced meal merging the traditional with the western food.

"Be my guest."

Naruto nodded and picked up the bread to start eating. Questions about where Sasuke found the materials wandered inside his mind, but as the taste of the omelet and bread mingled inside his mouth. He stopped wondering and enjoyed eating.

Sasuke waited anxiously for Naruto's reaction, but upon the happy eyes, he knew the time he took in collecting the ingredients and cooking them was totally worth it.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I wove wem!"

Sasuke's smile grew only wider at the small tears that started welling up inside Naruto's eyes; he loved the way that Naruto got affected deeply by minor actions.

"Yeah, I noticed. Just don't speak with your mouth full."

The blond nodded happily, then returned to finishing the delicious meal that was rarely made for him. Few minutes later, he cleaned the dishes with his bread and a grin rested on his face. With the corner of his eyes he looked over to Sasuke, just noticing the other having nothing before him.

"Hey, where is your breakfast?"

Sasuke leaned over and captured Naruto's lips with a kiss. "I'm not really hungry." Then picked the finished meal and headed towards the kitchen. Naruto followed.

"But, if you don't eat, you won't have any energy for the missions assigned to you!"

"Believe me, they won't need any energy. Now, you should go dress. Sakura mentioned something about The Hokage wanting to meet with you regarding a," Sasuke paused feeling confused now that the information Sakura had asked him to convey had sank in properly."…A playground?"

"Holy shit!" Naruto spat and flew like lightning to his bedroom.

Sasuke blinked at the retreating form but calmly put the dirty dishes in the sink, washed and dried them then headed towards the sweating shinobi to see what had him search for his balls. Sasuke followed the noise, and found him halfway through putting his orange excuse for ninja pants, disgusted with the color; he leaned on the doorframe and raised a brow.

"Care to explain?"

"It's a loooooooooooong story, Sasuke."

Successfully, Naruto was able to put the pants he was struggling through on, then searched inside his closet for anything to hide his exposed chest, the lingering eyes behind him that chose to examine his every muscle didn't make things easy either.

"I have time to spare."

"But I don't!"

He made the mistake and turned. His face rapidly flushed at the smirk and the sexy facade presented to him.

Sasuke's lips parted, and so slowly, he whispered. "Hot."

Naruto's flush reached his ears and he grabbed at the first shirt he could see to hide in. His heart thumped in every passing second, and he knew where it would lead him if he remained with Sasuke in the same room any longer. His shoulder brushed against Sasuke's as he passed him to get out the room. Before he could safely escape to the living room, a strong hand got hold of his and twirled him into the door. His back hit firm wood as Sasuke's body enclosed on the little space he had left.

"Sasuke….not now…" The strong sexual aroma emitting from the raven over him made him plead with eyes half closed.

His right hand was entwined with Sasuke's and his left one came to rest on the other's shoulder. The raven ignored the weak plea and glued his mouth to Naruto's. They started passionately sucking the life out of each other. Soon, moans and groans were released and grinding of body parts began. Sasuke took the chance where his love was still gasping for air and slipped a hand under the green shirt Naruto had dragged from the closet. He explored the hidden tan flesh that his hand had tingled to touch moments ago and came to capture the swollen lips in an obsessive kiss again. Time moved beside them slowly, the outside world ceased to be and they remained lost in their little world. But the need for air pulled them out to reality, and they broke from it.

Naruto took the chance to free his right hand from Sasuke's grip –which was done successfully. And put it lightly on Sasuke's chest, to separate.

"Really…hah…not now." He took a deep breath and continued. "I have to go, she will kill me."

Sasuke moved away and crossed his arms, angrily cursing himself for saying a thing about Tsunade's need of the blond. Not wanting to come out as a spoiled brat who was forbade from his favorite candy, he said. "I won't let you go till you explain about the playground."

"Will you really let go if I tell you?"

Smirking, Sasuke answered the skeptical question. "That, we shall see."

Naruto looked doubtfully at the black eyes that refused to tell him a thing, and he sighed. If Sasuke wanted them to play this game, then two could do it.

"Fineeeee…." He let himself fall into Sasuke's chest and circled both his hands on the board chest, no point being the only adult in the room when his love wanted to act as a five years old. "It all started when I was assigned to oversee a playground construction on the northern side of Konoha. It seems like the parents in that area are complaining about the lack of entertainment for their children. And so, a decision about a playground being built for them was made."

"Then?"

"Let's say that the people working on that project weren't cheering for my team. Time and time again, I was treated unjustly, and finally I flared at one of them. He turned out to be the man responsible for the whole project. As punishment for defying him, he made me do shitty works till my time was over, but before I was to leave, an accident occurred to him. And he was hospitalized; guess who the first suspect was?"

"You."

"Bingo."

Naruto rubbed his face inside Sasuke's chest and Sasuke let his arms hold him for as long as he wished.

"Anyways, I was removed from that project, and I think today I'll be questioned about the whole deal. God! Just one time I want to be accused of things I have committed instead of stuff that were glued to me."

Sasuke started drawing comfortable circles on Naruto's back. Trying silently to comfort him, at the same time keeping his anger at bay, not wanting to cause Naruto to worry about how to have him out of jail because he murdered the ones who made his life a living hell.

"Don't worry; I don't think Tsunade-san thinks you are a criminal."

Naruto looked up with his eyebrows knotting. "Yeah, I know. But even though she may be on my side, she won't be able to help much 'cause it seems like all the other workers are against me."

Sasuke took the chance and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Even though, she will stick by your side."

"Hmmm….I hope you are right. Now," He pushed himself away from Sasuke and walked to the exit of his house. "I'm going."

"Be sure to be home soon to continue where we left off."

Naruto ignored the sentence along with the way his heart skipped a beat.

* * *

><p>Sasuke glanced at the short female occupying his right arm; she was indeed beautiful, wonderful, and elegant. She would be the perfect woman for him if there was such a woman. But even though he should be at least a bit happy to have such a lady cling to his right arm, he couldn't stop himself from desiring to yell at her to remove her white knuckles off of him. Still, it wasn't in his power to do so. That is, if he intended on following Naruto down the same path he chose for a life. The peaceful, dream filled one.<p>

So, success in this mission was a must. He strayed with his mind till the woman capturing his arm noticed his stare and smiled up at him. Sasuke bit the inside of his jaw calmly without showing her any contempt. Truth be told, he'd wanted to explain about her to Naruto the previous night, but his weariness took the better of him and so he put it off for this morning, but again, fate was not on his side and Naruto had better stuff to run follow than stand like normal people and listen to what important news others had to say. Sasuke fisted his right hand, not wanting to lose it before the girl called Mina.

The tug to his arm pulled his attention from thinking up ways to punish the blond and back to the cute woman. She pointed to a nearby mall and without asking, he knew what she wanted. Smiling sweetly, he allowed her to drive him inside. By this time, Sasuke had come to understand certain truths about himself. A, he loathed the mere existence of shopping malls as much as he loathed sweets. And B, he hated going shopping with a woman. Mina was obsessed with clothes; he wasn't sure what she would do with such an amount of clothes. But one thing he made certain, is that if she were to spend all her life wearing only one dress each and every single day, she will still have a lot more untried dresses in her –must be- tremendous closet!

"Sasuke-san, are you okay?" Finally, the girl standing beside him had asked. At the forced, strained smile, she knew he wasn't comfortable, especially with the many boxes she had him carry.

"Yes, I am."

She sweat dropped at the obvious lie and said. "Are you sure? Aren't they heavy?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Not really, don't mind me. Just finish what you wish to get and let's go."

Mina nodded to him and started picking another dress, asking his opinion of it. She had already known that Sasuke wasn't the most talkative human being there was, but she liked to ask him stuff and hear the depth of his voice. Even though he was extremely silent and only talked when talked to. Mina adored being around him, in her opinion, he was the perfect guy. Gorgeous, handsome, kind, always answered her with respect and most of all; he listened when she wanted to talk. And to her, that was the best thing anyone could ever give.

After going through their eleventh shop that day, Mina saw how tired the man holding her bags was getting, so she suggested them to sit at a café and have something to drink, for a period of rest.

"So, Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan has said that the two of you have been friends since forever. It must be nice to have a friendship as strong as that."

"Yeah, it's nice."

"But don't the teams around here usually consist of three individuals?"

Sasuke nodded to her, and watched as she ordered for the two of them when the waiter came to take their order. "They do, we have a third member but you haven't met up with him yet. His name is Naruto."

"Oh, I think I heard her mention someone of that name. But she was yelling about how he ruined her favorite dress at some party she and Ino-chan had gone to."

"It does sounds like something he would do."

At the serene smile that took over the sweet smile he used to give her, Mina got very intrigued about this Naruto. "Would you tell me a bit about Naruto-san? He seems to be quite interesting."

"Naruto?" She nodded with a smile. Sasuke looked at the white table for a while and then said. "In fact, I don't think there is a single word that can describe him. But if I must say, then he is foolish, stupid, has no manners, a moron, a complete and utter dobe and a flat out idiot."

Mina smiled nervously at the awful description; she thanked the waiter who came to deliver her cocktail and to Sasuke his coffee, then took a sip enjoying the cool beverage. "I don't think he is all that bad. He has been your friend for all this time, right? Then he mustn't be a bad person."

Sasuke looked at her with calm eyes. "I didn't say he was a bad person. I said he was an idiot. There is nothing he can do right; he eats stuff that no human should eat and behaves in a way that shouldn't be allowed. He has no sense of boundaries or privacies, and regardless of the times you spend on pushing him, he keeps coming back. It's like his brain doesn't digest the information to stay away very well."

"But it's nice to have someone like that, right? That way, you will never feel alone."

Sasuke stayed silent for a while, then continued speaking as not to be rude. "Sometimes you want to be alone. Besides, it reaches the point of annoyance, it's like having a dog bark at you twenty four seven, and even if you threaten to kill it and tried, he will still keep on barking. Eventually, causing you to go mad."

"Oh…..but, I can see how important he is to you."

She chuckled when Sasuke was about to spit the coffee from his mouth.

"Just where did you pick up that from?"

She smiled showing her white, pearly teeth. "It has nothing to do with what your mouth had said; it's what your eyes are saying." She added when Sasuke wanted to interrupt. "Plus, there must be billions of fun stories to tell about your joint childhood. Come on, share one with me."

Sasuke placed the coffee cup on the table and started tipping on its hand. "There really aren't those many stories. You see, when we first met, I didn't know how to react with him, because to me, he was bizarre in any way possible."

"Bizarre? In what possible way do you mean?"

"He was the complete opposite of me, so we couldn't really connect well. Most of our conversations were fights."

"And till this day you remain as such?"

It took Sasuke a while to process the right words to say, after all, he didn't want to expand too much on stuff that she didn't need to know.

"…I view him in another light now, even though he fails multiple times at things he shouldn't fail at, he never gives up and bounces back to complete them. He doesn't have manners but people can be at ease around him and behave in their normal way since he doesn't ask them to present anything but their normal selves. When he enters a room, you could see the lights shining in different parts. He resembles the sun, especially with his blond hair that always sticks making you spot him anywhere."

"He seems very wonderful."

"He is, and very simple, but unfortunately, life always treats him the wrong way."

Mina gave Sasuke a confused smile, and wanted to further ask about the harsh things that went through Naruto's path. But she felt that still, she didn't achieve the position to dig through other people's secrets. So she decided on a little tease to level the air around them instead.

"I never thought I'd hear you gloat on someone like this."

Two black orbs widened and Sasuke knotted his brows. "I was gloating?"

"No worries," She waved her hand. "I often do the same when talking about Zero."

"Zero?"

The blue eyed girl put one of her hands under her chin and answered. "He is my personal bodyguard there over in Kumogakure. We particularly grew up together; from old times, his family was meant to serve mine. So since I was little, he was assigned to me, my personal watch. Even though he is only four years older than me, he knew a great deal about the world around us, and by nature, I was attracted to him."

"Are you still?" Sasuke mimicked her question.

She gave him a sad smile. "Unfortunately, I am. I had hoped multiple times for my feelings to change so I could be free. But my heart doesn't seem to want to obey, and with each passing second, I love him even more."

"Why isn't he here with you then?"

"That's because I came here without his knowledge. I wanted to escape my doom. I love him dearly, but he is a total dense, never picks up on anything. I have passed the state of being very tired and wary of hinting to my feelings. Can you imagine that he decided to go to an arranged marriage right before my eyes? Having no respect for my agony, the idiot!"

"Have you honestly told him about how you feel?"

Mina put the glass down and looked at the table with lingering, depressed, gloomy eyes. "…..No, I don't have the courage. But I know he loves me back."

"I don't understand, how did you know?"

"I felt it. With his every touch, the way he silently steals glances at me. I can feel it. He radiates love for me."

"Then there shouldn't be a problem to confess since you know the result."

"No, there is a problem. I come from a high-classed family and he is from a family that's meant to serve mine. In the sight of my family, he is of low, unworthy class. So they won't give me to him, and I know he fears the consequences on me if he were to force his way in. But, I really don't care about all these formalities and the classes, or what my family will do to me; let them disown me or anything. I'm willing to fight them all to live my life the way I want it, not the way they want me to."

"You should tell him this then."

"I tried, and he refused to listen to me. He is only thinking about the things they would do to us, and totally neglecting my feelings. Sometimes, I doubt if he truly loves me. Because then, he should step in to take me by force, not sit in a corner saying yes to my family and stepping on my heart with his shoes!"

"There is something a bit off about this, if you truly love him as you said. Why are you going out with me?"

Mina lowered her head making her long locks shadow her eyes. "You were my last hope. He is planning on marrying another woman to forget about me, but I hope, if he felt that I was in danger of being taken away by another man who is better than him in every possible way, he will come and speak his love for me."

Sasuke put his hand on top of the girl's when he saw how deeply affected she was by all of this. To watch the person she loved slip right from her fingers into another woman's and having little to do about it, he understood how desperate that would make her get. And if he was in her shoes, he would not satisfy by mere actions of making the other jealous; no, he would eliminate the other party that refused him his love. He thanked God that she didn't have the same thoughts as him. So, to show his silent support, he squeezed her hand again. No fake smile to decorate it, and no unnecessary comforting words.

"Thank you."

Sasuke shook his head at her. "You know, I was always wondering of the reason that had you, a beautiful woman, ask such a weird mission and stake such a high price on it. But now I understand. You desire his heart."

She nodded, trying to keep from sobbing at the tender gaze that she was getting. "I know that you must think I'm spoiled with too much money on my hands to spend in such a way, but I have tried everything and nothing seemed to work. This is my last resort."

"Rest assured, I don't think you are anything of the above. I can understand your feelings, and how distressed you must be to result to such a method. But the important thing right now is whether it will work out or not."

Mina sent him a small smile. "I think the first step is done, I got news that he is already in Konoha following my trace. And if I knew him right, he will be tailing you soon. So, watch out, because he won't hesitate in attacking you if he thought that you were doing anything that wasn't in my best interest."

"Seems like he likes you pretty much."

"But he won't cross the line separating us. And until he gets the courage to do so, I will not speak any word with him."

Sasuke took another sip from the mug of coffee that was placed before him minutes ago, finding the hot beverage had already turned cold. But as not to disturb the lady sitting before him, he heated it using his flames in a second without her noticing. And started sipping.

"It's good."

"Mine's too."

And after, they continued with their shopping-spree. At which Sasuke hoped the day comes to an end alongside the ending of his mission.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed and fixed is hair that was sticking in all places. The loud laughs had his azure eyes dart to the group of kids giggling beside him. It appeared as if it was the birthday of one of them, the mother of the child – a boy-, was roaming around him, collecting all the kids to form a circle around the cake –which wasn't a very hard task to do, and to start singing Happy Birthday to her dear son. A gloomy cloud formed around Naruto's head, even though he was witnessing something that should cheer him up, he couldn't bring himself to even send a sincere smile to the child. It wasn't that he felt jealous of the kid for having normal parents and growing up in a loving environment. No, he stopped those trails of worthless emotions a long time ago, but it was the weight of the orders dropped on him that made him so.<p>

His trip to The Hokage's office wasn't as successful as he had wanted it to be, the victim had insisted that the one who had arranged for the iron pillars to fall on top of his head was Naruto. Tsunade had reasoned with them that Naruto wasn't that kind of person who would do something cowardly such as that and beside there was no evidence to accuse him. But, the amount of envy and hatred harbored on Naruto blinded the workers from seeing the truth and they ganged up on him, claiming to testify that indeed, as their boss had said, Naruto was the culprit. And so, Naruto was probably facing an upcoming trail.

The gloom around him thickened and for the thousand time that day, Naruto released a loud sigh.

"I see the days we spent apart weren't as good to you as they were to me."

Naruto's eyes shined with delight as the face of his long-time friend appeared to block the view of the happiness before him, he stood from his seat and went to hug the red-haired, but as always, he was stopped by the sand beneath his feet, gluing his feet to it.

"Come on Gaara, you can't be serious! We haven't seen each other for such a long, long, looooong time!" Naruto moved his hands to indicate just how long.

Gaara rolled his eyes at the childish gesture and crossed his arms before his chest. "It was only three weeks and a half ago that we've met."

"That _is_ a long time!"

"Not to me, it is not."

"You are as anti-social as always."

"And you are as meddling as always."

They shared a smile for a minute, then Naruto invited Gaara to share his table with him.

"What brought you to Konoha?"

"There are things I need to settle with your Hokage regarding the mission that Sasuke was in charge of,"

"You mean about the snowstorms?" Gaara nodded. "I thought that all has been taken care of since there were no new attacks, plus the sky had been clear for a while now."

"The problem had indeed been settled, but there remain some things I have to report."

"Ahaa….I hope there aren't any new enemies or something like that."

"It's not that. I only came for paperwork and political speech. Nothing that you need to worry about. Now, enough with why I'm here and tell me, what new problems have you developed?"

"What makes you think there are any new problems?"

"Let's call it a hunch."

At the knowing smile he was given, Naruto slumped on the table, remembering the events that happened to him this particular morning. He lifted his head up after a period of three seconds, in which he knew if he kept his head down for any longer, he'll face a serious case of trying to remove attacking sand off of his flesh.

The cloudy jade eyes told him that indeed the patience of his friend was running thin. So, Naruto spoke. "Well, I may now be facing a trail,"

"What for?"

"Long story short?" The other nodded. "A man I had a mission with, got into an accident and I'm the prime suspect. There aren't many evidences on me, but all the workers are ready to testify that it was all my doing and that I was the one who had set him up and caused his accident."

"On which ground are they testifying?"

"On the ground that they all hate my guts and that the man who got injured had some heated arguments with me."

Gaara raised his nose in disgust. "That's absurd."

"Try telling them that. Tsunade-Baa-chan is trying all her best to get me out of this but it seems like I'll really be on trial."

"And that's why you are glooming on this?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, it will be very bad if I were to end up back in prison as soon as I got out."

"You were in?"

"Not really, it was a light sentence because I had helped Sasuke back in Suna; I only stayed for two weeks, not a big deal. But this time, it might stretch to years. And I really don't want to spend my time in a shithole instead of being with Sasuke." And a whine rose from his throat at the last words.

Gaara wasn't familiar well with how he should be comforting Naruto at this moment, and he blamed his background for it. Then a flashback of when Neji had put a hand on his shoulder when he was about to go berserk and slaughter all the Akatsuki who dared to lay a hand on Naruto's dear friend was lighten inside his memory line. He stretched a pale hand and placed it on Naruto's shoulder.

The kind gesture had Naruto glazing with startled eyes at Gaara who turned his head to the side with a faint blush decorating his cheeks.

"I don't believe a trivial thing as this should weaken your spirit. You are far stronger than that, collect yourself together."

The blond found himself nodding at the words; in truth, his mind wasn't really processing any. They weren't sinking in well either because he was still getting over the surprise of having Gaara initiate a human touch.

"Ye-yeah…."

Soon the cold hand on his shoulder was removed and Gaara stood up from the table, coughing the awkward silence off.

"I must leave now; an appointment is waiting for me."

Naruto raised his hand to stop his friend from reaching the doors of the small restaurant they were in and leaving, but the other made no recognition for the motion and continued walking away.

"Hey! We didn't finish our talk; there are things I need to discuss with you! Come to my place after you finish."

His only replay was a faint nod, and a whoosh as the sand followed its master.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt some of the gloom that was overruling his body, vanish. Smiling he thanked his friend for showing at the right time to help him. Now, all he had to do was inform Sasuke with the new updates to his situation. He stretched his arms above his head as the view to Thick-Eyebrow's house had come into existence. He had first gone to Sakura's but her neighbor had informed him kindly that she was at her boyfriend's. So, having no leads as to where Sasuke was currently at, he decided to bid Lee a visit, and chat with Sakura about the new rules applied to his lover.<p>

The walk came to an end when he was face to face with the front door, he knocked a few times but no one answered, then he went to try the back door, thinking that maybe his friends were sitting in the back yard and weren't paying attention to whom was knocking. At the view of the flowery yard, he was mesmerized. Naruto spent a couple of minutes gazing at how beautiful they were. He had heard from Sakura that Lee was developing a love for gardening lately. But Naruto didn't know he was actually good at it.

Voices at the background robbed his eyes from the flowers, figuring that finally his friends had come. He turned around, but the voices were coming from the front yard. He started walking upon recognizing one of them, Sasuke's. At first he didn't think much of it, but then as he started listening assertively, something wasn't completely right, so he stopped in his tracks trying to figure the strange sensation out. Finally, he put his finger on it, noticing the difference in the tone of voice. It was a tone that he hadn't heard Sasuke use before. It was overly….._sweet_.

His brows knotted, Sasuke never talked sweet. It was like his tongue repulsed from the usage of that tone and forbade ever speaking with it. But his ears couldn't have been mistaken. This was Sasuke's voice. He came a bit closer to make sure; and could distinguish the voice of another person with Sasuke. A female. Unconsciously, he hid his chakra and peeked from the wall.

A girl with short black hair and pale complexion had both her hands on Sasuke's shoulders and was closing her blue eyes. Naruto's eyes started widening. Not at the way Sasuke was holding her, or the smile he shed her way, but at the deep kiss he gave her. He felt the air get sucked out of his lungs and a big fork settle inside his throat. His mind went black, and his vision started to blur.

Naruto stepped backwards and to his bad luck; he knocked over a pot of flowers, causing it to shatter and its loud sound to jolt the two kissing adults to the presence of another human being. He looked from the mess of dirt on the ground to the black eyes that looked startled at him.

"S-Sorry….I wasn't paying attention."

"Na-"

Naruto glared at the raven before he finished calling his name. His mind wasn't making out anything, not the horrified way Sasuke face had turned or how Sasuke's hands quickly withdrew themselves away from the girl's waist. He didn't know what type of emotions was showing on his face but he hoped there were no tears present to humiliate him any further. He collected himself and stood up. Walked towards the girl, and mustered the best smile his insides allowed him to perform and sent her way.

"Hello,"

Mina didn't know what to do, the raven beside her had turned to stone –going by the way the shoulders have stiffened, yet the blond smiling at her appeared very welcoming.

Contemplating on a situation much wasn't one of her good skills, so she smiled back and stepped away from Sasuke. "Hi. Are you friends with Sasuke?"

Naruto looked at the guilty raven with the corner of his eyes; he tried to remove the sadness he was feeling away and speak with the girl normally for after all, it wasn't her fault that Sasuke was kissing her. But, his mouth tasted bitter with every word he spoke.

"I'm not too sure about that at the moment." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

He knew what his words were meaning, and the slight shake in Sasuke body told him the other knew the meaning, too.

"Oh," Mina put her hands on her mouth, not picking up on the intense atmosphere that was developing around her. "Then you must be Lee's. We came here to invite him and Sakura-chan, do you know her? She is his girlfriend, to go with us to a party that is being thrown beside the mall tonight, it would be great if you could be able to come, Sasuke-san here hardly ever thinks about bringing anyone and every time we mee-"

And that's when Naruto's mind chose to cut the girl's words off. He was smiling and nodding at her, but inside, he wasn't dispensation a thing. When he saw that she was finished with her little speech, he said.

"It sounds nice, but I'm afraid I have to decline. You see, I have a friend who came from Suna to see me, and tonight is when he is arriving, so, I won't be able to attend."

"Oh, what a waste." Mina tugged at Sasuke's shirt saying. "Don't you think so?"

Sasuke nodded shakily, he tried to hook eyes with Naruto but the latter refused him the luxury, taking the time that Mina was doting on Sasuke on how he doesn't bring any friends with him, to leave them alone and slip to hide whatever unwanted emotion that was deciding to come out.

By the time Sasuke was able to leave Mina's side, Naruto was already gone. He surveyed the town searching for his chakra but nothing came of it. He decided on using his common sense instead of his ninja Jutsu. So, Sasuke reasonably started trailing the places where Naruto would have gone to in the time he freed himself from Mina. Sadly, all his attempts went out the drain, making it obvious that Naruto didn't wish to be found. And just when he was on the verge of desperation and wanted to stalk Naruto's house till the blond shows up, did his pinkie start to shine. And Sasuke couldn't be any happier by the view of the red string.

Hoping that it still is attached to Naruto's, he kept on following it. Minutes later he came to stop by a big tree that he didn't think he'd ever seen. Coming closer he could sense the faint chakra of Naruto. His dark eyes followed the way the string was pointing and he looked up at a thick long branch, finding a faint orange back hiding by the tree trunk. Without thinking much, Sasuke jumped to come face to face with the hurt blond.

Naruto did little to recognize the other's intrusion on his alone time. "I don't want to talk to you right now."

"But, it's not what you think!"

"What's not what I think, you and her? That you were cheating on me behind my back?"

The words hurt when were spoken directly to him, but Sasuke stood his ground, and sat beside his love on the branch. Careful to leave a safe distance away though.

"Yes, it's not what you think, if you'd let me exp-"

"You don't have to explain a thing to me, I understand. And I don't mind, you always said you wanted a family. And that's something you won't be getting with me. I was ready to accept this fact for a while now. So, don't waste your time on me and go back to her."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the shocking words coming from the blond's mouth. He steadied himself and a hard look resident inside his jet-black eyes. He came closer to Naruto now that he made sure the other won't try attacking him with any Jutsu.

"Look at me."

Naruto kept his face glued to the group of shrubs and bushes under him, he bit the inside of his gum to hold his mouth and not let his emotions run wild on him, causing him to speak words that should be muffled inside him.

"Naruto, Look at me!"

When his order wasn't followed, Sasuke dared and lifted Naruto's chin forcefully with his hand, he pressed his body on Naruto's causing the latter's to push into the trunk. Naruto's hands dug at the branch to steady his pressed body.

"Were you always thinking this way? That I'll go off getting myself a wife and leave you on the side?"

Naruto glared at the black orbs containing his freedom. "Yes! I knew it the second I realized how I felt about you! It's only logical, you have always wanted to have a family and that is a thing I would never be able to give you! No matter how much I or you wish it, I wouldn't be able to!"

"So you were planning on being my mistress?" The darted eyes answered him. Sasuke hit the tree trunk with his hand, jolting Naruto from his torture land. "Will you be satisfied with that!"

"Of course I won't! But I will not stop in your path. Your desire to have a family wasn't born today, it was always there. Even when I thought of bringing you back, I knew you'd end up being Sakura's. And that time, I didn't really bother with it, because both my important friends will be happy. But then you had to go any ruin everything by digging up feelings in me that should've stayed down!"

"What the fuck! Have I ever said anything about liking Sakura for you to go off marrying me to her? Just because she liked me didn't mean I'd go off to her!"

"It's not like there was anyone better than Sakura for you to like, was there!"

Sasuke felt his temper raise and his blood fire. "Yes there was! You were fucking there!"

"No! I wasn't! It's now that you developed these emotions for me not since we were kids! And for one, I don't even know what they are since you never spoke a fucking thing about them!"

"What?"

"Yes you heard me! You forced me into a freaking corner without even mentioning to me in _words_ what your feelings are! And just when I was starting to think that I could finally be on the same level as you, you go off cheating on the side! And now you are yelling at me because I accepted the fact that you have to get a fucking wife!"

Sasuke shook his head, switching his grip to Naruto's hem. "Look here you idiot, I have nothing going on with her! She is only a mission I'm in charge of! Nothing more, get that through your thick brain! I wasn't cheating!"

"Who the fuck goes on around kissing their mission!"

"Those are the freaking orders, Dobe!"

Naruto stood up abruptly, causing Sasuke's grip to break and the latter to trip and before falling, Sasuke steadied with his hand and pounced back on the branch.

"Go tell your lies to someone who cares." The blond yelled then jumped down.

Sasuke followed in his tracks not bothering to hold on his charka that was getting loose in the tips of his finger when he was getting too annoyed with Naruto's behavior.

"I'm not lying!"

"And I wasn't born yesterday!"

"Dammit Naruto, why the hell don't you listen when people are telling the truth!"

And not able to punch Naruto, Sasuke directed his chakra filled hand to a nearby tree, making it fall backwards and hit the ground. The silence followed after and Naruto turned aghast at the huge tree that was now in the count of the dead.

"Great, now Baa-chan will hold me in charge! Gee, thanks Sasuke, it's not enough that you ruined my emotions and now you are on your way into ruining my job!"

"If you'd just listen like people tell you, this wouldn't have happened!"

Naruto crossed his arms and stood glaring at the raven. "Fine! I'm listening, what do you have to say?"

"Like I said before, I don't have anything going on with her. She is my mission. I'm supposed to escort her around Konoha, do everything she asks, and act as her boyfriend."

The blond rolled his eyes at Sasuke. "I'm not as stupid as you think I am, Sasuke. Why would a very beautiful girl pay _you_ to be her boyfriend! Why don't you just try telling the truth? You are going out with her but you don't have the courage to say it to my face."

"That's not it!"

"Yes that's it; I told you I won't be mad. I'll appreciate it though if you didn't try to insult my intelligence anymore with your lies."

Sasuke huffed attempting not to go and strangle the idiot. Finally, he decided on trying a different approach, if Naruto refused to accept the simple truth, then he'll walk him the path of his lie till the end.

"Alright then. Let's say you are right, and we are really dating, what then? Do you plan on breaking up with me?"

Naruto's eyes widened, not thinking the other would admit to his cheating so soon. But he had already played the answer inside his mind, multiple times and accepted what it would lead to. His honest answer to when this situation comes along.

"My feelings are confused. I want you to be happy and have the family you want. But I don't want to meet you in secret, to sneak in and out at night to be together. I know I'll hate it. But, family is something really important to you and me. And your bloodline must carry on. We can't have it die with you."

"So? What are you saying?"

Naruto bit his lower lip till it started bleeding, and tears ruled at his eyes but he refused to let them fall. He had to be brave. It's not something out of the blue, he knew this day will come sometime and he would have to let go of Sasuke's hand and smile as the other went on to his happiness. But even though he knew all of this, and practiced the conversation in secret, the salty taste in his mouth didn't go away. And he had to wait for a while to get rid of it.

"….We'll have to…..break up."

"Do you really mean it?"

Naruto found his tears falling against his will, so he turned not wanting the other to see him in such a situation for the second time.

Sasuke's eyes softened at the distressed look inside Naruto's orbs –before he turned- and how the other was fighting himself not to fall to his knees. He wanted to walk and hug his love, to assure him that right now, there was nothing more important in this whole world than him, but the aura around Naruto told him that doing so wasn't the best of moves right now.

"Naruto," He called with all the affection he could muster, being detached from his feelings for so long made that task a bit harder than it should be.

The blond had refused to turn in the beginning, but then the tender tone sank in and he directed hazy blue orbs at the reason of his tears. Naruto felt his whole existence shake at the smile given to him.

"I love you."

The events that followed this, Naruto remembered for the rest of his life as the blurriest events he had ever witnessed. The set of kunai that was thrown at Sasuke and the swift battle that initiated between the shinobi who came flying his swords and Sasuke set Naruto's eyes to bewilderment. Suddenly, a black cloud formed around the shinobi and sucked Sasuke in. By the time Naruto found his legs and voice, the two were in the midst of a heated battle.

"Sasuke!" He called but his only answer was the flame that flashed inside the cloud.

Getting panicked, Naruto tried to step into the cloud but electric shocks forbid him from getting any further. Taking his shuriken out of his kit, he posed to attack.

"Don't!"

The feminine cry behind him stopped his legs from jumping. He turned around to see the girl who was with Sasuke minutes ago standing with her breath in gasps. He let her catch her breath to learn of the reason why she had stopped him from rescuing the raven.

"You won't be able to enter, this Jutsu was made to forbid any ninja who has a clear control over his chakra and is able to work out any attack-Jutsu to enter and interfere in the course of the battle taking place. If you tried to go in with these shuriken, you will be caught in an electric barrier that won't let go until you turn to ash!"

Naruto's sweat dropped at her words, he said after the bad chill that ran down his spine from her words had ended. "Then how the hell can I help Sasuke from here!"

With clam cobalt eyes she said. "I'll do that, since I'm not a ninja fighter by nature. I can enter, trust me, Sasuke will be just fine. After all, it's a Jutsu that was made by him."

Mina walked with steady steps into the cloud, not bothering to elaborate much to the blond stranger. She had made it just in time, running the way from Lee's house to where Sasuke was. She had little to go by, but if she was ever good at something, then it was finding people. It was what her family had trained her for, after all. Naruto watched as the girl strode to the dark cloud. He wasn't able to stop her, so he hoped dearly that she knew what she was doing.

Staying put, he heard the sounds of clashes, volts and yells. And the tension in his bones started rising, at a loud clash, he made a promise that if nothing good happens within the upcoming five minutes, he'd go help Sasuke out. Be it he dies or not. But, slowly the cloudy air started clearing out, and three figures could be seen in it. Sasuke looked unfazed with only minor scratches here and there, while the other was kneeling on the ground with the girl that was foreign to Naruto at his side. Swiftly, Naruto came to stand beside Sasuke. Wondering what the hell was going on.

"Mina-chan, I think this is where my mission comes to an end." Sasuke bowed to her.

The blue-eyed girl smiled with teary eyes at Sasuke and nodded clutching the injured man to her side. "Thank you, thank you very much. I will take it from here, you don't have to worry."

Sasuke returned the nod and started walking way, leaving the two to a talk he knew they needed to have. He looked at his side and knew that he also, had a talk to have. Sasuke just hoped he had the patience not to throw a knife at Naruto and end both their lives in it's midst.

"Dobe, let's go. We aren't welcomed around here anymore."

Dumbfounded, Naruto followed, figuring whatever answers he could get were already walking in front of him.

* * *

><p>"That was really a mission!"<p>

Sasuke took the wet towel and wiped the blood of his forehead not wanting to headache himself any further. He focused on the mirror determined not to miss a spot. Even though the other was indeed inferior to him in everything, he still had some maneuvers that Sasuke had a difficulty copying, and so, he was cut here and there with those big Katanas. Naruto located himself two meters behind him, leaning on the door of the bathroom and looking awfully shocked that Sasuke was indeed telling the truth.

"Yes it was. I wanted to tell you yesterday, but there was no right time."

"Are you fucking kidding me! There were plenty of moments to tell me. Not to mention this morning instead of pressuring me to tell you about the reason Tsunade-Obaa-chan wanted to see me, you could have told me!"

"I was meaning to, but you ran out so fast that it slipped my mind."

Pouting, Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "I bet you didn't want to bother about telling me."

Sasuke turned and nodded. "That is true; it was a mission after all. Won't last for long. I did get the idea that it would be done much faster before you knew about it. Plus telling you will only cause it to complicate more."

"Yeah well look how not telling me turned it out!"

Sasuke threw the dirty towel in the washing basket and rinsed his face, muffling a hiss as the open cuts mingled with water. Finished, he started stripping clothes off his cut body.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

"Preparing for a bath, obviously. I can't let these wounds go without the proper tending."

"You could at least warn me!"

A smirk soon presented itself on Sasuke face. "Why would I do that? It's not the first time you've seen me naked now, is it?"

Naruto blushed and turned his head. "Y-yea….but, I would appreciate a warning!"

Sasuke removed himself from the last piece of clothes shielding his body from nakedness and put both his arms around Naruto's neck, drawing the tan back to his chest. And whispered huskily.

"Would you appreciate an invitation?"

Like wildfire, Naruto's whole face flamed, he pushed Sasuke away from his back and closed the bathroom door on him.

"Maybe in another life, pervert!"

Naruto strolled to his living room and plopped himself comfortable on his sofa, then he flickered the TV on. And started flipping through the channels. There was nothing on that caught his interest, in fact, he wasn't even sure why he got a TV to start with. He was always out, never had time to open the thing, and when he did get a free time, he would spent it with his friends, sleeping the missions away or at the hospital getting treated from a Jutsu or a stab that he had occurred during the missions he went through. His mind wandered to when young, when he could see a big family getting together to have something to eat while watching a game or a series. Yes, he had wanted that warmness, and being the kid he was, he thought it came from having a television.

Naruto relaxed his head and smiled, it was a goofy reason to spend his first paycheck on a useless box that brought him no use, but, the dream to have a cozy family and enjoy watching a simple TV show with, was always haunting him. And that is how he understood Sasuke's feelings towards wanting a family and he swore to himself that if the day when Sasuke tells him he has a girlfriend ever comes, he won't be the stone in his way. No, he would stick with him and be the one to give Sasuke off at the altar, if possible.

His whole insides dropped at the idea and he hated every part of it. But, no matter how much love he and Sasuke had together, the fact that neither can produce a child wasn't under the radar. Naruto released a huge sigh when he felt a dark gloomy cloud, darker than the one Sasuke was in, wash over him.

"Why is my love so sad?"

Naruto turned his head at the clam voice, he saw Sasuke coming towards him with steady steps. His heart stopped at the handsome face he came to cherish and the wet body that was covered with a black piece of clothes that worked as a shirt and pants. Without thinking, he left the sofa and hurried his way to Sasuke's chest. It was the only place where he was feeling safe these days.

"Oh, what a warm welcome! If I had known, I wouldn't have taken such a long time showering." The hands around his back tightened and Sasuke quickly sensed something wrong. He turned Naruto's head up with his right hand and had the other rest on the blond's waist, pulling closer.

"Would you tell me what's wrong?"

The tears inside Naruto's eyes refused to drop; he kept his glassy eyes glued to Sasuke's. But his vision was getting blurrier by the second.

"N-Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking about our future."

And everything clicked inside Sasuke's mind. He lowered his face till his lips were touching Naruto's. They stayed for a while with their lips fused together. Finally, Sasuke broke it off and with his fingers, wiped the tears that were released from Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto, I never even thought of the possibility of living. Let alone living happily and producing a family. Yes, I don't deny that it has been a somewhat fragment of a dream to continue my bloodline. But Naruto, that was only because I wanted to honor both my parents. If I had a choice in the matter, and were able to decide where my life should head. I don't think I would have done it differently. Through my childhood, you were always the one I could connect with, you may not be aware of this, but I used to watch you every possible night while you headed to your house. It gave me a strange sense of bonding to you. Maybe because we were both alone, I don't know."

Sasuke closed his arms around Naruto and continued speaking. "At first, it happened unintentionally, I was sitting on a tree branch while you were coming back home. It didn't mean anything to me at that time. But I remember the sad look you had back then. And it stuck inside my mind. That there was another person out there that is suffering like me. But, I was too blinded with the fact that I only want to kill my brother and free my family's souls that I failed to focus on the important things that were right in front of my eyes."

"Does that mean you were in love with me way back then?"

Sasuke raised the tan face to meet his. "It may be, since I shut my eyes on any human emotion there was. I might have closed the door on that one as well."

"But even if you chose not to have a family, a part of you will always wish for a child to have your name."

"Naruto, for a start, it's too soon for me to be thinking of having children. And if you haven't noticed yet, I do have a family."

Raising a blond eyebrow at this, with all confusion Naruto asked. "You do?"

"Uhumm…yes. And as a matter of a fact, I'm looking at it as we speak."

Then Sasuke sealed his words with a passionate kiss that sucked the air out of Naruto's lungs, causing his knees to wobble. Naruto had to steady himself not to fall by grabbing Sasuke's shirt.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes?"

"Can you stay here tonight?"

"I can stay as long as you wish me to."

Sasuke laid Naruto on the sofa and climbed over him, as he claimed the rosy lips as his, the faint whisper of the TV noises plus the rain at the background dulled the two into their own little world. Letting them forget all about the problems trailing them and fade with the passion.

* * *

><p>Neji wrinkled his nose in disgust at the three men who were begging at his feet, they were the speaking image of dishonor, disgrace, shame and indignity. Their shifting eyes and the whispered words about how to next attack him when he is off guard made him disgusted that he is belonging to the same village that produced their stinking asses. He turned his back and with it, the ropes around them tightened to make them rethink their foolish decision. The whimpers that followed were like music to his ears.<p>

A smirk played on his lips as the soft night's air tingled his neck making his hair sway with its melody.

"I will not soil my hands with your blood. But that vow will not bind me if you ever testified against Uzumaki Naruto."

To make his point clear, he pointed to a tree and suddenly it slashed into two halves, Neji glanced with lavender resembling eyes at their petrified eyes. "Not only your worthless selves will be in harm, but also, the families that helped make you."

With that, he faded into the darkness. Leaving the three to crawl back into their little hiding grounds, foolishly believing that if they hid themselves well enough, he won't be able to spot them. But the fact that they didn't bother thinking about and wasn't even present in their minds was that for any place that had sand in it, their existence will be exposed. Neji kept that little tip to himself and quickly wandered to his house.

Upon opening the front door, his nose was soon filled with the distinguished smell of dirt after the rain, a question mark drew at his features and he made his way further inside to answer it. He told his orbs not to widen and that it was perfectly normal of find The Kazekage pouring water over himself while the sand was forming a ball circling him from the outside world. Neji shook his head and made his presence known.

"Hello."

The pouring of water paused for a second, and Neji knew he was being honored that pause. But in no time it continued. As there was no answer to his greeting, Neji took a seat beside the window and waited for whatever the other was performing to finish. After all, he was one who would respect whatever others considered important and wouldn't disturb what appeared to be something vital. So, he waited.

About fifteen minutes later, the hard ball began to crack and finally it returned to the sand that made it. As the light reflected on the person lying inside, Neji had to stop from gasping at the brown skin that Gaara emerged from within with. It covered his whole body, as the ball before it had done. Gaara's new skin started cracking, and soon faded into the pale complexion the other had in the first place. Neji watched the naked Kazekage move to dress his body. And that's when he found his voice.

"What were you performing?"

Gaara finished his dressing and came to sit on the chair opposite from the human who was staring at him as if he was the most intriguing object life had presented.

"A simple shedding. I was meant to carry it out in Suna, but the events that came made it a bit difficult to find the right peace of mind for performing it correctly."

"You were shedding? Like how a snake would shed?"

Gaara nodded his unnatural red hair, not noticing how the other was following every move. "It resembles it, but I shed sand."

Sensing the other's unwillingness to speak further about it, Neji cleared the subject. "Oh, okay then. You know, I thought I wouldn't find you here."

"And why would you think that?"

"You made it appear that way, suddenly showing and asking me to do a favor. It didn't seem as if you were planning on staying."

Neji was starting to feel as if the one before him was a doll not a human who would react well, because as always, there was no visible reaction to guide him to where the landmines were so he doesn't step on them.

"It was in fact my intention to head to Naruto's place, but it had started to rain, and I lost the timing for leaving."

"You could have chosen the local houses to remain in."

"Would you prefer I remain there?"

Neji rested his cheek on his right hand, feeling his dark locks move to that side. "I didn't imply that, but I won't guarantee you having the luxury nor the excellent service those houses are famous for, in here."

"A turn from luxury for a day won't be a disaster. Moreover, I need only a simple sleeping ground."

"Then you wish me not to oblige to your hospitality?"

Gaara shifted in the chair he occupied, Neji noticed some sand coming between the cushions separating the wooden object and Gaara's rare. His eyes were soon called up to face glassy jade.

"I believe that is a decision you should make."

Neji let a smile light his face and cut their linked eyes, he had noticed how the other liked playing with words and intellectual conversations, but as much as he wished to please him with words all night long. His body was sore from the works of the day. Neji started thinking of a way to open a conversation that would lead them both to rest, but as with every thought his mind came up with, his inner self would find a word or a phrase that would be spoken by Gaara and could end that conversation, Neji was left to wonder. He knew that if there was ever a born strategist or negotiator, then Gaara would sure take that position and fill it to boot. But then again, he was Sunagakure's Kazekage. A title that wasn't earned lightly.

Finally he settled on the truth, the best shortcut he could ever take with Gaara.

"My thoughts exactly. And for it being in the depth of night, I would advise a rest. Because; from what you said before, you've arrived this afternoon and since then you've seen little of sleep, have you not?"

This time, the question he asked took a while to get an answer. And Neji thought the other had wandered in his mind for a bit.

"….True."

The signs of tiredness were visible all over the man before him, so not wanting to waste any time in gazing at each other with no obvious reason except to pass time. Neji started heading to his own bedroom. He did own a guest room, but something inside him told him that it would be best to keep the other close. And there was no place closer than his own bedroom.

Silently, Gaara followed behind the excellent shinobi. As the way started to further into wherever place his host had in mind, his thoughts meandered to the start of that day. When he finished his business with The Hokage, eight o'clock had knocked on the door. He thought of going to Naruto's, but then the incident that was facing his friend kept bothering at the back of his mind. So, he decided to deal with it. But, if he were to face the culprits accusing Naruto of something he wasn't responsible of, a war would flare between Suna and Konoha. Because The Kazekage would have hurt or threatened citizens of Konoha.

He had sighed and wished for a second to return to the time before he achieved his title so he could go and punish those unjust to Naruto. The thought of getting some aid from the Hyuuga who has helped him floated to his brain. So, he wandered asking for his residence, after much persuasion with his sand, he was guided there. Not expecting to find it the spitting image of tradition. In the haze he was in, he knocked on the hard wood not being able to define the reason his sand was jumping around him. But as he was left to guess, he guessed it having something to do with the Hyuuga's eyes.

The bloodline of the Hyuuga was starting to confuse him; he remembered his childhood days, when he thought as little of Neji's power as possible. He was far too conceited with his own strength that he refused to acknowledge anyone else's. But luckily, he had straightened from his ways after meeting with Naruto.

Finding Neji ready, he questioned him for this favor, to seek the truth for Naruto and not pile any more false accusations on him. Surprisingly, Neji had okayed to his request with no delay. Now, as he gazed at the neat room presented to him, he started to come back to the real world and get out of his memory line.

"This room is filled with your scent."

Bewildered at the strange remark, Neji tried not to show it on his face. "It's sure must; it's my bedroom after all."

Gaara took a hard long look at the other, then said. "I'd prefer to stay in another room, if possible."

"And why is that?"

"A person's bedroom is something special, not anyone should be given the freedom to lurk in it." Gaara started walking to the big silky torques curtain shielding the window. He removed it, and gazed out the window. "We have far too many enemies to count, you shouldn't be this careless."

"That I am not being. I simply don't believe you are an enemy, and if you are obliged to know, I never present people to my bedroom. It's where I rest after a fight, after all."

"Then why?"

Neji shrugged his shoulders, not having the answers the other had wished. "I'm still blind to the reason myself, but you'll be the first I'd tell once I find it. Still for now, this is where you will be sleeping."

"If I'm taking over your bedroom, where will you stay?"

A smile soon took over the raven's face and conceitedly he said. "Are you really concerned with where I lay?"

Gaara paused the thought that he had in mind and glanced sideways to the other. "Answering a question with a mere question was never an answer."

Neji felt his smile turn into a grin. He was starting to understand the meaning of the word _'fun'_ that Naruto was always going on and on about how important it was to have in life.

"I believe it wasn't. Then I will be in the room three doors to your right."

Gaara nodded to the other, and looked at the bed with approving eyes. He walked with slow steps to it and sat down, feeling for a while how tensed his muscles really were.

"Well then, this is where we part. If you desire anything feel free to come and ask."

As always, the movement of sand was the only answer he was given. And before he knew it, Neji was longing to any sign the sand beneath him feet was giving.

* * *

><p>Naruto frowned at the rain that was coming down in packs at the front of his house; he drew the curtains and flopped on his bed, unsatisfied. Two pair of strong arms circled around his stomach and drew him in closer. He relaxed into the touch and slid inside the covers, coming face to face with the love of his life.<p>

"It's still pouring." Naruto whined crossing both his arms over his chest.

Sasuke emerged from the covers and kissed the pout away, making red appear on Naruto's cheeks.

"Then we should take this chance and stay in bed."

"But I can't, I have to go to Tsunade-Baa-chan's office. Today is when all will be decided." Naruto said, then sunk into the sheets, enjoying the warmth that enveloped him.

Sasuke wrapped both his arms around Naruto and pulled him close. "Right, you haven't yet told me how that all had played out."

Taking the chance to have his support near him, Naruto cuddled into the naked chest. He had come to accept Sasuke's love for sleeping with no shirt on. At first, he was not too keen with the idea, but after sleeping one night with Sasuke's heat surrounding him from every side. He was totally sold.

"It was horrible. They all agreed that I have a grudge against the manager and I was the one who arranged for the pillars to fall on top of him and send him to the hospital."

"Do they have any evidence to support their claims?"

"Not that I know of. All that had happened was them assuring to Tsunade-Baa-chan that indeed, I was the one who did it."

"She shouldn't hold you responsible by their words merely."

"Well, they are taking their words into court, planning on testifying against me."

"That's ridiculous."

"Tell me about it," Naruto released a sigh. "I mean, sure they all hate my stinking guts, but they shouldn't flat out lie about something like this just to have me in prison."

A murderous look flashed inside Sasuke's orbs and they turned red for a second, immediately Naruto started regretting the words that left his mouth. He should have been more careful speaking about people who have grudges or still thought he was the main reason their loved ones have died, in front of Sasuke. It was never a good thing. The thin line separating good and bad was still hazy for the raven. And so, the idea of killing for the right reasons may still be welcomed in his head. Before any crazy ideas -such as killing those who ever did something bad to him- cross over Sasuke's mind, Naruto made sure those black orbs were on him and said.

"Look, I don't think that my chances are all that bad. For a start, not all of them want to imprison me; there is this guy who seems to think that I wasn't the real culprit. And…umm…he will help me, I think."

Sasuke stared at him for a while and Naruto started sweating, then one pale hand left his waist and started playing with his locks.

"Naruto," A husky voice blew on his ear. "You are a bad liar."

Naruto released another sigh, he knew he wasn't the best trained liar there was. But his lies were good enough to sustain him through difficult missions. So to be able to see right through a well made up lie like that made his heart skip. And his old thoughts about how cool Sasuke was drew a smile on his face.

"I really am glad to fall for you as I did."

"You fell for me?" A big sarcastic question mark replaced Sasuke's stoic facial features. "Weird, I don't believe I have ever heard you utter a word about it."

"Huh? Sure I did."

"Nope, you didn't."

"Sure I did, Sasuke. Don't you remember that time when we were in Suna and I was abo-"

"Nothing happened that time, you implied that you have something important to say, but never did say it."

Naruto knotted his brows together, he started playing the events that followed in his mind, trying to remember a time when he told Sasuke how he really felt, but no memories were there to fill that hole.

"Strange, I can really swear that I mentioned something about it."

Sasuke circled his right leg around Naruto's and tackled him under his body, coming to pin the tan arms on both Naruto's sides and finally resting both his knees on either sides of Naruto's thighs.

"You didn't. The one who had said it was me."

"I…umm…could you…move away?"

Sasuke watched the nice color that spread across Naruto's face touching his ears when he shook his head with a no and smirked down at him. His black locks moved to the side as he turned his face to get a closer look at the other's. Their breath already mingling into one.

"No, not until you say it."

"S-say what?" Naruto wanted to roll his eyes at himself, but in the position he was in, his eyes refused to budge from the nice view they had.

"Say," Sasuke came close to Naruto's ear and whispered softly. "I love you."

The hairs around Naruto's body stood as polls and welcomed chills ran down his spine, it was like the words Sasuke had spoken were echoing inside his head and not stopping. The hand that pinned his left one started playing with his hair. "I love how your hair resembles the sun that guided me back, I love your blue eyes and how they always drown me in, making me forget about all the suffering I had to go through and just let go."

Sasuke's other hand left the tan ones and came to play with Naruto's lips, while the other kept on stroking his hair.

"I especially love the way your voice calls my name, so hoarse and charming. How those rosy lips would part to call to me." Sasuke's eyes hardened and he paused his movement to glare. "I don't want to hear you call to any person besides me with them, they are mine now. _You_ are mine now."

And sealed his words with a kiss. Naruto felt his heart burst out of his chest, if there was no ribcage he was sure, the two will have to deal with how to return his heart back to his body. He melted into the kiss, and brought both his hands to sneak into Sasuke's hair. A romantic at heart, he believed the guy before him was. He smiled into the kiss, knowing that if he were to ever say a word about it he will be beaten to a pulp, but he happily kept the little secret to himself. They broke the kiss and Naruto felt his face shine. Slowly, he rose –after Sasuke moved to let him- and sat resting Sasuke's head on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, it's not that I don't want to say it, it's that I find it difficult to."

"How about a simple try then?"

"I'll try, there are no promises, though."

Sasuke nodded, detaching himself from the warm chest to have a view into Naruto's eyes as the latter pronounced him with what his ears desired to hear the most.

"I…..I….umm…I…er…I." The tan face started reddening.

"Move to the next word already,"

"Well….ummm….I…lo…looo…loooo…" And with that the man before him smoked red and covered his face with the billow, not being able to continue with this any longer. "I'm sorry Sasuke! It's too embarrassing, I can't say it!"

Sasuke knotted his brows, not happy about this little setback one bit. "Sure you can, just say each word at a time."

"I tried, it doesn't work! I get too embarrassed!"

"There is no one else to feel embarrassed of, it's just me."

Naruto peaked from the pillow hiding his features. "It's because it's you that's why I'm totally beat!"

"Huh!"

"Yeah…."

And a serene smile rested on Sasuke's face. Happy, he pulled Naruto's body to his and closed the space between them with a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for coming this far! Stay tuned, I promise the last chapter would be AMAZING! Don't forget to review<strong>!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello everyone, I know it had taken me longer than it should have to get this chapter out to you. And I won't make any excuses either on the delay. So, sorry. This is the final chapter as I've promised. And I wish that all of you like the ending. A little tip ahead, to those of you who like Hinata, you won't like this chapter very much. But I hope that you can understand why I had to write it that way.**

**Anyways, read and enjoy. And as always, complements are welcomed as well as a respectful criticism. And many thanks to my Beta missbip0lar for always correcting my mistakes and presenting you this story in its finest. I sure would miss working with her.^_^**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!"<p>

Sakura used her ordering tone to call for the person whom she was seeking from the start of the day. No response came to meet her for a period of five minutes. And not having the nerve to continue on waiting, she pushed the door –surprised for a second that it was actually open- and marched inside.

"Where the heck is he hiding?" She mumbled under her breath and slammed the door shut behind her causing it to fall on the ground in the next two seconds. Unaffected by what she did, Sakura continued walking inside, finding Naruto sitting on the little pathetic excuse of a sofa he had. Her green eyes were met with a hard glare. Showing how unsatisfied the blond was with the way she treated his door and was marching like she owned the place.

"You are so paying for that!" He yelled before she took any step further inside.

Sakura rolled her eyes at him, putting both her hands on her hips. "Fuck the door, Naruto! Where the hell is Sasuke?"

Naruto's glare hardened. "No, not fuck the door! You have no idea how expensive it was to have the carpenter put it in! It cost more than five thousand Ryo!"

"First thing, you have obviously have been cheated out of your money. And secondly, you didn't answer my question. Where is Sasuke?"

"I wasn't cheated on, Sakura. It just happens that when I decided to change my front door, the market got very high. And I won't give you any information till you promise to pay for it!"

Sakura didn't lose her breaths on trying to speak with him. After all, why talk your way out of problems, when you could easily punch their reason to the other side of the world? Inpatient, she tapped her foot on the floor and her eyes flashed red. To indicate she wasn't joking about this, she pulled up her sleeves and came face to face with Naruto.

"I swear Uzumaki, if you don't start talking in the next five seconds, I'll follow your head to your fucking door!"

"Sakura-chan! You can't always expect to solve everything by force!"

Unfazed by the honorific that was added to her name to make her feel she was privileged and respected, Sakura cracked her fingers, earning a horrified look from her prey. "Ooh, but I don't expect. I know I can. One…"

Naruto jumped from the sofa he was comforting on and backed away three steps from the lion that was ready to pounce and deform his facial features.

"Just clam down, okay? He will be back shortly!"

"Two…"

Naruto found his back hitting the wall of the kitchen, so he moved to his right, entering his bedroom. His feet stumbled upon the carpet there but he caught his footing before falling down and giving Sakura the helpless position she wanted him to be in.

"You know what? I know you are just bluffing! You won't attack me!"

Sakura smirked at him evilly and at the darkness that started to develop behind her, he wasn't so sure about that conclusion of his anymore. Just because he lived his life by the rule never to attack her no matter what situation they were in, it wasn't necessary that she lived hers by it, also.

"If you truly believe that, then stay still. Three."

Naruto took advantage of the fact she was making sure not to trip on the table that he used to decorate the little space between his living room and bedroom with to jump his way to the front door. Sadly, Sakura was a bit too keen on his little plan than he was, and her hand quickly formed seals that had him trapped in a net of petals.

"Four."

The nice smell of Sakura petals circled his nostrils, and Naruto felt himself getting a bit dizzy from the access of it. Sakura came to stand over his head, blocking his view to his only escape.

"Five!" And Naruto swore her smirk matched a demon's at that moment. "Now Uzumaki, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Which will it be? But just a hint, both will hurt!"

Naruto swallowed the lump inside his throat and quickly tried to think of a way to get out of this sticky situation. "Sakura-chan, I know you won't want your bestest best friend in this whole world who would drop everything he does to come help you in your darkest times to suffer. You are better than this."

Sakura's hand came down to punch and Naruto closed his eyes terrified. Fortunately, she hit the floor next to his head. He sweat dropped at his failed plea.

"I won't miss next time."

Naruto found his mouth blabbering before he could stop himself when he saw her hands crack together ready to strike again. And it was evident that whatever friendship they had, didn't hold a chance in Sakura's hunt for Sasuke.

"Fine! Fine! Sasuke went to hike!"

Sakura's hand stopped midair and she blinked at the blond under her, confused with the word she heard. "Hike?"

"Yes, all his wounds have closed properly, and he is one hundred percent healed. So, to test his strength, he decided on doing some hiking."

Sakura frowned at him and sat on the floor close to his face, her hands moved and the net of petals binding Naruto's body, disappeared. The blond dusted himself from the dirt that was on his floor and returned to a sitting position beside his clearly stressed out friend.

"Where did he go to hike?"

"I'm not too sure, but it should be one of the small mountains surrounding Konoha."

"Then when did he go?"

"Around seven this morning."

"That means he has been gone for four hours now." Sakura stood and started walking to the door. "Okay then, this is how we will play this out. You stay here and wait. While I'll go look for him. If he comes back tell him to head to The Hokage's as soon as possible. This just can't wait."

Naruto knotted his brows at her anxiety and his heartbeats quickened. "Sakura, is there something wrong going on with Sasuke?"

The pink haired girl didn't turn, just left Naruto with the words that drained blood from his face.

"Today is the day they'll give Sasuke-kun his sentence."

* * *

><p>Sasuke raised his black eyes from the rock that was slipping from his hand and swiftly turned around, but nothing was there except a group of damp bushes and trees. He frowned and continued on with his hiking, grabbing tightly and then jumping into the next level of the mountain. His body had finally healed from all the wounds completely. And to test his muscles, he decided on doing some hiking, without using any Ninjutsu. He played relying only on his stamina and body's strength. His target was a small mountain that wrapped Konoha from the northern eastern side. As his leg slipped from a wet rock he was steadying himself on, Sasuke cursed the rain that continued for straight three days making the simple task of hiking a bit tad harder than it should be. He contemplated that maybe he should have waited for the effect of rain to evaporate. After all, he didn't want to go to Naruto with a new set of broken ribs.<p>

Again he felt the hard stare pierce through his back, and his patience snapped. It had been a while since he was being tailed, at first he couldn't sense anything because he stopped relying on any Ninjutsu. But it had become obvious because the one tracking him was very bad at it. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, crossed his hands across his chest, and shouted from the rock that threatened to crumple under his weight.

"Show yourself! It's useless to hide anymore since I already picked up on your scent."

Minutes gone by with no movement, but when Sasuke was about to shout again, the identity of his stalker revealed to put a confused look on his handsome features.

"I had expected an enemy or a friend. But not you, what business do you have with me to track me?"

The girl looking nervously up at him put her pale hands on the tree she used for hiding, to support herself, both emotionally and physically. For after all, she was a timid person in reality. And what she was doing right now, consumed all the courage she gathered for all the years she stayed stuttering her way through life.

"I…I want you to stay away from Naruto-kun!"

The fierce lavender resembling eyes glared heatedly at Sasuke. He let himself smile superiorly at her pitiful attempt to frighten him, because from where he sat, she looked just like a little kitty trying to intimidate a jaguar.

"And why would I have to do such a thing?"

"Y-you were the r-reason why he doesn't believe in l-love anymore."

"Oh? Is that so?"

Sasuke didn't want to come off as a mean person. But what she was ordering him to do didn't come with the rightful courage to at least have him give a proper reply.

She fisted her hand at the sarcastic tone she was being addressed with. Yes, she knew he was tougher and more powerful than she could ever hope to be. But even though, she had to fight for her love. She couldn't just back down and let the one she adored slip right through her hands, and into a person who clearly didn't deserve him to begin with.

"Yes! Naruto-kun deserves a better person. He needs a person who will take good care of him and stay with him forever, not betray him and run off to the highest bidder! H-He needs stability. And that's something you w-won't give!"

"And I think you have all that I lack?"

The change of temper wasn't foreign to the girl's ears, her foot wavered a little but she stood firmly. "Y-Yes, I may not be the best choice there is, or the one he truly wants. But I can give him what he needs; I have something that you won't be able to give no matter what you try. A family."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust. Why did all the people around him care only about giving children!

"And? What exactly do you wish to accomplish by this pitiful conversation? If you want him to yourself, shouldn't you go ahead and confess your feelings to him instead of coming to threaten….no, this doesn't even deserve to be called a threat. This failed attempt to have me step down won't work. Regardless of the things you can give, he has the final choice. And last time I checked, he was the one running after me not the other way around."

"I'm not s-saying this because I…w-want to make him unhappy. It's just that whenever he is with you, bad things always happen to him!"

"Even though, this has nothing to do with you. As far as I see it, you are just too afraid to confess your feelings and have him turn you down. Because, deep down you know you aren't what he is looking for, not what he want and never what he needs. That's why you are meddling." He coldly retreated.

Hinata felt her heart thump loudly from fear, the black orbs were angrily judging her, but she stood firmly and angrily came out from behind the tree she was occupying; Sasuke snorted at her little form.

"N-Naruto-kun was a very cheerful person; he always looked at life in a good positive way. But that night…" She held her tongue, not wanting to give Naruto's secret up. But the jealousy inside her wanted the stoic person in front of her to feel a segment of the pain Naruto had went through. So, biting her lips, she continued. "N-Naruto-kun…because of you…h-he tried to c-commit suicide!"

Sasuke knotted his brows at the weird words coming from the girl's mouth, for Naruto and suicide never belonged in the same sentence together. His mind went to the second choice immediately, and that he has heard her wrong.

"What did you just say?"

Hinata glared with every fiber on her body. "He tried to kill himself! Because of you!"

"What the hell are you foolishly blubbering about! Naruto would never think of such a thing. He likes life too much!"

"Y-You not knowing anything proves just h-how much he really trusts you."

Sasuke felt anger inside him start to rise, it was one thing for this little, stuttering female to tell him about trust between him and Naruto, and another to have her know something about what was his that he didn't. His blood flamed, but he controlled a cool outside.

"At least if I knew, I wouldn't go gossiping others secrets to whoever was listening." He turned around and jumped to a higher rock. Making her petite figure hazy. "And if you have nothing more useful to say, then I wish you'd disappear."

Hinata could only gaze at the man who refused to listen to another word she had to say and continued with whatever he was doing without paying attention if she was still there watching or not. A part of her knew that this result was what she will get if she ever tried her chances with the Uchiha heir, but she also knew the answer Naruto would give her if she confessed to him. Hinata clutched her cold hands close to her chest, keeping her tears at bay. She had known the result, but even though she knew it, it didn't mean that she wasn't hurt by it. As she made her way into the forest away from any human eyes, she let all the tears that were piling inside her soul for the past years out into the open. And for the first time in her life, she couldn't hold down her voice from crying the agony inside.

* * *

><p>Sakura had to remind herself for the third time that she had a boyfriend whom she loved very much, and staring at Sasuke's sweaty, sexy body as he changed was considered a type of cheating on some level. They were currently in her house, having Sasuke proper up from the dirt that covered his whitish skin before heading to the Hokage. When the raven turned to her, she blushed and shook her head; foolish old love must be forgotten. Lee meant the world and more to her right now, and even though his body wasn't as well-refined as her old love's, he was perfect. And that's how she will keep on viewing him.<p>

"Finished. Let's go."

She nodded at Sasuke and the two started running to the main office where he would be given his sentence. It had taken her a while to locate him, but that was only because the idiot Naruto had forgotten to inform her that Sasuke was hiding his chakra. And only after he started using his Ninjutsu did she locate his precise whereabouts. It took her less than half an hour to do so. Then get him back to her house, have him undress and take a quick shower, and –she looked at her right then gave a small smile- run with her to The Hokage's office.

Sasuke had asked about Naruto, and whether he had been informed about this or not, and she confirmed him that the latter would be waiting for them there. True to her words, as soon as their chakra came into the huge building, a blond orange ball came pouncing to them. Sakura avoided it but Sasuke was too focused on something inside his brain that he missed the right timing to dodge. And Naruto came clashing on his chest, sending both of them to the ground.

Sakura shook her head and sighed. "You will always be a child, Naruto."

Naruto smiled sheepishly to her and stood up, offering a hand to Sasuke to mimic his movement. "It's fun! You should try it sometimes."

"Yeah, when I'm dead that is. Now move your ass and let's go!" Sakura glanced at the raven that was in a daze and urged. "You too, Sasuke-kun."

Naruto signaled her to go ahead of them when he sensed something wrong with Sasuke. Sakura sighed for another time, and started walking, not wanting to get tangled in another pitiful fight between her two favorite men.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

Naruto swung a hand on the other's shoulder to keep whatever words Sasuke was going to say between the two of them. Away from the eyes that were glaring at both of them, drawing so near at times to curse at Sasuke.

The raven glared briefly at him, shrugged his right shoulder in a split second free from the tanned arm and continued on with his way. "Nothing's wrong. What makes you think something's wrong?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the obvious lie, but if that's how Sasuke was meaning to play it, then he is all in. "Something is clearly wrong! You just shrugged off my arm!"

"It's too hot for unnecessary skinship."

"But you also have this pissed off look like you are going to pin me down and throw a mountain over my head!"

Sasuke paused in his tracks then mumbled. "That's not such a bad idea."

"See! You are angry! Then something is definitely wrong."

"Just because I feel like killing you that doesn't mean there is something wrong."

"Hell yeah it does! You want to kill me because I did something to anger you, thus something is wrong. Is it because I fell on you? Are you hurt anywhere? Well I'm sorry. It was meant as a small prank, I won't do it again. Come on you can't be this pissed just because of something silly like that…okay, sorry, stop glaring. I'm really sorry…it won't happen again."

Sasuke glanced at the mess of a man that was trying very hard to earn his forgiveness. He couldn't stop from thinking how cute he was behaving, a part of his anger started disappearing, but in the next instance, Hinata's words came striking at his memory not letting him forget that there was something serious that Naruto was and still is hiding from him. And again, his nerves flared.

"Dobe, it's not about that. So, stop it!"

Naruto knotted his brows in confusion. "If it's not about that, then what? Did something happen when you were doing your hiking?"

Just when Sasuke's face got darker and Naruto's mind was starting to catch up to what was happening, did they hear Sakura shout for them to hurry up and come. They halted their conversation and hurried to the golden door. Two ANBU were waiting for them, Sasuke was allowed in but Naruto and Sakura were forbidden. Naruto caught a glimpse of Kakashi and members of the ANBU with their masks inside the room surrounding Tsunade as she started shouting at Gai to perform a Silencing Jutsu.

Not being able to hear a thing and having nothing better to do but wait to see what they have to say about Sasuke, his two former teammates decided to go and wait in the cafeteria. It was Sakura's idea. She had to pry Naruto away from the door or his nervousness at the sentence would have made him do something stupid. Such as, breaking the door and demanding Sasuke to stay in Konoha if the verdict came out black.

"So, Naruto. How is your sex life going with Sasuke?"

Naruto spurted the water he drank, and gazed with aghast eyes at the pink haired princess. "What!"

Sakura took a sip from her straw juice and rolled her eyes at him. "You know, sex life. Do you want me to explain to you what people do when they are having sex?" She asked slowly as if speaking to a toddler.

Naruto glared with a blush evident on his eyes. "Sakura, it's highly un-lady like to speak of such things! And first of all how did you know about me and Sasuke!"

"No it's not, I'm asking about a normal thing here. Everybody is doing it; this is not different from me asking you about your day in any way. Besides, it's like totally written all over your face how you feel about him. Has been since we were children I'd say."

Naruto let his eyes shock for a minute then asked. "Was it all that obvious?"

"Ummm, I'm not sure about everyone else. But to me, yes. It came clear when I took a time to really think about you and Sasuke and the relationship you two have. In fact, I gave myself quite the beating for not figuring it out sooner. I mean it was like every word that came out of your mouth had 'Sasuke' in it! Be it if he wanted to spar with you or you were trashing him in a way. But it was always about him."

Naruto felt his cheeks redden at her conclusion. "…You are pretty sharp, Sakura-chan. I didn't realize my feelings till lately."

"Yep, I knew that one, too. Actually, I had a bet with Kakashi-sensei on the period of time it would take you to catch up to Sasuke's feelings."

"I don't even want to know who won that."

"But I'll tell you anyways, it was me!" She grinned showing her teeth. "He betted that you'd never catch up, and Sasuke would –driven by frustration- rape you and get the idea through your head. I guess the effect of Icha Icha Paradise has finally messed up his good judgment."

Naruto put his hands on his head. "I can't believe you two had done that!"

"Yeah, we did. I enjoyed the cash, too. Now, enough about distracting me and tell me. How is sex with Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto felt his ears flame red. "It's not a proper question to ask, Sakura! I told you!"

"Gosh Naruto, if this is your reaction to this simple question, what would you do if I asked who is bottoming."

"Excuse me!"

And Sakura could swear the blue in Naruto's eyes turned white. But she was too amused to stop now.

"Bottoming, the Uke. I just can't imagine Sasuke-kun being entered by you….if that were to happen; it would be just too damn pathetic and would so totally ruin the picture I have of him."

Naruto shook his head, obviously not wanting to continue this conversation any longer.

"Look, Sakura-chan, I'll pretend I haven't heard anything today, okay? So let's get back to worrying about Sasuke."

"Ohh…you haven't done it yet, then."

"Please, Sakura-chan!"

"What! I told you, this is normal."

"Not for me, it's not."

"Naruto, you can't be a child forever!"

"I could try." He whispered to her.

Sakura put one leg over the other and moved her pink hair away from her eyes. "Okay I agree to leave the subject about your love life away, since you seem to hate the idea of talking about it. But you'll have to fill me with the details as soon as you two do it."

Not feeling the will to argue with the twinkle inside her eyes, Naruto nodded. "If that would get you to switch this topic."

"Yeah it will. So switching to another subject. What's going on with you lately? I haven't properly met you for days."

Naruto relaxed that the new subject didn't include his lower parts and gave her a small smile. "Not many things. Gaara came into town and we talked."

She nodded. "Yep I know. I met him when I was doing some grocery shopping. It surprised me when he was ordinarily shopping with Neji."

"Gaara was with Neji?"

"Yeah, it seems he is staying with him for the time being. I didn't know those two became such a good friends."

"Me too. But it's a good thing. Neji was always interested in befriending Gaara, but there was no right chance for them to speak openly. I'm glad Gaara is making friends on his own."

"Gees, don't go releasing happy-motherly-hearts to the world. I'm getting enough of that from Lee."

"Hehehehe...you know what you got into when you started dating him."

"And I'm not regretting...yet." Sakura scowled.

Naruto smiled at her. "And I don't think you would. Anyways, there is something that was on my mind Sakura-chan, regarding the trail I was facing,"

"Yes?"

"I think that Gaara had helped me out somehow."

"Gaara? Did you tell him?"

"Yeah when we've met, I was distressed and he came by. He is the only one beside you and Sasuke that knows about my trail."

"And you suspect him to be the one who spooked those cowards away?"

"Yes. None beside him would do something like that,"

"Sasuke would. I would."

"You are far too sane to do something like that, and Sasuke...he would have killed them, not satisfy by simply spooking them."

"That leaves Gaara then,"

"Yes. You can't tell anyone though, since that would cause him lots of problems."

"Naruto, I'm not stupid."

"And I didn't say you were, you are one of the smartest people I know. consider it a reminder."

Naruto flashed her his trademark grin. And Sakura couldn't help but smile back at him. After all, his grin was contagious. after letting the calm moment by, Naruto said.

"Nee, Sakura-chan. Do you have that thing that I gave to you?"

Sakura's smile widened turning her eyes into slits. "Yes, it's ready and wrapped up for you."

"Great! I'll go to your house later to take it. I hope Sasuke likes it and accepts it back from me."

The edgy smile and the slowly shifting eyes told her how doubtful the blond was about giving it to Sasuke.

"You are thinking what if he doesn't like it and how it would remind him of a past he wants to forget, right?"

Naruto nodded. "Did you know that he was okay with the death sentence they gave him? He had no will to fight it and had actually accepted it as a well deserved punishment."

Sakura put one hand under her chin. "I had expected him to say something like that."

"But I didn't, it shocked the life out of me. That's why I don't know if he'll want to have it or not."

"Even though, Naruto. If the verdict comes out white and he was allowed back in Konoha to complete the right course of action he should have before he chose to leave. Then, Sasuke would want to have it. You should be more confident than this."

Naruto sprayed his hands on the table and peeked from his hand's sleeve at her.

"I hope you are right, Sakura-chan."

With a cheerful, confidant tone, she said. "I'm always right!"

Suddenly the two of them stood up. Naruto shared a look with her and quickly they made their way downstairs. For Sasuke's chakra had suddenly gotten a lot stronger than it was.

* * *

><p>Naruto glared with heated eyes at the woman smoking her cigarettes before him while his arms held the unconscious raven close to his chest. He felt the heat radiate from the pale skin and was glad the other was still alive.<p>

"Tsunade-sama! This is not acceptable!"

The woman closed her eyes as another cloud of the loathsome substance filled her insides; she looked calmly at Sakura and retreated to her former student.

"This was his sentence. And you two being here is interference." She nodded to one of her ANBU. "Get them out."

"No! We won't go out! It would be my death if I left him here in your hands."

"Naruto, baka. Look closely," She pointed to Sasuke's chest. "He is alright, just sleeping. We didn't do anything dangerous to have him killed. This Jutsu is meant to help him drain the hatred he is feeling away from his heart."

Naruto knotted his brows at her, confused. "What do you mean? Didn't you erase his memories?"

"Well, The Elders surely wanted it that way. But I couldn't allow something like that to be stolen from him. Because I know how the two of you will use any Jutsu, be it forbidden or not to restore the memories back. I spared us all the suffering. Besides, I have the last word."

"Wait! Then what was his verdict?" Sakura hurried to ask before the masked shinobi kick them out.

"He is free. The report we got from his last mission was very assuring, and The Elders were convinced. He'll be returned to team Kakashi and will join the two of you once more. Another thing, since his level of charka control has passed that of a mere Chunin. He will be promoted into a Jounin and Naruto…."

The woman stood from her chair and walked to the blond who was now giving all his attention to her.

"Make sure to give this to him when he wakes up." And she handed him a silver key. "The yellow tape will be taken out by tomorrow. Now, scatter, you two."

Before Naruto could open his mouth to say anything, two ANBU did some hand seals and he found himself along with Sakura outside the huge building. His hands moved to feel the cold air beside him instead of the warm body of Sasuke and his azure eyes switched to the silver key to light a smile on his face.

"Man! That was no way to kick us out! I want to return back to Sasuke~"

"Be grateful that they didn't throw us out of Konoha!"

"Sakura-chan?"

"What?"

"Since there is nothing more to worry about, and Sasuke is already alright. Let's go to your house and get Sasuke's gift."

Sakura's mouth turned into a soft smile.

"Yeah…let's go."

* * *

><p>Two set of black orbs opened and the owner sat upright clutching his aching head. His black locks decorated his handsome face from both sides of his cheeks. Sasuke tried to outline the place he was in from the corner of his eye, but his view was blocked by his bangs. Annoyed with the way they were overgrowing, he thought it was time to cut them or tie them up with something.<p>

"Glad to see you up, princess."

Sasuke snorted at the remark and released a glare that sent all the vicious insults his mouth wanted to convey to his old sensei. This was met with a smile. So, he switched to figuring out what had went when he was out cold.

"What the hell happened to me?"

Kakashi threw the big bouquet of red roses he was holding on the raven's lap and a sincere happy smile transplanted on the mask.

"Everything good. Believe me, someone is really praying for your happiness up there."

Again, disgusted with the way he was being treated. Sasuke distastefully pushed the flowers away from his lap; they didn't travel far, settling beside him on the white sheets he was currently occupying.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It supposed to mean that you are off the hook. Your verdict came out white. You will return now to living this boring peaceful life that you've always wanted."

"T-That can't be…" The disbelieve was obvious in his tone.

"But it has already been done. No ANBU is guarding you, no control over your charka. You are free as a bird."

Sasuke looked with huge eyes at him, not believing that all the things he had done were forgiven and he has now the chance to start over. To live the life that he had wanted for a long time but settled for it being a nice memory of a faraway dream to comfort him when he felt homesick and needed to be engulfed in the warmness of his lost family. Slowly, his always stoic black eyes got a bit dimmer and wetness started dripping on his pale hands.

Kakashi patted him on the shoulder and thought nothing of the tears that were silently flowing down Sasuke's face. After giving the other the time he needed to consume his new reality and the happiness that was his to hold, the copy-ninja said.

"You should go and greet your friends; they have been worried sick since yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Yes, sadly, your body took longer than needed to drain from all the hatred."

Sasuke knotted his brows, but before he opened his mouth to question, he could remember something about a Jutsu to cleanse his heart from all the burdens he kept on carrying. But he had refused it at that time, because carrying those scars was what made him him. And without them, he had no redemption to offer to the poor souls that his sword had taken with no proper justification except that they were rocks in his path of power.

"They shouldn't have taken that away from me. I have nothing left now."

Kakashi was surprised by the words but kept his surprise hidden. "Sasuke, I know you have lived your whole life till now relying on the words Itachi had given to you. To be stronger and defeat him. But you have already done that, and now it's your turn to enjoy what life has to offer. It's your time to live by your own rules, not by hatred, vengeance or remorse."

"How can I redeem to those who lost their lives because of me?"

"Well, that something you should find out yourself. I told you, you have to find your own rules, don't fall back on my words or anyone's. Decide what you want to do with your life yourself. This is the new life you have been given. Treat it with care."

Kakashi started heading to the door, leaving his student with the best advice he could ever offer. As his legs touched the outer side of the hospital Sasuke was in, he looked up at the blue sky and wondered for a second if he was living by his own rules or the words of his old dead friend were still lightening the roads for him.

* * *

><p>The only thing that Sasuke was able to see before his eyes settled on the ceiling and his back hit the ground was a pouncing ball of orange. Seconds later, His cold body felt the heat of Naruto surround him.<p>

"Sasuke! Congratulations!"

Sasuke smiled and wrapped both his arms on his happy lover, the anxiety that was ruling his body all his journey from the hospital had stopped as soon as he sniffed the smell of Naruto that he always took peace in.

"Thanks."

Naruto shifted so his body was comfortably on top of Sasuke and said tenderly. "Welcome home, Sasuke. I have been waiting."

Sasuke returned the soft smile with one of his own. "I'm home. You don't have to wait any longer."

Naruto lowered his face so that his blue eyes could stare at the face he longed to see for so long. Even though it was only one day, he couldn't put his finger on the reason that had every cell in his body scream how much it had missed Sasuke.

"Sasuke….please, don't leave anymore."

Pale hands came to cup Naruto's cheeks. And Naruto put his hands over it; he turned his head so his lips would kiss the inside of Sasuke's hand. Sasuke couldn't control his will anymore and pulled Naruto's mouth to meet his. It felt like ages had passed since the last time he was inside Naruto's light. He deepened the kiss by inspecting the inside of Naruto's mouth, sending waves of pleasure through the other's spine. When a moan escaped Naruto's lips, the raven used his power to switch their position and get a little more freedom to move as he wished.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dobe. Make sure you don't either."

Naruto's eyes watered and he allowed himself to release some tears. He hated how much tears he had been producing lately, but he was just too happy to suppress his emotions. And tears of the past efforts, the harsh words and disbelieves that he had to put up with, not finding a single soul who shared the same passion he had for bringing Sasuke back –not even Sakura-, all those tears just exploded inside his body. Even though he always boasted to others about his own power to achieve what all had given up on, inside his heart, on the lonely nights, he would silently question himself and wonder if all the confidence he was giving off was in fact fake.

And now, as he clutched the love of his life in his own hands, finally making truth of all that he had dreamt. Tears were just the easiest way to express the series of emotions running inside his heart, and the beautiful way his suffering and happiness seemed to entwine. Naruto smiled knowing that Sasuke would understand. Since they both had emerged from the same lonely forest that fate had so cruelly thrown them in.

Sasuke leaned in more and kissed Naruto's tears away, taking joy in the wetness that tasted his lips; unable to look away from the miracle before him, he directed his clear black eyes at him. The only thing that wasn't tainted with the darkness inside his heart was his honesty.

"Naruto, I love you."

The blue orbs meeting his turned glassier than before and a new wave of tears started gashing out. Sasuke could tell how upset his love was at not being able to give the continuation for that one beautiful phrase. He watched as Naruto sucked his lower lip and bit it with his white teeth. Not wanting to view the other torturing himself. Sasuke eased.

"You don't have to force yourself. I know you'll be able to say it when the time comes."

Naruto turned his head to the side ashamed of himself further. Not being able to offer the other with what he really wanted to hear was really getting to him, why the hell couldn't he just say them the way he felt them inside? Sasuke stood up from the other's body and pulled him up alongside when he saw that his little attempt to pacify Naruto with himself wasn't working properly.

"Come, if we wish to continue, we should do so inside." And with that Sasuke pushed the wooden door shut with his leg and proceeded inside, determined to take Naruto's mind off this simple setback.

The beautifully, red roses-decorated table that was made for two halted Sasuke from moving any further. Silverwares that he knew were of Sakura's mother presented themselves on the table, sparkling shining light up at him and fancy food that Naruto wouldn't be able to pronounce sat comfortably on them.

"What is this?"

Naruto felt his mood switch with lightning speed, he let go of the pale hand that was dragging him and went to the table, smiling cheerfully. He answered. "This is for you. I hope you like it."

Sasuke knew that Naruto couldn't possibly have made all of this on his own, but he didn't want to ruin the other's obvious joy. So, trying to enjoy the things that the blond wanted him to for once, he took a seat and let Naruto spoil him as much as wished.

"You really poured your heart into this, huh?"

"Yep! So, you better eat up!"

The grin that seemed like it was glued to Naruto's mouth now, made volts of electricity go off inside Sasuke's body. And now did he start to understand the meaning behind the words that Kakashi had spoken earlier about how he should enjoy living his life with his own rule. So, with a smile on his mouth, Sasuke dug in.

The pleasant air around them had them float on a peaceful pace, and a nice calm conversation eased on them. But as they reached the middle of the meal, Sasuke noticed the air around Naruto shifting to that of nervousness. He wiped his mouth with the napkin on the table, and put the fork down.

"It was delicious."

Naruto's eyes turned from his hidden hands under the table to the other. "Glad you liked it."

"Yeah, I hadn't expected you to be such a good cook."

Even though both knew he was lying, Naruto still gave him a genuine smile, not caring and accepting the compliment nevertheless. Still, the smile didn't last long, for soon a nervous, unsure look settled on Naruto's face.

"Ummm…Sasuke, here."

Seconds later the hidden tan hands were stretched to him. Sasuke took a look inside them to see a silver key with flowers engraved on its rounded head. Quickly, his eyes grew wide at the so familiar key.

"W-Where did you get this?"

"Tsunade-Baa-chan gave it to me. She said that this was yours starting now; you are free to make use of it how much you see fit. Return home whenever you feel like it or just keep it with you even if you don't return. It's all up to you. She also said to tell you that the yellow tape will be removed by tomorrow….which is today, so that has already been done." Naruto smiled till his eyes turned into little slits. "Sasuke, the Uchiha land is once more yours to keep."

The emotions that passed inside Sasuke's eyes didn't need any wording for Naruto to get them. He just kept on grinning like an idiot on cloud nine till the other sitting before him put the key down with a clam that Naruto had a first to see accompanying Sasuke's face.

"Wait! There is one more thing," This time, Naruto had to bend under the table to get the small rectangle box that was securely wrapped in gift papers. Again, he stretched his hands. "This is also for you. It's from me. I hope you like it."

The soft way Naruto chose to give him this, told Sasuke that what was inside meant to Naruto more than the silver key had. Curiosity had him unwrap the gift carefully. Aware of the anxious eyes watching his every move like a hawk, Sasuke gently pushed the layers of paper hiding the item away. The surprise at finding his old forehead protector that he had left beside Naruto on that dreadful day when he thought it was time to end all, was greater than any.

"Naruto,"

"Before you could say anything, I just want to tell you that I had kept it all those years for you. I waited for the time when you would be sitting with me at the same table, with no strings attached or enemies to come and take you away, to give it to you..."

The old mark that Naruto had made on it during their first real fight was still there, Sasuke traced it with his finger.

"The iron has lived fine."

Naruto spared a shrug. "I did take good care of it."

Sasuke looked with vague dark orbs at him while a nice smirk crowned his lips. "Yes…I bet you did."

Naruto felt his cheeks burn at the intense gaze. It didn't occur to him that Sasuke would really react to his little gift like this. It sent wanted jolts to his soul. As he let himself drown in the darkness that was swallowing him, he wondered about what would Sasuke do if he learned that most of the nights he couldn't get any sleep in, he would go and hold the head protector close to his chest, embracing the coldness of the iron and committing to memory the smoothness of it. It had become like a lullaby to him, quickly sending him into the realm of wonderful dreams.

Their little staring came to and end when Sasuke shifted his sight back to the key, suppressing the rising want in him to jump the other. It took him a minute to get his emotions altering and his eyes saddening at the deserted place.

"We should go." The soft whisper of Naruto sucked him away from wallowing up in his sadness.

"Huh?"

"To your clan's houses. We should go. I'll come with you."

Sasuke let himself smile for a minute before his face drained from all living emotions.

"I appreciate your offer. But this is something I need to do on my own."

Even though being turned down like this had hurt his feelings a bit, Naruto tried not to show it on his face, because it was –after all- Sasuke's right.

"But, wouldn't it be hard on you to walk again on those lonely streets with no one by your side?"

"I'm not really worried about that, since even if you aren't close to me by body, I can still feel your chakra around."

Naruto had to stop his heart from jumping very high at that small cute comment and focus on the conversation he was leading. "Then how about that awful smell that encountered me when I went to get you last time? It may still be there. I really don't want to leave you alone in that dark place."

"Naruto, I know you are worried. But it's still my home. I have to go there sooner or later, and if that smell is still around –and I doubt it- I'll do what I can to extinguish it. Please don't forget that those poor souls are still trapped there, unable to move on. They are my responsibility. It's a task given to me by them and Itachi. I have to perform it…alone. To honor them properly, only an Uchiha can suffice."

Sasuke's eyes filled with determination that Naruto hadn't seen such in a long time. The desire to want him to understand what he was saying, what all of this had meant to him and how sacred it was for him to purify his family's souls, had indeed reached Naruto's heart. Incapable to object to something that Sasuke held so much willpower to do, Naruto gave in.

"Alright. Do what you see fit, I won't push you anymore," Naruto raised one finger and pointed it at his love. "But, if anything wrong were to happen, you'd immediately call me, understood?"

"Understood."

"Good. Now that it's all settled. It's time for dessert!"

And a dissatisfied look graced Sasuke's lovely features.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun!"<p>

The raven raised his head up at the jade eyed girl who was making her way through the crowds to meet him. He noted the way her hair was moving at the end, and a similarity to Naruto's tips presented itself. He gave a small greeting smile.

Sakura kneeled to catch her breath then stood upright to greet the missing Nin. "Hi there Sasuke-kun, sorry for being so late. I hope you didn't wait too long?"

"Don't worry, I just came."

Sakura tugged a stray strand behind her ear and hocked her arm in his. At his non-refusal, she grinned, feeling the sensation of having her former teammate back finally sink in. In the past days, she feared touching Sasuke because in her inner psych, she knew he wouldn't like the gesture and she didn't want to be faced with the embarrassment of refusal. But now, it was all alright, since Sasuke was back once and for all. Even though she liked to think that this possibility was indeed for eternity, a part of her just couldn't rest in peace and believe that she and Naruto had finally obtained their forbidden fruit.

"Okay, tell me, where do you want to go to first? The barbershop or the jeweler's?"

Sasuke touched his growing locks. "The barbershop first."

Sakura glanced at the beautiful silky locks in sadness; it was too pitiful for them to be cut off. For after all, they outlined the handsome face of Sasuke making it more attractive, and without them, to her a piece of what made Sasuke gorgeous would be lost. Suddenly a thought came her way and she smiled wickedly.

"You know Sasuke-kun; I don't really advise you to cut it. It suits you much better this way."

"It's not comfortable. I can't perform well with it blocking my view."

"Still, you look much better with it this way."

"Hn."

At the dismissive motion, Sakura knew that she had to take another different approach, for of course, being handsome was never a care to Sasuke. She scratched her head hard and finally was able to remember something of use. It was something that Naruto had informed her of when they went on a mission together. She started giggling causing the Uchiha to glance her way.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing really. I just remembered something that Naruto had told me about a long time ago."

"I bet it had something to do with ramen."

Sakura released another giggle and then dismissed the option with her hand. "Nah, nothing close. It was about when he becomes a Hokage."

"A Hokage dream, then?"

"Yeah, but it was kinda different from the rest of them where he goes off showing off to others about his achievements."

"How different?"

"Well, for a start, you were in it. As his personal ANBU guard. He said that he planned on keeping you all to himself when he becomes Hokage, because that way, and I quote 'He won't be able to run off to another faraway place and leave me all alone, buried in here'. And in here was in the snow."

"The snow?"

Sakura nodded, skipping as not to trip on a pool of mud. "It was winter when he had that dream. But anyways, in his dream, the two of you were walking beside a river. You had long hair and a big sword on your back." Sakura started giggling again, catching a few strange looks from the passers-by. "I can still remember the angry face he had when he said how much cooler you looked walking beside him; it reached to the degree of him wanting to bash your face to the ground to wipe the coolness off of your face."

Sakura was happy to see a reaction emerge from Sasuke's face, for a small smile outstretched on the always strained lips.

"He really is a dobe."

"That he is, but he loves you. Although he wasn't aware of it at that time."

The slight coloring of Sasuke's cheeks told her that not only Naruto was perfect for this type of teasing. So, she continued.

"Tell me, did he tell you that he loves you, yet?"

The pink haired woman had to steady both herself and Sasuke as he tripped on a stone on the road. It was the first time for her –in years- to see Sasuke showing a side that indeed made him belong to the human race, which was the pure feeling of astonishment. It sent a tingling sensation all over her body, assuring her that there was really a way to bring Sasuke back from the ice sculpture he formed his feelings into.

"…..Just how much do you really know?"

"Oooh, a lot more than the amount you want me to. And stop sweating; it wasn't Naruto who told me. He is worse than you when it comes to these subjects, and every time I tried to open or get some useful information outta him, he'd turn into a tomato and shout at me to stop talking. I swear, at this point he'll never grow up!"

Sasuke gave the woman beside him the ear she wanted to bitch about Naruto. In his eyes, she was really something to stick with the two of them and put her trust in them. It also confused him how she was able to look past his ugliness and into the good side that was somewhere buried deep inside him. And to be able to live with Naruto's stupidity and help solve every little problem that Naruto put his nose in. All of this had really elevated her position in his eyes, from the girl who always chased after him seeking a fairytale love story to the grown up woman who was able to deal with her own problems and understand the world better.

So, relying on the fact that she was indeed closer to Naruto than anyone else in the years he was absent. There was something that he needed to know.

"Sakura,"

The girl stopped in her ranting about what had happened to her when Naruto decided that raising a dog and throwing it at her for two weeks while he went off on a mission was a good idea, and glanced at him with questioning eyes. She was after all, in the peak of her story.

"Yeah?"

"There….there is something I needed to ask you. And I want you to be completely honest with me."

She knotted her brows at the strange remark, and nodded. "If it's something I know."

"I'm sure you do."

"Alright then, what is it?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and checked for a proper place to have this important talk in. On his right corner, he could see a small side alley; softly he pulled them into it, not wanting the whole street to hear about his little conversation with his ex-teammate.

"Sakura, listen to me carefully, and answer truthfully," He connected his eyes to hers, not giving her any space to lie. "Has Naruto ever tried suicide?"

The widening of Sakura's eyes and the chill that ran down her body that he felt through her shoulders, answered him with the confirmation he was seeking. His teeth soon bit on his inner gum, blaming himself interiorly.

"He has, hasn't he?"

Her shifting eyes and the way she held her arms, answered him once again. Sasuke punched the wall with his fist, causing blood to seep from his pale fingers because no charka was present in the harming punch.

"Sasuke-kun, calm down, okay? It was a past event, happened a very long time ago, and it happened in a moment of weakness. I'm sure Naruto had already forgotten about it. It's buried behind him now; there is no need to open it anymore, just leave it be."

"What had happened?"

The cold tone had her glued to the spot and the dread that told her that no lie would get her out of this, poured over her spine. The hidden truth that she had held for so many months had to be told. But even so, she was about to tell one of the secrets of her closest friend, and she needed time to prepare, mentally.

"It had happened in a rainy night. That's why Naruto hates the rain. On that awful day, a group of ignorant villagers had conspired against Naruto, thinking that if they finished him off then the danger of the Kyuubi coming back again and threatening the peace they have will die with him. They gathered around Naruto just when he was finishing up some sort of harsh training. He was tired and in no condition to fight. Even though he was able to shelter away from them or kick their asses, Naruto chose to let them have their way. I still don't know what type of morals he has to just lie there taking all of that hatred into his body, but he did it and let them walk all over him. Fortunately, Hinata was passing by that time, so she fought them and helped Naruto back to his feet. Apparently, they hit him so hard that he couldn't see right with his eyes."

Sakura fisted her hands remembering the bad condition Hinata brought Naruto to her in.

"And? What happened next?"

"Hinata brought him over to my house, I treated him in secrecy, because he didn't want Tsunade-sama to find out and punish them for doing it. What a stupid, huh? To get beaten to death and still care about those who put him through such a situation. An idiot. I treated him as best as I could. Just when I turned for a second, I found him slashing his wrists with a kunai. I rushed and fought the kunai free from his grasp, but even after, he searched for any knife or sharp equipment to slash with. It had taken a lot of me and Hinata to calm him down."

Sasuke's eyes could only see red by the end of her story; a murderous aura took over his face. "Those bastards! I'll fucking slaughter them!"

Sakura hurried to hold the raven back. "No! Wait! They have already been imprisoned because they disobeyed the Hokage's orders not to touch Naruto. And have been for two years now. I think they have repented enough."

"Repent just won't cut it! They must die!"

Sakura glared at Sasuke and raised her hand to deliver a slap to his cheeks. The echo of the hard slap lasted for a whole minute ringing in both their eardrums.

"Sasuke! Wake the hell up! You can't go killing whomever you want right now. Naruto had done everything in his power to get you back and safe and now you are going to throw all that hard work away just for a pleasure in killing them? Don't you think I wanted to do that before? But I can't! And neither can you, we can't bear the consequences of doing this! Try to think about what would happen to Naruto for a minute before you go off killing people! It would kill him! Just like what your leaving had done to us! We can't tolerate that happening a second time! Please…"

Sasuke let his anger evaporate ever so slowly at the desperate look inside her eyes, and his mind replayed the phrases she had used, realizing for a second that they has shifted from Naruto's suicide into the events that took place when he was a teen. Even though it took much from him, he knew he owned her at least that much. Gradually, his arms came to circle around her slim figure, and Sasuke drew her into a hug. Calming the tears that were on the brink of falling down.

No words came out of Sasuke's mouth to comfort her, but the rhythm of his heartbeat sounded like a pretty nice apology to her for all the years he had hurt her in. Sakura wiped a tear that fell without her consent and gazed up at the stoic face she was fascinated with previously.

"You know, I loved you very much."

"Yes, I know. Thank you."

She smiled up at him. "You are welcome."

"Sakura, you don't have to worry, I won't go killing anyone. But, it's still strange. I can't believe he would do something like that."

Sakura detached herself from the board chest to get a good look at the man she was speaking with. "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it either. But he really did try to do it. It freaked me out, because I had never seen him in such a state, but I guess the acts of unfairness had finally gotten to him."

"Did he precisely tell you what made him explode?"

Sakura got nervous in speaking any further, but Sasuke's eyes were pleading, and she was never good with the eyes.

"I-It was because he had had enough. With how everyone was treating him, with living alone, with having no parents to protect him, with being the vessel of a monster that took people's lives with no right justification besides having fun. And finally, because no matter what he did or how hard he tried to get you to get back, you were not coming and by each passing second, you were growing more powerful than he was. He was so damn frustrated with how life was treating him."

"And I being away didn't make it any easier."

She shook her head sadly. "No, it didn't. You know, to Naruto, I think you were more important than all of us. He wanted to walk together with you on his path to become a Hokage. A lot of times, and I'm ashamed to say even now, I am very jealous of the bond you two share. You know each other's pain and suffering and that's something I will never be able to attain, no matter how much I try."

"Saku-"

Sakura smiled at him and continued. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not sad, I have long settled into the second place inside yours and Naruto's hearts. It's not such a bad place after all to be placed in. But it still would be nice if I could understand your pain a bit more" She started walking out of the small alley, and Sasuke followed beside her. "Now, stop this depressing conversation and let's go! The jeweler's will close at nine! We have to catch up."

"I told you to go to the barbershop."

"But your eyes say you don't want to cut it anymore."

"….."

Sakura laughed the whole way in front of them, the unfinished business and the untangled strings of pain were finally released from her heart. And now, she was confident she will be able to love Lee with all of her being. Body, soul and heart. For she has finally been set free to fly.

"And Sakura?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

The bow she got made her eyes turn glassy once more, and this time, she let a bright smile settle on her face. Finally welcoming happily the arrival of her lost teammate.

* * *

><p>Sakura scowled at the rain that had suddenly started pouring. She had tried to run after Sasuke and force the umbrella onto him, but struck with heavy rain and no clue as to where Sasuke had wondered off to, she had decided it would be best to return home. The two of them had finished all of their shopping just in time, but as Sasuke offered to accompany her home, the sky decided to darken and heavy rain was in the lookout from. When they'd reached her house, she offered him the umbrella, but he refused to take it, no matter how many times she insisted. And now, as the sky was really coming down, she hoped he would just be fine.<p>

Sakura sighed and closed her front door, cursing when the water seeped into the front door carpet. She kneeled to fold it not to get any wetter and then is when a white buff came pouncing to her. Grinning, she picked the white snowball up and automatically her hands began playing with the beautiful furry ears.

It had been about a week now since Naruto had left her in charge of taking care of his rabbit, in fact, the day that she saw Kushina; she knew she will be its true owner. It had happened quite a few times already for her to lose count, Naruto would go falling in love with an animal, and she would be the one taking care of it. But all the previous animals she had, she was able to secure a home to and get rid of pretty quickly, with a clear and comfortable conscious. But this, this cute rabbit that didn't make any noise or bother anyone with its presence was growing onto her, and Sakura had a feeling that she will become the permanent owner of Kushina.

She walked further inside, away from the cold and into the warmness of her parents' house. Sakura had made up her mind to move out as soon as her next paycheck comes along, true she would miss her family, but she was now an independent young woman, and she wanted to have her own house, with her own keys. And besides, being in her family's house provided little chances of her and Lee meeting up alone. She blushed at the idea.

The rabbit inside her hands struggled to move free drawing Sakura's attention to her.

"Oh there, what's wrong?"

Sakura released Kushina and watched as the rabbit hopped towards the front door, scratching at it. She knotted her brows at who was visiting at this hour, but as she started walking, she thought that maybe Sasuke had changed his mind and returned to get the Umbrella. So she quickened her steps, not wanting her friend to get further drenched in the rain.

"Naruto….?" Sakura didn't hide her surprise at the unexpected visitor, but voiced it. "What are you doing here?"

The blond smiled and had to brace himself as his rabbit came hopping to his arms, he grinned at her.

"Hi to you too Sakura-chan, I came to fetch Sasuke, since he was being so late."

The big yellow umbrella he held added to his clothes made him look like a fruit course, banana on top and orange at the bottom. Stifling her laugh, her features turned confused when she processed what he was saying.

"Sasuke? He went to your house moments ago."

"No he didn't. I've been waiting there this whole time, that's why I came here; you two went shopping, right?"

"Yea, but he left as soon as he got here. Weird, maybe he took a different route than the one you take, so you missed him."

"I don't think so, Sasuke always takes one route from your house to mine, and all over it I didn't sense his chakra."

"Maybe he passed before you started moving,"

"There were no traces of his chakra either, Sakura."

The jade eyes started filling with worry. "You…you don't think something bad had happened to him, do you?"

The same worry seemed to enter Naruto's heart, with a concerned voice he answered. "I don't really know. But, just to make sure, I'll go search for him, you stay here."

"There is no use in me staying here, I'll come with you!"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't know how to explain this, but I have a feeling he is alright. Just maybe lost somewhere…."

"And maybe drowning somewhere needing help!"

"Sakura," Naruto eased. "Sasuke isn't that pathetic."

She looked at the ground and calmed herself, this isn't the time to be worrying out. "I know….but,"

"Just believe in me, alright? And just to make sure, I'll ask Gaara for help. His sand did help us find that lost shinobi once, remember?"

"Yeah, that tracing technique he has."

"Exactly, and just if he were to come to your house and I'm not here, just have him wait for me, okay?"

"Okay…..but be sure to tell me if you weren't able to find him!"

Naruto nodded, looked down at his cute pet and mumbled to her. "I'll see you later."

Hurriedly, he handed the now somewhat wet rabbit to Sakura and started on running. Sakura watched the disappearing form with a worried expression on her face, she sighed a moment later when the rain was too heavy for her vision to catch up to Naruto's form, and started to close her door. Just before she could totally shut it, a hand stretched and stopped her from it.

Sakura released her hold on the door and let it open, revealing the drenched form of Hinata. Her eyes widened at the devastated look inside those angelic lavendery eyes and unable to voice her concern from the shock, Sakura invited the girl in and quickly ran to the bathroom to get some clean towels to help the girl dry up.

She let Hinata have her time and just sat there offering the silent comfort the other had clearly needed.

"I….he was totally right. I don't have the courage to confess, because I know the answer. I've known since the beginning, because….because I'm always watching…...I'm always watching…yet, his eyes have never looked back…"

Sakura didn't have to question to know who the other was speaking of; she came closer and took the broken girl in her arms. If there was anything that she knew a lot about, then that would be how hard it was to get your heart broken after you have been running behind the love of your life for many years. But she has also known that a new love will always present itself once you forget the pervious one.

"Hinata-chan, I won't ask you not to cry, but cry and know that even though you have lost something today, you're bound to find something more spectacular the next day."

The girl held tightly to Sakura and poured what was kept inside her heart all over the nice dress Sakura had worn. Tapering her grip on the small frame, Sakura knew that her words weren't reaching Hinata right now, because the girl was too engulfed in her sadness to see any light. Therefore, she just gave comforting words, which have a nice echo, and even though they may not be comprehended, their warm effect would still reach Hinata's heart.

They remained in their position till Sakura made sure the other was sound asleep. She slowly moved away and placed Hinata's head on her brownish sofa, thanking God that her family was still staying away. It would be a pain to explain all of these events to them. And so, her determination to get a new house on her own had increased.

"Okay, now to go call your next love, Hinata-chan."

Sakura made her way to her telephone, pausing so suddenly to think if letting Hinata sleep in her wet clothes will cause the girl any real harm, but she shrugged not having the heart to wake the hurting girl from the deep sleep she obviously needed. As she started dialing, an evil smirk formed on the lips of her inner cupid. Surely, Kiba would have _no_ problem whatsoever taking care of a sickly Hinata. And with that in mind, she cheerfully called Kiba over.

* * *

><p>One pale hand stretched to grasp the falling drops of rain, the drops seemed to be absorbed into the pale skin so easily. And Sasuke's mind wondered if the stains of blood that were present on his sword would be so easily absorbed as well. His jet-black eyes turned to the skies, getting lost in the clouds that were showering their tears at him. Their grayness reflected inside his black orbs, Sasuke gave a smile. He found himself thanking the rain for helping him so many times. Be it when it hid his tracks from an enemy, clean the blood he shed or help him secure a shelter when he needed one.<p>

The smile that his mouth had fought so many times not to give, and when given was always altered to a smirk, seemed to play without a care on his lips lately. He knew it was due to Naruto. The blond's influence on him was starting to show to the extent of freaking him out. Truthfully, Sasuke had nothing against smiles, but when one's whole family is massacred by one's elder brother, one sort of loses the needed light to produce a smile. So, it was foreign to him how Naruto –the dimwit- came to light that light in him. It was like a power that only Naruto owned. Sasuke chuckled at his own silly thoughts, and quickly, his facial muscles turned into a smile. A natural, genuine, true smile that was made by Naruto.

Sasuke had been stuck in the rain shortly after he escorted Sakura back to her house. She had left him with a strange feeling. To be able to walk the streets and talk normally with his old friend like nothing seemed to be wrong made that strange feeling flutter inside his pits. The clouds were gathering when they had finally reached Sakura's front door, and she advised him to take her umbrella, but judging by the fact that she only had one –because Naruto had a bad habit of borrowing all the umbrellas she owned and never returning them- made him refuse. Sakura had insisted so he argued that Naruto's house was just around the corner and he'll reach before any rain falls. Not satisfied with the outcome, but not wanting to pressure her friend anymore, Sakura had given in; bid him goodbye and stepping inside her house.

True, he had said he wanted to head straight to Naruto's, but there was a little short turn that he had to take. And that rendered him right into the mouth of the storm. Sasuke released a long sigh and sat under the big oak tree to shade the rain away. His clothes were all wet and humid. So, when a cold gust of air blew by, the warmness that was produced by being around Naruto was missed by his body. And soon he came to ponder about what his other half was doing.

The time seemed to drag on and the storm still refused to end. Sasuke thought to make a wild dash back; however, he was sure that that was how colds were formed. Not wanting to get stuck in bed and ordered around by Naruto, he cancelled that notion. So, having nothing to do but wait, he let his eyes bask in the wonderful view of the rainy green he had before him.

There was no trace of an animal anywhere, like all little living creatures feared the rain and decided to hide in their little homes. Yes, he should have done the same. But the rounded box inside his pocket was worth getting soaked in his opinion. He laid his head back on the tree trunk, feeling the wetness get to his scalp. Sasuke ignored it and closed his eyes to rest. Not many minutes have gone past and a faint distant voice was calling his name. The tingly voice was mingled with the noises produced by the rain, so he couldn't distinguish it right. As Sasuke finally decided to open his eyes and make truth, a blond hair elongated into the running form of his love. Soon a smile rested on his lips, but was quickly replaced by a thin line as the other neared.

"What the hell are you doing out here, Dobe?"

The annoyed tone was met with a grin.

"S-Sasuke! I finally found you!"

Sasuke gave the other a minute to breathe and watched as Naruto plopped beside him under the oak tree, oblivious to the way the dirty water splashed on their clothes, dirtying Sasuke's already ruined ones even more.

"How did you find me?"

Naruto folded the big yellow umbrella that matched his hair and placed it on his right. Then directed his big blue smiling eyes at the inquiring raven.

"Gaara told me where you were."

Sasuke raised a brow, not remembering to ever meet Gaara for him to tell Naruto about his whereabouts.

Upon seeing the confused look, Naruto started clarifying "Apparently, when you were walking, you stepped on some of his sand. And it told him where you were. But it took me a while to track you down, since the sand only told about the place where you stepped on it, and the time when you stepped on it. Which is close to an hour now." Naruto frowned at him. "You know, it was pretty hard to spot you, because you may have gone to different places, taken different directions from where the sand had pointed. I'm pretty good to be able to find you!"

"Humph, you shouldn't be able to find me at all. And where the hell did you meet Gaara?"

"Firstly, even if my training didn't help me in finding you, then my hunch would do –and that's how I found you actually. Secondly, I met him a couple of days ago; he came to Konoha to finish some works. Haven't I told you?"

"No, you haven't. And you should do something about that hunch of yours."

"Why? It made me find you."

"Exactly. I didn't want to be found."

Naruto tilted his head to the right to get a good look at the other's face. "And why is that?"

"I needed some time to myself, to think and collect data."

"Collect data? For?"

"For my role here from now on. For how I should feel when others treat me like nothing has ever happened."

The blond knotted his brows. "I may not be the smartest person on Earth, but I'm pretty sure you should be feeling happy."

"…..I don't think I've reached the place where I should allow myself to wallow in happiness. Naruto, I have taken many lives and they weigh on me. Fortunately, this is something; you –who lived by not killing a soul- wouldn't be able to understand. And here, is where we differ."

Naruto stayed silent, not having the words that would heal the wounds inflected on Sasuke. He had known from day one that even if he had managed to get Sasuke back and was still alive, then for Sasuke to forgive himself and close the wounds in his heart to enjoy pure happiness, he would have to live in a period of agony. Might result in the other dedicating what's left of his life to redeem the lives that were taken by his sword.

"Naruto, I don't want you to feel you have to help me in this. This is a path I must carry on by myself. This is my own journey; you don't have to worry because I won't go off and leave you alone either. Because I have realized that as much as you need me around, I also need you around."

Naruto wanted to stretch his arms and hug the raven close to his chest; he wanted to show the other that the words he was struggling to show were really reaching him. But as the words that Sasuke longed to hear from his mouth refused to come out. Naruto felt that the right to show any emotions at the moment was heavily taken away from him. And sorrowfully, he nodded, letting the effect of the special moment fade away.

They remained silent looking at the view stretching in front of their eyes. It had been a while since they both gave a time to go sightseeing. To focus on Mother Nature for a change instead of their own problems, but as the problems kept on piling up and they had to seek solutions; they grew blind to the beauty surrounding them. But now that their eyes shared the beautiful scenery, they felt calmness enter their souls.

"Naruto," Sasuke used a soft, tender, gentle tone to address this subject, knowing how sensitive it must still be to Naruto. "I know about your attempt to kill yourself."

Sasuke waited for the weight of the words to sink inside Naruto's mind, and surely not seconds later, blue orbs widened into small dots. From the corner of his eyes he saw the silhouette of Naruto shaking and his tan hands fisting on the moist dirt underneath him. The whole existence before him seemed to freeze.

Sasuke saw the reaction his words had produced and how frightened the other had gotten with him finding out. But he knew the reason, and the landscape in which they were in, was the best place to get rid of all the secrets, to cleanse old wounds, and get them washed away with the falling rain, taken under the soil, to a place where they won't be dug anymore.

"I know about it. The Hyuuga girl and Sakura had told me."

Naruto scowled for a minute, at which Sasuke thought he was coming to accept the betrayal of his two friends.

"I don't want you to think that they have done anything wrong. This….." Sasuke searched for the right word to use that would deliver his real thoughts on the subject, finally settling on one. "Incident, which is a secret that shouldn't be traveled between interferers, surely, I would have preferred to hear it from you, because it was your story to tell, not theirs. But even though I'm still angry at not being told by you, a part of me is grateful for them to let me know."

Sasuke turned so he could be face to face with the freaked out blond. The soft golden wet locks stuck to either side of his cheeks, lining the tan face. With the same tone, he continued. "The reason why I'm grateful is because now, I am more familiar with how deep I have hurt you."

Naruto raised the head that he'd kept bowed all this time with such a speed that Sasuke thought he'd cracked it somewhere.

"Hurt me! Who told you such an obnoxious lie!"

Sasuke tried to calm the hastening blond with a wave from his hands. "No one told me anything. I know it. I have crippled your emotions just like my brother had crippled mine. You are unable to tell me what you really want, even though we both know it. Because then you will have something earthly to bind me with. And that Naruto, scares you."

Sasuke's pale hands came to cup Naruto's cheeks. "I can now confess that I was truly blinded by hatred, I saw only power and nothing else. But, if I was given the same opportunity again, I know my choices wouldn't differ much. And this I have warned you about before, Naruto."

Naruto nodded as much as the cold hands ruling his cheeks allowed him to. And let the other continue pouring his thoughts.

"But, I know what it had caused you. The pain and burden you had to carry on your own. I wish I had the power to wipe my existence out of your mind and thus have all the bad memories removed. To help you have a normal childhood and grow to have the life you wanted."

Not being able to just sit and listen anymore, Naruto interrupted. "But Sasuke, I am already living the life I wanted." He brought his dirt smudged hands to rest over Sasuke's. "All the hardships I went through made me the man I am today, and I don't regret the hard training I made in order to get you back, it's all a part of me now. My childhood may not be normal or happy but it had connected me to you. I wouldn't want to have a childhood where I'm the only one who is happy. I want you to be there, with me. For us to have the same emotions, to experience the same pain, to be one. Both in soul and mind."

"If we had never met, and your life was separated from mine, then we'd grow to be complete strangers to each other. And maybe then you wouldn't have to trouble about getting me back and focus only on achieving the dreams you wish to have."

Naruto ignored the signals that told him not to touch, and the rain that was annoyingly noising at the background and focused on the handsome man who was trying with all his might to make him understand that staying with him any longer may not be the best of ideas offered to the blond. That there were more and better fishes in the sea. But what Naruto wanted and failed to convey, is that he preferred having his black and blue fish over any other.

Sasuke didn't fight when Naruto pounced at him, hugging his insides out. On the contrary, he let his arms fall peacefully on Naruto's back. And his hands to touch the wet orange jacket that Naruto loved so much.

"Sasuke, could you please stop with trying to make me hate you?"

The raven had to only let a peaceful smile rest at his lips by the other's words, thanking Naruto for hugging him backwards so their faces wouldn't meet each other. He gently punched Naruto on the back then said, "When did you get so observant, Dobe?"

"The same time you started playing mind games with me, Teme."

"I wasn't necessary playing a mind game. I was merely stating that this is your last chance to back out. If you have any hesitation about what lies ahead or you want to free yourself from the troubles that will surely come our way, then this is your break."

"Sasuke, for a smart person, you are awfully dumb today." Naruto whispered in his ears, making the raven jump at the hot air.

"Do you know how possessive I'll become? You may start to hate being around me. I want you to be mine, entirely. Do you understand what that means?"

"And I want to own you. I don't want to see you laughing or getting along with anyone but me. Does that meet your possessiveness?"

Sasuke released a loud laugh that shook Naruto's core and he had to withdraw from the hug to see the way the pale face was shining under the rain. It was his first. He watched gaping at the white teeth that had finally shown themselves to him. Sasuke was laughing, as in wholeheartedly laughing! And it was because of him, because of something that he had said. Naruto felt his cheeks color.

"S-Sasuke….do…do that again!"

Sasuke ignored the wide eyed fox by his side and gently pushed him up. He didn't bother with dusting since all his clothes were muddy by now, and walked out into the open rain. While enjoying the water as it cooled at his face, he cracked his back. It had been pressed on a pointed rock when Naruto so hastily pounced on him, but that was something he was going to keep to himself, seeing as how the other will start beating himself up for causing a bruise to show on Sasuke's back. Few seconds in standing under the rain, Naruto followed with the umbrella, sheltering Sasuke under it.

Under the falling rain, walking between newly formed fresh flowers, and gazing at the green before them. A peaceful and understanding feeling settled between the two and three hushed words were whispered softly, quickly silenced by the harsh echo of thunder. But they reached their destination, for a smile stretched on the mouth of a certain someone, replacing the everlasting stoic expression he wore.

* * *

><p>Naruto gave a long respected bow to the two headstones presented in the Uchiha graveyard. In beautiful handwriting, the names of the two people who created his love were engraved. Naruto watched Sasuke trail his mother's name with the tips of his fingers. He felt a sharp pain hit his heart at the sadness that radiated from Sasuke.<p>

"Mother, father, I've come here again."

Naruto dared not to interrupt the conversation Sasuke held with his dead parents. Even if others were to call Sasuke a freak and a creep for speaking to stones. He had a feeling that if he knew where his parents lay, he'll go and do the same –after giving them a piece of his mind for leaving him all alone, of course.

"This time, I brought him along." Sasuke took Naruto's hand and pulled him a little closer. "Remember, I told you about him. He was my friend one day, but now….he is the one I love the most."

To be reintroduced as such and be recognized by Sasuke as an equal, was too overbearing for one day. Naruto had to hold the tears that were on the very edge of his eyes not to fall and make a fool out of himself in the presence of Sasuke's parents. He wanted to speak, but the only thing he was able to do was press hard on Sasuke's hand to let him know how much those little words meant to him.

Sasuke sent a reassuring smile his way and continued conversing with his parents.

"Mother, I hope you are happy that I'm now –for once- am taking your advice and going with my heart. Even though the road before us will be paved with difficulties, Naruto and I will only grow stronger and closer." He let his eyes turn to the other headstone, already feeling his heart getting anxious. "Father, you may not agree with this path I'm taking. Since it would be more efficient to start a family with a female and complete the line. But this….staying with Naruto is something I want to do. It's what I want to keep doing in my life, and hopefully, end my life with him still beside me. To aid each other and remain the rock to one another. For better and for worse."

Naruto stopped his self control at the proposal Sasuke was giving to his parents, and jumped to hug the life out of his love. After calming down from the news, Naruto directed determent, flaring eyes at the two headstones.

"Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, I want Sasuke! Please, give him to me!" And he bowed with all respect to them, once more. "I am an idiot, and I will get him in lots of troubles and problems. But even so, I can't live without him! All I could ever think about was him, how he was doing? What to do to get him back? What I did wrong for him to leave? What to do to grow stronger than he was to have him seek power from me, and return. Sasuke was all over my mind. I know I'm imperfect, and you'd rather see your son coming here with a pretty girl. But I promise, if you give him to me, I'll do all of my power to make him happy! I'll make all the years he spent apart up for him! So, please! Give us your blessing!"

This time the one initiating the contact was Sasuke; he grabbed the shorter male and drew him into a breathtaking kiss. A kiss that if his father was alive, he was sure he would've kicked them both out of the house for disrespecting them. But they weren't, and as far as he knew, they had little power over him when dead. So, he continued relishing the rosy lips till the other turned into mush in his arms.

Before bidding his parents goodbye and leaving, he stated, "Father, mother. This is the person I have chosen. For once in my life, I want to do what I want to do. And today, I want you to accept him. Because, from now on, you are bound to see more of him."

Sasuke bowed and kissed the headstones, ruffled the fresh flowers that he had brought for his parents on the way, and with his hand intertwined with Naruto's, he exited the cemetery, feeling suddenly like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. And that he had finally found the place he belonged to.

* * *

><p>Naruto closed the big white light above his bed and ran to crawl under the covers. It was a cold night and with them being under the rain for hours and then offing to visit Sasuke's parents' graves, their bones were shuttering with coldness. The answer to the question he had fought with Sasuke about when the other had refused to tell him the answer, was finally given. Apparently, when Sasuke disappeared that other time – the one when he was already healing when they first returned to Konoha-, he had gone to his parents' graves, seeking their forgiveness for not coming to visit for such a long time, and just chatting with them about what's new with him. Naruto found warmness waiting for him under the silky covers. He grinned at Sasuke and used the outstretched hand to get closer.<p>

"Sasuke?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

Reminded of when the words were first whispered to him in the rain earlier, Sasuke responded with the platonic reply. A reply that till near, he was struggling to convey.

"I love you, too Dobe. Now, off to bed."

Naruto released a giggle. "But we are in bed already."

"Then off to sleep."

"I'm not sleepy, though."

"You'll be, once you let your head cool down from all this excitement it's producing."

"Hmmm….Nah, I don't think I'm all that excited."

"Yes, you are. And I'm dead tired. Sakura had me roam a lot of stores today."

Naruto propped himself on his elbows and placed both his hands under his chin, getting ready to question the other.

"Yeah right! What did you two do today anyways? It was bugging me since this morning; you two have nothing in common for her to take you shopping."

Sasuke hid a mischievous grin under his lips. "Well, wouldn't you want to know."

"Come on, Sasuke. Don't be a tease!"

"But I'm a tease. And this is something you don't have to know. Now, get back here and let's sleep!"

Not wanting his love to speak further about something he will only find out about soon, when he officially proposes. He pulled him into a deep sweet kiss, sucking all the air that Naruto meant to use for a chat out of him and then let go when he felt Naruto giving in and slumping on his chest.

"S-Sasuke….I'm really starting to worry. Where on Earth did you learn to kiss like that!"

Sasuke smirked. "Let's say I took a special class for you, babe."

Naruto felt his cheeks redden and the energy to question his lover any further evaporate. Leisurely, he allowed himself to sink into the land of love with his other half beside him. Now complete, with no worries. He knew that achieving the Hokage title was in the bag. For now, there was nothing to stop him and his willpower will only increase till he beats all his enemies.

As the night fell on the finally understanding couple, a golden box with red ribbons lay inside a black pocket holding two silver rings laced with gold, waiting for the time it will see the smiling faces of his two owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this is the perfect place to end this story in. Thanks, to all of you who have taken a time in their busy lives to honor my story with a read, and those who have saved it as a favorite or added it to their alerts. I'd be very happy if you continued to support me and read my upcoming stories. ^_^ *waves bye bye*<strong>


End file.
